


The Ancestry – Covenant

by Nae_Ex_Machina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Manipulation, Strategy & Tactics
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 104,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nae_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Nae_Ex_Machina
Summary: Storia che segue in modo alternativo gli eventi narrati in Kingsglaive e FF15 fondendoli ad una trama originale con spunti di ambientazioni presi da Legend of the 5 rings.Parla di una Eos differente, dove Lucis, Tenebrae, Accordo e l'impero del Niflheim non sono i soli giocatori sulla scacchiera politica. Uno sguardo a come si è arrivati all'intricata situazione di Ardyn con gli Dei che lo hanno reso il demone che è diventato, al passo con una visione alternativa sui perchè lasciati irrisolti.





	1. Prologo

**La storia contiene spoilers di kingsglaive e di FF15**

* * *

  
Una biblioteca sconfinata in un’ala isolata di un castello su di un picco a fianco di una cascata, maestoso e solitario, tanto bello quanto triste. Il sole di un pallido inverno abbracciava le grandi vetrate, la luce si sfaccettava nei suoi interni antichi, tuniche nere dalle ampie maniche a losanga, colletti rigidi e mantelli solo sulla spalla destra, un abito che identificava un ordine.  
– Non è una domanda difficile Castor, sono un Erudita? –  
–Non… non è la domanda esatta, mio Nie– ansia nella risposta. Un uomo avanti con l’età, dalla barba bianca ed i modi formali, non guardava mai il volto del suo interlocutore, la sua posa rigida era leggermente inchinata.  
–Lo sono o non lo sono? –  
–Lo siete e non lo siete…– tergiversava, retorica impilata e tanti anni a corte impedivano la risposta diretta.  
–Questa non è una risposta! E’ parte del lascito, dover essere un Erudita, lo confermi o no maestro? – L’insistenza si stava facendo tagliente.  
–Il vostro nobile predecessore ha lasciato istruzioni è vero, cinquecento anni addietro. Noi Eruditi siamo nati per questa sua volontà, per ricordare la storia e il Patto con Lucis, ed istruire Nie III. Così è stato. –  
–“Solo un Erudita può creare un Erudita” sono parole incise nella pietra, non nel ghiaccio, come mi avete ricordato fin dall’infanzia! –  
– Così è, mio Nie–  
–Perché dunque non c’è risposta alla mia domanda? –  
–L’imperatore del Cielo vuole essere solo un Erudita? – rilanciò l’anziano deciso a non cedere la disputa di dialettica che avrebbe cambiato le carte in tavola.  
–Non è quello che ho chiesto. –  
–E’ quello che chiederete se rispondessi alla domanda–  
L’occhiata che ricevette fu trapassante, omicida quasi, non disse nulla per quasi un minuto.  
–Vattene! E mandami Shusei– Lo liquidò impietosamente.  
–Come desiderate– un inchino profondo, poi il congedo immediato. Il discorso circolare ancora vibrante nell’aria nella troppo spaziosa biblioteca.  
Quando era completamente in silenzio il vasto spazio del salone invaso da libri e tavoli di lettura sembrava più cupo, opprimente nonostante le ampiezze, severo e giudicante. E proprio così si sentiva Nie III: giudicato.  
La doppia porta in legno nero si aprì, un passo quantomeno affrettato, nessuna tunica nera questa volta. L’uomo appena entrato aveva una cinquantina d’anni, portava un abito dal taglio militare, la casacca a marsina lunga fino alle ginocchia. Si inchinò a quattro metri da dove si trovata il sovrano, formale ed elegante.  
–Ai vostri ordini, mio Nie. Vi stavo invero cercando. –  
–Davvero? Per constatare con me il mio fallimento? Non so ancora se sono un Erudita, Shusei– confessò con una voce affranta, cupa, non guardava l’uomo, ma davanti a sé, la cascata oltre le terrazze e le vetrate.  
–Siete molto crudele a chiedere al Maestro degli Eruditi una cosa simile, per la terza volta in un anno per altro– il tono era inappropriatamente amichevole, una cosa possibile solo in privato ormai.  
–Sono ancora senza una risposta…–  
–Non vi serve davvero una risposta –  
–Si, invece! Una conferma, qualcosa! – inveì.  
–E’ una risposta che nessuno può darvi, perché nessuno in tutta Midgar dirà mai che il Nie è qualcosa di diverso dall’Imperatore del Cielo, ma questo non impedisce che siate più cose contemporaneamente – disinvolto, sembrava saper prendere il sovrano in un modo piuttosto unico.  
Una risata proruppe, un sospiro sollevato, nel caos di qualcosa che sembrava crucciare la figura ammantata.  
–Sei un tremendo bugiardo, ma sono felice del tuo mentirmi in questi casi–  
–Lieto di sentirlo mio Nie, perché abbiamo notizie– il tono del Cancelliere di Archadia si era fatto severo dopo aver visto il sollievo nel sovrano, –Re Regis di Lucis ha risposto, manterrà fede all’accordo stipulato ai tempi di Re Egill. Accetterà una delegazione di Storici ad Insomnia –  
Scese un nuovo tipo di silenzio. Teso, ansioso, come gli attimi prima dello scoppio di un temporale, quando tutto è pronto, ma bloccato in un istante che solo il primo tuono e lampo possono spezzare.  
–Conosce il Patto? – domandò con freddezza metodica, qualcosa era ineluttabilmente cambiato.  
–In modo approssimativo, come si ricorda una favola per così dire, e non credo abbia il tempo e la forza per una vera ricerca delle risposte–  
–Nessuno a guidarlo? Lo trovo improbabile– stizza, lievissima, ma percettibile nella voce, – cosa mi dici dell’Oracolo? –  
–A Tenebrae, come atteso–  
–Bene– si ricompose in una freddezza compassata, –sai cosa fare–  
Ancora un inchino e la porta si chiuse, nuovamente il silenzio.  



	2. La Stanza dei Libri Rossi

Insomnia vantava una storia vecchia di duemila anni, intricata e misteriosa, ma di fatto troppo antica per comune memoria. Una storia che ormai in pochi, anche tra i membri della famiglia reale, ricordavano con chiarezza, il tempo delle Divinità e degli antichi accordi era più una favola della buonanotte che un retaggio di un glorioso passato, l'unico strascico di vera traccia indelebile, attraversante la storia, risiedeva nell'Anello di Lucis, sempre al dito del sovrano, prova del suo essere degno guardiano del Cristallo.  
Per tradizione, oggigiorno, ma per severa legge inamovibile nel tempo che fu, ai signori di Insomnia si richiedeva di mantenere il Palazzo Reale sempre uguale in alcune sue parti ed ovviamente nella sua locazione nella cittadella. Tra queste la biblioteca dei Caelum era una delle strutture del palazzo che era ancora strutturata come il Primo Re di Lucis l'aveva configurata, con quattro aree indicanti i punti cardinali rappresentati dai quattro elementi ed una mappa ancestrale di cui nessuno più ricordava il significato incisa sul pavimento di pietra.  
  
-Va bene Clarus, eccomi. Ho dovuto annullare un consulto di guerra con Cor per questo, spero ne valga la pena- voce severa, -dove sono questi dannati libri?- il sovrano era insolitamente irritato, il passo seccato mentre entrava nell'ala ovest della biblioteca.  
-Da questa parte, maestà- formale, eppure informale al tempo stesso, lo Scudo del Re, conscio che non era il momento per distrazioni di nessun genere.  
Senza indugio fece da guida nel dedalo di librerie fino ad una zona piuttosto isolata con delle porte chiuse da sigilli rappresentanti una spercie di meridiana.  
-Non riconosco quello stemma-  
-Perchè non è uno dei nostri emblemi, mio re- intervenne Clarus, preparato dopo l'inattesa missiva della scorsa settimana, -Vedete?- mostrò la ceralacca rotta, riportante lo stesso simbolo, -La Meridiana di Malasorte-  
-Nome interessante- commentò algido Regis, -quindi esiste, l'impero guardiano e tutto il resto. Per le divinità, viviamo in un'epoca dove anche un racconto di paura per spaventare i bambini è reale-  
-Così sembrerebbe...-  
Il sovrano sollevò la mano con l'anello di Lucis ed i sigilli risposero illuminandosi immediatamente, poi si udì come la rotazione di un meccanismo e le porte si aprirono mostrando uno studio dalle dimensioni notevoli. Tutta la torre esterna dell'ala ovest era dietro queste porte, ampi scaffali andavano da terra a soffitto seguendo la rotazione sinuova del torrione. Sembrava senza tempo quel luogo, probabilmente nessuno aveva aperto quelle porte per secoli, ma non vi era nemmeno un granello di polvere ed i leggii e gli scrittoi sembravano appena stati usati.  
Tranne per la prima libreria in entrata, tutti i libri presenti avevano copertine e rilegature rosso sangue. Il Re ne fu stranamente infastidito, ma provò a non badarci, altero passò in rassegna il luogo con lo sguardo.  
-Questo sarebbe...?-  
-Secondo i diari del mio avo, Dagarth Amicitia, Primo Cavaliere di Re Egill, questa è la Torre Trasversa. Non so spiegarlo in modo più chiaro, ma è come se fosse un'ambasciata di Archadia stessa in Lucis-  
-Prego?-  
-So che sembra assurdo, ma è un accordo vecchio di secoli, Re Egill lo stipulò con... diciamo il signore di Archadia-  
-Diciamo?-  
-Archadia è divisa in cinque Principati indipendenti, secondo il testo fornitoci, che sì, abbiamo fatto verificare, è uno dei nostri testi- cauto l’uomo, sentiva l'irritazione del sovrano, che tuttavia manteneva perfetto contegno, - tuttavia i Cinque Principati sono di fatto l'Impero di Archadia-  
-Quindi di che signore stiamo parlando per questo non proprio sensato accordo?-  
-Lo chiamano Nie, in lingua antica significa Colui che è Scelto dal Cielo- proseguì, - il Nie unifica i principati sotto l'Impero di Archadia, tutti sotto un unico vessillo: la Meridiana Celeste, o di malasorte a seconda della traduzione- lieve smorfia sul viso, -tuttavia è una figura che appare raramente, Re Egill stipulò questo concordato con Nie II e stando alla missiva che abbiamo ricevuto ora siamo davanti a Nie III-  
-Quindi è per questo che abbiamo avuto un silenzio di cinque secoli? Perchè i Principi Reggenti non badano a questi contratti bizzarri fino a che non appare il nuovo Nie?-  
-Possibile, non riesco ad immaginare cinque regni separati che di colpo si riarrangiano per la comparsa di un legittimo sovrano accettato al di sopra di tutti, insomma senza sommosse interne è al limite dell'incredibile, ma magari c'è qualcosa che ci sfugge-  
-E il libro è autentico-  
-Sì, maestà. L'autore era un membro della famiglia Scientia, scritto nella nostra lingua e donato all'impero per facilitare i futuri incontri, a detta del messaggero- citava ancora la problematica missiva che li aveva scossi una decina di giorni addietro. -La firma del Re, il sigillo divino, tutto quanto. E la nota di Egill a fondo pagina: "il dovere di Lucis di Ricordare, il privilegio di Archadia di Preservare memoria"-  
-Egill non risponde alle mie domande però. A vuoto le mie richieste, come ogni mia domanda dopo aver innalzato la barriera su Insomnia del resto-  
Clarus tacque, percependo il dissidio del suo sovrano, ne sentiva la frustrazione, l'assedio durava da anni ormai, il logorio stava iniziando a mostrare i suoi segni.  
Regis esplorò il piano inferiore della torre, sfilando un paio di tomi di cui non riusciva a leggere i titoli, la fronte si aggrottò.  
-Lingua antica-  
-Sì, maestà,... Istari- c'era una nota lieve, ma percepibile, di preoccupazione.  
-La lingua degli Immortali, splendido, quindi non sappiamo nemmeno cosa stiamo tenendo stipato qui dentro, ma siamo tenuti ad aprire le nostre porte agli arcadi- scosse il capo, posando con poca delicatezza il testo su uno degli scrittoio solitari, -ne conosco solo poche parole, e nessun Re di Lucis lo studia da almeno trecento anni. Spero non fosse tra le clausole del "ricordare"- sarcasmo.  
-Sarà difficile comprendere cosa potesse contenere il Patto con il Nie se tutti i testi sono in questa lingua- azzardò il cavaliere mentre si aggirava tra gli imponenti scaffali.  
-Non possiamo dire che non lo ricordiamo, dalla nota lasciata direi che equivale ad una confessione di inadempienza, non voglio scatenare un incidente diplomatico con un impero che non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere-  
-Il fatto di essere in guerra con il Niflheim non può essere sfuggito ovviamente, sebbene non ve ne sia fatta menzione nella missiva-  
-Come dubito sia sfuggita la barriera sulla città- sospirò, -Cosa sappiamo dei Principati?-  
-Troppo poco, sono una leggenda come Archadia del resto. I Cinque cavalieri Guardiani, protettori dell'equilibrio, i regni oltre la nebbia. Difficile dire dove sia la verità nelle nostre favole-  
-Va bene Clarus, chiudi l'accesso all'intera Ala ovest, trova una scusa. Ora vediamo di incontrare questo messaggero-  
  
...  
  
Venne scelto un giorno anonimo per l'infausto incontro, con eleganza gli impegni del re si erano riarrangiati e per un'ora era letteralmente scomparso con Clarus senza che attendenti, aristocratici o generali potessero raggiungerlo. Niente sala del trono, venne scelto l'ufficio del suo Scudo e Consigliere e un po' come ladri i nobili ospiti vennero fatti entrare da un ingresso secondario e scortati da Lord Scientia e due angoni a cui ovviamente si era mentito sulle loro identità.  
  
-Mio Re, permettetemi di introdurvi sua altezza il Principe Larsa di Dalmasca, delegato di Archadia- fece le presentazione il nobile di Lucis, con un inchino elegante e un farsi da parte per evitare l'effetto "ristrettezza" dello studio. Garbato nei toni, i tratti del viso ricordavano molto il nipote, Ignis.  
Il principe di Archadia era un uomo alto e dinoccolato, aveva lunghi capelli neri e occhi grigi come l'argento vivo, vestiva con colori scuri e per aiutare la segretezza non indossava vistose insegne od emblemi. Aveva da poco superato la trentina e al sovrano di Lucis sembrò fastidiosamente giovane per discutere un accordo di cui si erano dimenticati da cinque secoli.  
-E' un onore, Re di Lucis- disse l'uomo inchinandosi e con lui fece lo stesso la sua guardia, astante pochi passi indietro.  
-Principe di Dalmasca, non di Archadia dunque-  
-Archadia ha un solo sovrano. Unico come il cielo che sovrasta noi tutti, l'imperatore di Nie- flemmatico ed imperturbabile.  
-Siete consapevole che questo ci confonde non poco? Abbiamo un patto con Archadia, ma stiamo prendendo accordi con Dalmasca-  
-Nessun accordo con la sola Dalmasca, ma con Archadia tutta, sono un portavoce, la mia provenienza è irrilevante. Comunque sì, siamo consci che non ricordate, come invece dovreste-  
Tensione.  
-E cosa pensa il Principe Reggente di Dalmasca, del vostro essere delegato?-  
-Pensa che sia un grande onore, maestà-  
-Non avevo dubbi - ironico - ve l'ha comunicato in persona prima di farvi venire in zona di guerra?- il sarcasmo prese per un secondo il sopravvento.  
-Direi di si, sono io il Principe Reggente di Dalmasca-  
Clarus si irrigidì e con lui Lord Scintia a fondo stanza. Scese un silenzio appiccicoso che per fortuna venne rotto dopo una manciata di secondi da un sospiro del re.  
-Ora sono anche più confuso, voi siete il sovrano del vostro principato, e siete qui a Lucis nel bel mezzo di una guerra che potrebbe uccidervi al di fuori di Insomnia, solo per discutere un Accordo in merito a dei testi di cinque secoli addietro-  
-Non sentitevi responsabile, Re di Lucis, se morissi, sarebbe solo colpa mia, il vostro cuore non si turbi per la nobile Dalmasca. Mia sorella minore diventerebbe Reggente al mio posto ed il Principato della Gru non cadrà in alcun stato di caos- disinvolto, imperscrutabile, la semplicità con cui espose il tutto turbò Regis nel profondo al punto che tacque per diversi attimi.  
-Che cosa domandate a Lucis?- scalzò ogni seguito all'attrito.  
-Come concordato da Re Egill e Nie II, permetteteci l'accesso ai libri di Archadia qui in Lucis, lasciate che i nostri storici li studino. Saremo ininfluenti con i vostri affari, semplicemente avrete la nostra presenza a Palazzo, confinateci se lo preferite, l'ala dedicataci era fornita di alloggi quando venne costruita- insinuante e sibillino.  
-Perchè adesso?-  
-Un Nie siede nuovamente sul trono di Rabanastre-  
Le risposte dirette del principe, che nemmeno richiedevano un secondo di riflessione, irritavano e preoccupavano il Re. Fissava gli occhi argento di Larsa incapace di leggervi nulla e questo lo infastidiva facendolo sentire in una posizione di svantaggio.  
-"Confinateci" dite? Quindi accettereste di essere come prigionieri di Insomnia?- occhiata valutativa, -Cosa c'è di così importante in quei testi da spingervi a tanto?-  
-La conoscenza, Re di Lucis, la storia. Noi siamo i garanti della memoria del tempo, re Egill aveva compreso l'importanza di tutto questo, o sono certo non avrebbe stipulato alcun patto con Archadia-  
-Un patto con il Nie di cinque secoli fa- corresse Regis, - mi state dicendo che nulla cambia per i vostri Imperatori?-  
-Perdonate, ma dobbiamo rimandare questa conversazione maestà-  
-E perché mai?-  
-Siete confuso sull’Imperatore Celeste- _siete inopportuno_ era il chiaro sottotesto, - rimandiamo questo scambio di opinioni quando Lucis ricorderà meglio il passato-  
Di nuovo un momento di attrito, ma il Re non vi indulse troppo a lungo.  
-E se vi dessi acceso ai libri oggi stesso?-  
-Il numero di testi è troppo elevato, richiederebbe ben più di un decennio ad una sola persona leggerli e studiarli, ed io non sono uno storico. Inoltre non ci è permesso portare via i testi da Lucis, l'accordo è chiaro, è vostro dovere ricordare- pungente l'appunto posto con raffinata eleganza.  
Impasse.  
L'incontro non stava dando risposte utili al Re perchè potesse capire cosa si potesse nascondere dietro il Patto ereditato dal passato, e di contro insinuare anche solo la possibilità di romperlo era fuori discussione, se fosse scoppiata una seconda guerra con una nazione che nemmeno dovrebbe esistere sulla carta politica avrebbe messo in ginocchio il già provato morale di Lucis.  
-Avrete la vostra risposta oggi Principe, vi chiedo solo qualche ora per riflettere. Sarete ospite in uno dei nostri alloggi fino ad allora, Lord Scintia vi scorterà - decretò infine Regis.  
Il congedo fu piuttosto piatto, poco severo sul cerimoniale, che tanto era perfettamente decaduto dal momento che avevano scelto di comportarsi come briganti nella notte. Gli ospiti furono oltremodo tolleranti, nessun accenno al trattamento da criminali, nè commenti al sottotesto che il sovrano avrebbe tanto voluto aggirare il patto vincolate le due nazioni a qualcunque costo.  
  
-Vogliono quei libri, disperatamente, e noi non sappiamo nemmeno di cosa si tratta. Possibile sia solo storia?- scosse il capo stanco, gli impegni spostati malamente, con una scusa, Clarus appoggiato ad una delle pareti con viso scuro.  
-Non possiamo infrangere un Patto stipulato sul Cristallo da Egill, ed insinuare che vogliamo creare uno stallo per aggirare le conseguenze rischia di farci andare in guerra con una nazione che tecnicamente non entra in guerra per partito preso con questo lato del mondo- riassunese i pensieri del sovrano, più per fare il punto che per reale necessità.  
-Perchè nessuno parla di Archadia?-  
-Perchè è una fiaba amico mio, o così il tempo ci ha lasciato credere. L'impero dietro le nebbie, i Cavalieri guardiani che proteggono la legge dal caos, insomma storie. Forse solo Tenebrae ricorda qualcosa di più- il consigliere sospirò, - che cosa farete maestà? Questa favola è reale a quanto pare-  
Regis sorrise sarcastico, apprezzava il modo di sdrammatizzare di Clarus, in guerra in passato aveva più volte salvato il suo animo dallo sconforto con questo suo modo di fare drasticamente ruvido.  
-Di al portavoce che può mandare i suoi storici o quelli del suo re che dir si voglia- dichiarò con voce severa, lasciandosi cadere contro lo schienale della sedia - ma daremo ospitalità solo ad una piccolissima delegazione di studiosi, che il loro numero si conti sulle dita di una mano e non potranno fare parola di chi sono con nessuno. Nessuno deve sapere, soprattutto tra i nobili e l'esercito- ordinò imperioso.  
-Come faremo con chi frequenta il palazzo? Come giustificheremo una presenza straniera di questo tipo?-  
-Non lo faremo, il Patto di Egill non deve venir fuori per nessuna ragione, manterremo il segreto tra noi tre, quattro anzi dovremo dirlo a Cor. Isola l'ala ovest ed inventa una storia credibile per i misteriosi studiosi che ospiterà-  
-Manterrete il segreto anche con vostro figlio?-  
-Soprattutto con mio figlio!-  
-Come volete. Non possiamo mettere delle guardie ai suoi accessi però, creeremmo sospetti. Il principe ed il giovane Ignis Scintia studiano nella biblioteca reale-  
-Ci inventeremo qualcosa. Accettano il confinamento ha detto il principe no? Benissimo saranno reclusi in quella torre, se proprio vogliono respirare all'aria aperta concederò loro accesso ai giardini interni alla base della torre e al lago, dopo il tramondo- severo nel dettare condizioni.  
-Come desiderate, maestà-  
-Se gli Dei lo vorranno, gli Arcadi non saranno i soli ad apprendere qualcosa-  
  



	3. Lo Scotto dei Re

Re Regis accolse con freddezza l’arrivo degli Eruditi di Archadia, aveva forse nei suoi reconditi sogni sperato di ricevere un contrordine, che chiaramente non arrivò, vederli varcare l’ingresso della cittadella fu un colpo più duro di quello che non ammise. Giunsero nell’estate del quindicesimo compleanno di Noctis, l’anno in cui i capelli un tempo scuri del sovrano divennero improvvisamente grigi, vi ci si svegliò una mattina, con la stanchezza legata allo sforzo di mantenere la barriera a protezione di Insomnia.  
Cinque arrivarono in una notte di pioggia, come d`accordo, ma restarono in quattro quasi immediatamente, il più anziano degli studiosi lasciò Insomnia dopo nemmeno un mese, promettendo visite periodiche al quartetto lasciato alla prigionia di Lucis, che tuttavia entro l`anno divenne un trio.  
La chiusura di un’intera ala del palazzo aveva ovviamente aveva sollevato chiacchiere, l’iniziale scusa di una ristrutturazione non durò, così si dovette proporre qualcosa di più elaborato. Tutto il gruppo aveva accettato la recita imposta da Lord Amicitia, ubbidendo alle varie richieste, più o meno sensate, in modo impeccabile.  
Fingevano di essere studiosi dei Daemons che avevano ottenuto un permesso speciale da sua maestà per usare antichi testi della Cittadella, questo se e solo se ci fosse stato il remoto caso di incontrare qualcuno dei nobili del consiglio o dei militari. Alle figure di rilievo a palazzo era stato detto che gli studiosi e gli storici in questione erano appartenenti ad un gruppo chiuso e data la guerra e la loro neutralità, in quanto provenienti dal Protettorato di Accordo, preferivano un distaccato anonimato.  
Le regole a porte chiuse erano invece ben più severe, più macchinose e vessanti, a volte solo poste allo scopo di sfiancare gli storici. Il sovrano sembrava ossessionato dall`idea che si scoprisse che Archadia non era una landa delle fiabe e gli Arcadi erano di fatto un popolo con un passato intrecciato al loro.  
_Non dovete accedere al resto della biblioteca reale. Non dovete essere visti. Non dovete parlare con nessuno. Uscite nelle ore serali quando la cittadella si svuota dai politici. State nel cortile interno. Non parlate con le guardie. Non dite chi siete. Pena: la vostra vita._  
Vestitevi come gente di Lucis. Vestitevi come gente di Accordo. Rimettetevi la veste da Eruditi.  
La lista cambiava ogni settimana, almeno inizialmente, seguendo una malata parabola discendente di quello che chiaramente non era uno dei momenti migliori della guida di Lucis.I mesi passavano, ma la sua ossessione per le potenziali ragioni secondarie degli Storici non cedeva il passo, si faceva anzi intricata nelle opzioni.  
  
-Clarus, stai andando dal Re?-  
-Cor?- si fermò nello svolto di uno dei corridoi intorno alla sala del consiglio, -si, vuole un rapporto su... di loro- c`era una velata tensione nella voce.  
-Che cosa vuole che facciano ora?-  
-Ti prego non ricominciare, sua maestà è provato dalla situazione a Nord con gli Angoni-  
-E` paranoico, Clarus!- sibilò veemente il generale, mentre l`altro si guardò intorno rapidamente e poi spinse l`amico e compagno d`armi verso un angolo.  
-Abbassa la voce, amico mio- calcò il tono il consigliere, -gli Arcadi hanno dato più che buone ragioni per cui preoccuparci-  
-Che gli Dei mi folgorino! Parli come un politico, se Cid fosse qui sai che glielo direbbe dritto in faccia. Ha bisogno di sentirselo dire dannazione! Non di venir coccolato nella sua follia-  
-E` provato Cor! Stanno iniziando in modo visibile, i danni… e ha dovuto iniziare ad insegnare al principe il warping ed il controllo dei suoi poteri- voce più contenuta, tono fermo, - guarda suo figlio e teme di starlo condannando ad essere il suo sostituto come batteria del cristallo-  
-Giusto anche questo, è troppo protettivo con il principe, ma se la prende con degli studiosi come un bullo di periferia? com`è?-  
-Noctis ha quindici anni-  
-Sedici il mese prossimo da che mi risulta. E lo tiene in una campana di vetro antiproiettile, quando lui alla sua età era già stato in guerra-  
-Cor, erano altri tempi, la guerra era diversa allora. Lo ha quasi perso una volta, ovviamente lo sta preparando, ma serve tempo-  
-Preparando?- sgranò gli occhi il militare, guardandolo in cagnesco, -farlo vivere in simbiosi con il nipote di Sylas e farlo picchiare da tuo figlio in una sala d`armi senza dirgli nulla di quello che accade non è prepararlo-  
Il consigliere si seccò alla stoccata su Gladio, rivolgendo al Marshal un`occhiata davvero torva.  
-Qualche altro commento utile, amico mio?-  
-A quanto pare no, ma se non intendi parlargli francamente Clarus, lo farò io!-  
-Abbiamo una guerra aperta, ma ti irriti per un branco di Storici? Cosa mi sto perdendo Generale?- controbatté graffiante, le allusioni sul figlio lo avevano proprio smosso dalla sua posa di paziente membro del consiglio, risvegliando il suo sé passato, più bellicoso ed aggressivo, un po’ come Gladio di cui ora ricordava molto i toni collerici.  
-Quello non è il nemico!- tuonò di rimando e per fortuna nessuno stava passando nel corridoio.  
-Non è il nemico oggi, non sappiamo nulla di Archadia-  
-Non sappiamo nulla perchè Lucis non si è presa la briga di lasciare note sensate per chi sarebbe venuto, dimentichi di un maledetto patto vincolante stipulato sul Cristallo!-  
-Ora vuoi fare un processo agli intenti?-  
-Voglio buonsenso maledizione!-  
Stava per ribattere con più forza Clarus, avendo un attimo posato il mantello del diplomatico, ma qualcuno svoltò nel corridoio. Passata la tensione iniziale per bloccarsi e riconfigurarsi nel portamento i due si ritrovano fissati da un cipiglio scettico e compito da parte di Lord Scientia, aveva un tomo dalla copertina cremisi sottobraccio.  
-Sylas...- disse semplicemente il generale.  
-Interrompo qualcosa?-  
-Solo uno scambio di opinioni-  
-Intenso ed appassionato a quanto pare- ironico, ma l`allusione era chiara.  
-Il Re mi aspetta, con permesso- lasciò il campo rapidamente senza davvero salutare il militare.  
-Era questa la tua idea di dialogo costruttivo, di cui parlavamo l`altro giorno?-  
-Non farmi la predica Sylas, dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Clarus non vuole sentire, vuole dargli tempo- sibilò con sdegno, ma trattenne la voce, muovendo qualche passo via dal corridoio di passaggio, -dovresti parlare tu a Regis, digli quello che hai scoperto, gli aprirebbe gli occhi-  
-Cor non posso irrompere con una cosa simile, non ho lo stesso rapporto che avete voi con sua maestà. Non ho combattuto con lui in guerra, non sono stato membro della sua guardia, sono solo un Accademico-  
-Il suo dramma è per certi versi accademico al momento, probabilmente il fatto che tu non gli sia troppo vicino come conoscenza è solo un bene, ha bisogno di uno schiaffo di realtà-  
-Non si schiaffeggia sua maestà, Cor. Al massimo lo si consiglia-  
-I consigli non bastano, pensaci- gli tirò un`occhiata sghemba e questo fu il suo congedo.  
Lord Scintia rimase solo nel silenzio del corridoio, con i passi marziali del Marshal in allontanata, trasse un profondo respiro.  
Il tempo per i dubbi a quanto pare stava per finire.  
  
...  
  
Agosto era un mese cupo per Regis, il compleanno del figlio era come un momento di valutazione negativa del tempo che passava. Un altro anno, altri danni dovuti alla barriera, altre conversazioni sospese con Noctis, argomenti off limits che si impilavano in una lista già fastidiosamente lunga.  
Quest`anno il Re aveva deciso di cambiare le cose però, sentendosi un codardo a nascondersi dietro la scusa dei troppi impegni volle incontrare uno degli storici, creare una connessione o fingere che potesse essercene una invece di usare Sylas come traduttore di intenti.  
Aveva convocato lo storico per dopo il tramonto, per essere certo di non avere impegni ed essere solo, ma fece comunque tardi, il consiglio si era protratto oltre agenda, i rapporti di guerra erano fastidiosamente preoccupanti. Regis si sentiva la testa scoppiare, l’affaticamento generale non giovava e l`unica cosa che avrebbe voluto era chiudere per un attimo gli occhi. L`idea dell`incontro lo irritava enormemente, in un modo che nel privato del suo animo trovava alieno, era sempre eccessivamente critico ed ostile verso gli Arcadi, come se non potesse mantenere la lucidità senza che la rabbia prevalesse.  
Poteva avere dai venticinque ai trent'anni, ma era difficile dargli età reale, aveva i capelli bizzarramente bianchi con riflessi argento, leggermente lunghi con la frangia frastagliata che con talune ciocche gli ricadeva sugli occhi, di un rosso cremisi intenso. Era un giovane alto e snello, non muscoloso, ma atletico, sembrava quasi stonare il suo fisico con l`idea di uno studioso di storia.  
Come tutti gli altri vestiva con l`abito nero degli Eruditi, non indossava il copriveste essendo estate, ma portava la divisa a maniche lunghe completa, come ordinato. A guardarlo Regis si sentì un infame.  
Probabilmente nelle due ore passate in quella stanza esposta al sole c`erano stati trenta gradi e lì l`aria non aveva condizionamento, solo una finestrella sul cortile interno dava sollievo e se ora era sostenibile, prima probabilmente non lo era stato altrettanto.  
  
-Sono stato trattenuto- tagliò corto il Re nel nascondere il senso di colpa, senza nemmeno un saluto.  
-Certo, vostra maestà- disse imperterrito lo studioso eseguendo un lieve inchino, era composto e formale, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi infastidiva il sovrano. Il modo in cui lo guardava, il modo in cui sembrava leggere le sue debolezze.  
-Credo sia la prima volta che parlo con uno di voi, intendo dopo l`incontro iniziale con il vostro Maestro- tergiversò, - il tuo nome?- molto informale volutamente.  
-Toturi Akodo-  
-Da quale principato provieni?-  
-Vodacce-  
Telegrafico il ragazzo rispondeva alle domande senza esitare, lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, la voce ferma, non c’era intimidazione in lui o senso di disagio. Eri li davanti al Re di Lucis e non vi era nessun senso di stress, mentre per il sovrano tutta la conversazione sembrava fonte di dubbio ed inadeguatezza.  
-Conosci il Principe di Dalmasca presumo?- continuò con le domande.  
-Sì, maestà-  
-Vi ha relegato qui a leggere tonnellate di libri, a tempo indeterminato, avrai qualcosa di più elaborato da dire?-  
-Il Principe non ci ha forzato a fare nulla, questo è il volere del Nie, secondo il concordato con Lucis. E’ un privilegio conoscere-  
Irritazione. Pressante, vivida sottopelle, a fatica manteneva l’espressione composta.  
-Ovviamente- voce greve, serrando la presa di una mano sul bracciolo della sedia, una tensione quasi dolorosa nel braccio.  
-Siete un uomo nobile, Re di Lucis- disse poi all’improvviso l’Erudita rompendo l’attimo di faticoso controllo che stava scivolando via dal sovrano. Sorrise, aveva un viso davvero bellissimo ed una malinconia profonda nello sguardo, in quei suoi occhi rosso sangue.  
-C-come?-  
-E’ subdolo e meschino, lo scotto di essere il Guardiano del Cristallo, ma state ancora combattendo, il vostro animo è davvero nobile. Siete stato coraggioso a voler testare i vostri nervi con questo incontro- proseguì insinuante.  
Regis si ritrovò sul chi va là, la rabbia stava avendo un’impennata di colpo e contrariamente al caldo estivo sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.  
-Di cosa vai parlando?- chiese con un mezzo sibilo.  
-Il montare della rabbia, i pensieri maniacali, il disprezzo atavico ed assurdamente radicato…- elencò con enfasi nella voce, -il Cristallo ricorda Archadia, solo voi avete dimenticato, come avevate dimenticato ai tempi di Egill-  
-Scegli con molta cura le tue prossime parole -minacciò cupo il sovrano.  
-E’ difficile, vostra maestà, perché discernere è ostico in questo momento e le vostre sensazioni vi ingannano in parte, ma avete voluto incontrarmi, prestate attenzione al vostro istinto, non tutto è plagiato- insistette l’altro, - possiamo rallentare il processo, l’uso del cristallo ovviamente vi indebolisce da questo fronte, ma è gestibile, potete gestirlo, se combattete le sensazioni che non vi sono proprie vedrete le cose in modo diverso, con i vostri soli occhi-  
-Silenzio!!- tuonò Regis di colpo, in un impeto, non se ne era nemmeno reso conto ma aveva evocato talune delle sue armi che puntavano ora alla gola dello Storico. Il desiderio di passarlo da parte a parte era così inteso che lo turbò profondamente.  
Toturi non si era mosso di un millimetro, nemmeno una traccia di ansia sul volto calmo, come se non stesse proprio badando alle lame mortale intorno alla sua testa.  
-Come ho detto maestà, siete nobile, non avete ancora perso- sussurrò amichevole, con un sorriso incoraggiante.  
Regis voleva dire qualcosa, mentre il caos gli invadeva la mente, come un subdolo sussurro, il tarlo dell’incertezza. Quando riuscì ad aprire bocca però fu tardi, qualcuno bussò alla porta, fu a quel punto che il giovane sollevò la mano destra, per errore forse, ed una delle lame lo ferì di striscio a due dita. Le armi sparirono in uno scintillio e lo Storico sorrise, un sorriso strano.  
-Migliorerà, vostra maestà -  
-Perché?-  
-Il patto di Re Egill è con voi e noi con lui-  
  



	4. Evento Casuale

-È infetta- constatò con voce critica ed un vistoso disappunto nello sguardo.  
Nae Shiba era una donna temprata nel fuoco, nata per la guerra e non per la diplomazia. Vederla vestita negli abiti degli Eruditi era quasi un insulto al buonsenso, il suo corpo snello ed asciutto reclamava una divisa militare.  
Era difficile darle l’età solo guardandola, era giovane forse più vicina ai trenta che ai venticinque, ma il suo sguardo sembrava davvero antico. Occhi verdi ramati impietosi, un viso affilato ed un’espressione dura che le toglieva il diritto di essere definita bella, lasciandole variegate sfumature di fascino d’altro genere.  
-Lo immaginavo- fu la blanda replica di Toturi mentre si fasciava la mano, dai due taglietti alle dita dopo il suo incontro con il Re si erano propagate alla mano ed al polso delle venature nere, come una malattia che lo stava invadendo da quella che doveva essere un’inezia come ferita.  
–Sei stato avventato – sferzò di nuovo la donna con rimprovero, andando ad appoggiarsi ad una delle pareti mentre guardava distrattamente da una delle finestre.  
–Cosa sento, una critica? - sorrise sornione l’altro finendo la fasciatura, –non mi ucciderà, non preoccuparti non dovrai portare il mio cadavere da qualche parte mentre mi rimpiazzi nella lettura–  
–Spiritoso, ma ti debiliterà, forse per anni– sibilò lei senza raccogliere i toni leggeri dell’altro. Era seriamente stizzita dalla cosa.  
–Ha una chance ora, ne è valsa la pena–  
–Stronzate! È un debole, insicuro e dalla volontà incrinata. Ha scelto di morire in un assedio invece di combattere per il suo popolo. Non c’è chance che tenga per chi sceglie il suicidio-  
–Ha preso una decisione, forse non la più saggia, ma è quanto stato in grado di fare ed il suo spirito è forte abbastanza da fronteggiare le conseguenze di questa, non molti uomini possono dire altrettanto– disse l’altro buttando indietro la testa e sospirando ad occhi chiusi. Mostrava calma, ma era chiaramente in sofferenza.  
–Gli è stato inculcato che non è la sua guerra, ma la guerra per cui deve preparare suo figlio, unico prescelto. Sono furbi Nae, subdoli e manipolatori, o non ci sarebbe voluto un Nie per crepare la loro facciata benevola– proseguì poi guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
–Ti auguro di avere ragione, perché siamo in questa landa di inetti plagiati invece che dove dovremmo essere- ringhiò quasi, scostandosi da dove stava con un gesto veloce e frustrato, era come un animale in gabbia.  
–Siamo esattamente dove dovremmo essere– corresse lui parandolesi davanti con un impeto di veemenza.  
Toturi era alto ben più di un metro e ottanta, troneggiava sulla donna di un buon quindici centimetri, eppure era come se si stessero guardando direttamente alla stessa altezza.  
–Te l’ha detto Larsa? – tono di sfida.  
–L’ha comunicato a noi tutti il Cancelliere: è il volere del Nie. I decenni passano e la memoria inizia a darti noie? - pungente, pronto ad accogliere la sfida lanciata, deciso a non spostarsi senza un chiarimento di intendi da parte dell’altra.  
Si fissarono a lungo, troppi secondi perché fosse solo un piccolo attrito, un battibecco tra compagni d’armi. Nae ruppe lo stallo con una smorfia, passandosi poi una mano nei capelli corti biondo scuri dal taglio sbarazzino, una risata per nulla divertita seguì il suo scostarsi.  
–E tu l’hai visto? L’imperatore? Il nostro nobile Nie III - chiese insinuante, –Siamo i suoi Araldi o sbaglio? Perché non ci ha convocato a Rabanastre per dirci il suo geniale piano di riprendere in mano una scaramuccia con i Sei di Eos? - l’attrito non era concluso.  
–Il Cancelliere parla in sua vece–  
–Ohh, soldatino ubbidiente, Toturi- lo motteggiò falsamente suadente, –come tutti gli Akodo del resto. Io vengo da Kadessa però. Noi fenici vogliamo qualcosa di più del cerimoniale, dato che siamo a guardia dei confini dai tempi della Notte degli Inganni– si muoveva come un gatto, in apparenza lenta e distratta nel suo giragli attorno.  
–Attenta a quello che dici, non c’è spazio per i sovversivi in questa missione– non era una minaccia, era un’ammonizione.  
–Perché mai? Il cielo mi folgorerà se oso pensare con la mia testa? – fece no con il capo, ancora derisoria, –il Nie questa volta è nato nella stirpe dei draghi, ma l’hanno cresciuto gli scorpioni e ce l’hanno tenuto nascosto, non ti viene nessun dubbio sul perché? Non sei deluso che non sappiamo nemmeno che faccia abbia? –  
–Perché dovrei? Sarà il nostro imperatore anche dopo che ne avremo visto la fisionomia, il Cancelliere ha la mia fiducia e da quanto sapevo anche la tua. È stato tuo maestro o sbaglio? Shusei l’Inamovibile–  
–È stato tanto tempo fa, ragazzino– calcò sull’appellativo, – evidentemente è stato smosso alla fine, ora fa da babysitter al Nie, rinchiuso a Rabanastre come uno scribacchino–  
–Perché accettare allora e venire qui adesso? Potrebbero volerci anni lo sai–  
–Come potevo dire di no? E lasciare te ed uno scorpione a guardia del fortino. Me ne sarei andata non fraintendermi, ma Gabranth deve aver avuto la mia stessa idea e ci ha mollato qui– altro scuotere allusivo del capo, buttò indietro la testa con una mezza risata puramente derisoria. –Perché non hai fatto parlare lei con il patetico Re? Magari eravamo fortunati e la piaga l’avrebbe messa a terra per qualche mese– sogghignò malevola.  
Toturi si irrigidì per un secondo, ma non perse la sua compostezza. La donna sorrise tronfia e pose fine al balletto avviandosi alla porta.  
–Vado a dare un’occhiata fuori dalla barriera, sono stanca dell’aria afosa di questa città marcia, il puzzo di questo ammasso di codardi mi rivola–  
–Se dovessi essere vista metteresti a repentaglio la nostra presenza ad Insomnia e noi non possiamo mentire, ti ricordo –  
–Oh, mio caro, non c’è problema, non posso essere vista in una città di ciechi – sibilò tagliente.  
–Abbiamo un dovere da portare a termine! –  
–I tutelari di Archadia mi proteggano! - invocò esasperata scoccandogli un’occhiata di disgusto, –il tuo attaccamento agli obblighi verso il Nie mi fa vomitare– sferzò con sguardo di puro disprezzo.  
-Quegli obblighi sono anche tuoi- non cedette corda sul punto in discussione.  
-Oh ma certo- di nuovo strafottente, - ma per te è differente vero? Tu sei suo- ammiccante ed allusiva, volutamente dava un tono equivoco al tutto - il suo braccio destro, il suo Campione di Smeraldo- disse sfrontata, fissandolo con qualcosa che sfiorava il rancore.  
Toturi la fissò con gelido rimprovero.  
-Lui lo sa che sei così pazzamente innamorato... della sua causa?- di nuovo volutamente equivoca.  
L'albino scattò e un kunai finì conficcato nel muro dove poco prima c'era la testa di Nae. Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata eloquente.  
-Come dicevo appunto, mi dai il voltastomaco, saldatino!- decretò uscendo.  
  
Il giovane rimasto solo sospirò con stanchezza, concedendosi una palese dimostrazione di debolezza solo in solitaria, lasciandosi cadere indietro ad appoggio su una libreria. Erano ovunque, come grate di una prigione, quei dannati scaffali gremiti di libri che onestamente, come avrebbe detto Nae, a Lucis non si meritavano di avere. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento e si strinse l’avambraccio destro con la mano sinistra, il dolore era intenso e si stava propagando piuttosto velocemente.  
–Dovresti riposare Akodo– lo colse alla sprovvista una voce flemmatica, – il miasma non è controllabile a questo stadio, devi pazientare, come un salice prima della tempesta–  
Toturi si irrigidì, non l’aveva sentita arrivare, non la sentiva mai. Si scostò rapidamente dalla libreria e fece sparire in un lampo l’espressione sofferente inquadrandola con lo sguardo.  
Una ragazza dai capelli rossi come il sangue stava scendendo le scale del soppalco sovrastante dove si trovavano e dove certo non immaginava lei si stesse seguendo la scenetta di poco prima. Portava sugli occhi una maschera di ceramica nera di Ussura, indistruttibile, che gli nascondeva leggermente anche gli zigomi ed era completamente chiusa da non mostrare le iridi, tramite delle lenti nere. La pelle diafana, le fattezze falsamente delicate, il volto esposto inespressivo come la maschera che indossava.  
–Sono certo che Nae non incrinerà i delicati rapporti con il sovrano– si affrettò ad una difensiva l’albino.  
–Non ho dubbi su questo– disse lei con un sorriso pacato, impossibili leggere tracce dei suoi pensieri. Finì di scendere le scale e passando accanto all’uomo sembrò scrutarne lo stato.  
–Non pensavo fosse così ostile, Shusei ha…–  
–Critichiamo Re Regis per la sua fede cieca nei Siderei e nel retaggio dei suoi predecessori– lo interruppe lei con voce solenne, –se non diamo spazio al dubbio del buonsenso non siamo migliori dei Sei. La fenice ha diritto alle sue critiche, il fatto che sia qui nonostante tutto è un grande sollievo–  
–Vorrei solo che capisse– mormorò distogliendo lo sguardo, a disagio.  
–Vuoi che sappia o vuoi che comprenda? Sono due cose diverse–  
Tacque, cautamente, resosi conto di non conoscere lui stesso la risposta a questa domanda.  
–Hai rischiato che il Cristallo reagisse con violenza. La nostra presenza ha riattivato il vincolo di Egill, ma questo non toglie che possano fare qualcosa, Somnus è implacabile– accantonò la fastidiosa domanda di poco prima in favore di tutt'altro discorso.  
–Era necessario, è passato più di un anno, il Re stava cedendo al plagio, stava andando oltre la paranoia. Ora ha una reale possibilità, la presa sui suoi pensieri si allenterà piano piano, inoltre si è fermato da solo. Regis non vuole le nostre vite, non vuole azzittire il dubbio nel suo cuore, vuole risposte, ma non sa se ha ancora il diritto di formulare domande–  
–Lo stai dicendo a me o a te stesso? –  
Domande, domande, sempre domande. A doppio senso, a triplice intreccio. Era così con le Ombre di Sabria, gli scorpioni osservatori delle tenebre, i tessitori di inganni.  
–Siamo dove volevamo essere- tagliò corto, - ora è cominciata per davvero, siamo nel tempo di Lucis alla loro velocità, con le loro scelte–  
–È così, ma il tuo è stato un gesto avventato. Non sapevi se si sarebbe fermato, mi avevi detto niente azzardi– riprese lei disinvolta. Le pause tese nel discorso sembravano non toccarla.  
–Tu invece avevi detto che il caso è il più funzionale dei piani se colto al momento giusto. È stato un caso, ho deciso di cogliere l’attimo– le scoccò un’occhiata torva.  
Dissonantemente dai toni del discorso lei sorrise.  
–Potevi lasciare andare a me, sono abituata ai miasmi, non dev...–  
–Quello che ha detto la fenice era solo per creare zizzania, mi stava pungolando, il piano non cambierà– le parlò addosso bloccandola, sembrava un volo pindarico, ma non lo era. Odiava fissare i contorni della maschera, senza sapere cosa passasse negli occhi di lei mentre lo guardava. –La piaga non mi ucciderà, sarà solo un fastidio per qualche tempo– tagliò corto.  
–Qualche anno– lo corresse monocorde.  
Stallo. I dialoghi tra loro erano sempre controversi, _è difficile conversare con uno scorpione_ , gli aveva detto Shusei anni addietro. Aveva dannatamente ragione.  
La giovane dai capelli cremisi provò a sfiorargli la mano bendata, lui scansò agilmente ed arretrò verso la porta.  
–Aznable!– l’ammonì severo.  
–Non vuoi il mio aiuto, o non vuoi aiuto a prescindere? –  
–Non voglio la tua accondiscendenza– ribatté ferito, come se il gesto fosse stato un oltraggio al suo onore, ma si impose di ricomporsi, –credo di aver davvero bisogno di riposo, lascio a te la lettura– chiuse i dialoghi lasciando lo studio.  
  
…  
  
-Ignis, cosa sono quelli? - chiese l’adolescente Noctis guardando critico una delle grottesche decorazioni per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. Lo sfarzo di Insomnia a volte era un mero insulto alla realtà, quella oltre la barriera ovviamente.  
-Aquiloni e lanterne con lo stendardo dei Lucis Caelum, verranno lanciati in aria nel tardo pomeriggio dopo la cerimonia per il tuo compleanno-  
-Stai scherzando spero! - La voce stava scadendo nel polemico.  
-Assolutamente no, prenderai la spada che tuo padre ti ha donato questa mattina privatamente, fingendo che te la stia dando per la prima volta e ti inchinerai, umile e composto- notificò disinvolto, - ci saranno due salve di fucili e via agli aquiloni e alle lanterne. Questa sera poi ci sarà uno spettacolo pirotecnico in tuo onore, sponsorizzato da Lady Calianna- era odiosamente metodico Ignis a volte, ma era necessario per contenere il ribelle del cerimoniale che stava crescendo impenitente dentro le fattezze di quello che doveva essere il principe di Insomnia. Tutto quello che faceva, di fatto, era un machiavellico gioco per gestire il temperamento cupo del giovane.  
-Onore di cosa? che sono più vecchio? Non è che serva esattamente una grande abilità per invecchiare- riottoso il tono, ostile.  
-Hai sedici anni, entri nell’età della ragione – _circa_ , era sottointeso, - È la tradizione, Noct–  
Il modo in cui l’altro scosse il capo con sdegno indicava molto dei pensieri dell’adolescente principe sulla questione “tradizioni”. A quasi otto anni dal suo incidente semi-mortale e dalla fuga da Tenebrae l’accettazione del suo ruolo tardava ad arrivare.  
-È come essere un fantoccio, a cui hanno bisogno di applaudire, non gli servo io, un pupazzo fungerebbe parimenti allo scopo-  
-No, _altezza_ , il Consiglio Governante e sua maestà saranno lì per _voi_ , e tutta Lucis merita la rassicurazione della tua persona- lo fissò dritto negli occhi, Ignis aveva delle iridi dalle multiple sfaccettature verdi e azzurre, scorci di cielo in un manto di tempesta. -Fatti trovare pronto per le quattro del pomeriggio. Non durerà a lungo e non dovrai nemmeno presentare discorso pubblico, come da te richiesto-  
Era un misto tra un precettore, un amico ed uno psicologo al tempo stesso. Efficiente, sensibile quanto basta, non indulgente e drammaticamente votato alla causa, era praticamente impossibile definire la soglia tra cosa volesse e cosa il suo dovere imponesse.  
Ignis era cresciuto in modo simbiotico con il principe, qualcosa di escogitato in modo così elegante da sembrare accidentale, un gesto gentile persino. Re Regis lo aveva accolto a palazzo, dopo la morte dei genitori, il parente più prossimo era un nobile Accademico della cittadella, Sylas Scintia, in modo del tutto _ragguardevole_ aveva fatto di lui il guardiano di suo figlio, un vero onore si potrebbe dire. Il Sovrano aveva creato la certezza che il bambino che aveva quasi perso in un incidente con l’impero non sarebbe stato solo, anche se prigioniero delle precauzioni per tenerlo in vita.  
La celebrazione fu anche più fastidiosa del pensato per Noctis che odiava ogni aspetto pubblico dell’essere l’erede al trono, soprattutto quando guardava l’invecchiamento accelerato del padre od origliava qualche commento di Clarus e Cor.  
Odiava le feste da ballo, odiava i nobili riuniti in uno spazio che per quanto ampio era troppo stretto perché i discorsi non finissero sempre su toni sgraziati di un falsamente faceto purismo di classe. I puri di Insomnia che non conoscevano la guerra se non come racconto dei telegiornali o seconde pagine dei giornali, ormai non era nemmeno un fatto da prima pagina. Le costanti non lo sono mai del resto.  
Il tutto fu equamente finto e formale. Abito da cerimonia, inchino, sceneggiata con la spada e uno scroscio di applausi a coprire l’angoscia che non poteva palesare con nessuno a voce alta. Un rinfresco all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo con un manipolo di nobili altezzosi ed un appuntamento a guardare il cielo dopo il tramonto per lo spettacolo pirotecnico.  
Noctis non resse nemmeno un’ora al ricevimento da ballo, fece quindi quello che gli riusciva meglio: dileguarsi. Ignis, preparato come sempre, giustificò l’assenza di sua altezza con un’elegante argomentazione su come fosse toccato dal dono che segnava il suo passaggio verso l’età adulta, la sua prima spada. Un vero politico.  
-Commosso? - disse ironica la voce del Re raggiungendo il giovane Ignis, solo al parapetto della terrazza. Camminava più lentamente, rughe non idonee alla sua età anagrafica gli solcavano il viso.  
-Assolutamente, vostra maestà- replicò lui composto, inchinandosi, aggiungendo poi con garbo – i due minuti di silenzio dopo che gli avete dato la spada, _questa mattina_ , sono molto indicativi-  
Il Re rise. Ammirava l’eleganza con coi Ignis si districava nelle faccende politiche e come sapeva quando mollare gli ormeggi di apparenza per una conversazione onesta.  
-Vederlo ballare e parlare con i nobili è troppo immagino- rammarico nella voce del sovrano, il modo in cui proseguì il discorso era un istante di pausa per lui.  
-Lady Calianna eccede nei toni sfarzosi, il principe è un animo minimalista – di nuovo perfetto nel ruolo di Precettore che parla del suo discepolo con delicatezza.  
Regis avrebbe voluto qualche altro minuto con questo ragazzo che aveva incastrato in un ruolo ingrato, un destino ingiusto che gli aveva presentato impacchettato in un gesto di altruistica gentilezza. Voleva affrancazione, forse anche un tacito segno di perdono, piccoli istanti di pace, ma Clarus lo richiamò alla realtà, come sempre faceva fin dall’infanzia.  
-Vostra maestà? Notizie da Alstor-  
-Arrivo, amico mio- disse con un che di stanco, abbozzo un sorriso all’indirizzo del giovane – grazie Ignis- e non lo stava dicendo per la chiacchierata.  
…  
  
La stirpe del Drago di Archadia, gli isolati abitanti del Principato di Ussura, definiscono il caso come l’istante nel tempo e il luogo spazio dove è possibile cambiare il fato del mondo. Non esiste la fortuna o la sfortuna, solo eventi...  
Successe un po’ per sbaglio e un po’ per ripicca del fato, chissà. Per nascondersi da un Prompto contrario alle sue sparizioni ed in chiaro delirio da festa, deciso ad immortalare il principe minuto per minuto, Noctis si costrinse ad una fuga alternativa, in zone alternative della cittadella.  
La storia della chiusura dell’ala ovest dell’immensa biblioteca di palazzo non era più argomento da salotto nobiliare da mesi. Aveva fatto scalpore, ma in seguito la meravigliosa spiegazione sensata del Consigliere Amicitia aveva sedato ogni sospetto, tutti avevano pronunciato parole di solidarietà e supporto per i coraggiosi studiosi dei Deamons, che a dispetto di provenire da territori nemici volevano cercare di aiutare per un bene superiore, nascondendosi nell’anonimato.  
Ci avevano creduto. Circa tutti, incluso il principe. Perché la bugia più funzionale è la versione più chiara e noiosa di quello che si può immaginare e spesso è semplicemente una quasi verità che nessuno vuole ascoltare.  
Gli accessi erano tutti bloccati, come atteso, ma il principe quest’anno aveva speso la totalità dei suoi allenamenti e le poche sedute private con il Padre, momenti rari, per riuscire a realizzare il salto warp. Indubbiamente sgraziato, lento e scoordinato, ma per una fuga in luoghi ad accessi bloccati era certamente equipaggiato bene. Dopo un anno, era riuscito solo a fare al massimo due salti in successione, mai in linea davvero retta e aveva frantumato svariate armi da allenamento, era doloroso all’inizio il salto e lasciava braccia e gambe intorpidite, come se trapassate da una scossa elettrica. Era disposto a subire il tutto per evitare un ballo ed il cerimoniale, tanto era forte la sua determinazione a non essere presente tra i nobili.  
Voleva stare solo con la sua frustrazione, un ragazzino con il broncio, che di fatto voleva porsi domande e non inscenare risposte quando di fatto non ne aveva. Si sentiva ottuso tra Militari e Politici, a disagio il più delle volte anche con il cerchio più ristretto degli amici del Padre, membri del consiglio governativo o accademici.  
Passò il muro della cinta occidentale senza drammi, più difficile l’intreccio di grate levigate dove la sua giacca a taglio marsina diede la vita per l’impresa. Finì per raggiungere i giardini interni sotto il torrione di occidente con la camicia strappata e i pantaloni sgualciti.  
Aveva l’affanno, come gli diceva Gladio, praticamente ogni volta che si allenavano, era semplicemente imbarazzante in quanto a resistenza. Ed imbarazzato e fuori posto era esattamente come si sentiva ora. Con il fiato corto e la rabbia montante scagliò una quarta volta la spada, dono di suo padre, evocandola con una fluidità di cui non era padrone fino a ieri, sfruttò il momento, da sopra il muro di separazione del giardino prese la mira e scagliò la lama verso uno dei piani alti della torre, una terrazzina angolata in esterno. La lanciò con tutta la sua frustrazione e il warp non fu qualcosa di teso e sgraziato che lo lasciava con il voltastomaco e gli arti indolenziti, fu eccitante e dinamico. Voleva rompere uno dei tanti divieti di suo Padre per controbilanciare l’umiliazione di essere il fantoccio di ciò che il popolo si aspettava da lui.  
L’idea era di raggiungere il piccolo terrazzino, ma nonostante l’attimo funzionale le cose non vanno sempre come si vuole, o non ci sarebbero la meraviglia della casualità. Con il salto warp a piena potenza, per quanto fosse a sedici anni, passò oltre il terrazzo in pietra, sfondò la finestra in pieno in una pioggia di vetri resi rossastri per via della luce del tramonto e si abbatté precipitante su di un tavolo da lettura in legno chiaro in una drammatica cascata di libri.  
Un guazzabuglio degno di una commedia comica. Il principe rimase per qualche secondo rigido e dolorante, steso male sulla scrivania… davanti all’impassibile Erudita dello scorpione che stava leggendo uno dei tomi che ora si trovava sul pavimento in mezzo ai vetri.  
Il rosso dei capelli fu la prima cosa che notò nel raddrizzarsi con qualche gemito. Poi vide il sangue sulla guancia sinistra e solo alla fine, la maschera nera.  
-Ah- gemette ancora, cercando di raddrizzarsi, gli occhi blu sgranati sul viso della donna, il cervello che non riusciva a computare in modo corretto il perché di quella maschera in successione con il caos appena avvenuto.  
-Stai bene? - fu la domanda piena di incrollabile aplomb che lo raggiunse.  
-Prego? -  
-Se stai bene- pacata nel ripetersi, non si allontanava e non si avvicinava, semplicemente lo guardava, o così sembrava, la maschera non concedeva molto dei suoi occhi. Il taglio sul viso sanguinava vistosamente, ma lei sembrava non badarci.  
Gli ci vollero manciate di secondi, forse qualche minuto, ma alla fine Noctis rotolò pesantemente su un fianco e acciaccato si rimise in piedi, togliendosi dallo scrittoio.  
-Ah- di nuovo gemette per una fitta al braccio, - no,.. cioè… si, si sto bene, solo non mi aspettavo…- _di fare un casino simile nel mio momento di breakdown personale_ , la sua faccia parlava per lui, ma ebbe la buona creanza di non dirlo.  
-Non dovresti essere qui- accennò conciliante la ragazza, non poteva avere più di vent’anni per Noctis, ma era difficile valutare bene, non perché la maschera fosse immensa, di fatto copriva solo una porzione del viso, ma era totalizzante, quando la si guardava.  
Stupidamente il principe si ritrovò a badare a banalità, questa imperscrutabile persona a cui era letteralmente piombata addosso non si stava inchinando, né gli parlava con un lezioso cerimoniale, era serafica, ma semplice e diretta. Inebetito finì per fissarla in silenzio.  
-Ho detto: non dovresti essere qui-  
-Cosa? - si riebbe, -no, certo… ma io…- _sono il principe?_ No non voleva giustificarsi così pateticamente.  
-Nessuno può accedere all’ala ovest, per decisione del Re-  
-Sei uno degli studiosi di Accordo?-  
-Sono un Erudita-  
-Già…- mormorò imbarazzato, solo ora occhio cervello connessero - la tua… la tua guancia?! - come un idiota impacciato, dopo dieci minuti che la guardava, -sono stato io?- panico.  
-Possiamo dire che è stata la finestra-  
-Come? –  
Lei non era turbata nemmeno di striscio, cosa che mandava di più in panico il ragazzo, semplicemente prese un fazzoletto dal tascone della veste nera e si tamponò la guancia.  
-E’ un taglio superficiale, scenoso indubbiamente, ma non grave- qualificò il tutto, -dovresti andare ora- incalzò.  
-Cosa? No,… insomma, no… devo, voglio- le parole gli uscivano in un flusso disconnesso, - voglio sistemare questo macello prima e se posso aiutarti con la ferita-  
-Non è necessario e comunque scopa e paletta non sono qui, e come dicevo poco fa non dovresti essere _qui_ \- calcante sulla locazione.  
Nuova forma di panico.  
-Lo dirà a mio padre? - la voce depressa ed ansiosa, proprio come un ragazzino colto a marinare la scuola, di colpo però si corresse, - alle guardie, volevo dire, lo dirà alle guardie? - rabbercio incespicante.  
-Tuo padre? - ripeté lei con un sorrisetto sornione, risaltante dopo la tanta inespressività. Era bello il suo volto, anche quando il suo sorridere era tutt’altro che solare.  
-Ah…- in panne di nuovo, - ecco…-  
-C’è solo un padre che potrebbe averne a male- continuò lei, - dico bene, Principe Noctis?-  
Colpito ed affondato, lo sguardo gli scivolò alle scarpe, non provò nemmeno a mentire.  
-Non chiamerò le guardie, ma devi andartene- dichiarò l’Erudita, dopo averlo lasciato in graticola sadicamente per quasi un minuto, - invero non è un favore che ti faccio, perché suppongo che ucciderebbero prima me che preoccuparsi di dare una lavata di capo a te, Principe- un colpo di coda, aveva nell’informalità del tono inserito un frammento di etichetta.  
-Cosa? – stranito, - uccidere? -  
Lei sorrise, di nuovo c’era qualcosa che feriva nel suo sorriso alabastro, stava sottolineando un punto senza poterlo quantificare a parole, ma il ragazzino era come dissociato dagli indizi che sentiva e non riusciva a ricondurre.  
-Devi andare, Principe e sì, la finestra è la via-  
-Aspetta, no! Chi sei? – domanda stonata, fece una smorfia sentendosi un cretino, - nel senso, perché dovrebbero ucciderti? Chi sei per cui dovrebbero ucciderti? -  
-Un Erudita, te l’ho già detto-  
-Siete ospiti- insistette preoccupato, una strana angoscia dietro il fondo dei pensieri, un po’ come quando scopri che i grandi eroi magari sono diventati tali uccidendo uno sfacelo di innocenti, ma ti dicono che si chiama statistica.  
-Lo siamo-  
-Allora perché dici una cosa simile? -  
-Non tutti gli ospiti ricevono la stessa ospitalità-  
Difficile per il giovane principe tenere testa ad un tessitore di inganni. La sua favella faticava a tenere il passo e le risposte placide di lei lo spingevano in un brutto angolo.  
-È un ordine di mio padre? -  
-È un contratto tra le parti-  
Era disturbante il modo in cui gli rispondeva.  
-Che significa? – sbottò, di colpo si rese conto di aver alzato la voce, ma soprattutto che era buio e c’era una lieve brezza. Erano sul terrazzino e non si era nemmeno reso conto che si fossero spostati, la studiosa sempre a due passi da lui, la guancia aveva smesso di sanguinare e le si vedeva una linea nera sul viso, nella penombra della sera.  
-Una conversazione troppo lunga per un impellente congedo, Principe- deflesse con garbo, come se avesse gentilmente accettato che non si passa la cartavetrata sui sogni di un ragazzino.  
-Non mi sto congedando! - ribatté di prepotenza.  
- _Dovete congedarvi_ \- inserì il voi all’improvviso, formale, la giusta distanza tra le parti. Noctis fremeva di rabbia.  
-Voglio solo una risposta e poi me ne andrò-  
-Non è solo una risposta che chiedi, è un cambio di prospettiva, poi non puoi tornare allo status quo delle cose, non puoi elidere di conoscere la risposta, la vuoi comunque? -  
Lui si irrigidì nervoso, la dialettica della donna lo urtava e confondeva.  
-Rispondi e basta! –  
-Possiamo stare nell’ala ovest, ma solo se evitiamo ogni contatto. Se violiamo i vari punti dell’accordo, il sovrano ha diritto alla legge marziale con noi-  
-E’ assurdo. Siete del Niflheim? non come membri di Accordo sottomessi all’impero, intendo proprio del Niflhem?- aveva bisogno di un appiglio, come ogni ragazzino che idealizza un genitore serve un particolare tipo di schiaffo per risvegliarsi ed accettare che quel genitore può essere grandioso anche se umano e fallace, ma bisogna prima passare la gogna della delusione.  
-No-  
-Perché tutto questo per degli studiosi del Protettorato? Siete di Altissia?- domande a pioggia per la caccia alla risposta valida.  
-No- ancora telegrafica. Il Nervosismo di Noctis si stava esponenzializzando.  
-Spiegati! - sbottò.  
-Perché non veniamo dai quattro regni- la voce fu ferma e calma, ma la risposta tardò un paio di secondi, comparata alle altre.  
-Come? - la testa gli stava andando in tilt.  
-Questo è il punto del non ritorno, Principe- riprese la mezza via formale e informale la donna, fece due passi sulla terrazza, appoggiando le mani al parapetto, guadando l’orizzonte. -Quel punto in cui lo status quo cambia e non puoi fare niente per restarvici ancorato-  
\- È follia, se non venite da Eos, da dove venite? - riottoso, come una viverna sulla difensiva.  
-Veniamo da Eos, ma Eos non finisce ai confini delle vostre mappe moderne,… ma prima di addentrarci nella tana del bianconiglio, sei pronto per rinunciare allo alla tua visione delle cose? Volendo puoi ancora andartene e mentire, non è come non sapere ma potrebbe reggere- insisteva proprio su questo punto, come se fosse necessaria la scelta volontaria, il consenso al passo.  
-Ho detto che voglio sapere! - rimarcò con testardaggine, che certamente aveva la meglio sul buonsenso del neo-sedicenne. La scorpione sorrise e questo sorriso era nella categoria poco raccomandabile.  
-Va bene, principe, vediamo se riusciamo a tenerci tutti la testa sul collo dunque- esordì, - veniamo da oltre le lande della Nebbia Perenne, da Archadia. Se fossi un lettore più accanito della vostra cosmogonia la parola potrebbe persino farti suonare dei campanelli, ma il tuo sguardo vacuo mi dice altrimenti- era elegantemente graffiante, nell’insultarlo.  
-È follia, venite da oltre la nebbia? Ma non c’è niente oltre la nebbia, il reame dei Sei…-  
-Bella storia quella, ma non sono sovrani di nulla ad Archadia… solo ladri fuggiti nella notte dopo una ruberia di cui non hanno probabilmente mai colto la portata-  
-Oh ma certo! Ora critichi anche le Divinità? - il discorso stava scadendo per Noctis, era ai limiti del surreale, al punto che stava provando pentimento per la fuga dalla cerimonia.  
-Direi che siamo ad un’impasse, altezza- cenno al parapetto, - perché non chiudere questo disagiante dialogo? -  
-Cosa? Stai ancora cercando di cacciarmi dopo tutte queste follie? -  
-Vorrei la testa sul mio collo per ancora qualche decennio-  
-Per Shiva! Nessuno ti ucciderà-  
-Tuo padre lo farà, come da accordo- veemente.  
-No, non è possibile! - esplose furente.  
La donna incrociò le braccia al petto, probabilmente spazientita lo stava fissando esasperata sotto quella maschera, o questa era la percezione che ne aveva il giovane.  
-Perché dovrebbe? Siete studiosi no?-  
-Altre domande, Principe. Direi che non è il caso-  
-Provami che è la verità-  
-Sono un canarino in gabbia, se non lo avessi notato- la sferzata di ribattuta lo schiaffeggiò, eppure il tono della voce era rimasto basso e pacato, seppur più freddo.  
Il ragazzo strinse il pugno con foga.  
-Troverò le prove da solo! - promise in un tono aggressivo, - e lo farò senza farti rischiare la testa, ma vorrò le tue scuse a quel punto! - le sbottò contro con foga, aprì il braccio destro verso l’esterno ed evocò la spada che lanciò immediatamente sparendo di nuovo in un salto warp perfetto.  
Di colpo un sibilo nell’aria, lo spettacolo pirotecnico stava cominciando.  
Lo stupore sul volto della ragazza durò solo il tempo di un’esplosione di luce, si sa, la sorpresa non dona sul volto dei tessitori di inganni.  
  



	5. Aznable

Il sedicesimo compleanno era stato senza dubbio un punto di svolta per il Principe, semplicemente non per le ragioni che le persone a lui intorno credevano. Era più determinato negli allenamenti, più attento nei suoi studi, più focalizzato, non per riscoperta della sua chiamata al dovere in quanto erede al trono, ma perché nel piattume del suo eseguire gli ordini di un ruolo preconfezionato aveva finalmente un obiettivo suo.  
L’incontro con l’Erudita con la maschera lo aveva scosso in un modo che non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi con chiarezza, voleva darle scacco in qualche modo, ma rispettando i parametri pattuiti. Voleva che si rimangiasse le insinuazioni che avevano incrinato le sue poche certezze su suo padre, ma soprattutto voleva risposte. Esisteva un altro regno oltre i quattro?  
Ricordava la voce penetrante e sibillina della studiosa in modo manicale, aveva come una registrazione mentale dell’attimo in cui insinuava quanto fosse ottuso. Quella voce beffeggiante, quel volto solo a metà, erano diventate ossessione per lui. Il “suo nemico”.  
Visse per quasi sei mesi in una sorta di fase manic controllata. Ignis lo teneva d’occhio aspettando crolli o cadute che non arrivavano, soprattutto quando Gladio accolse la cosa come una sorta di buona ragione per appesantire la mano nei loro allenamenti.  
  
Poi semplicemente successe… gli insuccessi costanti nelle sue ricerche di prove lo spedirono nella fase discendente del suo momento bipolare. A quel punto era cupo, distaccato e deluso da se stesso.  
Spesso nei momenti di quiete finiva a fissare il vuoto, pensando a quella sera folle. Gli intrecci di dialettica che lo irritavano, la voce di lei, distorta dall’ossessione forse, ma per lui nitida e chiara, che definiva il suo avversario.

–Dannazione– sbuffò lanciando un tomo di cosmogonia sul tavolo. Si trovava nell’ala est della biblioteca di palazzo.  
–Qualcosa non va?– chiese semplicemente Ignis osservando il volo del pregiato testo rilegato.  
–Non capisco perché questi libri sono così convoluti– borbottò scocciato, una vera istrice da giorni ormai.  
–Bè, perché stai leggendo traduzioni riadattate, quindi si ripiegano su se stesse dove i concetti erano poco chiari o di traduzione dubbia– flemmatico e come sempre efficientissimo il suo guardiano personale.  
–Come? –  
–Si, questi testi erano tutti scritti in lingua antica, si è iniziato a tradurli solo da due o trecento anni, le traduzioni migliori sono a Tenebrae, ma non vi sono molte copie in giro a causa della guerra che dura da quasi altrettanto tempo, anche se gli ultimi sessant’anni sono stati diciamo i più cruenti– sempre paziente nel fornire spiegazioni e supporto, – La biblioteca di Insomnia è notevole, ovviamente, ma non è perfetta–  
–Aspetta! E i testi in lingua antica invece dove sono? Ne avremo qualcuno? Non dirmi che sono nella super sigillata ala ovest! – di colpo emozionato, rianimato come se la fase maniac avesse avuto un ritorno di fiamma.  
–Naturalmente, Noct, che domande? – risposte in merito all’avere i testi, sconcertato che pensasse il contrario, – per i Sei, non credo, magari qualcosa si, è l’ala più antica della biblioteca, ma comunque no, gli Accademici di solito tengono questi testi nella sezione speciale, quella nell’ala nord. Comunque sia direi che è un discorso un po’ inutile, non mi risulta che tu legga la lingua antica di Lucis, sbaglio?–  
Il principe si spense come le candeline di una torta su cui si era attivato il sistema antincendio. Ottuso ed ignorante, i termini con cui si sentiva meglio rappresentato, ed a pronunciarli nella sua testa una voce molestamente presente da mesi nei suoi pensieri.  
–E tu?– chiese di colpo ruvidamente, occhieggiando il super secchione amico studioso con sguardo indagatore, – tu sai leggere la lingua antica?–  
–La cosa potrà sconvolgerti: ma sì, so leggerla, male, ma l’ho studiata per più di sette anni. E’ la specialità di mio zio, sarebbe stato rude non provarci nemmeno, ti pare?– cipiglio sul viso compito di Ignis, non amava che le sue nozioni venissero messe in discussione o sminuite. Per Noctis fu un’illuminazione celeste.  
–Potresti aiutarmi con uno di questi? – esordì di nuovo animato dall’entusiasmo. L’amico gli scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa, ma subito dopo sospirò paziente e pieno di tollerante solidarietà.  
–Immagino sia per lo scambio con Lady Lunafreya, ti sei reso conto che dovevi ampliare le tue nozioni un po’ di più? –  
Noctis sembrava instupidito di colpo, come se il cervello non riuscisse a compiere le ultime funzioni di traduzione per capire che cosa stesse dicendo Iggy, lo fissava ebete senza proferir parola.  
–Noct? La cosmogonia, è per i tuoi messaggi con lady Lunafreya?–  
–O–ohh– deglutì, Luna non gli aveva nemmeno attraversato il cervello per un secondo in questi mesi, né si era sognato di scriverle domande in merito alla cosmologia di Eos all’ultima visita di Umbra, – ecco, mi hai beccato temo– abbozzo in un modo così impacciato e disastroso che sembrò onestamente credibile.  
Ignis sorrise condiscendente.  
–Di cosa hai bisogno? –  
–Dei guardiani… oltre la nebbia? – azzardò una risposta, –sai il confine… credo c’entri anche con la l’antica Barriera e la Piaga delle Stelle? –  
–Ma certo– disse lui con disinvoltura mentre cercava qualcosa nell’archivio della biblioteca tramite il terminale che stava usando in quel momento.  
Era meglio di un’enciclopedia Ignis, il tono disinvolto con cui confermava di essere, al solito, sul pezzo aveva letteralmente tramortito il principe, che si sentì un vero demente a non aver chiesto mesi addietro.  
–“La Leggenda degli Arcadi”– enunciò un titolo girandogli il monitor che mostrava l’antico tomo, – come ti dicevo è in lingua antica e si, si trova nell’ala nord è un testo vecchissimo il testo originale ed è andato perduto secoli fa, le versioni tradotte derivano invece da altre versioni dello stesso–  
–Gli Arcadi?–  
–Si, gli abitanti dell’Impero di Archadia, la leggendaria nazione oltre la nebbia perenne, i Custodi dell’Equilibrio– drammatizzò con la voce, –ne avrai sentito parlare in qualche favola, di solito se la giocano nel ruolo dei misteriosi oscuri–  
–Che intendi? –  
–La fiaba è contradditoria, è come se ci fossero due storie che dovrebbero essere una– vedendo Noctis confuso sospirò e riarrangiò meglio il discorso, – va bene con ordine allora, storia uno: Cinque Leggendari Guardiani proteggevano Eos da oltre la nebbia, l’ultima linea di difesa tra Eos e la Terra delle Ombre, da cui sempre secondo la nostra tradizione arriva la Piaga delle Stelle- cercava di mettergli degli appigli, dove storia, fiaba e leggenda si intrecciavano – questi erano leali ai Sei e per mutuo rispetto avevano eretto un ponte che congiungeva il regno perduto a Tenebrae e per come stava la mappa di duemila anni fa, parte di quella che diventerà il Nifelheim. Secondo il mito, essi erano un Drago, un Leone, una Fenice, una Gru ed uno Scorpione, ma purtroppo i cinque guardiani divini vennero ingannati e qui la storia è confusa, perché nella versione che lessi con mio zio era tutto fumoso, qualcuno li ha ingannati? Qualcosa? Non si sa, vennero ingannati e un _grande male_ passò dal ponte nella Nebbia. Per proteggere Eos i Sei distrussero il ponte, impedendo ogni futura connessione, e da allora si pensa che la leggendaria Archadia sia andata perduta, solo i Sei possono ancora raggiungerla, ma tecnicamente i guardiani sono ancora li? Stanno ancora trattenendo l’oscurità?–  
–Quindi Archadia non è il loro regno? E’ un regno che condividevano con altri? – intervenne il principe stranamente partecipe ed interessato.  
–Discorso controverso, qui entra in scena la storia due: undici divinità erano incaricate di tenere il regno delle tenebre separato da Eos, i Sei ed i Cinque, durante una cruenta battaglia i Cinque vennero ingannati, di nuovo: non si sa da chi, cosa o perché, i Sei dovettero salvare la situazione e così sigillarono Archadia e le tenebre per sempre oltre la nebbia. Però qualcosa riuscì ad insinuarsi in Eos, la Piaga delle Stelle– metodico nel raccontare i punti di collisione e discrepanza, –nella cosmogonia successiva che abbiamo noi, nessuno parla dei Guardiani di Archadia, custodi dell’equilibrio, o roba simile, sono visti come mostri, divinità impazzite, rese folli dall’oscurità che dovevano fermare e per cui i Sei hanno dovuto intervenire–  
–Sembra la trama di King’s Knight versione divina– commentò corrucciato Noctis, non sembrava proprio entusiasta della spiegazione, forse perché non stavano suonando campanelle. Ignis sorrise.  
–Molto rispettoso– ironizzò, – voglio sperare tu dia risposte meno blasfeme a Lady Lunafreya, in quanto Oracolo per lei _non è solo_ una fiaba– calcò parecchio con la voce.  
Noctis arrossì di vergogna.  
–Certo che no! – ribatté l’altro con veemenza, forse un po’ troppa, ma questo lo aiutò a coprire la vera bugia, ossia che non parlava con Luna della leggende dei Sei dai tempi della sua permanenza a Tenebrae.  
Per fortuna Ignis era molto accorto alla privacy intorno al rapporto epistolare di Noct e della principessa, cosa che gli evitava di porre domande invadenti come invece Pompto e Gladio si concedevano di avanzare.  
–Questo aiuta? – si informò semplicemente, –vuoi che chieda a mio zio il Libro? –  
–Non lo so, è tutto vago, non vorrei farti perdere secoli su qualcosa che poi è un niente di fatto– tergiversò il ragazzo, dubbioso sul da farsi, tutti dettagli che a sua insaputa stavano aiutando la sua recita, involontaria, e per cui Ignis si sta oltremodo prestando all’aiuto.  
–Se hai domande più specifiche, posso dirti quello che so io e poi vedere che cosa c’è in giro–  
–D’accordo, sì… per esempio, è tutta fiaba la faccenda dei tizi che passano dalle nebbie ed arrivano ad Eos per terrorizzare il mondo? –  
–Qui entriamo in un territorio controverso, non è solo mito e leggenda, ci sono fatti storici, ritrovamenti e documenti, soprattutto negli ultimi novecento anni. Per spiegarti, l’adamantite non esiste ad Eos tecnicamente, è ottenibile però da particolari filoni minerari provenienti dalle montagne confinanti con le nebbie, sembrerebbe e questa è la parte confermata storicamente, che le vene minerarie si ricreino nella zona di confine, quindi come purtroppo sai– _se mi ascoltavi quanto parlavo della cosa quantomeno_ , ma non lo disse –il Niflheim lo estrae in grandi quantità, mentre Lucis e le altre nazioni non confinanti lo hanno sempre e solo commerciato, a prezzi spaventosi–  
–Aspetta, fermo, confermate da chi? –  
–Esperti minerari, studiosi di metallurgia, persino esperti del Disco, il quale venne contenuto, in passato, tramite strutture in adamantite– sembrava lieto del dialogo, come un mentore che si ritrova sollevato dal responso che vede nel suo apprendista.  
–Ci sono storie sul fatto che gli Arcadi vengano da questa parte del muro di nebbia? Aspetta ma i Deamons non vengono da li? – buttò lì la domanda con troppa nonchalance, ma di fatto sembrò solo un ragazzino che non voleva passare per idiota.  
–Anche qui siamo bivalenti, Noct– sospirò un momento l’altro, –ci sono documenti di esploratori che si sono persi nelle nebbie, che come sai sono invalicabili, ma è un confine fisico strano, si può camminare nella nebbia e per ragioni fisiche non chiare non si va da nessuna parte, ma ci si può perdere per tempi lunghissimi, è come se il tempo stesso non scorresse correttamente– premise prima di proseguire, –per dirla in breve, ci sono racconti, dichiarazioni e via dicendo, che qualcuno afferma di aver visto l’altra parte, altri che sono stati salvati da persone provenienti da Archadia, e ovviamente c’è la parte che dice che i Sei vanno ad Archadia per proteggerci dal regno delle ombre– scosse infine la testa, –no è stato osservato che non c’è una correlazione con il confine di nebbia perenne ed i Deamons, anche se abbiamo questa storia del “grande male” che passò– mimò le virgolette con le mani.  
–Quindi è possibile? Che gli Arcadi siano tra noi?–  
–Scadremmo in discorso sulle probabilità temo. Per pura speculazione di logica sono obbligato a dirti di sì, ma non abbiamo prove no? Se ci sono si guadano bene dal dirlo, tra l’altro non sono mostri, nemmeno nelle documentazioni storiche, sono persone. Chiaramente se c’è qualcosa non è un regno di demoni– accettò di lanciarsi in discussione con i “se” e “forse”.  
Lo stallo nel dialogo cadde di colpo, in modo brusco. Noctis era bloccato nell’indecisione di chiedere, come e cosa erano tasti delicati.  
–Credi che gli studiosi di Accordo stiano leggendo roba simile? – ci provò di nuovo a buttarla li a caso, tipo domanda casuale, –per studiare i Daemons intendo–  
–Che domanda strana, perché lo chiedi? –  
–Bè siamo in guerra e loro hanno chiesto di starsene rinchiusi in biblioteca a leggere a dispetto di tutto, chiedendo un sacco di riserbo, lo trovo strano, ma se ci sono fatti storici, problemi di roba mineraria ed altro, ha quasi senso provare a capire che succede da quel fronte, infondo le notti si stanno allungando no? E’ un fatto. Tra l’altro uno dei problemi con il Niflheim è che sembrano non soffrire di problemi di approvvigionamenti, soprattutto nell’ultimo secolo– abbozzò una tesi sensata, o quantomeno che per lui sembrasse reggere.  
–Accidenti, Noct! – un ampio sorriso invase il viso di Ignis, –posso sperare la politica e la tattica stiano finalmente riscuotendo una qualche sorta di attrattiva per te?–  
–No, non sperarci troppo, era solo un pensiero a caso– ribatté il principe arruffando le piume del suo essere stato colto in fallo, la piega del discorso e dove sarebbero potuti finire a parare non gli piaceva molto.  
–Le prime emergenze di anomalia sulle risorse dell’Impero, se vogliamo, sono di cinque secoli fa, ma all’epoca lo si notava meno, non c’erano i magitek o le aeronavi, e non c’era la guerra, ma dubbi sui materiali commerciati si–  
–Quindi nel mondo delle teorie possiamo dire che gli Arcadi siano parte del Niflheim? –  
–Per I Sei, mi sembra un po’ eccessivo, però sicuramente hanno avuto più esploratori nell’impero di tutti gli altri regni messi assieme. E sì, molti dei documenti storici sono di gente dell’impero, con una piccola minoranza poi di ritrovamenti di informazioni da Tenebrae –  
–Credi che mio padre parli di queste cose con i bizzarri ospiti della torre ovest? – ormai era lanciato, si sentiva disinvolto nella sua copertura.  
–Non saprei, glielo hai mai chieste? –  
–No, certo che no– broncio vago, pungolato, –è sempre troppo occupato per domande così randomiche e Clarus è ossessivo sulla sicurezza e sul fatto che non se ne parli– si strinse leggermente nelle spalle. Era un’altra la domanda che voleva porre, si sentiva vicino al poter ottenere qualcosa, ma non riusciva a fare la mossa successiva.  
–Bene, ora _devi proprio andare_ – chiuse per lui il discorso Ignis, alzandosi dal tavolo.  
–Deve? Perchè? Non stavamo studiando? – non davvero, ma il concetto era chiaro.  
–Il tuo allenamento con Gladio comincia tra venti minuti, non vorrai fare tardi, da qui alla sala di addestramento è piuttosto lunga– a volte Specs era come un maggiordomo fuso con un segretario. Era già in piedi e stava rimettendo in una borsa porta documenti alcuni stampati.  
Noct si sentì alle strette, era finalmente andato da “qualche parte” nella sua caccia alle prove che non voleva interrompere tutto per un dannatissimo allenamento con Gladio, dove semplicemente sarebbe stato gonfiato come una zampogna sentendosi le peggio critiche su quanto fosse mingherlino e poco prono alla resistenza.  
–Chissà che favole conoscono questi studiosi– il suo buttar sul tavolo commenti stava iniziando a perdere in qualità. Ignis smise di sistemare i fogli e gli scoccò un’occhiata severa. A volte era inconcepibile l’idea che avesse solo due anni più del principe.  
–Noctis– lo chiamò severissimo, –non stai pensando di violare le restrizioni di Lord Amicitia perché credi sia più facile farsi raccontare le cose invece che cercarle in montagne di libri, _vero_? –  
–Che? – beccatissimo sgranò gli occhi, –no, certo che no, comunque non posso entrare nell’ala ovest è praticamente sigillata come una tomba– paragone sinistramente calzante – probabilmente li troveranno morti quei poveracci– tentò una sdrammatizzata in corner, – sei tu l’amante degli studi no? Sono sorpreso non ci sia tu a violare la restrizione per irrompere alla torre a fare domande– rilanciò strafottente, alzandosi a sua volta dal tavolo.  
–Non essere ridicolo, la situazione è chiaramente delicata. Una di quelle tensioni che non bisogna perturbare– lo ammonì severamente Ignis, forse con troppa enfasi persino, perché stonò il tutto pure al distratto principe.  
–Questo cosa vorrebbe dire? –  
–Le versioni ufficiali e quelle ufficiose esistono per una ragione– rispose sibillino, –chiunque essi siano hanno bisogno dell’anonimato e Lucis che li sta supportando con loro–  
–Chiunque essi siano? – ripeté scettico, –sono studiosi di Accordo no? –  
Ignis si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata davvero penetrante. Qualcosa stridette di nuovo, avevano già fatto un discorso simile, quando l’evento dell’arrivo degli studiosi era una specie di tormentone da salotto a palazzo, la discussione tra loro quattro però era stata semplice e per certi versi fisiologicamente superficiale, ora sembrava tutt’altra cosa.  
–Ignis? – incalzò seccato il principe tutt’altro che deciso a correre all’allenamento con Gladio.  
Questi sospirò con pesantezza.  
–D’accordo– sospirò, sguardo molto serio, lo sguardo da Precettore proprio, –cinque minuti– sentenziò. –Per farla breve: politicamente è un azzardo, se troppa gente oltre il Consiglio Governativo lo scoprisse Re Regis potrebbe essere contestato, dato che ci troviamo in guerra con Niflheim ed ogni evento che mette a rischio Insomnia non è accettabile, anche se la voce del sovrano è sopra a tutto–  
–Quindi? – spazientito.  
–Quindi nulla Noctis, è un bene che nessuno ne parli e nessuno dovrebbe più parlarne. E se mai dovesse uscire qualcosa o gli studiosi dovessero farsi notare troppo, in quel caso Lord Amicitia potrà giocare la carta della legge Marziale per i prigionieri politici. Speriamo di non giungere mai a questo–  
–Prego? –  
Il silenzio che seguì fu emblematico per il principe, lo schiaffo di quella sera sulla terrazza della torre, le parole della ragazza con la maschera. Tutto tornò come un pugno allo stomaco, un sucker-punch di quelli che ti strappano tutta l’aria dai polmoni prima di farti crollare a terra.  
–Sei in ritardo, ora devi davvero andare– lo congedò di forza Ignis.  
Ubbidì, senza rendersene nemmeno conto. Prese le sue cose in modo scoordinato e si affrettò fuori dalla biblioteca. Legge marziale per prigionieri politici significava pena capitale, Insomnia non era certo famosa per le sue esecuzioni, ma in tempo di guerra i privilegi di essere nobili e “superiori” si perdevano nelle necessità, tenera una facciata integerrima era importante tanto quanto esserlo per davvero.  
La fase maniacale del Principe di Lucis finì in una depressa parabola discendente, che tuttavia lasciò semi-intatto il suo impegno. Era più chiuso certamente, ma non più parimenti disinteressato, per quanto si rinchiudesse spesso nei suoi pensieri e per osservatori meno attenti era semplicemente la stessa cosa.  
Alla fine aveva trovato le prove… solo non quelle che stava cercando.  
  
…  
  
Era tornata l’estate quando Notis, tornando agli standard distratti e cupi del suo essere un principe nerd fuori posto in pubblico, si era ritrovato a seguire i suoi passi al giardino interno sotto la torre ovest. I diciassette anni erano vicini, quel posto sembrava attirarlo a sé quando il suo compleanno era prossimo, o magari era solo suggestione di un pavido che non aveva il coraggio di affrontare la situazione.  
Aveva fallito e non poteva reclamare scuse. Sebbene non si sentisse depredato della visione che aveva del padre come reggente nobile e leale, lo doveva guadare come uomo che sottostava a compromessi ora e questo lo lasciava nel dubbio. Si sentiva bambino, trattato con guanti troppo spessi e circondato da mobili imbottiti.  
Era diventato bravo in questi mesi con i salti warp, riusciva a reggere l’affaticamento di salti in successione e gestiva le distanze in modo più stabile. Persino Gladio dovette riconoscergli qualcosa, anche se i complimenti dell’amico e maestro d’armi erano sempre zoppicanti di insulto e critica celata dietro l’angolo.  
La voce sibillina dell’Erudita non era scemata nel frattempo, nemmeno dopo la rilevazione avuta con Ignis. Semplicemente quella voce molesta e derisoria aveva cambiato forma. _C’era sufficienza che non aveva colto nella voce di lei? C’era accondiscendenza per la sua ignoranza della realtà delle cose? E chissà cosa c’era nei suoi occhi guardandolo?_  
Era ancora perso nelle sue domande amletiche quando si rese conto di essere saltato, con più eleganza questa volta. L’atterraggio più o meno stabile sullo stesso terrazzino di quasi un anno prima.  
Era tutto scuro in penombra, lo studio dietro la porta-finestre che aveva devastato l’ultima volta, ed evidentemente avevano sostituito, vedeva luce provenire dalla scala a chiocciola interna, ma nient’altro. Non c’era nessuno a leggere, l’ala ovest era grande in effetti e non sapeva nemmeno quanti fossero questi studiosi. Scioccamente si ritrovò a provare delusione, come se l’Erudita dai capelli rossi dovesse essere esattamente nello stesso posto ogni giorno ed ogni ora, in caso lui passasse. Incautamente, da bravo adolescente, entrò.  
Camminava sulle punte, guardandosi in giro nella luce della sera che si affrettava a calare. Si era sempre sentito ospite fuori posto nella Cittadella, a casa, ma non idoneo, a disagio per ogni inchino e testa che si piegava al suo passaggio, entrare nella Torre Ovest gli diede una strana sensazione, di straniero, come se non fosse a Lucis. Era qualcosa di intestino, un sentore sfuggente che percepiva, ma non afferrava.  
I dorsi dei libri, tutti rigorosamente rossi, lo infastidivano, li sentiva come giudicanti ed era un pavido ignorante che tornava a capo chino, sconfitto. Provò a leggere qualche titolo, ma non vi riuscì, questa doveva essere la lingua antica di cui Ignis parlava, anche se i simboli sembravano diversi da quelli visti nell’archivio, famigliare magari, ma definitivamente differenti. Sfiorò una copertina particolarmente elaborata e fu come toccare un cavo elettrico e dei sussurri gli attraversarono la mente.  
–La curiosità uccide più delle lame nel buio, _lo sapevate Principe?_ –  
Noctis non poté processare l’evento che era stato colto in fallo.  
Eccola. Quella voce, severa ed inflessibile, ma anche arcana e flemmatica, che era stata derisoria, critica, strafottente e giudicante per quasi dieci mesi nella sua testa, era di nuovo un vero suono nell’aria e non una proiezione.  
–Ah– emise un mezzo singulto di sorpresa girandosi di scatto, troppo velocemente, inciampando quasi nei suoi piedi, –sei tu! – disse inquadrandola con lo sguardo. Era stranamente “felice” dell’incontro, eppure doveva sentirsi mortificato, stava per confessare di essere un idiota. Ricacciò il contraddittorio pensiero.  
–Sei come una rana di palude, convinto della tua posizione a prescindere dall’intorno–  
–Cosa? – la parola più usata da Noctis quando parlava con la studiosa. La fissò.  
Il tempo sembrava fermo in quella torre, lei era identica in tutto e per tutto all’anno precedente e per qualche ragione il ragazzo pensò che lo era anche all’anno prima ancora e quello prima. Fece una smorfia per scacciare il pensiero di immutabilità.  
Lui era qualche centimetro più alto, aveva messo su due o tre muscoli, ossia Gladio glieli aveva fatti mette a calci. Gli dava una strana dissonanza di intenti il tutto.  
–Non vorrei suonarti ripetitiva e monotona: ma devi andartene– lo estirpò dai suoi pensieri comparati la frase più amata dell’Erudita, nei suoi confronti almeno.  
–Per i Sei!– ribatté Noctis esasperato dalla litania, – è diverso questa volta-  
 _ah si?_ sogghignò la sua mente.  
–Non mi pare proprio, sei di nuovo nell’ala ad accesso restrittivo–  
–Intendo dire che io sono diverso, io…– si affrettò a giustificarsi, impacciato, il disagio stava recuperando le battute perse, –ho le prove e…– si bloccò di colpo, teso, deglutendo nervosamente, poi eseguì un profondo inchino in avanti.  
L’Erudita non batté ciglio, o forse il ciglio si mosse eccome in inarcata, ma la maschera aiutava in questo.  
–Le mie scuse– disse con tono così solenne da farlo sentire piccolo e sciocco, –queste sono le _mie_ scuse– calcò ancora prima di raddrizzarsi.  
Silenzio dalla giovane donna. Lui si ritrovò a fissare con insistenza la sua maschera nera, i suoi confini con la pelle alabastro di lei, le luci nello studiolo si stavano accendendo ormai. Aveva fatto ammenda per la tracotante accusa dell’anno prima? Poteva andarsene? Doveva andarsene? Forse, ciò nonostante non voleva salutare e tornare sui suoi passi.  
–Capisco– disse poco coerentemente, come risposta a delle scuse, –dobbiamo comunque convenire su un rapido congedo, principe– insistette lei accomodante, indicandogli la porta a vetri.  
–No! Ehi! No! voglio un accordo! – ribatté lui controllando di non starsi muovendo a gambero, come era successo l’ultima volta. Stranito dalle sue stesse parole, non era venuto per questo, ma in tutta franchezza non sapeva perché era venuto. Perché doveva scusarsi? Erano forse una scusa le scuse?  
–Un accordo? – perplessità suadente, sembrava divertita nel suo fare formale, dagli azzardi di dialettica del giovane – ed a che titolo? Lucis risponde a Re Regis, stai pensando di spodestarlo? Francamente preferirei evitare discussioni politiche su eventuali colpi di stato–  
–Per Shiva!! – sbottò lui, –a titolo personale, voglio negoziare un compromesso! –  
–Parti male, Principe. Un negoziato di solito non è un compromesso– ammiccò, un sorriso divertito, mentre si spostava lei verso le vetrate, una sorta di messaggio subliminale a suggerire di prendere la via di uscita.  
Si sentiva incalzato Noctis, nervoso e con la bocca secca. Lo percepiva su pelle che aveva pochi attimi per cambiare le cose e stava semplicemente perdendo.  
–Voglio sapere di più– insistette lui, capriccioso quasi, si sentiva patetico, ma era come un muro invalicabile l’Erudita, che lo spingeva via, fuori dalla finestra, e non solo metaforicamente.  
–Perché? –  
Domande, sempre domande.  
–Perché non capisco cosa è reale! – rispose con una strana spossatezza nel tono, come se gli fossero caduti addosso tutti i dubbi scavati in questi mesi.  
–Vedere e guardare, Principe– tono vezzoso, forse da presa in giro – sono due cose molto differenti–  
–Non ti farà uccidere parlare con me, lo prometto–  
–Questa è una promessa che non puoi mantenere–  
–Posso! – insistette lui, –sarò cauto, ma se dovessi venir scoperto mi prenderò la colpa e come erede al trono posso prendere parte alle trattazioni sulla legge marziale– si era davvero impegnato a capirci qualcosa.  
–Discutibile, sei l’erede… non il re– non perdeva un colpo, disinvolta, e sempre pronta a discutere su tutto quanto. –Perché non ti trovi un accademico di Lucis invece che sgattaiolare qui e tentare un incidente politico? –  
–Perché voglio conoscere gli Arcadi dal punto di vista di Archadia, non la versione di Lucis più volte rivista e rivisitata–  
–Scelta saggia ed imprudente allo stesso tempo, dal momento che non sai se ti direi la verità o la mia versione più comoda– sorrise beffarda, volgendo il viso verso di lui.  
–Stai dicendo che non dovrei fidarmi di te?–  
–Non dovresti _assolutamente_ fidarti di me– rilanciò lei perfettamente disinvolta.  
In quel momento Noctis avrebbe voluto vedere i suoi occhi, ne avvertì una disarmante urgenza, si sentiva deriso e preso in giro da quella maschera nera, eppure voleva parlare all’indisponente Erudita, nonostante tutto.  
–Direi che sono pronto a correre il rischio–  
–Sei molesto come un Cactuar nello stivale, Principe –  
–Me l’hanno detto– non demorse – Accetti? –  
–Ci penserò su, ora vattene– brusca di colpo, ennesimo cenno al balcone.  
–No– si oppose, –non me ne vado senza una risposta–  
–La cosa potrà sorprenderti, ma non sono sola in questa gabbia dalle mura spesse, potresti creare non pochi problemi se trovassi qualcun altro al posto mio–  
Il piano di Noctis non era nemmeno un piano, era un abbozzo casuale buttato lì in qualche modo, se ne rese conto, ma non desistette. Si frugò nelle tasche e le allungò una specie di cercapersone.  
–Non disturberò gli altri studiosi. Possiamo accordarci con questo, ne ho un altro nella mia stanza–  
–Le violazioni aumentano–  
–Per favore! – esasperatissimo.  
Lei tacque per un lungo attimo, lanciando poi un’occhiata alle scale.  
–E’ un compromesso – azzardò lui in un sussurro, dicendo qualcosa e pensando qualcosa d’altro.  
–Di certo non un negoziato, Principe– sferzò lei sulle sue, ma con un gesto rapido gli prese il cercapersone dalle mani, –ci salutiamo qui– aggiunse perentoria. Un congedo senza appello.  
–Noctis– corresse lui, mentre tentava di rubarle secondi.  
–Saluti, Principe Noctis– tono irritato.  
Lui roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
–Intendo dire, solo Noctis –  
–Sei ancora qui, _Solo Noctis_?– il tono più ruvido e gelido.  
–Vado, vado! – capitolò, –ma aspetta… il tuo di nome? –  
– _Pensaci due volte prima di disturbarmi_ – rispose lei.  
–No, dai… il tuo nome? – allibito che dovesse faticare anche per una presentazione, ma prima che potesse dire altro era appena stato spinto fuori dal parapetto. Non aveva nemmeno colto per davvero il movimento ed era abbastanza sicuro che il davanzale fosse alto abbastanza da evitare incidenti simili, eppure stava precipitando come un sacco di carbone.  
Non urlò nemmeno, era come cadere a rallentatore, lo sferzare dell’aria sul viso, la figura scura che svaniva dalla visuale mentre il suolo si avvicinava pericolosamente, chiuse gli occhi scagliò la spada ed arrivò a terra con un salto warp nel bagliore di un’immagine residua di sé.  
E così la rana aveva incontrato lo scorpione.  
  
…  
  
Nei due mesi e mezzo a seguire Noctis tornò alla torre molteplici volte, mai due sere di fila e mai prima del tramonto. Chiedeva della cosmogonia di Eos, delle leggende, di Archadia, dei Cinque Guardiani. Le risposte spesso erano inintelligibili o semplicemente fonte di ancora più quesiti, ma provava un intenso desidero di capire, senza le catene della corona, le frasi epiche ed intrecciate di Lunafreya, che lo facevano sentire così inadeguato da bambino a Tenebrae, al punto da voler rifuggire per anni le informazioni sulle Divinità.  
Un lato di lui odiava il modo di dialogare dell’Erudita dai capelli rossi, il suo dibattere su ogni cosa ed argomento, ma ne era anche profondamente affascinato, il suo modo di porre le cose lo stava cambiando, si interrogava ed interrogava in modo diverso, cosa che non sfuggì all’occhio attento di Ignis. Specialmente quando riuscì ad argomentare un’arringa perfettamente logica per cui con le recenti sconfitte al fronte sarebbe stato _inopportuno_ e certamente _irrispettoso_ avere altre feste pubbliche per il suo compleanno, stava solo invecchiando e il mondo già sapeva chi era l’erede al trono.  
Così i diciassette anni del principe si festeggiarono in privato, la mattina con il padre con una colazione più lunga di qualche minuto ed una seconda volta, meno rigidamente, intorno ad una torta fatta da Ignis, a casa di Gladio con solo qualche fotografia di Prompto e svariate console di videogiochi. Una festicciola che si sarebbe conclusa con un torneo di King’s Knight e una dormita accroccati in salotto.  
 _“Ho 17 anni”_ si ritrovò a scrivere come uno sciocco sul tastierino del cercapersone, mentre frenava l’istinto di uscire dalla finestra per andare all’ala ovest.  
 _”Congratulazioni”_ fu il brutale ceffone di risposta, arrivato ben due ore dopo. Sentì il gelo e si immaginò il tono di lei, il disinteresse impietoso. Fece una smorfia strana mentre cercava di razionalizzare perché volesse dirlo all’Erudita, a che scopo soprattutto, conscio che sarebbe arrivata propri una risposta simile. Non era offeso era divertito.  
Non si diede risposta ai suoi perché bizzarri e a distoglierlo dai pensieri ci pensò l’arrivo di Umbra, con il diario che si scambiava con Luna, ed immancabile un nuovo messaggio di questa. Fissò il cane con turbativa, sentendosi stranito di ritrovarsi con il diario in mano a leggere il messaggio dell’amica di infanzia. Nelle di lei parole ritrovò la solita dolcezza, sempre delicata e profonda, ma per lui era diverso ora, era questionabile il perché di ogni cosa.

__

_“I sylleblossoms hanno aspettato il tuo compleanno per aprirsi quest’anno, il cielo ti augura un radioso avvenire. Spero il tuo cuore sia sereno”_

  
Per la prima volta in nove anni, da quando questo “gioco del diario” andava avanti, Noctis lo trovò alieno. Guardò le pagine scritte prima di oggi, dagli inziali scambi infantili alle frasi scritte con più dignità, alla scomparsa dei disegni ad acquerelli sostituiti da piccoli stickers di quadri, rosoni e paesaggi.  
 _Perché?_ Rimbombava nella sua testa.  
Il diario di Luna gli aveva sempre dato un mistico e gratuito senso di pace, gli dava una sorta di sensazione di gioia poter avere quella connessione, ed il sentimento era ancora presente, ma le frasi che condividevano erano semplicemente anomale ai suoi occhi ora, oggi era semplicemente… poco coerente.  
 _Guardare e vedere sono cose differenti._ Di botto le parole dell’Erudita, la sua voce sottile, insinuante.  
–Perchè? – si ritrovò a dire a fior di labbra con quella stessa sufficienza brutale che ritrovava e criticava nell’Arcade. Fissava la frase e lo spazio di pagina sottostante, penna in mano, conscio che Umbra non poteva aspettare secoli, ma non aveva idea di cosa avesse senso scrivere, perché di fatto non aveva senso quell’augurio, quel quaderno… era prigioniera nel suo regno, aveva vent’anni ora Lunafreya, _perché parlare dei fiori blu? Stava bene? Era un protettorato come Accordo, Tenebrae? o aveva altri Parametri? Il confine con la Nebbia Perenne lo rendeva diverso in qualche modo? Più strategico? Ma quanto vessato era il suo paese e lei nel suo paese? Era troppo bambino perché glielo dicesse?_  
Domande, tante domande, ne aveva a frotte, ma tutte quante non si incastonavano in quel diario usato da quasi un decennio per non dirsi nulla, emozioni di bambino volatili e confuse, risposte sibilline, sempre alla stessa tonalità, come se Luna fosse stata adulta fin da bambina. Con sguardo teso e forse smarrito guardò il fedele Umbra, lo accarezzò con rammarico, sentendosi un vero imbecille. Scrisse qualcosa, sentendosi per lo più incalzare da uno sguardo discreto in lontananza, Ignis.  
Le aveva chiesto di raccogliere uno dei fiori chiusi e metterlo nel diario. Patetico, per come vedeva le cose, una frase da codardo incapace di sfidare lo status quo. Ma perché poi? Suonava bene, appropriato, ma non era nemmeno lontanamente quello che voleva dirle. Stava quasi per ritrattare, ma aveva appena rimesso il diario nella sacca cordata di Umbra.  
Il gioco del diario sarebbe continuato.  
  
…  
  
Noctis stava cambiando, lentamente, ma inesorabilmente e la cosa più bizzarra era che per tutti era sempre lo stesso, con gradevoli note di miglioramento che affibbiavano agli studi e agli allenamenti finalmente presi con la giusta dose di serietà.  
I suoi silenzi distratti in mille pensieri passavano per egocentrismo, il suo essere assorto per superficialità e disagio. Solo Ignis sembrava seguire le svolte del suo carattere con sguardo più attento, a volte con gli occhi di un orgoglioso precettore, altre con quelle di un amico curioso.  
Nei mesi di frequentazione della Torre il Principe scoprì dei Cinque Principati del Reame Perduto, ognuno fondato da uno dei Guardiani Celesti, con diversi scopi e ragioni d’essere, doveri ereditati dai Guardiani fondatori. Cinque reami indipendenti riuniti in unico Impero, sotto la guida del Nie, Signore del Cielo.  
Trovò parecchia resistenza nell’Erudita a dare dettagli, lei preferiva spingerlo a ragionare su che tracce esistessero in Eos, come erano state riviste le cose. Il che richiedeva un numero sconfinato di ore, discorsi, o per meglio dire discussioni, era sempre una lotta di dibattito.  
Verso la primavera dell’anno successivo, non per suo merito investigativo, Noctis riuscì persino ad ottenere qualcosa sulla misteriosa Erudita dai capelli rossi. Fu un errore, al solito, a dargli le risposte, ma non per questo furono accolte con meno gratitudine.  
–Scusa, sono in ritardo, Gladio mi ha bloccato– irruppe grondante di pioggia dal solito terrazzino di pietra. I salti warp ora fluidi e disinvolti. Parlò prima ancora di vedere se l’Erudita fosse dove attesa, e questo fu l’errore.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo si ritrovò a fissare una donna dagli intensi occhi verde ramati. Stesso abito della rossa, ma era molto più alta, molto più prestante atleticamente, aveva poco dello studioso da biblioteca e più del lancere da prima linea. Snella e flessibile come un giunco, i capelli corti biondo sporco ed un ghigno perfido stampato in faccia.  
–Ah– riuscì solo a dire bloccando il Principe.  
–Ma guarda guarda, gli uccellini di Insomnia– sibilò pungente, –lo dicevo io che non bisognava lasciare briciole di pane in giro–  
Inconsciamente Noctis sentì come una sorta di sentore di pericolo, la stessa sensazione che provava con Cor quando avevano provato, disastrosamente, ad allenarsi assieme.  
–Io– biascicò in panne, –posso, posso spiegare sono…–  
–Il Principe di Insomnia– concluse lei suadente, come un gatto sornione, – ma questa non è la tua Lucis–  
–Questa è Lucis– ribatté confuso.  
–Solo sulla mappa geografica, sei in una Torre Trasversa, questa è Archadia, così è stato stabilito– volutamente accattivante il tono, mentre gli ciondolava intorno –sei coraggioso o stupido Principe? Ad attraversare il confine? –  
–Che vai dicendo? –  
–Oh povero caro, lo Scorpione è bravo nei suoi trucchi– continuò sorniona.  
–Intendi l’Erudita con la maschera? – tentennò, si sentiva come un topolino all’angolo.  
– _L’Erudita con la maschera_ – canzonò ripetendo le sue parole, scoppiando poi in una fragorosa risata di derisione, –salti sul nostro balcone da così tanto e non sai nemmeno un nome, sono davvero incorreggibili gli Scorpioni– fece un gesto drammatizzato di diniego con il capo, –Bayushi– gli sussurrò poi suadente sporgendosi verso il suo orecchio sinistro. Era davvero molto veloce, troppo veloce, un brivido gli percorse la schiena.  
–Cosa vedo, delusione? – insinuò, –immagino che ti fai poco del nome della sua famiglia– continuò con un finto cruccio di dispiacere condiviso, di nuovo un sogghigno a distorcerle il volto.  
–So che non dovrei essere qui, non volevo disturbare, me ne vado subito– tentò una ritirata, nonostante il montare di irritazione che la donna gli causava il suo istinto restava guardingo e la etichettava come pericolosa.  
–Così presto Principe? Così mi ferisci, non ti piaccio quanto la Bayushi? – motteggiò divertita, – sai a me non importa se violi le regole di tuo padre– qualcosa nel tono, qualcosa raschiante il disprezzo, difficile discernere.  
–Non ti importa? –  
–Perché dovrebbe? Io non sono uno scorpione, non gioco con i sotterfugi. È il suo moccioso ad aver violato la torre, non viceversa, c’è un limite a quanto ottusamente si possa difendere una pozione di idee fallimentare– forse non stavano più parlando della stessa cosa, un fiero sguardo di sfida negli occhi, qualcosa in lei chiariva che non sarebbe stato diplomatico l’appello al Re in caso fossero stati scoperti.  
–Tu… voi…– azzardò teso, incerto se usare forme di formalità o no, si sentiva come se camminasse su dei gusci d’uovo.  
–Nae. Shiba– disinvolta gli scivolò accanto andando a mettersi contro la porta-finestre, come a sbarrarne le vie di fuga, –sai principino, conversare con me è molto più facile, la Bayushi parla come uno scorpione, ma argomenta come un drago, una pessima combinazione–  
La tensione non si allentava, si sentiva in una strana trappola.  
–Lei non…– azzardò guardandosi in giro, per fortuna la donna sembrava leggergli nella mente.  
–Il tuo paparino l’ha convocata, non tornerà tanto presto. Avrà qualche frustrazione da sfogare, il giovedì è sempre un po’ nervoso–  
Il giovane si irrigidì, non immaginava che i dialoghi tra suo padre e gli Storici fosse una costante, pensava che Clarus si occupasse di tutto, ma a quanto sembrava non era davvero così e le descrizioni di suo padre da parte degli studiosi erano ancora una volta fastidiose, insinuanti.  
–Tu non indossi una maschera– borbottò come un idiota l’ovvio, ma assurdamente pensava fosse una cosa da Eruditi dopo tutto quel temo.  
–Certo che no, sono una fenice non un subdolo scorpione, è una cosa da Bayushi. Le loro maschere dicono al mondo _“non fidarti di me”_ – cadenzò il tono in modo misterioso.  
–E perché mai? – nervoso, ricordava l’avviso a non fidarsi fattogli proprio dalla ragazza con i capelli rossi.  
–Dei cinque guardiani lo Scorpione si prese il compito di proteggere Archadia da Archadia, e così è venuto su un popolo di subdoli arroganti– sibilò tagliente, –ovviamente nella loro personale visione delle cose, questo implica che essere il bastardo della situazione è semplicemente un mezzo accettabile– pungente lo sguardo quanto la sua voce.  
Noctis si zittì di colpo. Voleva chiedere, ma qualcosa nel suo istinto lo placcava. Per evitare il silenzio però chiese ancora qualcosa.  
–Da quanto sai che vengo qui? –  
–Mesi– rispose lei asciutta, –lo Scorpione è bravo a nascondere le cose, tu invece sei così impacciato, ma non temere lo so solo io. Gli altri sono tutti presi, sto usando il plurale, ma è sbagliato, infondo c’è solo un altro, il quarto va e viene– ammiccò con gli occhi, quasi ad invitarlo a domanda ancora.  
–Perché dici che non siamo a Lucis? – aveva un disperato bisogno di non parlare della ragazza con la maschera.  
–Accordo tra le parti– questa frase il principe l’aveva già sentita, –uno dei vostri re ha accettato che la Torre Trasversa fosse nostra, ma fidati, ci avete guadagnato voi nel Patto–  
–Certo…–scettico, non avendo prove e tutt’altro che prono alla fiducia.  
–Non so bamboccetto, chi è in prigione con mille regole psicotiche da rispettare? Noi o voi? – suggerì strafottente.  
–Non capisco–  
–Non ne dubitavo– lapidaria di colpo, –fammi chiedere qualcosa in cambio ora, perché sei così ostinato e vieni qui a parlare con un Arcade, non ti hanno insegnato a temere le ombre? –  
–Non capisco è vero, ma non significa che non voglia provare a capire– ribatté in un impeto.  
–Ma davvero? – sogghigno nuovamente sul viso, –che peccato – disse poi con un sospiro, di punto in bianco, scostandosi dalle vetrate. Il blocco era concluso.  
–Che peccato? –non gli tornava la risposta.  
–Non ti hanno progettato per capire figlio di Lucis, solo per eseguire– ingannevole il sorriso che seguì quelle parole. Noctis si sentì trapassare, aprì la bocca a vuoto due volte.  
Si stava per fiondare alla terrazza, con l’ira montante, ma si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia.  
–Qual è il suo nome? – chiese di botto senza guardare verso di lei.  
–Uh-la-la è davvero importante questa cosa– lo canzonò, –ci tieni così tanto al tuo Mentore di Archadia? –  
La domanda colpì il ragazzo in un modo strano, al punto che la rabbia per poco prima scivolò via da lui come se mai fosse salita. Era il suo mentore l’Erudita? No, molto di più, una finestra sulla cruda realtà, senza i fronzoli del cerimoniale.  
–Può darsi– rispose scocciato lanciandole un’occhiata intensa, –il suo nome?–  
Nae sorrise in modo soddisfatto, come se tra i due fosse stata lei ad aver ottenuto una risposta.  
–Aznable –  
  



	6. Decadenza

_Aznable_  
Aveva un suono flessuoso nella pronuncia. Un suono che Noctis aveva udito esclusivamente nello spettro del sarcastico sulle labbra di Nae, un suono che si ripeteva quando era solo.  
Scelse di fingere di non conoscerlo con l’Erudita, sentendosi un ladro che era tutt’altro che pentito del suo rubare, lasciò che le settimane divennero mesi, mentre le sue chiacchierate con la ragazza con la maschera si facevano intrecciate di nozioni disparate, opinioni ed idee.  
Il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno era riuscito a trovare, con l’aiuto di Ignis, informazioni sugli _Astanti_ , i misteriosi "osservatori" di oltre le Nebbie, l’ennesimo enigma di discussione con l`Erudita. Si era sentito trionfante, di averla spuntata senza scorciatoie o aiuti di indizio, ci aveva messo settimane e settimane, inserendo le sue ricerche al limite dell’ossessivo tra i mille allenamenti con Gladio e le invadenti lezioni accademiche per via del suo ultimo anno prima del diploma, ci era arrivato tra svariati momenti di ira e frustrazione, ma aveva conquistato le sue risposte, non le aveva semplicemente ottenute.  
Era inebriante conquistare qualcosa. Era una sensazione nuova ed elettrizzante, una sensazione che bizzarramente riconduceva a quel nome che non doveva conoscere.  
_"Ho 18 anni"_ scrisse di slancio sul tastierino del cercapersone uscendo dalla sessione di studio con Ignis, aggiungendo con un sorriso tronfio mentre digitava _"e ho la risposta al tuo dannato indovinello!"_.  
_"Congratulazioni"_  
Brutale come sempre, ma il principe sorrise.  
Riguardava una Leggenda di Tenebrae la loro ultima sfida: il perchè gli Arcadi non fossero mai intervenuti anche se talvolta, a detta dell`Erudita, era possibile il passaggio tra le due parti del muro di nebbia. I dubbi durante le ricerche si erano accavallati con le incertezze, il giovane si era reso conto che avrebbe voluto discutere con Luna in merito, sentire il suo punto di vista ora che il quadro aveva più informazioni, ma non voleva le frasi indottrinate che lei gli propinava da bambino e che tutt’oggi dominavano i loro scambi epistolari, voleva un`opinione della persona, non dell`Oracolo, ma sentiva di non avere nessuna presa per scindere queste due figure.  
  
Corse come il vento, animato dall`ebrezza della vittoria, fregandosene che il tramonto era lontano e che aveva una lezione di spada con Gladio schedulata nel tardo pomeriggio. Irruppe con la caoticità delle emozioni che non riusciva davvero a comprendere, il suo sé bambino in conflitto con il sé adulto, un miscuglio sbilanciato di concetti che si intrecciavano senza che se ne rendesse conto... ancora.  
–Non potete prendere parte agli scontri dal nostro lato perché è l`accordo con i Sei a proibirvelo– esordì di slancio con il fiato corto, una volta ritrovata l`erudita in uno dei dedali di librerie della torre ovest, –gli abitanti di Tenebrae devono aver malcompreso il vostro ruolo e nelle storie gli arcadi sono stati ricordati come gli Astanti: coloro che osservano senza intervenire- occhi luminosi dall`entusiasmo, in trepidante attesa di sentire la resa da parte del suo avversario.  
-Sono le quattro e venti del pomeriggio- piatta, imperterrita, poco lodante.  
-Emozionate- ignorò l`appunto ironico, -ho ragione vero? Ammettilo! Quello che viene chiamato "Il Congedo dei Sei", è un patto, un accordo vincolante- insistette come un bambino davanti alla sua prima vittoria a scacchi con il proprio maestro, o quantomeno quello che si crede tale.  
Era ancora quell`istante per Noctis, ancora con tracce di ragazzino nel giovane adulto che stava diventando. Guardava la scacchiera, i pezzi che si muovevano su di essa e prestava un’altalenante attenzione all`altro giocatore, più interessato alla soddisfazione di una vittoria in singola battaglia che in un successo per la guerra.  
-Molesta la rana di palude, gonfia di arroganza per un singolo salto aggraziato- commentò l`Erudita seccata, non mancando di commentare.  
-Difficile ammettere sconfitta?- incalzò il principe parandolesi davanti facendo ostruzione tra l`angolo e la libreria. Era più alto di lei di quasi dieci centimetri ormai, le fattezze di adolescente si stavano assestando nella sua figura adulta, il fisico amorfo si stava facendo snello ed atletico, non muscoloso semplicemente elastico ed asciutto.  
Aznable scansò di finir bloccata con aggraziata eleganza, le sue movenze erano sempre ingannevoli, estremamente veloci, ma dall`apparenza lenti e semplici. Se ne era accorto solo di recente Noctis, nei suoi ragionamenti senza logica e a tempo perso. Il pensare allo scacchista e non alla scacchiera che si stava insinuando stranamente nelle logiche. Le distanze tra loro erano una costante che l`Erudita graziosamente ristabiliva sempre con gesti incuranti, sottili e assolutamente ignorabili dall’esterno. Non si erano mai sfiorati, contro ogni statistica predittiva, eppure era così. Vicini, ma mai troppo vicini.  
-Ho davvero subito sconfitta, principe?- insinuante il tono, sornione e come sempre disinvolta, mentre stava per riprendere il passo per lasciare il corridoio tra gli scaffali.  
_Principe_. "Solo Noctis" non l`aveva ancora spuntata dopo due anni.  
-Eri pronta a giurare che ci avrei impiegato secoli a trovare anche solo una prova sugli Astanti- rincarò lui seguendola.  
-Eppure, non ho giurato -  
-Scuse, ammetti sorpresa- disse lui, provando a tagliarle la strada, ma fu come un balletto e stavano ancora procedendo dove lei voleva. Fluido, nessun disturbo, ma fu come se Noctis lo percepisse a secondi di distanza la discordanza, mentre il dialogo fluiva per altre tempistiche.  
Stava per commentare in qualche modo l’attrito mentale sulla cosa, come se da più in profondità il marasma in subbuglio di sensazioni stesse mandando qualche input, ma una porta sbatté di colpo con violenza ed una voce nota ad entrambi invase il salone.  
-Toturi!- voce tonante. Il Marshal era appena irrotto, a tre file di scaffali da loro.  
Noctis aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma l`Erudita reagì molto più rapidamente. Il loro primo sfiorarsi fu una spinta violenta verso l`angolo che si insinuava più in profondità del labirinto di scaffali, non colse nemmeno tutto lo spostamento, si ritrovò girato e spinto indietro fino a sbattere di schiena contro i libri, una mano sulla bocca ad imporgli silenzio e una presa tutt’altro che debole sull’altro braccio.  
Avrebbe voluto sussurrare, chiedere di Cor, con una sorta di risentimento, appena aveva sentito la voce del generale, ma ora che la situazione era quella che era si sentiva un idiota a pensare invece alle dita di Aznable sul suo viso, a quanto fossero affusolare e fredde, a come i loro corpi erano infine arrivati ad essere vicini abbastanza da toccarsi. Il disagio inizio a farsi sentire, ma non osò opporsi.  
-Toturi!- rimbombò nuovamente la voce di Cor.  
Se fosse stato scoperto sarebbe stato un vero problema, ma Noctis non stava razionalizzando in questi termini. Era come gelato contro la parete di libri con gli occhi sbarrati ad interrogandosi sul profumo dei capelli di lei, il tutto mentre si ascoltava nelle orecchie il proprio battito cardiaco imbizzarrito.  
-Dannazione! - la voce si stava leggermente allontanando, ma era ancora nello stesso piano.  
L’Erudita era perfettamente immobile, orecchie tese per seguire la scena, vicina abbastanza che il principe poteva sentirne il lieve respiro sul collo, rabbrividendo. Avrebbe pagato perché Cor si dissolvesse nell`aria, ma non per le reali ragioni che esso rappresentava.  
-Marshal?- una seconda voce, - posso esserle di aiuto?- flemmatico e composto l`albino stava scendendo le scale di collegamento con i semipiani ed i soppalchi.  
-Il ponte di Vartuga è irraggiungibile- disse aspramente l`uomo una volta trovato chi cercava, -Drautos ha mandato un nuovo rapporto, la linea del fronte è a Fallgrove adesso-  
-Avete il mio rammarico, Generale- risposte compostamente l`arcade, conciliante verso la trattenuta rabbia dell`altro, - come ho già detto, non c`è altro che potete fare-  
-Il tempo di Regis...- partì il militare cupamente.  
-Sta volgendo al termine, lo so. Ho saputo della gamba questa mattina- proseguì compassato l`altro, lasciando cadere il discorso in una tacita comprensione.  
-Pensavo che avessimo guadagnato tempo-  
-Così è stato infatti- disse lo studioso toccandosi inconsciamente il braccio destro, che nonostante la disinvoltura portava rigido lungo il fianco, -non perderà l`uso delle gambe immediatamente, con sostegno e bastone potrà muoversi, più lentamente è vero, ma stando in piedi-  
-Tutto qui? - aspro, ostile, ma non davvero verso lo studioso, era rabbia verso l’ineluttabilità degli eventi.  
-Il costo che ha la barriera è molto elevato, il Re ne era a conoscenza quando ha scelto di innalzarla- argomentazioni di fredda logica, ma non c’era un gelo tagliente nella voce dell’albino, solo mestizia e comprensione.  
-Tutto come previsto- sibilò con una strana irritazione Cor, - c`è qualcosa che vi stupisce Arcadi? Qualche notizia che vi lasci sorpresi? -  
Le voci si stavano allontanando, passi in uscita, i due ancora nascosti in biblioteca non sentirono la risposta di Toturi.  
Aznable si scostò immediatamente, liberando il principe dal blocco al muro e dalla mano sulla bocca. Il battito gli si era calmato, cristallizzato in un gelo angosciato, tant`è che non si mosse nemmeno una volta libero.  
-Mio padre sta...-  
-Non ancora, quello di oggi è un cedimento fisico, ingrato è vero, ma gestibile-  
-E` così che la vedi? che è gestibile?- sbottò furioso Noctis, incapace di trattenersi, il caos di poco prima nei confronti della ragazza completamente dissolto. Ora per lui era solo la voce che diceva qualcosa che non voleva sentire, di nuovo il ragazzino.  
-E` così che è, _Principe_. I danni dati dal mantenimento costante della barriera sono evidenti ormai, si può solo gestire i sintomi a questo punto o può levare la barriera, delle due l’una, non c’è la terza opzione- dura, volutamente tale, un costringerlo a tenere gli occhi aperti anche quando faceva troppo male.  
-Potrei aiutarlo? Potremmo cercare alternative insieme-  
-C’è solo un Re di Lucis per volta- nessuna favola ammessa.  
Irrequieto svoltò dall`angolo per camminare come un animale in gabbia davanti ai finestroni laterali. Era troppo arrabbiato sia per stare fermo, sia per cogliere lo spostamento rapido ed elegante di Aznabel nello schivarlo ed affiancarlo in un solo fluido movimento.  
-Gli stanno facendo il conto su quanto tempo gli resta!-  
-Perché tu invece non lo stai facendo?- ribatté sferzante, severa, niente tatto per la notizia fresca sulle condizioni del padre del ragazzo. Nocis arretrò di un passo come se l`avesse schiaffeggiato in pieno volto, distolse lo sguardo a disagio.  
-Io...-  
-Il confronto con la realtà è inevitabile- proseguì vivida, -guarda per vedere, Principe. A quel punto anche la più angosciante delle verità sarà più nobile alleata della miglior menzogna che potrai mai raccontarti-  
Il tempo sembrò fermarsi agli occhi di Noctis, la rabbia verso tutto e tutti scivolò via in un battito di ciglia. Niente attenuanti, niente versione ovattata, gli aveva fatto male quella verità, eppure mentre fissava la maschera nera della studiosa fu come alzare gli occhi dalla dannata scacchiera per la prima volta. Distolse lo sguardo poco dopo, in imbarazzo, sentendosi dannatamente stupido ed infantile.  
-Stiamo arretrando- disse dopo un attimo di silenzio necessario per mantenere il controllo della voce, - non è nemmeno pensabile che la guerra finisca in breve- continuò passandosi una mano tra i capelli, nervoso - di che cosa stava parlando Cor? A che tempo si riferiva? -  
-Due anni fa Toturi ha rallentato parzialmente i danni del cristallo dal sovrano- niente frasi intricate, niente indovinelli, solo una risposta, diretta.  
-L’altro Erudita- qualificò semplicemente il nome, - perché lo avrebbe fatto? Siete neutrali o sbaglio?-  
-E` così-  
-Allora come è possibile?- insistente scocciato davanti ai conti che non tornavano, - questo è intervenire e non potreste... oppure...- incespicò nelle parole mentre cercava di razionalizzare le mille opzioni possibili.  
-C`è un accordo tra noi ed il Re, possiamo muoverci solo nei termini del Patto-  
-Quale patto?- si stava smarrendo di nuovo, - e potreste farlo di nuovo? Attenuare i danni della barriera?- si sentiva pungente la speranza nella voce di lui.  
-No- un taglio netto, nessun appello.  
Il principe deglutì trafitto.  
-Perché?-  
-Questo è l`accordo-  
-Accordo di chi?- sbottò.  
-Dei Re di Lucis- impietosa, non recedeva dal fargli affrontare la verità a muso duro.  
-Ma non mi dire!- ostile, - che nella loro somma lungimiranza vogliono che non facciate niente!-  
-Io non ho parlato di lungimiranza, solo di un Patto non violabile-  
Noctis strinse il pugno con foga alla tagliente insinuazione dieto la ribattuta dell`Erudita.  
-Quindi non farete niente?-  
-Non possiamo fare nulla più di quanto già fatto-  
-Splendido!- ringhiò furioso, ma con se stesso primariamente.  
Ancora infante evoco la sua spada e la scagliò fuori da una delle finestre aperte scappando di fatto dal dialogo. Incapace di dire con voce ferma che era conscio che suo padre si trovava in una situazione suicida e niente avrebbe corretto tutto questo.  
  
...  
  
Poco giorni dopo i diciotto anni di Noctis cadde Farhal, l’ennesimo territorio sulla linea di avanzata del Niflheim, la cosa non toccava minimamente gli abitanti di Insomnia, ma l`annuncio della sua caduta combaciò con la prima comparsa in pubblico di sua maestà accompagnato da un sostegno ortopedico alla gamba ed un bastone.  
Nessuno parlava della notizia in sè, Farhal era solo un nome di una lista già lunga di locazioni perdute durante l`estenuante guerra, non toccava gli impermeabili abitanti di Insomnia che dovevano leggere la definizione di guerra sul dizionario invece di sentirla sulla pelle. Il drammatico conteggio di morti tra gli Angoni, il fallimentare piano di evacuazione dei superstiti, nulla passò oltre il TG della prima serata, ma qualcosa di fatto smosse gli animi dei cittadini della capitale: il Re sembrò vecchio.  
Vederlo camminare armato di bastone cambiò le percezioni ed i commenti per le strade, tutte le strade, dai sobborghi di periferia ai salotti nobiliari. Non erano più insinuazioni trapelanti dal palazzo, tra politici e militari, era un banale fatto: la barriera stava prosciugando il Re e continuando lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Davanti la semplice verità che la pace era a tempo determinato la città si spezzò in due internamente. I Puristi di Insomnia, solitamente nobili che non avevano mai messo piede fuori dalla città sin dalla nascita, amavano dissertare su come la vita del Re sarebbe molto più lunga e _serena_ se la smettesse di farsi "usare" dagli Angoni al fronte, mentre gli immigrati con famigliari combattenti, o Angoni stessi, urlavano allo scandalo su come il sovrano invece di occuparsi della guerra si stesse consumando per tenere al sicuro un branco di codardi irriconoscenti. Anche la pace cambiò volto quel giorno e si iniziò a confondere l’assenza di conflitti fisici per pace vera e propria.

La vita nella cittadella cambiò inesorabilmente, la data di scadenza di cui nessuno parlava, ma di cui tutti erano a conoscenza era una sorta di spada di Damocle dai duplici significati. In molti guardavano al Principe come alla "prossima risorsa", senza porsi domande, altri invece si chiedevano come si potesse continuare ad oltranza. La serena vita di Insomnia stava assumendo nuove tonalità.  
Anche l`umore di Noctis cambiò, facendosi più cupo, essere subissato di allenamenti ed impegni non sembrava cambiare la sua attitudine distaccata, eseguiva come ordinato senza commentare, mentre il suo rapporto con il padre si deteriorava nei silenzi di tutto ciò che non otteneva espressione a voce alta.  


_"L`abitudine è l`assassino del cambiamento, diffida di una quiete senza contestazioni_ ".  
Era un detto delle Fenici in Archadia, una sorta di monito al clan che aveva giurato di proteggere i confini con le Lande Oscure e che quindi non potevano permettersi il lusso di adagiarsi in una dolce routine, sempre allerta per poter avvisare l`Impero dei pericoli in arrivo.  
Il processo abitudinario instauratosi in Insomnia negli ultimi anni aveva creato un`illusione disfunzionale nei suoi abitanti, non solo nei normali cittadini, ma anche nei soggetti preposti a pensare fuori dagli schemi di massa, quali militari, logisti e strateghi. La Barriera era data per certa e la vita fuori da essa era considerata ignorabile o quantomeno non di interesse per la città. Quella che doveva essere una risorsa strategica e tattica da usare con cautela era finita per essere l`unica soluzione al punto che i dipartimenti interni nemmeno trattavano la cosa come un argomento di discussione impellente e l`alto consiglio non affrontava nemmeno più l`ipotesi di una rimozione di questa. Il sacrificio del Re era accettato e considerato non ritrattabile, insomma tutti favorevoli ad un suicidio assistito.  
Mentre le settimane scivolavano via nel ripetersi del quotidiano un altro inverno abbracciava la capitale, i dialoghi sul dopo l`imminente fine del percorso di studi del Principe si facevano sempre più presenti nella vita politica della Cittadella. Quelle che inizialmente erano "discrete" domande tra le righe poste dai consiglieri, erano ora dirette questioni nell`ordine del giorno, un domandare che il Re insisteva ad ignorare o accantonare, ma che piano piano sarebbe diventato un punto inevitabile da affrontare di petto.  
-Vostra maestà, ci sarebbe in effetti un altro punto in agenda- tesa la voce di Lady Sarabi nell`introdurre l`atteso inatteso, compita nel suo abito scuro, il viso solcato dalle rughe e lo sguardo che tradiva un po` di nervosismo.  
-ah? Mi sono perso qualcosa?- Regis rigirò lo stampato con l`elenco del giorno avanti ed indietro.  
-No, maestà, non è nella lista, è solo un dubbio che il consiglio vorrebbe discutere con voi-  
Clarus lanciò un`occhiata intensa a tutti i consiglieri intorno al tavolo, finendo poi per spostare lo sguardo sul sovrano. Doveva succedere prima o poi.  
-Abbiamo qualche minuto, vostra maestà. Il generale Leonis è leggermente in ritardo-  
-D`accordo allora, sentiamo-  
-Vostra maestà- la prese larga, -come sapete vostro figlio si diplomerà poco dopo i suoi diciannove anni, volevamo sapere in che modo avevate pensato di includerlo nella vita politica di Lucis- si parlava ancora di Lucis, ma tutti intendevano Insomnia.  
-In che modo?- ripetè con un sottotono seccato il sovrano, era un tasto ingrato, -direi nessuno- tagliò corto poco dopo.  
-Nessuno?- perplessa la donna, incerta se insistere oppure no, con gli occhi chiese aiuto ai colleghi.  
Di nuovo lo Scudo del Re intercettò la questione.  
-Il Principe deve concentrarsi sulla sua preparazione militare, finita l`accademia avrà più tempo per le faccende strategiche e militari. Non possiamo prevedere un suo inserimento nella vita politica prima che abbia concluso anche questo percorso- era una menzogna, ovviamente, ma detta con fermezza e rigore, nessuno obiettò.  
-Certo capiamo, naturalmente- si affrettò la donna in via totalmente apologetica.  
-Prendiamo commiato dunque, grazie del vostro tempo- tutti i presenti si alzarono rapidamente fecero un inchino, per poi lasciare la sala del consiglio con una certa rapidità.  
Il silenzio di Regis era gelido e cupo.  
-Aspettavamo la domanda, amico mio- ruppe il ghiaccio Clarus sospirando, occhieggiando il sovrano.  
-Ciò nonostante non si è mai lieti di riceverla, non importa quanto preparati-  
-La politica richiede procedure, lo sai meglio di me-  
-Noctis, non è una procedura!- tuonò severamente.  
-Questo non posssiamo dirlo all`Alto Consiglio, non con il corrente stato di guerra e...-  
-Il mio incantevole bastone- finì per lui il sovrano.  
-Maestà...-  
-Discorso per un altro giorno Clarus, lasciamo perdere. Sono di nuovo in ritardo- fece una smorfia strana, alzandosi poi stancamente,  
-ci vediamo più tardi-  
-Di nuovo l`Arcade?- cautamente l`amico sondò il terreno, ma c`era una compita critica nella voce, visto che da anni ormai non sapeva più di cosa parlassero.  
-La cosa ti turba?-  
-No, maestà, ma il piano direi che è cambiato, dovevamo ignorarli e lasciarli relegati alle loro letture, invece spendete costantemente del tempo con quest`uomo- lo sguardo sempre molto accorto a rilevare le microespressioni del sovrano, così bravo a mantenere una facciata poco leggibile, -c`è qualcosa che devo sapere?-  
-C`è troppo che non sappiamo amico mio, Egill ha provato a cambiare le cose, ma il tutto si è perso nel tempo, vorrei che le cose andassero diversamente questa volta-  
-A che proposito?-  
-Quando passerò il testimone non voglio che Noctis si senta come mi sono sentito io quando è arrivata la missiva con il sigillo di Meridiana-  
non aggiunse altro, semplicemente lasciò la stanza, con quel suo ormai abituale passo lento e stanco, accompagnato dal rumore del bastone sul pavimento di marmo.  
  
Da quando camminare era diventato qualcosa di faticoso il Re e lo Storico si incontravano in un ufficio in disuso del dipartimento alle infrastrutture pubbliche, fatto che aveva riscosso svariate battute da parte del reggente stesso.  
Era successo come aveva previsto il giovane albino, con il passare dei mesi e poi degli anni i pensieri erano cambiati dopo quel fatidico giorno in cui aveva scagliato senza remora le spade contro l`arcade, la rabbia si era dissolta come ghiaccio al sole e finalmente ora riusciva a guardare le cose con occhi più neutrali, i sussurri dei Re si erano attenuati, così come le risposte si erano eclissate da quando aveva innalzato la barriera.  
-Mi sono reso conto che ci conosciamo da quasi quattro anni e non so nulla di te, Toturi- sussurrò il Re dopo una lunga pausa nel loro discorso su ciò che era stato dimenticato. Occhieggiava da una finesta Insomnia nel grigiume dell`inverno.  
-Sentimentalismo, vostra maestà?- sdrammatizzò l`albino sorridendo affabile.  
-No, niente del genere, non posso permettermelo del resto- onesto in modo fin troppo razionale, -curioso direi, voi sembrate conoscermi, cosa molto fastidiosa te l`ho già detto, mentre io so a malapena i vostri nomi e da dove venite, forse- il forse era quasi autoironico, era colpa sua l`ignoranza dei Principati di Archadia.  
-Conoscerci non cambierà il Patto, il vostro tempo è prezioso vostra maestà, è giusto lo usiate dove conta davvero-  
-Voi non contate davvero?-  
-Non è questo che intendevo, ma non siamo parte del vostro mondo, non per davvero, i vostri problemi, la vostra guerra, siamo consci di questo e non vogliamo essere fonte di dubbi o incertezze aggiuntive. Vi siamo grati per la discrezione che state tenendo in merito a noi ed Archadia, anche con le figure a voi più vicine-  
Regis fece una smorfia, una specie di sorriso malinconico, una critica a se stesso.  
-E il tuo braccio?-  
-In via di guarigione, sto iniziando a muoverlo nuovamente, come vi ho detto ci vuole tempo, ma non è niente di permanente-  
-Non eri obbligato a farlo, questo come entra nel non far parte del mio mondo?-  
-Re Egill è stato saggio vostra maestà, ha lasciato i giusti suggerimenti e dato la giusta forma al patto. Inoltre, conversare con voi è molto più facile quando siete libero creatore dei vostri pensieri. E` stato un piccolo prezzo da pagare per uno scopo più grande- placido, ormai Regis era abituato ai modi concilianti dell`Erudita, al suo essere accorto a tutto dietro una facciata disinvolta, ma ne rimaneva tuttora turbato, sentendosi in difetto costante.  
-Quanto tempo Toturi?- domandò di punto in bianco, conscio che l`altro non aveva bisogno di indizi quando si dava ai voli pindarici.  
-Tre anni, forse quattro se rescindete il contratto magico con gli Angoni-  
C`era sempre una risposta, era rassicurante ed angosciante allo stesso tempo.  
-Puoi dirlo, a voce alta-  
-Che cosa, maestà?-  
-Che è stata una scelta da vigliacchi-  
-E` stata una scelta, Re di Lucis, la vostra scelta. Il senno del poi è un millantatore che racconta solo una parte della verità- diplomatico, come sempre.  
-Il principe di Dalmasca sembra pensarla diversamente- disse con un sorriso amaro, uno sguardo sghembo al rimembrare il Messaggero, incontrato solo un altro paio di volte negli anni. Con il tempo Regis aveva capito di essere profondamente disprezzato da quell`uomo elegante e sottile, era genuinamente sconcertato dall`immenso rispetto che gli veniva riservato nonostante il disdegno, in alcuni momenti avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per venir insultato direttamente.  
-Larsa è una Gru, vostra maestà, essere spietatamente critico è parte del suo ruolo-  
-Ho messo Insomnia sotto assedio, dico bene?-  
-E` un modo per descriverlo, certo. Siete indubbiamente sotto assedio _ora_ e siete in grado di vederlo, ma immagino che non è così che abbiate visto il tutto quando avete alzato la barriera-  
-Non ha importanza cosa ho visto o creduto di vedere-  
-Dovrebbe averne però, per voi-  
Il Re sorrise, grato per le sue parole, più di quanto esprimesse.  
-Immagino che non avrò l`onore di incontrare il vostro Nie III- cambiò argomento, per alleggerire la tensione salitagli lungo la schiena, nel giudicare le sue scelte.  
-Non posso garantire nè un caso nè l`altro maestà, non conosco i pensieri di sua grazia- formale in questa risposta, compito, le parole scelte con ancora più cura.  
-Ciò non di meno ti fidi ciecamente di lui-  
-E` così-  
-Perché?- la domanda uscì di getto, frustrata, prima che potesse contenerla, -perché lo dice la vostra tradizione? L`imperatore del cielo è una sorta di legge assoluta?-  
-Ho conosciuto il Nie, Re Regis- disse con voce ferma, tono quasi solenne, gli occhi rossi carichi di determinazione nel fissare il sovrano di Lucis.  
Questi lo guardò di rimando, trovandosi poi forzato a distoglierlo da tanta fermezza, - mi stai dicendo che non è cieca fiducia dunque? -  
-Ho combattuto con lui in una guerra sanguinosa, prima di sapere che fosse il mio signore- abbassò lo sguardo alla confessione personale, eccessiva ed inappropriata, un errore forse da come era colpevole il tono, ma proseguì - l`ho conosciuto come mio pari, nello stesso fango e sangue, l`ho visto resistere quando la mia risolutezza è andata in frantumi, quindi sì, maestà, la nostra tradizione ci dice che il Nie è il nostro imperatore e a lui si deve obbedienza assoluta, ma io non ho fatto un atto di fede, io ho scelto di fidarmi di lui perché ho avuto prova del suo esserne degno-  
Non chiese oltre il sovrano, sentendosi ancora più in difetto. Non osò nemmeno domandare come uno Storico fosse finito in guerra sul campo, quello che aveva scorto negli occhi di Toturi lo aveva fermato.  
-Il tuo Nie III non avrebbe mai messo la sua capitale sotto una barriera seguendo semplicemente le direttive del proprio predecessore, dico bene?- dovette chiederlo, non era nemmeno una vera domanda, perché conosceva la risposta, ma aveva bisogno che qualcuno lo dicesse a lui.  
-Non posso saperlo, non sono l’Imperatore e non sappiamo nelle vostre stesse condizioni cosa avrebbe fatto- tergiversò Toturi, sempre attento all’equilibrio dell’animo del Re di Lucis.  
-Sciocchezze! Hai sputato sangue con quest’uomo in guerra, è il tuo sovrano per scelta e non solo per obbligo. Davvero non sai darmi una previsione migliore? Non sai dirmi se avrebbe scelto la barriera? – incalzante il tono, quasi di sfida, - e tu cosa avresti scelto Akodo Toturi?- enfatico nell’usare il modo di appellare degli Arcadi, anteponendo il nome di famiglia a quello proprio.  
-Nessuna barriera, è una scelta debole sul lungo periodo maestà- onesto e pulito come una freccia al cuore, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Regis sorrise.  
  



	7. La Rana e lo Scorpione

Aveva piovuto per giorni su Insomnia, la pioggia rendeva quasi invisibile la barriera, senza la rifrangenza del sole si poteva fissare le nuvole plumbee ed opprimenti nel cielo con l`illusione che non servissero scudi e la quiete della città fosse solo pace. Un inganno insomma, per riprendere fiato dalla costante.  
Noctis spesso pescava in solitaria durante i giorni uggiosi, nel lago artificiale dietro i cortili privati della cittadella. Durante un momento di stallo dagli acquazzoni autunnali si era appostato su uno dei ponticelli in legno con un trench da pescatore scuro, voleva scappare dalle valutazioni di Ignis, dagli allenamenti extra con Gladio e anche dalle chiacchierate con Prompto, voleva silenzio per gestire il caos che aveva in testa.  
Dopo due ore e solo con un paio di prede striminzite nel secchiello stava diventando piuttosto evidente che non aveva nemmeno la testa per pescare. Sospirò con pesantezza e lanciò occhiate torve al lago dai colori verdastri mentre le nuvole nere si ricorrevano in cielo minacciando altra pioggia.  
-Sento la tua impazienza da qui, Principe. I pesci la sentiranno parimenti immagino- la voce di Aznable lo raggiunge morbidamente, alle spalle, non l`aveva nemmeno sentita camminare sul pontile in legno scricchiolante.  
Era la prima volta che lei andava da lui, che non doveva inseguirla, che non doveva insistere per uno scontro/incontro, l`emozione che provò nell`udirla lo sconquassò sottopelle. Perchè lui era certo di aver bisogno di evitarla, per evitare la realtà.  
-Sono le tre di pomeriggio, non dovresti essere qui- disse lui piatto, girandosi verso di lei, in uno strano gioco di reversione dei ruoli.  
Guardandola si rese conto di aver bisogno di vederla, maschera inclusa, fastidiosa e molesta, ma parte del tutto ormai, del suo conosciuto. Distolse lo sguardo a disagio con se stesso per i tumulti che faticava a decodificare e per nascondere meglio il tutto posò la canna e si sistemò con la cassetta delle lenze.  
-Non sono qui per costringerti alla verità, altezza. Nessuno può importelo se non sei tu a volerlo- cautamente formale, ma non del tutto - sono qui per darti un piano di appoggio, nel caso tu volessi guardare la realtà.  
-Un piano d`appoggio- ripeté scettico.  
-Sei giovane e tenuto all`oscuro di molte situazioni, il timore ed il dubbio sono la reazione più saggia che puoi avere, ma bloccarsi in questo crocevia non è savio. Puoi fare il passo successivo principe-  
-Giovane- disse con stizza, guardandola, odiava quando alludeva al fatto che lui fosse un bambino, -mi parli dall`alto dei tuoi... quanti anni?-  
-Più di quanti supponi-  
Aveva bisogno di un numero, visceralmente, ma non osò chiederlo.  
-Com`è Archadia?- cambiò completamente discorso, ma solo apparentemente, -in perfetta pace ed armonia che potete venire a badare come astanti alla disfatta di Lucis sotto l`Impero di Niflheim?- graffiante la domanda.  
-No- fu la serafica risposta, -Archadia è sfregiata dalla guerra, ma gli equilibri sono più stabili se è questo che stavi sottendendo-  
-Perchè venire qui ora dunque?-  
-Il sovrano di Archadia lo ha ordinato, in nome del Patto con Egill di Lucis- voce severa, come se enunciasse qualcosa di semplicemente non appellabile.  
-Giusto il Patto di cui non mi puoi parlare- rimarcò precedenti punti di attrito.  
-Non sei ancora il Re di Lucis-  
-Fantastico- sarcasmo pungente, -comunque non è quello che intendevo, mi hai già detto dell`accordo misterioso, intendo perché ha deciso di farvi venire qui adesso con una guerra in casa?- rivisitò seccato il suo chiedere.  
-Era il momento necessario, non necessariamente quello giusto- disse lei dopo un lungo silenzio, in una risposta piuttosto critica per certi versi.  
-Ha davvero voglia di badare ai vostri... rapporti? Notifiche? Di come vanno le cose qui?- molto scettico in proposito, -un regnante indubbiamente multi-tasking- sprezzante ora.  
-Illudersi che siamo due mondi separati solo perché i Sei hanno voluto dare questa visione delle cose è un azzardo, il caos dell`uno può influenzare l`altro, quindi forse non è davvero il momento più opportuno, ma vista al situazione con il Niflheim è senza dubbio necessario-  
-Necessario a cosa? Voi dovete essere neutrali, siete vincolati ad esserlo-  
-Quindi dovremmo solo restare in silenzio? Ignorando gli eventi di Lucis, aspettando che capiti qualcosa al Patto che abbiamo stipulato?-  
Il concetto di responsabilità si sentiva tra le righe, senza che lei lo rimarcasse di prepotenza, Noctis si sentì scorretto.  
-Avevi detto di voler capire. Capire significa anche accettare, vostra altezza- tono enfatico seppur non stesse alzando la voce, silenziosa infine lo raggiunse in punta al ponte.  
-Accettare che non c`è soluzione?- chiese molto più calmo ora, aveva acquisito e in qualche modo rielaborato lo sconforto della notizia del pare, ma nessuno gliela aveva fatta affrontare come lei quel giorno.  
-Accettare che non è una tua scelta-  
Noctis prese il secchiello con i due pesci e lo svuotò nel lago, frustrato. Sapeva cosa le stava dicendo e sapeva perchè glielo stava dicendo.  
-E` attorniato da consiglieri a che pro? Se poi la scelta è sempre e solo sua, come le conseguenze?-  
-E` il Re, accogliere un consiglio e prendere una decisioni sono due cose differenti, inoltre è facile consigliare quando non si è responsabili delle conseguenze- volse il capo verso il principe poi si infilò una mano in tasca e ne trasse una pergamena arrotolata che porse al principe. Sembrava così fuori posto nell`era della tecnologia, così fiabesco.  
-Che cos`è?-  
-Un nuovo enigma- disse lei sorridendo, senza sarcasmo, senza sottotesto, -ho tradotto per te la storia della rana e dello scorpione, è una fiaba di Archadia-  
Quel _“per te”_ si conficcò come una scheggia nel petto, era una cosa sciocca e banale eppure gli si contorsero i visceri, lasciandolo stranamente stordito al punto che dovette nascondere lo smarrimento.  
-Una fiaba?- stranito srotolò la pergamena, leggendo le parole scritte a mano in modo impacciato, mentre lo sguardo incertava sulla grafia elegante e sfuggente allo stesso tempo.  
  
**Uno scorpione chiede ad una rana di lasciarlo salire sulla sua schiena e di trasportarlo sull`altra sponda di un fiume. In un primo momento la rana rifiuta, temendo di essere punta durante il tragitto, ma questi argomenta in modo convincente sull`infondatezza di tale timore: se la pungesse, infatti, anche lui cadrebbe nel fiume e morirebbe insieme a lei. La rana, allora, accetta e permette allo scorpione di salirle sulla schiena, ma, a metà strada, la punge condannando entrambi alla morte. Quando la rana chiede allo scorpione il perché del suo gesto folle, questi risponde: "È la mia natura!".  
**   
-Non... non capisco- commentò aggrottando la fronte, spostando lo sguardo dallo scritto all`Erudita, conscio che il clan di cui lei faceva parte fosse lo Scorpione, ma soprattutto conscio che chiamava lui Rana.  
-E` difficile combattere la propria natura, principe- spiegò lei sibillina, -spesso l`istinto è ciò che ci salva nei momenti critici, ma può anche essere la nostra condanna se non si ha la forza di combatterlo nel l`istante di necessità di un reale cambiamento- sorrise e fece una sorta di inchino con il capo, -ti lascio alla pesca-  
Interdetto dalle parole si perse il congedo, vederla avviarsi fu come ricevere un dardo al petto, impetuoso scattò per afferrarle un braccio, con tanta veemenza che andò in warp senza rendersene nemmeno conto e soprattutto senza bisogno della guida del lancio di un`arma, coprendo i pochi metri a separarli in un istante. Lei schivò comunque, in laterale, un passo, un`uscita, di nuovo di fronte a lui, come se avesse previsto il suo salto. Noctis si gelò fissandola.  
-A-aspetta- motivò l`aggressione sentendosi sulle spine, in un miscuglio di emozioni e sorpresa non propriamente definiti.  
Silente l`altra attese.  
-Quando ero bambino, in visita a Tenebrae, mi è stato detto di essere il re Prescelto- si interruppe sentendosi profondamente ottuso e sciocco nel sentirsi pronunciare questa uscita, tra il dubbioso e l`imbarazzato, -questo crea una differenza tra me e mio padre?-  
-Ti senti prescelto?- chiese lei a bruciapelo.  
-Come?- sbatté gli occhi, non si aspettava la domanda, -no, cioè... non ne ho idea. L`Oracolo ha detto...- si stava impastando, - il precedente Oracolo ha detto che ero il Re Prescelto- odiava essere sempre quello interrogato anche quando era lui a fare domande, eppure questo metodo bizzarro di dialogo lo aveva reso libero da molti timori, - puoi semplicemente rispondermi?-  
-Dipende, chi ti ha prescelto?-  
-Chi?- sempre più in panne, -I Siderei?-  
-Ummm- fece una smorfia beffarda e riprese a camminare per il ponte.  
-Aspetta!- ripetè e di nuovo azzardando ad agguantarla, fallendo ancora una volta. Stava diventando frustrante.  
-Una spiegazione è chiedere troppo?-  
-E` più di quanto immagini, senza dubbio- si era fermata a fondo pontile, - i Siderei sono divini nella vostra percezione, abbiamo già fatto questa conversazione se ricordi, ma non sono assoluti, anche i così detti Dei hanno regole. Quindi ti hanno scelto tu dici? Ma non hanno scelto tutta la dinastia dei Lucis già? Sei quindi Prescelto tra i Prescelti?-  
-Mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa-  
Lei sorrise sibillina.  
-Pensaci principe, è questa la tua natura?- rilanciò verso la fiaba.  
Noctis non tentò un terzo stop, rimase come confuso a guardarla andare via, sentendosi però profondamente sollevato.  
Stava succedendo, lentamente, a passsi incerti stava sollevando il capo dalla scacchiera per guardare l`altro giocatore, non il nemico, non l`avversario, solo il rivale di intenti, se davvero si poteva chiamare rivale. Fisiologicamente l`interesse per le sole mosse stava calando e quello per chi le eseguiva si accresceva.  


Nei mesi che seguirono la pressione dell`Alto Consiglio per il futuro del Principe si fece sentire in modo subdolamente più pressante, ma mai frontalmente, a causa della dichiarazione di intenti dell`anno passato del sovrano e di Lord Amicitia. Richieste e suggerimenti, mai villane insinuazioni, sebbene la voce che il giovane erede al trono non fosse tagliato per la vita politica girava per il palazzo senza troppo ritegno.  
Il tempo libero di Noctis venne sentitamente assottigliato nei mesi precedenti il suo diploma, al punto che c`erano momenti in cui avrebbe pagaro oro per stare da solo per qualche attimo al solo scopo di sentire la sua voce nella testa e non mille altre. Ignis era come e più di un`ombra, da quando aveva finito gli studi, due anni prima, ed era diventato ufficialmente suo Cavaliere e Consigliere, giuramento e tutto il resto, come aveva fatto Gladio l'anno prima. La sua vita si era praticamene fusa a quella del principe e alle sue necessità, al punto che c`era da chiedersi se vi fosse una vita oltre il suo ruolo di attendente.  
-Ignis, vostra altezza- chiamò la famigliare voce di Lord Scintia, dalla spalle dei due ragazzi diretti all`ennesimo impegno in calendario.  
-Lord Scintia- salutò Noctis con un sorriso, doveva molto all`accademico, la maggior parte delle sue ricerche erano state fattibili grazie a lui.  
-Zio?- composto Ignis, professionale anche con un famigliare quando si trovava a palazzo.  
-Stavo per scriverti un messaggio proprio ora, non posso darti il libro che mi hai chiesto- affabile e posato l`accademico, - sua maestà lo ha richiesto tempo fa-  
-Mio padre?-  
-Sì, principe, sua maestà sembra molto interessato alla nostra cosmogonia a confronto con le leggende di Tenebrae. Sua altezza condivide il medesimo interesse?-  
-Emm sì, qualcosa del genere- bofonchiò impacciato Noctis.  
-Nessun problema, grazie dell`aiuto zio- intervenne l`amico in soccorso, -devi scusarci ora, siamo in ritardo per una sessione con il generale Leonis-  
-Cor in cattedra? Sicuramente un evento- disse l`altro con un sorriso divertito, -a presto dunque-  
I due si congedarono rapidamente ed Ignis tacque per almeno due svolte di corridoio.  
-Non c`è niente di cui essere imbarazzati- esordì placido, prendendo la via larga, -il tuo interesse per Tenebrae ed il ruolo di Lady Lunafreya sono un punto d`onore a mio avviso, non motivo di segretezza, certamente non con mio zio comunque, se avessi domande anche più accurate saprebbe certamente farvi fronte e non ci sarebbe giudizio da parte sua-  
_Rieccolo_ , fu il pensiero di Noctis. Purtroppo non aveva mai corretto negli anni ls farsa proposta e quindi il fidato amico era ancora bloccato nella convoluta visione di lui alla ricerca di risposte per tenere rispettosamente testa all`Oracolo.  
-Noct, hai diciannove anni quasi-  
-Si e con questo?-  
-Puoi ammettere affezione per Lady Lunafreya ed il suo intorno mistico, per così dire-  
-Posso cosa?- lo guardò scettico, -i libri e le leggende non c`entrano con Luna, voglio capire per me-  
-Non sono mai riuscito a farti leggere quei testi e ci ho provato, i Sei sanno quanto ci ho provato quando avevi dodici anni- insistette l`altro con il suo amabile garbo, ma un sorrisetto che diceva ben altro, -sono le stesse leggende sai?-  
-Età sbagliata, che vuoi che ti dica, mi sono interessato più tardi- riottoso e sulla difensiva, -sicuramente mi ha anche aiutato a rispondere ad alcuni riferimenti di Luna nel diario, non te lo nego, ma non è questo il punto- mentì quasi per dovere, memore della menzogna originale.  
-Quindi la principessa non sfiora mai i tuoi pensieri?-  
-E` prigioniera del suo paese da undici anni, come potrebbe non sfiorarmi?-  
-Non è quello che ti ho chiesto- sorrise placido, stava testando il terreno, - intendo in modo romantico amico mio, al di là dei perché della guerra, delle imposizioni del Niflheim e tutto il resto-  
La domanda era appena diventata più tragica di quanto Ignis potesse immaginare, almeno per il principe. Aveva appena dato nome ed identità a qualcosa che era semplicemente un sussurro sopito e confuso nel fondo dei suoi pensieri. La palese sorpresa fu traboccante.  
-Per i Sei!- sornione, gli occhi verdi dietro gli occhiali lucidi ebbero un guizzo, - ti serve un momento di raccoglimento?- lo prese bonariamente in giro, equivocando nuovamente a cosa stava assistendo.  
Effettivamente gli serviva eccome un momento, perché si sentiva un idiota senza ritegno, mentre Ignis aveva semplicemente descritto il tutto con naturalezza e semplicità, quasi in modo troppo banale per l`intruglio emotivo che sentiva contraddittorio a volte, eppure aveva agevolmente ricostruito il tutto in una definizione chiara, niente incertezze o aree grigie.  
-No- grugnì Noctis piccato, riprendendo il passo più speditamente, -non vorremo far aspettare Cor-  
-Potrebbe insolitamente valerne la pena- insinuò ancora sogghignante Ignis, incapace di smettere di sorridere davanti allo spettacolo appena avuto, -comunque sia, possiamo parlarne sai?-  
-Non vedo di cosa dovremmo parlare, il tuo è un abbaglio-  
-Ah si? E il tuo che cos'è invece?-  
Noctis non rispose entrò di gran carriera nella sala adibita al meeting con il Generale, senza guardarsi indietro.  
  
…  
  
Man mano la salute del sovrano deteriorava, più il tempo sembrava accelerare e così le settimane si susseguivano rapide in un rincorrersi che le trasformava in mesi e poi in stagioni. Stessi problemi, nuovi problemi, il tic toc di un orologio che dava il sentore dell'ineluttabile disastro.  
Le notizie dal fronte iniziavano ad essere una costante nei telegiornali e nelle notizie, il continuo arretrare degli Angoni aveva aggiunto un addizionale tono tetro alla loro nomea, molti cittadini li ritenevano inutili e si chiedevano a che pro il sovrano continuasse a _consumarsi_ per questa élite scelta di _incapaci_ che non aveva rovesciato le sorti della guerra.  
Nessuno parlava però parlava dei problemi tattici e logistici, o della supremazia tecnologica che il Niflheim stava mostrando da anni. Semplicemente si odiavano gli Angoni, non perché inefficaci, ma perché facili da accusare, lo stress della città “in pace”, che iniziava a mostrare i sintomi dell’effetto assedio nel retrogusto di libertà contenuta, sfociava in disprezzo da bar e razzismo spicciolo.  
-Sembri perplesso, qualcosa non va?- chiese la pacata voce di Sylas osservando un titubante Marshal che osservava una carta militare insieme agli ultimi aggiornamenti dagli Angoni.  
-Non lo so, questi spostamenti sono strani- borbottò,- o magari cerco solo qualcosa che non c’è probabilmente- sbuffò poi ruvido l’uomo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
-Che intendi?-  
-Drautos ha tenuto la strettoia di Alcaro, ma Fahral è caduta subito, e nella ritirata per l’evacuazione dei superstiti abbiamo perso lo stretto parimenti… non ha senso, Fahral è una fortezza naturale e le aeronavi sono praticamente inutili per via della conformazione delle montagne e la zona boschiva- si spiegò tamburellando sul tavolo.  
-Diffidi della strategia del Capitano?-  
-Non direi, non credo di essere nella posizione per diffidare nulla, al fronte non è come questa graziosa carta di guerra. Semplicemente… non lo so, qualcosa non mi torna, ma di nuovo, non sono lì con loro quindi…. – si lasciò andare con pesantezza contro lo schienale della sedia, - i numeri di morti e feriti tra gli Angoni stanno diventando ingestibili, il malcontento da ambo i lati si sta trasformando in qualcosa di logorante - sospiro stanco, anche l’Immortale Cor sentiva il peso di una guerra troppo lunga.  
-Il Re ne è a conoscenza? -  
-Del fronte? Certo, del malcontento cittatino: più o meno, ma con i filtri di Clarus- commento non propri bendisposto.  
-I Filtri?- dubbioso Lord Scintia, senza scadere nel troppo diretto.  
-A quanto pare non apprezza i dialoghi tra sua maestà e l’Arcade, sostiene che peggiora le sue preoccupazioni, quindi pensa di compensare in questo modo-  
-Lord Amicitia si trova in una posizione scomoda, semplicemente diffida di ciò che non conosce, è ragionevole nella sua posizione- spezzò una lancia in favore dello scudo del re.  
-Possibile- grugnì Cor, - ho parlato con loro a mia volta ed è stato tutt’altro che rilassante, loro ricordano dannatamente bene. La verità che portano sul Niflheim è ben oltre il preoccupante, per non parlare del resto- occhiata molto eloquente all’accademico.  
-Siamo ciechi in questo momento, Tenebrae potrebbe aver avuto ottime ragioni per nascondere le sue conoscenze in proposito, infondo la guerra con l’impero dura da così tanto tempo ed i territori di confini furono presi più di un secolo fa-  
-Ma Tenebrae è il regno dell’Oracolo, da due millenni-  
-Vuoi che contesti i fatti o critichi gli intenti?-  
-Niente di tutto questo amico mio, voglio risposte- graffiante il militare, non amava la filosofia da chiacchiera, preferiva i fatti, -se serve che Regis si metta in discussione parlando con quell’inquietante moccioso albino, che lo faccia, al diavolo Clarus e la sua politica di mantenimento-  
-Per questo hai tanto insisto che mostrassi i testi al sovrano?-  
-Ha funzionano no?-  
-Non sono sicuro che sia stato merito mio, Cor- un mezzo sospiro, Lord Scintia spostò lo sguardo su dei tomi antichi impilati sul suo scrittoio, -l’uomo che ha letto quei testi non era l’uomo paranoide che cambiava le regole di permanenza degli storici ogni tre giorni-  
-Cosa stai implicando, che anche questo è dovuto agli Arcadi?-  
-Credo stiano dando al Re prospettiva, qualcosa che abbiamo perso ad Insomnia in questi anni-  
-Il solito filosofo, tu quindi cosa pensi di _Loro_?-  
-Lo stai chiedendo all’accademico o al consigliere del Re?- sorrise con fare bivalente.  
-Sylas!-  
-No sono serio, la risposta potrebbe non coincidere- ammise senza girarci intorno, - le loro conoscenze cambiano tutto, è incredibile, ma ovviamente anche preoccupante, alla luce del Patto di Egill, abbiamo dimenticato qualcosa che non avremmo mai dovuto accantonare e di fatto da questa parte del muro di nebbia sembra che tutti vogliano che resti in questi termini- sguardo meditativo, poi abbozzò un sorriso -mi solleva sapere che il principe condivide la curiosità per le leggende sui Siderei e le _varianti_ di queste-  
-Il Principe?- sembrò meravigliato il generale.  
-Quanta sorpresa Cor, non ti sembra il tipo da ricerche storiche?-  
-Non ne ho idea, non so inquadrare il ragazzo in un "tipo"- impensierito, evidentemente il concetto gli dava parecchio su cui riflettere, -è troppo quello che vogliono che sia, perché si veda davvero com’è- tono critico, - qui è Regis che non capisco- scosse un secondo il capo, - continua a tenerlo sotto una campagna di vetro, terrorizzato di commettere qualche errore nel suo ruolo di protettore. Da quando ha parlato con il precedente Oracolo le sue azioni sono state tutte volte a difendere suo figlio in modo ossessivo a volte persino irrazionalmente, soprattutto dopo l'incidente di Tenbrae- sospirò lungamente, resosi conto forse troppo tardi della confessione eccessivamente franca, - Sylas…-  
-Nemmeno da dirlo, è una discussione a porte chiuse- tranquillizzò, - però Cor, pensi davvero che sua maestà sia in dissidio? -  
Uno scambio di sguardi, la risposta non arrivò, il telefono del generale si mise a suonare con insistenza.  
-Clarus? Che succede?-  
_“Dove sei?”_  
-Dal Professore, mi sentivo acculturato oggi-  
_“Molto spiritoso, e sua maestà?”_  
-Direi che non è qui con noi- occhiata all’accademico, molto eloquente.  
_“Meraviglioso, immagino sia con l’albino quindi”_ tono stizzito.  
-Hai perso il Re, Clarus?- sfotté il Marshal. L’altro gli attaccò in faccia.  
Sylas lanciò un’occhiata critica per le battute al consigliere del sovrano, ma una parte di lui sembrava capire la linea che stava tenendo Cor.  
-Devo andare, lo Scudo ha perso il suo signore- continuò canzonatorio, -vediamo di evitare incidenti diplomatici con Archadia- disse poi incamminandosi all’uscita, ma prima di andarsene sorrise verso l'amico, - io credo che Regis sia ancora l’uomo assennato con cui ho combattuto in guerra, semplicemente ha l’ingrato compito di essere il guardiano di suo figlio non in qualità di padre-  
  
...  
  
Intorno al diciannovesimo compleanno del principe qualcosa non era fluido e disinteressato come al solito, si percepiva una bizzarra aspettativa da parte di politici e consiglieri, lo stesso Ignis era fin troppo cosciente di sguardi e commenti quando lui e l’erede al trono passavano i corridoi del palazzo. Il diploma di sua altezza, che sarebbe seguito di li a poco, sembrava un traguardo di grande interesse, come le nuove lezioni di strategia e addestramento già avanzate negli ultimi mesi.  
Noctis, a dispetto di tanto interesse, sembrava molto più distante da tutto anche per i suoi standard, incurante degli sguardi che lo seguivano molestamente attenti e ben più che disinteressato alle voci di corridoio che stavano invadendo la cittadella come una malattia cronica, ossia che puoi tenere a bada, ma non debellare.  
  
La sera del 29 agosto giunse svogliata, sotto una pioggia leggera che parlava ancora di estate, ma già buttava un occhio al vicino autunno. Il principe era irrequieto, più del solito se possibile, da settimane ormai versava in uno strato stato di allerta, questo era il suo nuovo "normale" dopo il momento di illuminazione con Ignis, purtroppo aveva aperto una porta che non era sicuro di poter spalancare senza conseguenze, ma che di fatto non poteva richiudere come se niente fosse… lo status quo era cambiato, non poteva far finta di non aver realizzato e tornare alla configurazione di idee precedente.  
Stava guardando la scacchista ora e non più la scacchiera. Era diventato difficile valutare i perché nel suo distrarsi, non erano più eventi accidentali a cui non sempre sapeva dare spiegazione, erano momenti ricercati e voluti, voleva guardarla molto più della mossa successiva nel loro eccentrico gioco ad enigmi.  
Voleva sfiorarla, toccarla, possederla. Anche solo concepire l’idea lo contorceva dall’interno lasciandolo senza fiato. I suoi stessi sogni lo mettevano all’angolo, la brama che gli mostravano era gretta e cruda, aliena al suo modo di pensare, o che credeva fosse il suo modo di pensare.  
La nuda verità, senza fiocchi eleganti o falsa poesia era che voleva che l’Erudita fosse sua, in un egoistico senso di possesso, tanto fisico quanto mentale.  
L’essere travolto da istinti di pura passione irrazionale non aveva azzerato il suo lato dolce e romantico, ma era talmente turbato da se stesso da credersi un folle, un idiota in preda alle fregole, come un ragazzino alla prima cotta. Cosa che forse non era così lontana dalla verità.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per strapparle la maschera dal viso e dirle cosa aveva significato discutere con lei per anni guardandola dritta negli occhi. Voleva rompere quel filo che sembrava dire nel sottotesto che lui era l’incapace apprendista e lei il mentore, ma sembrava impossibile anche solo pensarlo, essere insieme gli richiedeva una grande attenzione nei comportamenti e ora vedeva i mille dettagli su cui era sempre rimasto cieco.  
Le distanze tra loro sempre mantenute stabili, mai troppi vicini… i discorsi su tutto, ma mai su di lei...  
-Noct-  
Un bussare lieve sullo stipite della porta aperta lo distolse dai suoi intrecciati pensieri.  
-Ignis?-  
-Ti sei rinchiuso qui a luci spente?- occhieggiò il ragazzo arrampicato sulla finestra aperta, nella brezza della sera di fine estate, - Prompto ti cercava-  
-Mi sto nascondendo- confessò con un sorriso distratto.  
-I suoi piani per il tuo compleanno ti spaventano a tal punto?-  
-A te no?-  
Entrambi risero, Specs accese la luce però e questo costrinse il prince a distogliere lo sguardo e ricomporre l’espressione.  
-Tutto bene?- arrivò poi la vera domanda che seguì con un’occhiata eloquente. Ignis era il vero osservatore del gruppo, ne capiva i cambi di umori e stato anche quando credeva di essere perfettamente imperscrutabile e cosa irritante, ora come ora, non era blandibile da scuse zoppicanti.  
-Certo, perché non dovrebbe? -  
-Non ho potuto non notare il tuo disinteresse sul nuovo calendario autunnale, per il post diploma. O per i commenti di Gladio sul tuo rendimento in addestramento al Generale Leonis…- la prese cautamente larga l’amico e custode.  
-Cosa avrei dovuto dire?- girò il discorso pacifico, - che il calendario sembra essere stato arrangiato da un malato di mente e Gladio continua a valutarmi secondo i suoi parametri anche se forse è abbastanza chiaro che ho una struttura fisica diversa e uso la magia?- meno pacifico.  
-Sì, esattamente questo, avresti dovuto dirlo- ammisse con un sorriso calmo Ignis, era questo giovane uomo dalle risposte argomentate e zero capricci, apparso negli anni senza che se ne rendessero conto, che voleva sentir parlare e invece il più delle volte si manteneva in silenzio.  
-A che pro?-  
-Definire il punto della situazione, la tua osservazione non è un vaneggio-  
-Ah no?- ecco che entrava in scena l'ironia accusatoria, velata, rimodellata in qualcosa d'altro, -Lord Amicitia chiederà a qualcun altro di addestrarmi perchè io e Gladio siamo poco compatibili?-  
-Noct...-  
-Mi hanno consultato per il suo giurarmi eterna fedeltà come mio cavaliere? O hanno provato a consultarmi sul tuo prestare giuramento?- ora incalzava, scese dalla finestra e si fermò dritto davanti ad Ignis che si ritrovò incapacitato alla risposta per una manciata palpabile di secondi.  
-Vorresti qualcun altro?-  
-Ovviamente no- toni addolciti, Noctis si scostò tornando nei ranghi, nel suo essere remissivo e distaccato, - parlavo di una reale possibilità di scelta. Non vorrei nessun altro e dovreste saperlo-  
-Capisco il concetto logico, certo- stava calando uno strano stallo nel dialogo.  
-Direi che devo cercare Prompto, dunque-  
-Vuoi che ti crei un diversivo?-  
Noctis sembrò in difficoltà alla propossta, come sulle spine per qualcosa che forse richiederebbe un aiuto, ma si scadrebbe in qualcosa che non si può chiedere.  
-No, non serve, sono abituato-  
-L'offerta resta valida- insistette pacato Ignis, - lo dico perchè sembri insolitamente irrequieto ed impaziente, non il solito te e sia chiaro non sto dicendo sia un male, solo sembri diverso-  
-Diverso come? Non direi, invecchiare è un evento che non influenzo, devo solo aspettare non serve impazienza- sminuì mentendo con quanta più naturalezza riuscisse a mettere nella voce.  
-Non credo tu sia impaziente per i tuoi diciannove anni o per come evitare le proposte di festeggiamento di Prompto. Sei irrequieto da settimane a dire il vero-  
-Se lo dici tu- di colpo sulla difensiva il tono, odiava i giochetti passivo aggressivi di Ignis, soprattutto da quando tutta la faccenda “Luna” stava prendendo brutte pieghe, specialmente da quando questa era di fatto divenuta una figura pubblica di spicco in quanto Oracolo dedito a proteggere le persone dalla Piaga delle Stelle.  
L’altro sorrise dalla reazione piccata.  
-Quello che voglio dire è che sono qui se vuoi, non offro soluzioni che probabilmente non ho, solo un orecchio per ascoltare e diversivi se necessari-  
-Continuo a non seguirti-  
-Vuoi giocartela così?-  
Noctis si incassò nelle spalle sempre più sul chi vive.  
-E’ così insostenibile quest’anno?- chiese conciliante Ignis, con solo la giusta dose si insistenza.  
-E' differente- borbottò riottoso, -o forse sono io ad essere differente, non so-  
-Questo non è un male, cambiare prospettiva è umano-  
-Ma davvero?-  
-Noct...-  
-Hai mai voluto qualcosa che non puoi avere?- chiese di botto, con un sinistro fervore nello sguardo- qualcosa che vuoi irrazionalmente, ma nel senso più meschino del termine, e hai la certezza che non puoi ottenere ciò che vuoi-il principe lo guardò di nuovo dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo a prestarsi ora al dialogo cui si era offerto.  
-Parliamo di libertà di scelta?-  
Silenzio. Il giovane fissava Ignis, ma di fatto stava guardando altrove.  
-Mi serve quel diversivo- proruppe poi di botto, come se avesse deciso qualcosa li su due piedi.  
-Come?-  
-Farò tardi, le mie scuse a Prompto!-  
Ignis non poté replicare perché l'altro era già uscito di gran lena lasciandolo interdetto, evidentemente stavano parlando di qualcosa che non era veramente lo stesso argomento, pur affondando in radici comuni.  


Noctis lasciò la sua stanza e sgattaiolò ai giardini, ormai abituato a fare il ladro a casa sua, impresa che tuttavia non era semplice come un tempo da quando la sicurezza nella cittadella si era fatta più serrata. Pioveva a dirotto, ben prima di raggiungere il cortile interno dell'ala ovest era fradicio, ma lungi dal cambiare idea, mosso come da una contorta frenesia.  
Ancora avventato irruppe nella torre in un poco aggraziato grondare d'acqua, nel fastidioso silenzio della sala letture. Lo Scorpione non c'era, gli argini crepati, pronti a cedere al caos, trattenuti dal banale caso di non avere l'interlocutore ricercato.  
-Non è qui- lo accolse nuovamente la voce di Nae con un sogghigno davvero perfido dipinto sul viso.  
-Quando tornerà?- tagliò corto il principe pungente.  
-Accidenti, che cambio di attitudine, nemmeno provi a negare- rise e flessuosa come un gatto si alzò dallo scrittoio dove si stava imponendo di leggere come tutti gli altri. I di lei occhi verdi gli ricordavano Ignis, in una strana e contortorta conformazione.  
-Quando?-  
-Chi può dirlo?- sorrisino, -non è nemmeno detto che torni, siamo ospiti Principe, non residenti-  
Non voleva darle soddisfazione, mostrando turbamento, ma di fatto quelle parole lo avevano colpito, per il banale motivo che troppe cose erano date per scontate e la verità nella sua semplice esposizione era tutt'altro che piacevole da ascoltare.  
-Vi vedo proprio ben coordinati, come gruppo di studiosi-  
-Vero?- insolente e per nulla toccata dall'insinuazione, -ma parliamo di _voi altezza_ , cosa mai potrebbe volere il Principe di Lucis, fradicio come un pulcino, da uno scorpione?-  
-Qualcosa che non posso discutere con una fenice suppongo-  
-Perchè no, ragazzino?- impertinente nell'appellarlo, - ho mantenuto il tuo segreto con gli altri e mento assai meno degli scorpioni e del _Tuo scorpione_ in particolar modo- ammiccò con lo sguardo. Noctis si irrigidì.  
-Come sai che mi mente?-  
-Perchè dice sempre la verità-  
Incaglio, di colpo l'acqua gelida degli abiti zuppi si stava facendo sentire, incautamente aveva dimenticato che tipo di duello era un dialogo con Nae.  
-Un po' contraddittorio, non ti pare?-  
-Assolutamente no, la verità è la menzogna più funzionale. Il punto è come si racconta la verità- teatrale gli ciondolò intorno, - oh povero fanciullo, nella rete di un tessitore di inganni, io però ti avevo avvisato anni in anticipo-  
-Non sono in nessuna rete!- sbottò, mostrando un'irritazione che avrebbe tanto voluto celare, ma non ce la fece. Sentiva ribollirgli il sangue quando percepiva anche solo l'allusione ad un chissà quale inganno che non poteva percepire perchè giovane o ottuso, o tutte e due.  
-Disse la mosca prima di scorgere il ragno-  
-Ti diverto?- ringhiò.  
-Ohh moltissimo principe- sogghignò la donna, - sei un vero spasso di contraddizioni. Vederti appresso allo Scorpione ha dell'ironico, ma si sa il fato è un narratore pieno di senso dell'umorismo-  
-E perchè mai?-  
-Sei davvero interessato a cosa hanno fatto i Sei? A cosa c'è nel Niflheim e Tenebrae?-  
-Sono anni che inseguo leggende e storie assurde, direi che la risposta è lapalissiana-  
-Tutt'altro, principe, sono anni che cammini sulla mappa tracciata dallo Scorpione, mi chiedo dove saresti oggi senza il vostro incontrarvi in questo luogo e tempo- stranamente enfatica nei toni.  
-Ora valuti i miei intenti?-  
-Guardo solo la realtà, sei davvero sicuro di sapere cosa stai inseguendo?-  
Noctis le scoccò un'occhiata profondamente ostile, lei sorrise subdola.  
-O stai solo guardando troppo intensamente quella maschera nera sugli occhi della Bayushi?- sogghignò calcando ed affondando più in profondità il dubbio.  
-Forse sono solo un idiota a cui è stato necessario instillare la curiosità,come dici tu, ma sono liberamente giunto alla conclusione di voler sapere!- contestò infantile, sentendosi sciocco nell’istante in cui sentì la sua stessa voce.  
-Ma davvero? Liberamente? - suadente il tono derisorio, - è proprio vero che ci sono linee troppo indefinite, così innamorato della musica che non sai più dire cosa stai inseguendo, se la musica o il musicista-  
Nuovamente bloccato in un brutto angolo, a valle di una realizzazione che assurdamente non voleva avere, non adesso e non così quantomeno.  
Nae gli si fermò accanto, scrutandolo sorniona, come un gatto con il topo, in un gioco che pur con tante opzioni presenta una ed una sola conclusione.  
\- Attento principe di Lucis, a guardare troppo a lungo nell’abisso si può apprendere molto, ma vi è un prezzo, anche l’abisso guarderà dentro di te-  
  



	8. Per la Famiglia e la Patria

Il concetto “ospiti, non residenti” si fece strada tra i dubbi del principe come un tarlo nel legno tenero. Nae sapeva sempre conficcare il puntale negli angoli migliori, non doveva far solo male, doveva causare cancrena.  
Aznable era tornata ad Archadia, senza un ciao o un arrivederci, semplicemente perché era prassi per gli storici, ciò nonostante Noctis ne fu ferito. Le aveva scritto dei messaggi con il cercapersone, senza ottenere risposta, provando frustrazione gratuita ad un’azione che sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, ma che aveva bisogno di compiere comunque.  
Arrivò il diploma in ottobre, cerimonia ed onori, la tensione da parte dei politici si tagliava a fette, mentre l’erede al tono insisteva nell’ignorare il tutto come se non stesse nemmeno succedendo a lui. Ignis aveva evitato ogni sorta di dialogo sull’argomento tabù, ossia cosa il principe volesse così ignobilmente, non voleva attriti durante il già teso momento con i nobili, i quali facevano di tutto per essere cordialmente molesti. Così le giornate trascorrevano una in fila all’altra in una noiosa monotonia ripetitiva.  
L’assenza dello Scorpione aveva però fatto stranamente bene all’autocontrollo di Noctis, uno di quegli schiaffi necessari, ma che non ti rendi conto che lo sono fino a che di fatto non lo vivi. Non gli era passata l’ossessione egoistica, possessiva ed irrazionale, ma man mano il tempo passava più abile diveniva a mantenere l’autocontrollo e aver avuto altri dialoghi con la più che fastidiosa Fenice lo aveva rinforzato senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
Sicuramente era rimasto affascinato dalla musica presentata dal musicista, e certamente non era in grado di giurare che davanti ad un altro esecutore si sarebbe comunque lanciato nell’intricata caccia alla verità dei Sei, dunque sì, non sapeva se amava la musica o il musicista, ma era elegantemente giunto alla conclusione che per ora poteva confonderli senza sentirsi in colpa.  
Il sollievo che sarebbe tornata era ambivalente, conscio che erano ospiti non voluti e che il giorno del loro lasciare Lucis sarebbe giunto gli dava un senso di angoscia. Lui era come se fosse legato ad Insomnia, prigioniero in quanto futuro sovrano. Gli Eruditi si inchinavano per dovere a suo padre, non per rispetto, erano liberi nel loro fingersi in catene, avevano uno scopo per cui erano lì, non c’era davvero un’imposizione di Lucis.  
Quando Noctis si perdeva nei suoi pensieri finiva spesso a pensare a Re Egill ed al misterioso patto stipulato con Archadia all'insaputa di Eos, forse all’insaputa anche dei Sei. Non avere momenti di confronto lo abbatteva a volte, soprattutto quando doveva far fronte alle aggressioni di idee di Gladio ed alle notifiche di Lord Amicitia o suo padre. Non sapeva quale fosse la sua natura ed ora se lo stava chiedendo per davvero.  
  
-Non ancora Principe, un paio di mesi non sono nulla- gli disse la voce melliflua di Nae, durante uno dei suoi check serali alla torre ovest. Ormai era semplice prassi, visti i mesi trascorsi, ma voleva lui si era imposto di non smettere di cercarla.  
-Splendido-  
-Ohh povero caro, così paziente e dedicato- sfotté sorniona, - così bisognoso del suo maestro ingannatore-  
-Invidiosa? - ribatté questa volta, -tu sei qui a leggere e lei è a casa, suppongo debba bruciare un po’-  
-Non direi, insomma io ho avuto più libere uscite in questi anni. Certo non mi sono trovata un apprendista testardo e molesto come te, ma non si può avere tutto giusto? -  
-Non sono il suo apprendista-  
-Ah no? Solo un burattino allora- smorfia ironica, -molto più tipico degli scorpioni-  
-Non sono un burattino!- lieve ringhio ostile.  
-Insisti ancora a non notare i fili intorno alle braccia? Sei grandicello ora per questa farsa, un giorno sarai Re, vuoi davvero arroccare su questa linea? -  
-E tu? Tu sei così meno burattino di me? Sbaglio o vi hanno spedito senza possibilità di obiettare, qui ad Insomnia?- provò un’altra strada.  
-Per i Tutelari, moccioso- disse lei con falsa teatralità, - c’è una certa differenza nell’ubbidire al proprio signore e nell’essere una marionetta di questo-  
-Ne sono sicuro, ma c’è anche una luce soffusa per cui la linea di demarcazione tra le due cose si fa così sottile da confondersi- non capitolò e lei scoppiò a ridere.  
-La fenice mi folgori, parli come uno scorpione ora, ha davvero fatto un gran lavoro con te. Il tuo paparino potrebbe avere un infarto se lo sapesse. Era così preoccupato che ti interessassi a noi, soprattutto appena arrivati, la vecchiaia deve averne smorzato le preoccupazioni- sfotté allusiva sullo stato del sovrano.  
-Perché?-  
-Paura, dubbio, cecità generalizzata- impudente nell’offendere Re non troppo velatamente.  
-Ehi!-  
-Oh scusate tanto, principe, tasto dolente?- sempre strafottente, ghigno sul viso, - parlarti di noi significherebbe aver fallito con noi, almeno dal suo punto di vista. Re Regis vuole chiudere il problema sotto il tempo del suo regno, per quanto possa ancora durare-  
Le ultime parole fecero scattare Noctis, gli scagliò addosso la sua spada, evocata in slancio, con l’intento di colpire lo scrittoio non lei direttamente. Nae però fu molto più veloce, il senso di pericolo che mai abbandonava il principe quando era con la donna si fece sentire in toto, era pericolosa e lo poteva dire a pelle, non capì nemmeno cosa era successo, ma la sua spada non solo era stata parata e deviata a terra, ma lui era finito schiena alle librerie e aveva un puntale puntato alla gola.  
-Lo scorpione non è proprio riuscita ad insegnarti a tenere a bada il tuo temperamento, principino- sibilò a due centimetri dal suo viso, gli occhi avevano una strana luce, -devi imparare a scegliere le guerre che vuoi intraprendere. Chissà cosa succederebbe a questo posto senza un erede- aumentò di poco la pressione al collo, graffiandolo abbastanza da farlo sanguinare un po’, ma senza di fatto trafiggerlo.  
Noctis era come pietrificato, non aveva mai provato niente di simile con Gladio, per quanto potesse diventare brutale ed aggressivo tutto restava finto nei loro addestramenti e lo stesso suo cavaliere non era molto più reale. Sapere la successione dei colpi non è abbastanza per dirsene padrone.  
-Solo un bambino punta i piedi davanti ad una verità che non vuole sentire- disse poi algida scostandosi, facendo sparire i puntali nell’ampia veste nera, - il Re sta morendo bamboccio, come suo erede devi almeno avere la dignità di riconoscerlo-  
-Il Re è ancora vivo!-ringhiò vemente, gli dava il sangue alla testa sentir parlare di suo padre come di un cadavere che camminava.  
-Per il momento, ma ha una condanna a morte sulla testa e una guerra sanguinaria alla porta di casa-  
-È solo per questo per voi?-  
-No, è solo questo per voi, ragazzino che non ha mai visto la guerra-  
-È questo che volete?- chiese con voce asciutta, senza gridare, tenendo a freno il senso di totale sopraffazione, ma senza riuscire a scostarsi dalla parete, - un dialogo con un Re morente?-  
-Il Re di Lucis può morire, ma il Patto di Egill continuerà ad esistere. Il Nie vuole che ricordiate ragazzino, che questo abbia senso o no è al di là della comprensione richiesta. Dimostrate che potete avere memoria, o perite sotto le vostre scelte folli-  
-Wow- sarcastico, riprendendo il respiro regolare, - quindi per te è solo un ordine del tuo signore? Assistere alla guerra contro il Niflheim ignorando tutto quello che è venuto prima!-  
-La decisione non era mia, quindi sì, siamo qui per volere del cielo- sarcasmo nel tono, palpabile la velata critica. -Non stiamo assistendo alla guerra, stiamo osservando voi, le discutibili scelte di tuo padre ci sono note e chiare, le ultime scelte che prenderà faranno la vera storia- trapassante l’occhiata che gli tirò, - la vostra guerra apre scenari ben più grandi del vostro piccolo stagno, se solo ricordaste, ma siete qui come api confuse dal fumo che si aggrappano ad un alveare in fiamme piuttosto che pensare ad alternative-  
-Per i Sei! Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?-  
-Proprio loro, quando la disperazione si fa sentire e il puzzo di carcassa morta diventa innascondibile è da loro che andate a piangere- impetuosa si distanziò di qualche passo, - il vostro Re non è fatto per le battaglie d’attrito, infatti si è suicidato in un assedio senza fine, ma nemmeno davanti a questo vacilla la vostra devozione nei Siderei-  
-La barriera è una decisione di mio padre e mio nonno-  
-Una delle più sbagliate, in una lista non esattamente eccellente tra cui scegliere- vivido il sarcasmo ed il disappunto.  
-E questo come ricade sui Sei?-  
-Dimmelo tu, è nella vostra natura seguire la sola via indicata immagino-  
La scelta delle parole di Nae bloccò il principe, la fiaba della rana e dello scorpione era l’ultimo enigma di Aznable e ancora non aveva una risposta.  
-Un giorno moccioso, capiterà qualcosa che spezzerà lo stallo, deve capitare, l’adesso senza una conclusione è un gioco di specchi- riprese lei veemente, -a quel punto e solo a quel punto vedremo qualcosa-  
-Che significa capiterà qualcosa?-  
-La fine dell’assedio bel principino-pungolante e sorniona, - nuovamente davanti ad una scelta vedremo cosa farete per davvero, cosa _sceglierete_. E siate lieti, perché avete una scelta, qualcosa che avevate perduto con questa improbabile mossa strategica- critica, la voce via via più carica di disprezzo, - chissà, allora sapremo quanto sprecato è stato il nostro tempo con voi-  
-C-cosa faremo per davvero?-  
Nessuna risposta, se ne era andata. Noctis ebbe la certezza che quella Storica era un’assassina, perché nei suoi occhi aveva visto una luce sinistra, occhi che avevano già visto causare la morte, occhi consci di guerre e sangue.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa ora per poter parlare con Aznable, anche solo per avere un altro suggerimento sibillino da risolvere, tutto ma non questo. Lei però non c’era, né tornò a breve, i mesi continuarono a susseguirsi e di lei nessuna nuova.  
  
…  
  
_Angoni_.  
Non era chiaro nemmeno ai suoi membri perché il re avesse dato proprio questo nome alla speciale élite di assalto, ultimo tentativo contro il Niflheim. Tra i pochi veterani rimasti, i primi a stipulare il contratto magico con il sovrano, si diceva che quest’ultimo avesse scelto il nome tra le sue armi, e per ragioni ignote avesse optato per il giavellotto. La verità è che nemmeno Regis sapeva perché li aveva chiamati Angoni, doveva dare loro un nome, che non fosse banale e pratico, qualcosa che spronasse all’eroismo e al sacrificio, così insieme ad un motto discutibilmente difendibile per degli immigrati: _“Per la Famiglia e la Patria”_ , aveva dato loro un nome interessante da pronunciare e per fortuna nessuno gli aveva domandando mai spiegazione diretta.  
  
-L’attacco è stato pienamente contenuto, ma hanno deliberatamente scelto di ritirare le armate-  
-Una ritirata improvvisa ed inspiegabile- teso Re Regis davanti all’ultimo rapporto del comandante Drautos.  
-Siamo comunque in pericolo, vostra maestà, non sappiamo quando attaccheranno nuovamente- intervenne Clarus.  
-Vostra maestà, chiedo venia, un comunicato dalla porta occidentale- irruppe trafelato un messo di corte, -un uomo che sostiene di essere un messaggero dell’impero richiede udienza-  
Accadde così, verso la seconda metà di maggio, con un comunicato portato da un attendente in panne su l’etichetta da usare per il bizzarro annuncio, la quiete stava per finire. Ardyn Izunia, Cancelliere di Niflheim, offriva la “proposta di pace” dell’impero a Lucis, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Regis riconobbe l’evento nell’istante in cui si presentò. La voce di Toturi echeggiante nella mente, mentre guardava i consiglieri e Clarus ascoltare i termini dell’accordo proposto.  
_Lo riconoscerete vostra maestà, si mostrerà come una frattura nello stallo e a quel punto, potrete scegliere di nuovo._  
L’evento era senza precedenti, difficile da credere quasi, dopo secoli di guerra e una sola città fortezza ancora in piedi ad opporsi, sentir parlare di pace era quasi un miraggio o una brutta barzelletta.  
L’adunata di un consiglio straordinario fu scontata, ma la cosa che colpì i consiglieri fu il lieve ritardo con cui il sovrano fissò l’incontro, volle infatti un’ora per riflettere,… da solo.  
  
-È successo, infine- esordì con voce vibrante nonostante il regale contegno, irrequieto Regis, cosa che mostrava solo con l’Arcade ormai, non volle sedersi, nonostante il fastidio alla gamba notevolmente peggiorato, - è successo come avevi previsto, anche saperlo in anticipo non ha aiutato, confesso che non mi aspettavo avrebbe avuto il volto di una proposta di pace-  
-Vorreste che fosse vero?-  
-Forse, perché no? - ammise con mestizia, - o magari sono semplicemente troppo vecchio e vorrei un gradevole inganno per abbracciare l’ultima tratta del mio viaggio- ancora teso nel suo riflettere a voce alta, visibilmente contrito, ma più che pronto a far fronte alla situazione - non mi hai mai detto cosa avresti fatto, se non la barriera-  
-Maestà non…-  
-Dimmelo Toturi, per la mia pace mentale, devo sentirtelo dire-  
-Vediamo da mondi diversi, il nostro modo di…-  
-Niente dialettica amico mio, dillo!-  
Ci fu una pausa, lunga, sentita.  
-Avrei sacrificato Insomnia nell’istante in cui ne ereditavo il destino - lo aveva detto, con voce fredda e composta. Il Re conosceva già quella risposta, ma semplicemente sentirla pronunciare a voce alta lo ferì ed era una ferita di cui aveva dannatamente bisogno ora.  
-Egill avrebbe fatto altrettanto, suppongo… eppure, nemmeno un sussurro da parte sua in tanti anni-  
-Vostra maestà, il vostro predecessore è con voi, più di quanto non immaginate. Intricate sono le trame dei Sei, aggirarle non è stata cosa facile, soprattutto con la nasciata di un Patto come quello che ci lega-  
-Davvero? E dove dovrei cercare il Re Stratega?- stizzito in parte, non aveva mai sentito la sua voce, o un suo sussurro a guidarlo nel mare di voci di sovrani cui era legato con l’anello.  
-Dentro di voi e nelle vostre scelte. Avete condiviso la vostra magia per sfidare lo stato delle cose e li avete chiamati Angoni, Re di Lucis, non in mille altri modi forse più consoni ed appropriati, e nel tempo della vostra reggenza un Nie siede sul trono di Rabanastre-  
-E questo sarebbe merito del sovrano creatore del Patto?- scettico Regis.  
-Indirettamente maestà, vi ha dato la libertà di compiere tali scelte nonostante il legame ai Siderei. Ha fatto in modo che le vostre decisioni fossero vostre, con un semplire ricordo di sè. Il vostro cuore è stato prono ad ascoltare voci del passato più di altri prima di voi- conciliante, come sempre era il Leone albino. -Vedete, gli Angoni sono una casta di guerrieri di Archadia vostra maestà, così chiamati per via della tipologia di lance che usavano, era il nome dei cavalieri che per ordine del Nie II protessero Re Egill e la sua guardia nel viaggio alla ricerca dal Vincolo di Solheim, nato durante la Guerra del Tempo-  
Il sovrano si bloccò all’udire cotale rivelazione inattesa, risposte che aveva persino smesso di cercare giungevano ora, sull’orlo della fine della sua reggenza. Sorrise.  
-Dunque è così e io che pensavo di essere originale- sdrammatizzò con una battuta, stranamente rinfrancato. -Non hai nemmeno citato l’Antica Barriera, era un’opzione all’epoca, ma non la scelsi, ho solo ereditato la decisione di mio padre-  
-L’Antica Barriera è un inganno, vostra maestà, invocarla avrebbe sicuramente scosso le sorti del conflitto nel breve periodo, ma vi avrebbe incatenato alle leggi dei Sei molto più profondamente, forse questa conversazione non sarebbe stata nemmeno possibile. Come ho già detto, il vostro cuore non ha smesso di combattere quando ha scelto l’assedio, semplicemente avete accettato che non avreste posto fine alla guerra- brutale e diretto, quello di cui l’altro aveva bisogno in questo momento, -serve grande forza per riconoscere di non essere la persona adatta alla situazione, ma ciò non di meno dover essere colui che prende le decisioni in proposito-  
-Non mi perdoneranno mai- sussurrò distogliendo lo sguardo.  
-Cercate assoluzione dalle vostre scelte? -  
-Non più, Toturi- malinconico e grato il sorriso che rivolse all’Arcade, - sono pronto a fare ciò che è necessario, questa volta-  
-Lo siete-  
-Loro però devono volere la stessa cosa, devono essere complici- confessò pensieroso, ragionando puramente di strategia.  
-Lo saranno maestà, perché quando si sceglie una via davanti ad una sola svolta realmente possibile tutti conoscono la risposta, semplicemente qualcuno deve fare il primo passo in tale direzione-  
-Io e loro non vogliamo proteggere la stessa cosa-  
-Questo non sarà distinguibile alla luce degli eventi posti al tavolo della discussione-  
Regis sorrise amaro, impensierito dal suo essere machiavellico, eppure sollevato dal non essere solo in questo, profondamente riconoscente a quel singolare giovane albino.  
-Non abbiamo ancora trovato l’Architrave- azzardò il Re dubbioso, la frase in sospesa mentre scrutava gli occhi rosso sangue dell’arcade, - questo cambia i nostri accordi, che io lo voglia oppure no-.  
-Sarò qui, quando avrete finito- chiuse formale il discorso il leone, con una elegante prepotenza velata, -il consiglio vi aspetta, vostra maestà- disse dopo una lunga e spossata pausa di silenzio, come se si ponesse fine a qualcosa in questo momento ed entrambi volessero rubare ogni secondo possibile.  
-Fino alla fine di questa partita?-  
-Anche oltre, vostra maestà, nella vita la partita non finisce con lo scacco matto-  
  
…  
  
-È una proposta insolita, come insolito il momento in cui viene avanzata, i rapporti del Comandante Drautos parlano chiaro, non abbiamo avuto una vittoria reale in più di un anno ormai, gestiamo l’arretrata dei confini fuori da Insomnia, ma nulla più di questo. -  
-Forse abbiamo mal calcolato il danno all’Impero, da parte degli Angoni, effettivamente abbiamo distrutto un numero considerevole di armate, il fatto che continuino ad arrivare ci ha illuso che abbiano approvvigionamenti infiniti, cosa non vera. Forse anche Niflheim vuole smettere questo scontro logorante, infondo non sappiamo nemmeno in che condizione sia il vasto impero, con tutti i territori annessi deve essere devastante la gestione anche solo burocratica. Infondo dal canto nostro siamo consapevoli solo dello stato di Accordo per via delle nostre spie in loco, ma siamo ciechi sul resto- intervenne un secondo consigliere, speranzoso in modo compito, non voleva cedere alle lusinghe di una luce di speranza.  
-Lucis non può vincere soltanto con gli Angoni, accettare questa tregua potrebbe essere la scelta migliore, Insomnia resterà intoccata, come già è-  
-Stiamo parlando di questioni al di là della nuova barriera. Non ci sarà bisogno di tregue finché essa resisterà e se la situazione dovesse peggiorare ci sarà sempre l’antica barriera- intervenne Feleter, un accanito membro del consiglio che considerava le barriere un dono degli Dei, qualcosa di incrollabile.  
-Sì, ma questa tregua metterebbe fine a tutti combattimenti, c’è un Popolo di Lucis al di fuori della barriera! Se solo potessimo scendere ad un compromesso…- azzardò Lady Sarabi con garbato rispetto.  
-I compromessi sono imprudenti- intervenne veemente Clarus, - noi non conosciamo le vere intenzioni di Niflheim, e non dovete illudervi le Barriere sono tutt’altro che impenetrabili-  
-Dunque ci restano pochissime opzioni- prese la parola il sovrano, notando gli animi scaldarsi, -la nuova barriera è sostenuta dal trono, io posso reggerla ancora per qualche anno, se il regno lo richiede- una pausa, lieve, volutamente carica di significato, - ma il Cancelliere ha detto una cosa vera, se non altro- pungente, -siamo vecchi, è l’antica barriera…- si guardò le mani, tremanti e inferme per l’affaticamento magico, -non posso comandare l’antica barriera ora che sono indebolito, e non ho le forze per guidare un’offensiva per rovesciare le sorti di questa guerra- li scrutò, uno ad uno, fermando poi lo sguardo su Clarus.  
Il messaggio era chiaro, elegantemente inserito nel sottointeso: lui era la barriera, e lui stava morendo.  
-Allora fate la vostra scelta, vostra maestà- disse Clarus, - che cosa dobbiamo proteggere? -

Lucis avrebbe accettato il Trattato di Pace senza obiezioni ai punti proposti, Insomnia sarebbe diventata una Città Stato.  
Gli Angoni avrebbero dovuto essere smantellati in sei mesi dal giorno della firma del trattato, come prova di amicizia verso l’impero di Niflheim, durante il periodo di transizione tutti i territori sarebbero stati ceduti ed i cittadini di Lucis re-immatricolati come cittadini imperiali, con pari diritti.  
…  
  
Noctis ed Ignis vennero trascinati nel cuore della notte nella sala del consiglio, ora vuota, fatta eccezione per il Re e Lord Amicitia. Avevano percepito una certa frenesia nell’aria, sin dal pomeriggio, ma nessuno parlava apertamente, solo supposizioni.  
-Sedetevi, abbiamo poco tempo- ordinò severo Clarus, -Lord Scintia aggiornerà anche gli altri due membri della vostra guardia reale altezza, ma per velocizzare le cose voi sarete i primi a sapere la situazione-  
-Vostra maestà, Lord Amicitia?- salutò formale Ignis con un inchino del capo. Tutti parlavano del messaggero di Niflheim, ed un consiglio straordinario non passava esattamente inosservato.  
Re Regis scrutò a lungo il figlio prima di parlare, lo sguardo fermo, ben calato nel ruolo di sovrano e non di genitore.  
-Sono certo che siate a conoscenza della proposta di pace che abbiamo ricevuto questa mattina dal Niflheim- esordì greve, -dopo attenta analisi: ho deciso di accettare la proposta dell’Impero, questo implica accettare in blocco tutte le clausole e le richieste- proseguì pacato, -in cambio Insomnia diventerà una Città Stato con potere sovrano, ma tutti i cittadini al di fuori di essa, sul territorio di Lucis, diventeranno cittadini dell’impero in meno di sei mesi, periodo nel quale non ci sarà permesso di dare asilo a richiedenti generici, solo militari, o aventi un legame con la città direttamente. Per ottenere un immediato cessate il fuoco su scala globale siamo inoltre costretti a velocizzare la firma del trattato, per questo tutto sarà molto di corsa da questo momento in poi-  
Il principe non riuscì a non assottigliare lo sguardo al sentire la decisione di suo padre, ma non sbottò, mantenne controllo, contegno, al punto che Ignis ne era orgogliosamente sorpreso.  
-Perché? - disse solamente, con dubbio nel tono.  
_È come uno stridere sui vetri, nella fluidità della narrativa proposta,_ sussurrava la voce di Aznable alla mente del giovane erede al trono, ora troppo analitica e prona a vivisezionare i fatti invece che accettarli e basta.  
-Altezza?-  
-Perché ci offrono Insomnia?- chiarì Noctis alzando lo sguardo sul padre, pur rispondendo al consigliere, - perché adesso?-  
-Sono stanchi della guerra, come noi tutti. Vogliono una fine, hanno Lucis infondo, Insomnia è solo una città, l’Impero si è ritrovato per le mani una vastità di territori sconfinata, gestirli è tutt’altro che semplice in stato di guerra.-  
-Non sulla carta, se Insomnia resta in piedi è un insulto alla loro vittoria, come renderanno i nuovi cittadini membri dell’impero? Se questi potranno sempre guardare all’incrollata capitale è come progettare rivolte in anticipo- insistette lui, il sovrano ne fu colpito, sorpreso in parte, non conosceva questo giovane uomo, ormai ventenne, pronto a ribattere. Il discorso per questa notte era stato preparato per un remissivo Noctis, sconosciuto l’erede che lo fissava ora dall’altro capo del tavolo.  
-La proposta dell’impero sembra genuina, lo stesso comandante Drautos conferma che la situazione nel territori in battaglia è drammatica. Anche il Niflheim deve fare i conti con i cittadini, non esiste un impero se non esistono sudditi, e dubito vogliano governare sole schiere di magitek- ribatté imperioso il sovrano, doveva evitare conflitti di idee, non poteva gioire dell’uomo che aveva appena scorto nel figlio.  
-Certo- ripiegò il giovane, pur mantenendo i suoi dubbi.  
-Una delle clausole avanzate dal Cancelliere, è che tu sposi Lunafreya, come gesto di pace. Un unione a suggellare una duratura alleanza con l’impero, qualcosa che rassicuri il popolo che non è solo un cessate il fuoco- voleva sorridere Regis, ma non lo fece, in cuor suo sentiva come se questo fosse persino un regalo per suo figlio. Perché amava Luna, doveva amare Luna.  
Calò uno strano silenzio nella sala, tanto Clarus quanto Ignis spostarono lo sguardo dal re al principe, cercando qualcosa, una reazione, ma non ci fu niente di eclatante, né in positivo né in negativo, cosa che mise tutti sulle spine.  
-Perché? - di nuovo, impenitente, infantilmente toccato però da questo dettaglio della lista, ma pronto a ragionarci su analiticamente, senza emozioni di mezzo.  
-Perché è parte delle clausole- severo il tono di Regis, non voleva confrontarsi con _questo_ figlio a lui alieno.  
-Non discuto questo- le clausole appunto, - politicamente non ha senso, non stiamo formando nessuna pace con Tenebrae, sono letteralmente sotto il possesso di Niflheim, burattini nelle loro mani da dodici anni. Ravus Floret è un loro generale, non gli serve questo matrimonio, anzi è come ricordare al mondo che l’alleanza di Tenebrae era con Lucis non con l’impero-  
-Tenebrae è parte dell’impero da lungo tempo, quindi stiamo suggellando la pace con loro-  
-Sposando Luna? Una prigioniera politica con privilegi speciali in quanto Oracolo?- non demordeva-  
-Precisamente, Noctis. Vorresti sposare l’imperatore Aldercapt invece? - gelido Regis, quasi aggressivo nel non percepire il sollievo nella possibilità di riavere Lunafreya dopo tanto tempo.  
-Si, perché no? Avrebbe più senso- pungente, non voleva essere trattato da bambino.  
Ignis rabbrividì nel vedergli tener testa tanto al sovrano quanto a Lord Amicitia in modo così diretto e fermo. Li aveva percepiti, sentiti sottopelle, i segnali di cambiamento, ma vederli ora così vividi in lui era strano, si era perso qualcosa del principe, qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto lasciar correre la notte del suo diciannovesimo compleanno.  
-Noctis- intervenne poi Regis anticipando uno sbotto di Clarus, con un cenno della mano, -Vogliamo Lunafreya fuori da Tenebrae, dalle catene del Niflheim, il matrimonio con te è la sua chance migliore per essere libera, questa è un’occasione a cui non possiamo rinunciare- la voce più morbida, stava facendo appello a qualcosa di comune, un affetto, un legame.  
La risolutezza del principe vacillò davanti a questo. Il ricordo delle fiamme, Luna, Ravus, Lady Sylva… il sangue.  
_Il punto del non ritorno, quando lo status quo cambia. Attraversalo solo se sei pronto alle conseguenze che questo implica_. Di nuovo le parole di Aznable gli attraversarono la mente in un lampo, cancellando le visioni di tanti anni prima. Deglutì.  
-Sposerò Luna- dichiarò infine il principe, arrendevole, nuovamente remissivo e nei ranghi tanto noti alle persone lui intorno.  
-Bene- disse il sovrano, con un cenno al suo scudo, -i preparativi della tua partenza saranno fatti in segreto, non vogliamo infastidire i nostri ospiti. Lascerai Insomnia tra dirci giorni, due giorni prima della firma del trattato, ti dirigerai ad Altissia per il matrimonio, non vogliamo mischiare i diversi umori di gioia per i festeggiamenti, per così dire- i loro occhi si incrociarono, era il suo re a dargli un ordine, -siete congedati ora- accomiatò entrambi senza ammettere obiezione.  
I due camminarono in silenzio verso gli alloggi del principe, questi sembrava stordito, svuotato della determinazione di poco prima, eppure non in crollo. Ignis gli concesse di arrivare alle sue stanze prima di parlare, non avevano abbastanza tempo perché gli concedesse la notte intera.  
-Noct?-  
-Uhm?- distratto  
-Noct, questa Pace rappresenta qualcosa di eccezionale- al solito il giro più lungo, - il tuo matrimonio con Lady Lunafreya è…-  
-Necessario- rispose lui di colpo sul pezzo di nuovo, sguardo di pietra.  
-Certo, è così, ma mi chiedevo…- gli occhi di Ignis tradirono la gentilezza che stava cercando di infondere alle domande, - non è qualcosa che vorresti comunque? Anche se la necessità non forzasse la mano intendo dire-  
-Non è un negoziato, Ignis. Niente se-  
La risposta a bruciapelo gelò l’amico, come quella sera quando si era aperto in qualche modo e poi richiuso più di prima.  
-Sono confuso, quindi ciò che vuoi e non puoi avere…- arrischiò perdendo parte della sua usuale cautela.  
-Non è una cosa- rispose l’altro addentrandosi nella penombra della stanza e dandogli le spalle.  
-Come?-  
-E comunque non la posso avere- tagliò di netto, - vorrei restare solo ora, a quanto pare abbiamo un matrimonio da organizzare in tempo da record. -  
-Certo…-  
  
…  
  
Il Comandante Drautos non si era scomodato ad arrangiare un discorso per i soldati, nessuna indoratura di pillola, fece sentire loro il comunicato del Re, li guardò in silenzio spezzarsi dall'interno, annichiliti sotto la realtà dei fatti, sotto gli anni di guerra e sangue gettati al vento. Nessuna parola di conforto, nessun se o ma, un gelido ordine ed un congedo veloce per tutti tranne che Crowne, lei avrebbe avuto una delle ultime missioni degli Angoni, prima del loro totale smantellamento nei sei mesi transizione a venire. Uno sgraziato annuncio troppo pubblico di una missione vagamente segreta a Tenebrae.  
  
Gli eventi a cascata che seguirono il giorno dell’accettazione della proposta di resa, sembrarono correre ad una velocità accelerata, come predetto dal Re del resto. Tutto succedeva troppo in fretta, troppi dettagli sfuggivano al controllo e niente appariva più come prima, c’era una trepidante attesa nervosa per il dopo, un non-si-sa pieno di aspettativa. La gioia per l’imminente fine della guerra era imbrigliata da fili di dubbio e ansie celate, mentre Insomnia gioia senza che fosse chiara la tipologia di gioia manifestata.  
-Una missione a Tenebrae, con un Angone? Scelto da Drautos poi… ho finito gli insulti per questo sovrano - voce secca, irritata, il disappunto di Nae non si faceva timido nella sua voce. -Il Re non è diventato brillante nonostante i cinque anni spesi con te-  
-Era prevista una mossa falsa, da un certo punto di vista sono lieto sia questa. L’hanno legato all’Oracolo in modo troppo profondo, usando il rimpianto- rispose l’albino impassibile, porta socchiusa da cui teneva d’occhio una svolta ad angolo.  
Si trovavano, contro ogni regola, nell’ala est del palazzo, dove il caos per l’imminente firma del trattato imperversava in tutte le sue forme. Messi e politici attraversavano i corridoi di gran carriera poco curandosi di chi altro si nascondesse dietro le varie porte di archivi e sale non in uso, le stesse guardie di palazzo non riuscivano a mantenere una rete a maglie strette per via dell’eccessivo via vai richiesto dalla situazione.  
_“Siete in ascolto?”_ irruppe una voce profonda dall'auricolare dei due Eruditi, che a vederli sembravano solo orecchini in argento che copriva parte dell’elice del loro orecchio destro.  
-Sempre Gabranth, che succede?- disse Toturi.  
_“Larsa tarderà i blocchi del Niflheim sono disposti in modo anomalo, deve aggirarli, in modo non conflittuale ovviamente. Lo Shogun non ha ancora comunicato posizione, ma era entro i confini Imperiali ieri”_  
-Meraviglioso, non sappiamo dov’è lo Scorpione, la situazione ottimale- sibilò Nae con astio.  
_”Shiba, servono tutti e Cinque i Regni, non c’è tempo per un conflitto tra noi. Il Nie l’ha ordinato”_  
-E quindi così sarà- gelida e ferma la risposta, -semplice momento di frustrazione amico mio, odio le maschere- rispettosa verso il drago, cosa molto insolita per l’irriverente fenice.  
_“Il principe partirà tra meno di cinque giorni e gli animi tra gli Angoni si stanno surriscaldando. Il Re sta diventando avventato, la missione a Tenebrae è una trappola che ha scelto di non vedere.”_  
-Quanto tempo?-  
_“Dieci ore al massimo, l’Angone è morto o sta per essere ucciso. Drautos ha scelto un soldato di supporto magico, per una missione di infiltrazione da campo aperto. La principessa sarà ad Insomnia con la delegazione per la firma del trattato.”_  
-In tempo per farla vedere al sovrano e ficcare un bel cuneo nella sua già vacillante risolutezza- sibilò la donna, occhiata penetrante al leone, -quando incontrerà l’Oracolo possiamo considerarlo ingestibile. A quel punto il Re perderà la resilienza che il nostro Comandante gli ha costruito nell’ultimo lustro, buonsenso incluso- vivido il commento.  
_“Akodo?”_  
-No, reggerà, so che reggerà quel tanto che basta da non tradire tutto quanto- occhiata torva alla fenice.  
_“La nostra finestra si sta chiudendo, abbiamo una sola occasione. La scelta è tua.”_  
Una pausa, tesa.  
-Gabranth, continua a seguire gli Angoni e Drautos, quello che vogliono fare lo faranno poco prima o poco dopo la firma del trattato. Ci serve l’indizio sull’Architrave, per quello che verrà dopo.- riprese in pugno il dialogo l’albino.  
_“Come comandi. Chiudo.”_  
-Se ci sarà un dopo- pungente il commento di Nae.  
-Non ho un piano nel caso morissimo tutti, sentiti libera di organizzare il tuo personale progetto per l’aldilà in autonomia-  
-Sempre spiritoso, Comandante-  
\- Allora, quando arriveranno gli imperiali segui l’imperatore Aldercapt ed il Cancelliere, cauta però, soprattutto con il secondo. Lui è in grado di vedere.-  
\- Come comandi- ripeté lei con un che di critico.  
-Io sarò con il Re fino a che non incontrerà l’Oracolo-  
-Cosa?! Vuoi davvero scommettere tutto su Regis di Lucis? Hai sentito il Drago la nostra finestra di azione si sta per chiudere, non potremo fare più niente-  
-È la nostra unica possibilità, non abbiamo l’indizio per l’Architrave, solo un suggerimento-  
-È quello che pensi o quello che la Bayushi ti ha fatto pensare?- ringhiò tagliente la donna. Il leone si volse di scatto dal suo essere appostato alla porta accostata e la fronteggiò.  
-Devi smetterla Nae! Pensi sia un patetico stratega plagiato? -  
-Penso che l’uomo che ho lasciato davanti all’ingresso delle lande perdute era saggio abbastanza da diffidare dagli scorpioni, mentre quello che ho rincontrato alla sua uscita ne era un cieco alleato-  
-Tu non sai tutto, fenice, hai solo vissuto così a lungo da dirti di conoscere le cose meglio di noi altri _ragazzini_ -  
-Ti tratto come uomo e soldato da quando hai messo piede per la prima volta sul campo di battaglia, il tempo che ci separa non è influente nel mio giudizio. Il tuo ora sembra invece esserlo! -  
-Davvero? Eppure, non puoi fare altrettanto con i Bayushi- disse con gelido rimprovero, - comunque non importano i tuoi dissidi personali, è come ha detto il Togashi: l’ha ordinato il Nie, siamo qui insieme e dobbiamo continuare insieme-  
-Uhhh che enfasi, Toturi – motteggiò, - Insieme per Archadia,… eppure lo scorpione non è nemmeno qui nel momento più importante, dopo cinque anni di questo delirio-  
-Sarà qui quando dovrà esserci-  
-Fiducia proprio cieca, è perché il nostro Nie è stato cresciuto dai Bayushi che li hai rivalutati? o perché hai combattuto con loro nella Foresta delle Ombre? Credi di essere in debito?-  
-Direi che non è il momento per questa conversazione -  
-Sono passati sette anni, e forse moriremo senza poter nemmeno combattere, quindi quando mai lo sarà? –  
\- Non sei tu il Campione di Smeraldo in questo tempo, sei con me o non lo sei?, Non puoi giocare altre carte a questo punto- ribatté lui, tenendo però a bada la voce visto dove si trovavano.  
-Sarò sempre con te, Toturi. Ma _tu_ sei anche l’unica cosa da cui non posso proteggerti-  
-Non te l’ho mai chiesto, mi serve un generale Nae, non una critica costante smossa da convinzioni personali-  
Si fronteggiarono per diversi secondi, pesanti e tesi, poi la donna sospirò.  
-Penserò ad un piano B per quando e se il tuo Re di Lucis crollerà- dichiarò avvicinandosi alla porta per controllare la situazione.  
-Non tradirà Archadia, anche se crollerà-  
-Ti auguro di avere ragione, _Campione di Smeraldo_. Perché il Nie non è qui con noi a contenere la follia come fece il suo predecessore. Egill non è morto in pace e con il sorriso sulle labbra augurando a tutti un radioso futuro-  
Un altro scambio di sguardi vivido, poi lei lasciò la stanza furtiva per imboccare la svolta.  
  
…  
  
Preparare un matrimonio politico in meno di dieci giorni fu un nuovo livello di delirio per le capacità organizzative di Ignis, tutta l’attenzione era rivolta ovviamente al trattato, quindi poteva far affidamento su pochissime risorse in Insomnia e ancora meno esternamente, dato che il viaggio ad Altissia era un piano segreto del Re.  
-Quando si dice matrimonio lampo- borbottò Prompto nell'ufficio di cui Ignis si era appropriato per gestire il tutto, occhieggiando le varie pile di documenti.  
-No, la prenotazione va fatta a nome Scintia, grazie- attaccò bruscamente il telefono lo stressato attendente del principe.  
-Sei qui per dare una mano o solo darmi noia?-  
-Per capire un po’ la situazione, insomma Noct si sposa-  
-Me ne sono accordo- occhiata secca al caos sullo scrittoio, - altro?-  
-Bé mi chiedevo, niente addio al celibato?- il neo cavaliere, fresco di giuramento, buttò lì la cosa con finta nonchanlance.  
-No, Prompto, niente addio al celibato, abbiamo appena il tempo di organizzare il matrimonio in qualche modo e c’è un trattato di pace che sta venendo finalizzato allo stesso tempo-  
-Oh ma dai! Noct si sposa! - sapeva essere davvero infantile e molesto a volte.  
Un bussare alla porta deviò l’attenzione.  
-Posso? Serve una mano Iggy?- era Gladio, con un ghigno divertito sul volto. Era in divisa, sembrava completamente un’altra persona.  
-Su che punto? Cerimoia, rinfresco? Legislazione di Accordo?-  
-Per i Sei, che inferno- alzò le mani il cavaliere, - pensavo più un aiuto per il nostro principino, insomma, è una specie di cucciolo smarrito sull’argomento, ha capito che si sposa? Proprio con la sua bella?- ammiccò con gli occhi, tono malizioso.  
-Che invidia! Lady Lunafreya- si accodò estasiato Prompto.  
-Credo che il Re sia stato sufficientemente chiaro, Gladio- piuttosto sulle sue Ignis, guardava i due amici e notava le stesse discrepanze che aveva ritrovato in se stesso, non vedevano Noctis, vedevano la facciata di Noctis.  
-Si, no, intendevo altri _dettagli_ del matrimonio, tipo cosa succede _dopo_ aver messo l’anello al dito- calcò il tono, scadendo con un’occhiata beffarda.  
-Oh ti prego- roteò gli occhi al cielo Specs, - abbiamo altri problemi al momento, prenotare un traghetto per Altissia è l’inferno con questo minimo preavviso, soprattutto se non vogliamo farlo a nome della famiglia reale -  
-Secondo me dovremmo parlarne però, non è pronto- continuò molesto il biondo, -dov’è a proposito?-  
-In biblioteca-  
-Shiva mi congeli, è così grave? - disse Gladio basito alla notizia.  
-Che cosa?-  
-Gli hanno detto che deve sposarsi e lui corre in biblioteca? Gli hai detto che bastano un paio di filmini azzeccati-  
-Gladio, dacci un taglio! Sta analizzando la legge di Accordo, per capire come funziona legalmente-  
-Legalmente? -  
-Si, il matrimonio, Altissia è un protettorato dell’impero, noi diventeremo città stato con libertà sovrana… dove avete vissuto fino ad ora?-  
-E Noct ha di questi dubbi?-  
-Povero bimbo, deve essere proprio andato in corto quando gli hanno dato la notizia- sogghignò Prompto.  
Lo stupore che leggeva nei due lasciò Ignis perplesso, lui era passato oltre da tempo alla sorpresa di vedere Noctis veramente dedicato a qualcosa, ma per loro evidentemente era nuova come cosa, troppo abituati alla charade che lui presentava loro con estrema naturalezza. Situazione ambigua, in cui non voleva indulgere.  
-Ho davvero troppo da fare, se non siete qui per darmi una mano, levatevi di torno- tuonò Ignis spazientito, rendendosi fin troppo conto di dover parlare al Principe.  
I due vennero di fatto buttati malamente fuori, senza cogliere il vero problema dell’amico.  
-Che si fa? Biblioteca?-  
-No, mi sa che è uno di quei discorsi a due, vedrò di prenderlo da parte al momento opportuno- ghignò tronfio Gladio, sicuro della sua interpretazione sulle percezioni del principe.  
-Partiamo tra poco però-  
-Si sposa con Lady Lunafreya, a parte qualche ansia da prestazione, mi aspetto sia una chiacchierata facile-  
-Si, sicuramente, è Noct infondo-  
  
…  
  
Gli impegni soverchianti di Ignis per la sua nuova missione impossibile: organizzare un matrimonio in pochi giorni, aveva dato parecchio spazio di manovra al principe, il quale poteva facilmente sgattaiolare via in solitaria, inoltre la situazione a Palazzo avveva letteralmente azzerato i suoi impegni.  
Aveva mille domande per quel trattato di pace che _stonava la narrativa_ , fastidiosi sussurri nella testa in merito al suo matrimonio, di logica capiva il processo e le parole di suo padre, ma infantilmente si sentiva semplicemente legato da qualcosa di non necessario, sebbene fosse ben più che pronto a mettersi un anello al dito per liberare Luna. Era angosciante il senso di debito che si portava dietro da quando avevano otto anni.  
Avrebbe ucciso per vedere Aznable in questo momento. Ma lei non c’era, non era ancora tornata dopo tanti mesi di silenzio.  
Cosa molto più strana però, nessun altro sembrava essere nella torre ovest, come se anche i prigionieri di Archadia, di cui nessuno doveva parlare, si fossero presi libertà di movimento in nome dell’eccezionale attimo di festa. Persino Nae sarebbe stata ben accetta per Noctis, ma il caso non sembrava aiutare questa volta.  
Correva alla torre un o due volte al giorno, da quando aveva saputo della sua partenza imminente, non certo su cosa avrebbe voluto dire o fare, semplicemente con il bisogno di sfidare il fato per incontrare di nuovo lo scorpione.  
Ogni fallimento era una delusione nel cuore e nell’animo, ma di diversa pasta era la frustrazione che lo stava avviluppando dall’interno, aveva bisogno di questo congedo con lei, aveva bisogno di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non questo silenzio.  
La sera prima della sua partenza giuse come una condanna per il giovane. L’ordine del giorno di Ignis gli entrò da un’orecchio ed uscì dall’altro.  
-Noct?-  
-Come? Scusa mi sono distratto-  
-Me ne sono accorto- disse il cavaliere, pacato, vigile, aveva visto il crescendo dello stress dell’altro, la frustrazione repressa a forza, - vuoi parlarne?-  
-Dei bagagli?- distratto ancora.  
-Di te, i bagagli li abbiamo chiariti venti minuti fa- blandì con un sorriso.  
-Di me?- Perplesso inizialmente, per poi fare una faccia scocciata, -no, ti prego, no!- mani molto avanti e tono scocciato, - Gladio c’è già passato, non faremo questa conversazione di nuovo, basta!-  
Specs rise.  
-Non voglio parlare della tua prima notte di nozze- lo rassicurò godendosi però il momento divertito, anche per darsi tempo per argomentare, - credo però ci sia una discussione che possiamo fare solo ora, e solo adesso, poi sarà chiusa-  
-Che intendi?-  
-Non riaprirò mai il capitolo, quando lasceremo Insomnia starò scortando l’erede di Lucis al suo matrimonio. Però Noctis, c’è una domanda che devo farti: sei pronto a sposarti per la Pace? Nonostante quello che potresti volere? Perché un’unione di questo tipo non ammette cambi di programma, né ora né in futuro-  
-Wow- disse l’altro fissandolo attento, lieto tuttavia che stavano parlando da adulti, e non era stata come la patetica chiacchierata con Gladio. -Stiamo già parlando del mio non-potenziale-divorzio? Non sono nemmeno sposato ancora-  
-Direi che hai capito cosa intendo-  
-Si, ho capito Ignis, e no, non romperò nulla, so cosa mi ha ordinato mio padre-  
-È solo questo? Un ordine del Re?-  
-Non fraintendere, anche io rivoglio Luna, se serve un matrimonio per riaverla indietro dall’impero, così sia-  
-Ma?-  
-Nessun ma… è così-  
-Ciò che vuoi non è una cosa, perché ciò che vuoi è una persona e non si possono possedere le persone- disse l’altro fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Il principe si irrigidì, ma non scappò dal confronto.  
-E con questo? - voce ferma, nessuna esitazione.  
-Il chi non è Lady Lunafreya-  
Noctis non risposte ma il modo in cui ricambiò lo sguardo rispose per lui.  
-Domani lasceremo Insomnia, senza sapere quando vi potremo fare ritorno, ho bisogno di sapere che sei on-board con tutta la faccenda. Niente Gladio o Prompto, direi che è una porta che non vogliamo aprire con loro e che devi chiudere anche con me ora, vostra altezza- diretto nel puntare dritto al problema.  
-Quando lasceremo Insomnia sarò pronto a sposare Luna e fungere da garante della pace-  
-Anche se non credi in questo gesto politico- aggiunse Ignis, non voleva essere fastidioso, doveva esserlo.  
-Ci crederò. Se possiamo avere la pace, un matrimonio è uno scherzo come contrappeso, lieto di essere lo sposo- non vacillò.  
-Bene. Direi che ci vediamo domattina allora- si impose di non fare altre domande il cavaliere, orgoglioso del giovane uomo che aveva davanti e per certi versi ferito dalla sua cecità, non si era nemmeno accorto di quanto fosse cambiato sotto il suo naso.  
  
...  
  
Aveva perso le speranze Noctis, ormai si trattava di ore non di giorni. La discussione con Ignis però lo spronò all’ultimo tentativo, patetico ed infantile. Niente rimpianti insomma.  
Attraversare la portafinestra che era stata complice di anni di violazione alle regole di suo padre fu strano, c’era qualcosa di fastidiosamente solenne in quel momento, l’aria dell’estate che si faceva sentire, la brezza notturna… e lei era lì.  
Stava leggendo, come se niente fosse, come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno, nessun buco di un anno, placida ed imperscrutabile.  
Il giovane si bloccò confuso, stordito dalla scena fuori tempo, sbagliata ai suoi occhi.  
-Sei qui-  
Lei sorrise divertita alzando gli occhi dal testo.  
-Sono qui, altezza- calmissima, mentre lui sembrava essere stato colpito da un’aeronave, fremente sottopelle, ma congelato nelle sue stesse emozioni contrastanti.  
-Sei tornata- altra osservazione stupida.  
-Sono tornata-  
Non riusciva ad articolare, la guardava e le parole gli si bloccavano, facendolo sentire un ragazzino incapace.  
-L’impero ha proposto un trattato- riprese inciampando nei toni della voce, - non ha senso-  
-L’ho sentito- disse lei placida alzandosi.  
-Del trattato o che non ha senso? - domande, assurde comparate a cosa voleva realmente dire.  
-Entrambe-  
-Parto domani- confessò poi con un nodo teso in gola, un crescendo di irritazione frustrata, -perché non sei tornata prima?- recriminò veemente.  
-Sono stata trattenuta-  
-Dal tuo Imperatore del Cielo?-  
-Da una sua decisione-  
-Potevi rispondere ad uno dei mille messaggi che ti ho mandato- la frustrazione piccata che si manifestava seccata, infantile.  
-Non avevi bisogno di me principe, questo tuo tempo è stato prezioso, anche perché senza la mia voce a distorcerlo-  
-Questo non puoi saperlo- sibilò ostile per un secondo, oltraggiato che le sminuisse il suo desiderio di essere insieme.  
-Eppure sei qui, fermo sui tuoi piedi a giudicare la situazione-  
Noctis imprecò nervosamente. Doveva dirle così tanto, il tempo incalzava, scivolando come sabbia tra le dita ed era li come un ebete che non riusciva nemmeno a mettere in fila due parole.  
-Tra due giorni la guerra sarà finita-  
-Ottimo- imperturbabile, ferma a due passi da lui. Irraggiungibile.  
\- Lucis così com’è cesserà d’esistere. Cosa significa questo per voi? Ve ne andrete?-  
-Solo quando sarà il momento. La carta politica non è uguale alla carta del tempo-  
-Sposerò Luna, cioè l’Oracolo di Tenebrae, come pegno di Pace- si corresse dimentico che non avevano mai parlato di lei direttamente.  
-Congra…-  
-Non dirlo!-  
Tacque lei sotto ammonizione, flemmatica e disinvolta diresse al balcone. I secondi scorrevano e per il giovane sembravano bruciare sulla pelle. Era inaffrontabile questo momento e si stava semplicemente sfaldando nella banalità una notifica di eventi.  
-Non vuoi sposarti, dunque? - insinuante, crudele.  
-Vorrei una scelta, ma questo è un negoziato senza compromessi-  
-Non impari mai. Non ci sono compromessi nei negoziati- sibillina.  
-Come ti dico addio? - chiese poi affranto, la sua stessa voce aliena.  
Lei sorrise, stranamente gentile, niente toni insinuanti, niente lezioni da impartire.  
-Vuoi dirmi addio, principe di Lucis?-  
-Devo dirti addio- la bocca asciutta, un tremito nelle dita gelide, - vorrei…-  
-Ricordi la fiaba della rana e dello scorpione?- lo interruppe bruscamente l’Erudita guardando il cielo di fine primavera dalla balconata, strappandogli impunemente il coraggio di parlare.  
-La ricordo-  
-Quando la rana chiede allo scorpione, perché?- intenso il tono, - di un gesto così folle, lui dice…-  
-È la mia natura- concluse lui depresso, - remissivo ed ubbidiente, a quanto pare è questa la mia natura- mormorò nello sconforto.  
-Vero, questa è la versione più classica di quella storia, ma tra gli scorpioni di Sabria si racconta qualcosa di un po’ diverso- si volse verso di lui, lentamente e per la prima volta gli poggiò la mano sulla sua, nessuna gestione della distanze, - _vedi sciocca rana, io non ho mai detto di non saper nuotare_ -  
Gli sorrise, stringendogli la mano, il volto diretto verso di lui. Quelle parole lo salvarono, più di quanto non poté percepire in quel momento, quella sua “natura” ineluttabile data da ruoli e doveri, poteva essere molto diversa.  
A Noctis sembrò mancare il fiato, voleva ancora strapparle la maschera dal viso, ma avrebbe avuto senso solo se se la fosse tolta spontaneamente.  
-Addio, Noctis-  
-Aznable…- stavano crollando gli argini. Lei gli lasciò la mano posadogli due dita sulle labbra.  
L’attimo dopo una folata di vento lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e lei era semplicemente sparita, come se mai fosse stata li.  
  



	9. Commiato

-L'Angone che avevo mandato a Tenebrae è morto, Luna è arrivata con la delegazione firmataria e io lo sono venuto a sapere da un servizio televisivo!-  
Esasperato Regis, osservava da una delle alte finestre dell'archivio che davano sulla strada principale l'ammassarsi della gente con cartelli di protesta.  
-Il popolo ha preso positivamente la decisione- mormorò sarcastico tra sè e sè, - a volte mi chiedo se sono attorniato da idioti o cosa-  
Non era toccato dalla morte dell'Angone il Re, quasi risentiva quest'ultima per aver fallito il suo non-in-discussione piano per liberare l'Oracolo dal giogo del Niflheim.  
-Volete questionare gli intenti con me o semplicemente questionarvi?- domandò pacifico l'Arcade da fondo stanza, in un angolo, celato.  
-Devo questionarmi, gli eventi sono più che diversi dal previsto-  
-Lo sono?-  
-Ero pronto, amico mio- mormorò incupito il sovrano, -a tutto quanto. Dopo aver mandato via Noctis senza potergli dire nulla ero più che certo dei passi che sarebbero venuti e lo avevo accettato, ma Lunafreya qui ad Insomnia cambia tutto-  
-E' una distrazione, vostra maestà-  
-E' una persona!- tuonò di forza  
-Che genera però una distrazione- insistette.  
-Non puoi ragionare così! Non su Luna-  
Era cieco. Ottenebrato, in una specie di fase manic autoregolata, non coglieva la discordanza di aver usato un Angone per la sua segretissima missione proprio il giorno dopo aver detto loro che tutti gli sforzi fatti erano stati vani. Non si era posto il dubbio che la loro lealtà potesse venire meno o che internamente rischiava una frattura di ideali ed intenti.  
Non vedeva Drautos per quello che era anche davanti errori strategici grossolani di quest'ultimo. La presenza dell'Oracolo aveva sconbussalo le fondamenta della sua risolutezza, come aveva detto Nae.  
La cecità del sovrano era inoltre traslata in modo molesto a tutto il suo intorno, il suo Scudo ed i suoi consiglieri non questionavano nulla dal lato interno, il nemico era il Niflheim e tanto bastava, l'unico a dubitare sembrava essere il Marshal che però aveva degli ordini che lo avevano portato ben lontano da Insomnia per i negoziati. Forse l'ultima decisione assennata del sovrano.  
Il buonsenso stava caracollando... esattamente come previsto.  
-Avresti agito diversamente?- chiese alla fine, senza voltarsi verso l'Arcade, in piedi lontano dalla vetrate, come un'ombra  
-Sapete che non posso rispondervi-  
-Davvero? Anche ora che ho chiaramente fallito?- ostile per un secondo, -la risposta è sì, e già la conosco, non proteggermi con tatto e cortesia, non ne ho bisogno-  
-Non distogliete l'attenzione dall'adesso, maestà. I se sono illusioni, solo quello che fate ora, nel momento presente, ha valore-  
-Non è frustrante, Toturi?- chiese dopo una lunga pausa, ancora guardando la strada affollata, - guardarci e non poter intervenire, guardarci sbagliare e dover semplicemente tacere e registrare l'evento-  
_Non sai quanto, re di Lucis_ disse l'occhiata dell'albino, ma non una parola uscì dalle sue labbra.  
-Egill aveva ragione, questa è follia. Troveremo il suo lascito, lo prometto, Lucis ricorderà e non si permetterà di dimenticare nuovamente-  
_Promesse che non puoi mantenere. Promesse che non vorrai più mantenere anche se sopravvivessi a questo momento storico._ Ancora in silenzio. Malinconico il leone nello scrutare Regis, era il loro ultimo incontro, lo sapeva da giorni ormai che sarebbe arrivato questo momento, eppure adesso che stava capitando non poteva far a meno di averne dispiacere, proprio perché non poteva dirglielo apertamente.  
Vedeva quest'uomo logorato dal cristallo, ancora integro nel cuore e nell'onore. Il Campione di Smeraldo era arrivato a rispettare profondamente il Re di Lucis, imperfezioni e debolezze incluse, gli sarebbero mancate le loro estenuanti chiacchierate, i loro confronti e gli intrecci machiavellici. Guidarlo senza manipolarlo era stata un'avventura per entrambi e la persona dietro il sovrano era meritevole, come l'uomo dietro l'angoscia di un padre all'angolo per via dei Sei.  
L'interfono suonò, la voce di un messo invase la stanza. Fu quello il loro momento di commiato per certi versi. Quel suono molesto che richiese più di qualche attimo per venir fermato dal tasto preposto.  
_"La principessa di Tenebrae sta venendo scortata a palazzo da un Angone, come ordinato, vostra maestà"_  
-Arrivo subito- disse algido il Re chiudendo la comunicazione.  
L'Oracolo era arrivato, ora la resilienza di Regis sarebbe finita sotto esame, l’elasticità mentale faticosamente costruita si sarebbe cristallizzata dietro i dogmi dei Divini.  
-Sono dodici anni che non la vedo. Dodici anni che ripenso a quel giorno dannato e non riesco darmi giustificazione- sussurrò senza scostarsi dalle vetrate, -l'ho delusa- proseguì Regis incurante che l'altro rispondesse o meno, - l'ho abbandonata quando aveva più bisogno di me. Soverchiato per numeri ed idee, quando ho dovuto scegliere tra provare a salvare anche lei ed avere la certezza di salvare Noctis io...- vibrante la voce, fremente. L'albino sapeva che stava perdendo presa su di lui, le parole di Nae nel loro essere brutali non dicevano il falso.  
-Siete in grado di vivere con il peso delle conseguenze delle vostre scelte, non vacillate ora, Re di Lucis- disse enfatico l'arcade, avvicinandosi di qualche passo, - non piegatevi adesso che state scommettendo contro il fato, siete più forte del destino di cui portate la condanna-  
Il Re sorrise agrodolce, conscio che la bizzarra amicizia nata con il giovane senza tempo di Archadia aveva cambiato la sua mentalità in modi che non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere a pieno lui stesso. Sentiva che il momento segnava un punto del non ritorno, ma era qualcosa che non poteva pronunciare, un semplice suggerimento del subconscio.  
-Continua questa partita Akodo Toturi, anche dopo il mio scaccomatto- disse il Re avviandosi alla porta, dove però tergiversò prima di uscire con un malinconico -è stato un onore incontrarti-  
-Anche per me, vostra maestà-  
  
...  
  
Come previsto l'incontro tra il sovrano e Lunafreya buttò fuori asse parte delle convinzioni di Regis, faticosamente costruite negli ultimi cinque anni, ma non le annullò in tutto. Semplicemente non era più così importante quello che aveva discusso fino ad ora, anche se non era davvero svanito nelle ombre, il sentore dei perché a monte delle sue scelte erano ancora presenti nei suoi pensieri, sussurri sopiti e non voci prominenti.  
Non tornarono rabbia e rancore per Archadia ed i suoi Eruditi, ma nell'incalzare prima della firma del trattato il Re li accantonò senza badarci, per la gioia di Clauros che faticava anche solo a celare la sua intolleranza verso gli storici.  
  
-Sta succedendo alla velocità sbagliata- disse con voce meditabonda il leone, mentre teneva d'occhio da una delle vetrate laterali l'accesso ad una loggia interna, la frenesia si sentiva nei passi affrettati degli attendenti e dei politici.  
-Sta succedendo- disse una voce profonda e bassa, imperiosa, come a dire che era irrilevante il come.  
Gabranth aveva una presenza intimorente, era imponente, un uomo di quasi due metri dal fisico temprato, ma silenzioso come una volpe e dal passo leggero come quello di un gatto, sempre composto e lucido. Capelli ebano medio corti e due occhi neri come carboni, l'abito degli Eruditi gli dava un ambiguo fascino di altri tempi.  
-L'Oracolo agisce come un burattino quando non ha direttive superiori, è come una bambola che si lascia spostare in giro al pari di un soprammobile- commentò gelido l'albino tenendo gli occhi al cortile interno.  
-Il Principe non è qui, la sua priorità è l'anello adesso, seppur in modo inconscio. Appena tornerà nei giochi sarà pericolosa per noi-  
-Non se la evitiamo durante le sue scelte dirette. La sua priorità sarà scappare appena avrà ottenuto l'anello, i Siderei non si mostreranno di certo, la loro guida è indiretta, mai frontale. Devono lasciare l'illusione del libero arbitrio- profondamente tagliente nell’appunto Toturi.  
_"Il Re si sta muovendo"_ intervenne Nae dagli auricolari _"giusto due ore di ritardo, si è fatto fregare come un principiante al ballo delle debuttanti"_ sarcasmo.  
-Era previsto che cadesse nella loro trappola, hanno portato l'Oracolo proprio per questo-  
-Gli Angoni devono aver raggiunto il punto di raccolta delle aeronavi, è iniziato il conto alla rovescia per Insomnia e quindi anche per noi. Procedo-  
notificò il drago imperturbabile. Sembrava confondersi con le ombre del loggiato, un secondo dopo non era più lì.  
-Larsa, sei con noi?-  
_"Assolutamente, Chüi. Sono dove dovrei essere. Inizio a preparare il cerchio nella Torre Trasversa, resto in attesa di direttive per quando inizieranno le danze"_ sorniona la voce della Gru.  
-Bene. Ricordate non possiamo intervenire in nessun evento diretto a meno che non veniamo coinvolti da chi ne fa parte. E dovete evitare ad ogni costo il Cancelliere-  
_"In breve?"_ chiese la fenice leggermente spazientita.  
_"Devi dargli l'occasione di ucciderti, a quel punto farai parte di questo tempo a tutti gli effetti secondo il Patto dei Sei, ma se chiunque di noi agisce prima, perdiamo la nostra occasione. Per il patto siamo uno."_ rispose la voce di Aznable negli auricolari.  
_"Ci onori della tua presenza"_ fu la replica ostile, _"Procedo verso il palazzo, vediamo di incontrare questa gioiosa occasione.Chiudo"_  
-Aznable?-  
_"C'è stato un imprevisto, l'indizio dell'Architrave è ancora ad Insomnia, il Marshal l'ha lasciato con l'Accademico, Scientia"_  
-E' nel settore due, con i consiglieri non partecipanti alla firma- grave Toturi.  
_"Corretto. Ignorate i miei tempi vi sarebbero solo di intralcio, ci rivedremo al punto di ritrovo"_ rispose imperterrita, come un generale sul campo, anche se tecnicamente non era lei al comando. "Solidor, aspetta il mio segnale per attivare il cerchio. Chiudo."  
_"Così farò messaggero di Sabria"_ vezzosa la voce della gru nell'appellare la donna, _"Procedo Chüi, che la saggezza del Nie guidi le nostre scelte, ne avremo bisogno"_ stranamente allusivo, _"chiudo"_.  
Un lungo attimo di silenzio nella statica degli auricolari, poi si udì una forte esplosione nel cielo tanto quanto nei trasmettitori.  
_"Akodo, c'è stata un'esplosione nella torre del trattatato"_ fredda e dura la voce del drago, unico comunicatore ancora attivo.  
-L'ho sentita. Dannazione, sono in anticipo - imprecò Toturi al rombo dell'esplosione appena udita  
_"Dobbiamo rivedere il piano"_ era stranamente imperativo.  
-Lo so, ma non è detto sia realmente possibile a questo punto-  
_"Sono quasi al terzo livello sotterraneo. Assicurerò i veicoli e tornerò indietro"_  
-Se lo fai dovrai passare dallo snodo centrale delle torri, è un suicidio. Ci sono le guardie di Insomnia per il cristallo lì, gli automi avranno una diversa linea di ordine di priorità. Non potrai ingaggiare- teso l’albino.  
_"Ne sono consapevole Akodo, non ingaggerò"_  
-Gabranth! Non puoi fare una cosa simile, quantomeno non prima di essere entrato nel tempo di Insomnia come programmato. Abbiamo una missione-  
_"Passando dalla cripta del cristallo incontrerò sicuramente gli automi, darò loro l'occasione di uccidermi, sono come una guardia o un politico smarrito per loro. Il settore due è condannato, lo sai"_  
-Stolto di un Marshal, probabilmente pensava anche di farci un favore-  
_"Considerato lo stato del Re con l'Oracolo, probabilmente è così. Ha condannato a morte il suo amico per la sua convinzione"_ impassibile il drago, mentre dal suo ricevitore l'albino poteva sentire chiaramente urla, spari ed urti.  
-In che livello sei?-  
_"Primo, c'è stato un crollo. Stanno infiltrando la torre laterale."_  
-Non puoi tornare indietro. Deve andarci Nae-  
_"Questa è una mossa azzardata"_  
-È l'unica fattibile però e ti darebbe il tempo di raggiungere il settore due passando dalla cittadella. Devi fidarti di me, vogliamo la stessa cosa e l'Immortale conosce l'importanza dell’Architrave -  
_"Il suo disprezzo per gli scorpioni è grande quanto la sua leggenda sul campo di battaglia"_  
-Farà ciò che deve-  
_”Mi fiderò di te dunque. Chiudo”_  
-Fantastico- sibilò.  
La barriera era crollata istantaneamente quando il cristallo venne rimosso, in un effetto scenico di vetri infranti. Il delirio fu immediato, le aeronavi, gli spari, il panico in strada, i soldati magitek che piovevano dal cielo con quel loro caratteristico tratto da burattini. Il caos arrivò al suo picco in pochi attimi per le strade di Insomnia, la città che non conosceva la guerra ne era ora sfregiata in modo irreparabile. L'isteria cittadina era esplosa senza possibilità di contenimento, il numero di vittime civili nei primi cinque minuti senza la magica protezione fu esponenziale, la guardia cittadina non ebbe modo di creare un perimetro intorno al palazzo per gestire la mattanza, fu un bagno di sangue senza precedenti. Per grazia del fato Regis non visse a lungo abbastanza per vedere questa conseguenza delle sue scelte.  
Con bieca noncuranza, quasi distrazione, l’imperatore Aldercapt diede l’ordine di uccidere chiunque fosse stato trovato, civile o meno. Nessun superstite significa nessuno a covare vendetta.  
L’occasione tanto attesa dagli Arcadi per finire in una guerra in cui non potevano liberamente inserirsi.

Toturi fu il primo ad entrare nel tempo di Insomnia, secondo le regole pattuite con i Sei, dopo essersi infilato nel loggiato di collegamento con la torre principale due ubbidienti granatieri e un assassino magitek gli furono addosso in pochi attimi, questo gli fornì la sua chance mentre correva a recuperare dallo studio di Lord Amicitia la più fastidiosa delle loro tracce: la lettera con l’emblema di meridiana.  
Prese fiato, concedendosi una decina di secondi di tregua, si permise lieve nervosismo, non per la situazione bellica in cui stavano entrando, quanto per quella politica interna agli Araldi del Nie che stava guidando. Si ricompose, scivolò furtivo verso il secondo ponte di loggia e nel mentre si sfiorava il bizzarro orecchino trasmettitore, per ricercare l’attenzione della fenice.  
-Nae, rispondi. Posizione?-  
_“Torre principale, secondo quadrante, stanno arrivando i burattini”_  
-Lo so. Abbiamo un cambio di programma-  
_“Ma non mi dire, a chi dobbiamo questa gioia?”_ spari nel sottofondo, singulti, rumori sordi, misti ad urla e terrore. La donna sembrava perfettamente a suo agio nell’inferno che stava attraversando, a quanto pare aveva anche lei era nel giusto tempo ora, in guerra perché attaccati volutamente.  
-L’Oracolo ha cambiato i tempi-  
_“Vuoi dire il Re quindi. Ha i minuti contati direi, Glauca lo stava cercando insieme a quel represso del fratello dell’Oracolo e no, Toturi, non possiamo salvarlo”_  
-Non te lo chiederei mai, vanificherebbe tutti i nostri sforzi un intervento così diretto nel loro “destino”. Regis sapeva che stava andando a morire- sprezzante il modo in cui pronunciò la parola, - quanto sei distante dal settore due?-  
_“Abbastanza vicino, per…”_ per un attimo la comunicazione si interruppe poi si udì un botto, una specie di urto contro qualcosa di metallico, _“Shigai!”_ sbottò Nae con foga, rumori di lama, guaiti poco decifrabili, _“I bastardi li stanno già usando a man bassa. Arrivano dal settore due, che cosa ti serve li?”_.  
-Lord Scintia si trova nel settore due con l’indizio dell’Architrave, non è andato con il Marshal come da programma. Aznable è andata a recuperarlo, mi serve la certezza che ne esca e che abbia con sé la traccia-  
Il silenzio che seguì, per quanto frastagliato nel mezzo di quelli che chiaramente erano combattimenti, urla e crolli di parti del palazzo, era teso ed atteso.  
_“Siamo tutti passati dal battesimo della guerra, Campione di Smeraldo”_ sibilò ostile la fenice, _“sbaglio o era uno dei prerequisiti per questa follia? Non vogliamo fidarci dello scorpione?”_ insinuante e derisoria.  
-Tutti e cinque dobbiamo uscire da Insomnia con l’indizio dell’Architrave, questo è un _mio requisito_. Puoi fare qualcosa in proposito o devo semplicemente chiedere a qualcun altro?-  
_“Come comandi”_ e gli chiuse la comunicazione in faccia.  
-Dannazione-  
  
…  
  
Nel settore due un sostanzioso raggruppamento di politici, accademici e membri del consiglio esterno, non appuntati per l’evento ufficiale, stavano seguendo lo svolgimento della firma del trattato da degli schermi, scambiandosi ridicole speranze di pace e futura prosperità. Nessuno parlava di cosa c’era fuori dalla capitale, di chi aveva sputato sangue per la tutela di Lucis e ora sarebbe divenuto cittadino dell’impero.  
Tuttavia la speranza non fece nemmeno a tempo a presentarsi e morire, quando irruppero i primi soldati seguiti dai daemons, scaricati appositamente dalle aeronavi, la fine era giunta e nessuno osò illudersi in altro.  
Le urla si quietarono dopo pochi minuti di puro orrore, in una carneficina davvero senza precedenti. L’odore del sangue, i corpi sventrati, l’aroma tragico del terrore impregnava l’elegante sala antica, il fatto che in breve si era tornati al silenzio era quasi più raccapricciante delle grida. Alcuni dei politici più influenti erano presenti con la propria famiglia, ma l’ordine era di non risparmiare nessuno e un automa non riesce a fermare la mano solo perché davanti a bambini.  
I muri di tramezza vicino all’ampia scalinata erano incrinati, arti e membra giacevano sparsi tra pavimento e gradini, questo lo scenario in cui Lord Scintia si muoveva con una ferita potenzialmente mortale all’addome, stringendosi al petto un tomo rilegato con una fantasiosa copertina rinforzata in acciaio ed argento.  
Si era rintanato in un angolo, come un topo durante un’inondazione. Schiena ad una specie di credenza sventrata, cercando di nascondersi dall’inesorabile, una sorta di appello al caso, perché il suo corpo non venisse trovato e con il lui il mistero che stringeva a sé. Sentiva i passi ripetitivi e meccanici dei soldati, più le basse ringhiate dei deamons, le orecchie fischiavano, un ronzio sempre più molesto, i sensi stavano cedendo, l’adrenalina finendo il suo effetto anestetico.  
Stava per morire e non riusciva a piangere o pregare, anzi non poteva più pregare i Divini Sei.  
I minuti sembravano ore, il respiro angosciato. La mente che combatteva per la sopravvivenza, in un puro istinto primordiale, nell’impaccio di chi non ha reazioni codificate per uno stato di emergenza, il tutto mentre la coscienza faceva i conti con la sua mortalità. Venne trovato da un incursore, quasi per sbaglio, un rantolo sfuggito al suo controllo lo aveva tradito, Sylas fissò il volto vuoto del burattino magitek in attesa del colpo di grazia, non riuscì a chiudere gli occhi, ma era pronto a quel colpo che avrebbe fatto smettere tutto.  
Non arrivò.  
Il soldato andò in pezzi e con lui l’ultimo deamon che bacchettava tra i corpi ancora nella stanza, entrambi colpiti da qualcosa di troppo veloce, come lame d’aria. L’allerta tornò nell’accademico, con forse un ultimo picco di adrenalina non utile allo scopo, se non a prolungare l’accettazione delle fine. A quel punto la vide.  
-Perché … ancora…qui?- mormorò tossendo, con un rivolo di sangue che gli scese dal lato sinistro della bocca, anche la vista si stava appannando, ma ricordava la maschera nera e il clan di Arcadi che la portava.  
-Il Re non ci ha congedato- disse Aznable calma, accovacciandoglisi accanto, stando però molto elegantemente sulle punte dei piedi, per essere pronta a scattare. Aveva con sé una katana, che al momento impugnava rovesciata, con la lama che seguiva la curva del gomito.  
-Re r-regis… non è … un mostro-  
-Ne siamo consapevoli-  
-Io… Cor…-  
-Lo so- pacata e pur nella mancanza di tempo, paziente.  
-Il… patto?-  
-Ancora rispettato, non possiamo entrare in conflitto con voi a meno che qualcuno ad Eos non ci dichiari guerra. Oggi il Niflheim ha dichiarato guerra ad Archadia-  
Rise Sylas ascoltandola, provava un delirante senso di euforia alla notizia. Quel ridere gli costò due portentosi colpi di tosse che gli spezzarono il respiro, i polmoni si stavano riempiendo di sangue, stava annegando. Amaramente vedeva solo ora la verità, si trovavano su una scacchiera messa in piedi molto tempo prima.  
-Lo sapevate, voi… volevate questo - ferito, nel profondo, la fissava con disperazione e angoscia.  
-Volevano una scelta. Egill aveva compreso-  
-E…gill… vi temeva più della morte…- continuò lui con un braccio ancora intorno al tomo antico, -ma aveva investito tutto su… di voi… e il prossimo Nie- le parole si dilatavano, tra i rantoli ed i respiri affannosi.  
-Un uomo saggio, che ha pagato a duro prezzo la conoscenza che ha acquisito- disse calma, tenendo però d’occhio la situazione, rumori sospetti venivano da tutt’intorno. -Perdonami Sylas Scintia, non posso salvarti- gli disse con una strana dolcezza, difficile leggere dietro la nera maschera, ma la voce era genuinamente malinconica.  
-Lo hai… già fatto… Arcade,… quando mi avete… permesso di capire- parole affaticate tra i rantoli, abbozzò persino un sorriso, sinistro e cupo, ma terribilmente onesto, -Il Principe… c’è ancora speranza per Lucis, il Re lo ha mandato via … prima… prima di tutto… questo. Proteggetelo… dai Sei… lui non immagina,… chi è il vero nemico… questa guerra ci… ha reso ciechi… Nifl…heim è così ignaro…- ansimava, ma non voleva concedersi un momento per riprendere fiato – se solo, se potes…se- era difficile parlare, il dolore, le forse che lo abbandonavano, - se potesse… incontrare il Nie…-  
Le poche finestre rimaste integre scoppiarono di botto, una pioggia di vetri li investì, ma fu come essere sotto una delle barriere del sovrano, nessun frammento li colpì.  
Gli occhi dell’accademico sgranati, come se potesse vedere solo ora, dopo quasi cinque anni.  
-Ti prego… dai… dai il diario di Egill ad Ignis, mio nipote… lui è con il futuro Re… lui… capirà… lui merita di capire… ti prego…-  
Sylas faticosamente gli porse il tomo rilegato con l’eccentrica copertina rigida, che gli aveva evitato una morte sul colpo. Lo scorpione lo prese, senza dire nulla, senza dovergli spiegare che era proprio di quel gesto che aveva bisogno, una libera scelta.  
-Sembri così… giovane… tutti voi… siete ingannevoli…- continuò lui, -ma so che non lo…sei… non vedo, non vedo i tuoi occhi… ma sento che non sono la prima persona… che guardi mori…re-  
-Non sei la prima e non sarai l’ultima- ammise senza indugio, -ogni incontro con la morte è unico, non c’è abitudine che possa soppiantare questo fatto. Quello che posso prometterti è che non ti dimenticherò Erudito di Insomnia, hai la mia parola. Ignis Scintia saprà-  
Lui sorrise.  
-Aveva ragione… Egill… ad avere paura?- stava scivolando con la schiena su un fianco, le domande non avevano più senso  
-Sì-  
-Bene…-  
Morì con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra, sollevato, gli occhi semichiusi e il sangue ad imbrattagli il torace.  
Non c’era tempo da perdere, la facciata anteriore della sala stava letteralmente crollando sulla strada e cavi di tensione per i magiket stavano venendo lanciati nuovamente da una aeronave, tuttavia lo scorpione si prese un attimo per chiudergli gli occhi. Solo dopo accese il trasmettitore.  
-Solidor, mi ricevi?-  
_“A tua disposizione, messaggero dei Bayushi”_ rispose la voce di Larsa dopo solo qualche secondo.  
-Attiva il cerchio e lascia la Torre Trasversa-  
_“Abbiamo l’indizio, presumo?”_  
-Con una clausola, ma sì, abbiamo la meridiana-  
_“Clausola? Combattiamo contro decine di condizioni, dovute al patto. Avere l’indizio per l’Architrave con clausola non era nei piani. E tutto sotto controllo? ”_ odiosamente formale nell’uso dell’etichetta, una gelida critica tra le righe.  
-Si chiamano imprevisti, rendono la vita interessante nobile Gru. Punto di raccolta ed assicurati di essere nel tempo di Insomnia per allora. Chiudo.-  
_“Ma certo… scorpione”_  
  
Il settore due, esattamente come previsto, si era trasformato in una forma di inferno terreno molto coreografico, grazie al divampare di un incendio e all’impatto di un’aeronave nella struttura portante di uno dei torrioni. I daemons stavano dilagando per via dell’avvicendarsi della sera, la luce non li teneva più a bada dove rilasciati, ora invadevano le strade ed inseguivano ogni vivente che potesse essere considerato preda.  
La fuga di Aznable verso i sotterranei venne stroncata da uno degli ultimi crolli. Affannata, ma lucida, pronta a reagire, si trovava in un tunnel artificiale, creatosi dai danni alla struttura, un coeurl giaceva a terra sventrato, una delle lunghe vibrisse strappata ai piedi dello scorpione. Pezzi di soldati makitek, brandelli di cadaveri. Odore di carne bruciata.  
Sanguinava dall’orecchio destro, nello schivare all’ultimo un artiglio aveva perso il trasmettitore proprio su un _“dove sei?”_ di Toturi. Teneva il libro ottenuto dall’accademico in una sacca rinforzata, sulla schiena. La tunica da Erudita strappata, mostrava pantaloni comodi, stivali anfibi, e corazzature in cuoio magico. Mentre dava tregua ai polmoni in fiamme, faceva brutalmente i conti sulla sua situazione, sui numeri che c’erano da affrontare oltre il tunnel di macerie. Sentiva i ringhi dei daemons, i passi sempre alla stessa cadenza dei soldati del Niflheim, i fischi delle granate e le esplosioni in lontananza. Troppe variabili, tutte assieme.  
-D’accordo ammettiamolo, sono stata avventata Shusei. Ma siamo così vicini…- mormorò tra sé è sé, in Istari, la lingua di Archadia.  
Passi felpati, rumori stridenti. Scattò in un secondo, scansò una lama di un assassino magitek ed imbroccò alla testa. L’automa cadde a terra, un paio di altri movimenti e poi si fermò. Tornò al muro, sbuffando, picchiettò con la nuca sulla parete alle sue spalle, mano serrata sull’impugnatura della spada.  
Era un topo in trappola, una di quelle situazione in cui non bisogna finire. Nei suoi trentatré anni di vita, di cui gli ultimi dieci passati in diverse versioni e tipi di guerre, si era trovata più volte in situazioni discutibilmente ingestibili, eppure questa volta si sentiva come una bambina stolta, uno strano sorriso gli salì al viso, ritrovandosi a pensare a Noctis, a come lo avrebbe criticato per una scelta così poco strategica. Per i tempi di Archadia erano praticamente coetanei, ma nella realtà erano due abissi a confronto senza possibilità di paragone.  
A riportarla a piena attenzione fu una botta di elettricità statica molto intensa che le sollevò i capelli. Probabilmente il coeurl che aveva abbattuto non era in singolo, come spesso del resto non sono, strinse la presa sulla spada.  
-Niente magia antica, solo magia traslata- si ripeté in un sussurro una delle tante e rognose regole del patto, -non fino a che non siamo liberi-  
Altri impatti alla parete dissestata, altri soldati in arrivo. Trasse un profondo respiro e si legò meglio al torace la sacca con il libro. Aveva pochi istanti per decidersi, chiuse un secondo gli occhi, i sensi all’erta, non cieca solo perché ad occhi chiusi.  
L’aria calda per via dell’incendio si stava facendo irrespirabile, sinistri scricchioli dietro le macerie segnavano la prossima fine dell’artefatta struttura a tunnel e l’elettricità statica stava aumentando.  
Inspirò profondamente e poi espirò, prima di scattare con quanta più velocità avesse in corpo, si buttò nel fumo grigiastro, tenendo come indicatore di posizione la parete destra. Il tunnel fu congelato in un secondo da quella che poteva essere un blizzaga tanto il ghiaccio penetrò ed invase il cemento, Il coeurl fu preso alla sprovvista, ma era estremamente agile e veloce, nonostante una stalattite conficcata all’altezza dell’attaccamento della zampa anteriore destra era ancora in grado di muoversi ed i soldati automi avevano sentito e si stavano avvicinando.  
Nella mischia caotica Aznable finì per dover scegliere che colpi non parare. Abbattere il daemon era prioritario, così per un colpo vincente sulla creatura si lasciò passare una delle lame sottili dei soldati assassini alla spalla sinistro. Trattenne un urlo e rallentò il danno con un incanto di guarigione, la spada ancora serrata nella mano destra, il sudore sul viso, la maschera che rifletteva le fiamme. Un’altra esplosione.  
Lo scorpione si aspettava un crollo, di fatto puntò la schiena ad uno dei grossi detriti in blocco singolo, cercando di coprirsi il petto ed il volto, ma non venne colpita da nulla, la parte franante andò in briciole innocue spazzando via tre soldati pericolosamente vicini. Il coeurl era ancora vivo anche se inabilitato, con disinteressata non curanza Nae conficcò una delle sue spade corte ne collo dell’essere e pose fine alle sofferenze di questo.  
Senza perdere tempo Aznable si liberò di altri due soldati, la situazione tornò in stabilità, per quanto precaria.  
-Poveri, poveri noi,… se ti avessimo semplicemente aspettato- derisorio il suo sarcasmo, mentre scendeva nell’antro franato. Ostentava arroganza ma era ferita a sua volta, parte delle protezioni dell’avambraccio destro mancano, e aveva una lacerazione al braccio sinistro, rivoli di sudore le scendevano dai lati del viso.  
-Da che livello arrivi?- chiese lo scorpione ignorando i toni.  
-Il quinto principessa- sfotté, - gli altri sono andati a farsi benedire quando hanno lanciato una specie di mostro arma.  
-Tecnomantico?- lieve preoccupazione.  
-No, non ancora, ma sono sulla strada giusta questi dannati figli di orchetti di palude. Hai l’indizio?-  
-Ho la meridiana- annuì mostrando la sacca, -ma non c’è una via di uscita qui sotto-  
-Sei proprio l’emblema della fortuna. Vorrà dire che ce la dovremo fare al contrario da dove sono venuta, voglio sperare tu sia un po’ più brava con la spada di quanto non ti riesca in strategia spicciola- tagliò corto Nae facendo da apripista.  
-Gli altri?-  
-In movimento, ma il mio trasmettitore è finito fritto da uno degli EMP magici, quindi direi che siamo tu ed io, romantico vero?- sempre pungente - se stiamo zitte abbastanza potremmo non dovercela far fuori tra un branco di deamons fuori controllo in cerca di superstiti-  
-Possiamo morire senza infrangere il patto, lo sai vero?- chiese tesa Aznable, quando stavano riprendendo fiato dopo l’ennesimo scontro. Erano drenanti gli incontri, man mano si spostavo, i numeri erano schiaccianti e dovevano combattere secondo le regole dei Sei.  
-Fai così schifo che siamo all’ultima risorsa?-  
-Voglio solo sapere come intendi giocartela- veemente la sfidò a rispondere.  
Nae le si parò davanti, occhi fiammeggianti, spade corte in pugno.  
-Cosa mi stai chiedendo subdolo scorpione?-  
-Se ti lasceresti ammazzare nel caso fosse l’unica opzione-  
-E tu? Tu ti lascerai ammazzare con addosso la meridiana?- chiese invece di rispondere, con strafottenza.  
-Possono recuperarla dai nostri cadaveri, Archadia è già in guerra, eravamo tutti e cinque vivi in quel momento?-  
La maschera le copriva gli occhi, ma si stavano fissando, era percepibile la tensione.  
-Queste sottigliezze da prostitute di corte ti tornano parecchio famigliari o sbaglio?- aggressiva la fenice.  
-Si o no Shiba?-  
-E come lo diremo al Nie che ha perso due Araldi prima ancora di scendere in guerra?-  
-Con una lettera in ceralacca, sono certa la gru troverà le parole giuste- parimenti sarcastica Aznable-  
-Non violerò il patto, muovi il culo- rispose tagliente infine rompendo lo stallo e riprendendo a camminare nel cunicolo di detriti.  
Sguardi, accordi taciti su come procedere tecnicamente negli scontri, stili diversi di combattimento, eleganze diverse. Erano due mondi a confronto Nae ed Aznable, la prima una leggenda antica dei campi di battaglia, la seconda una nuova leggenda, nata dalla guerra che aveva quasi visto capitolare il Principato del Leone, ma miracolosamente l’aiuto non richiesto dei Bayushi e del loro misterioso Shogun aveva cambiato le carte in tavola.  
Erano difficili da guardare insieme, troppo diverse. Entrambe necessarie.  
-Il Campione di Smeraldo, ti voleva viva- disse con un sospiro spossato la fenice al culmine dell’ennesimo scontro dove per poco il crollo dovuto a qualche indegno impatto esterno stava per ucciderla ed era con la testa attaccata solo perché effettivamente stavano collaborando. Erano allo stremo però e la proposta di poco prima ora aveva tutta un’altra valenza per l’arrogante soldato Immortale.  
-Intendi tutti vivi- corresse lo scorpione.  
-Intendo che mi ha mandato qui a morire per te, due morti invece di uno, come lo vedi strategicamente?- aspro il tono, critico.  
-Debole, quindi non può essere la strategia di Akodo-  
-Ma davvero?- sarcastica, schiena ad una parete non accennava a riprendere il passo, le forze e il dover avere limitazioni su come combattere stava diventando vessante oltre il possibile attuabile. -Come mai sono qui allora?-  
-La meridiana-  
-Perché il Nie è così ossessionato con voi scorpioni? Che ordini ha il Leone nella regale agenda imperiale? Lo avete plagiato così tanto nei suoi anni a Sabria?-  
-Pensi davvero di star per morire Shiba, per fare questa conversazione con me-  
-Dannat…-  
Le parole vennero infrante da una scossa notevole. Una delle facciate si aprì come carta velina e le due dovettero saltare alla bene e meglio su delle travi.  
-L’antica barriera- mormorò Aznable, aggrappata ad un pennone mentre si trovò davanti al combattimento dei Re di Lucis.  
-Il Re è morto e non era in grado di evocarla, ne sono certa-  
-Non è stato lui. Questa è una discrepanza, un’anima la sta pagando-  
-Ovvero?-  
-I Re di Lucis risentono del patto senza saperlo, questo è il loro modo di vivere gli effetti collaterali-  
-E il Patto?- sibilò ostile  
-Intatto, le discrepanze non sono a causa nostra, sono solo effetti collaterali. Possiamo ancora morire per la missione serenamente- sorriso di sfida, nonostante il volto sporco di sangue, sudore e polvere, -cos’è l’Immortale fenice teme la morte?-  
-Solo l’inutilità- sibilò di contro ingoiandosi un’imprecazione. Dei ringhi dal basso le fecero focalizzare l’attenzione su come sarebbe potuta essere la loro imminente fine.  
Accadde più rapidamente del pensato, prima che potesse esserci una vera conversazione di congedo, o anche solo uno scambio aspro di opinioni. Lo schianto di uno dei giganti minò i resti della struttura, provarono a rallentare la caduta con la magia, senza eccedere, conficcando le lame nelle fenditure per frenare, due daemons le raggiunsero. La polvere le avvolse.  
Quando il caos si quietò Nae si trovava impalata alla spalla sinistra su un ferro sporgente di un sostegno di cemento, lo scorpione nella caduta aveva indirizzato il suo peso su un saberclaw che stava balzando verso di loro ed usando l’accelerazione ottenuta lo aveva decapitato, finendo però sulle sue zanne. Era afflosciata sul cadavere del daemon, la sacca nera ancora a fasciarla intorno.  
-Hey? Sei viva?- chiamò la fenice, mentre cercava di capire come levarsi. Il dolore era lancinante e sanguinava come un maiale sgozzato. Non giunse risposta.  
-Sei crepata così?- sbottò furiosa Nae, con uno strappo si tolse dall’impalamento, cosa che le costò un urlo. Sopravvivere allo scorpione sembrava molto più doloroso però.  
Cercare di raggiungere Aznable era una vera e propria impresa. La vista le si stava annebbiando e sentiva uno strano ronzio alla testa, l’Immortale leggenda delle fenici sarebbe morta come un semplice numero nella polvere, le sembrava inaccettabile anche solo concettualmente.  
-Bayushi!- le urlò addosso, in una commistione di emozioni controverse, disprezzo e rancore che nuotavano nel senso di colpa.  
-Dannata… mocciosa arrogante- sibilò in affanno quando finalmente l’aveva quasi raggiunta.  
Una delle braccia era girata in modo innaturale e la maschera nera leggermente spostata sul viso riverso di Aznable, creava un quadro grottesco che riusciva ad infastidire persino l’intoccabile Nae davanti all’amaro sorgere del sole.  
Il gigantesco daemon era stato abbattuto, in un urlo il cui eco ancora flagellava l’intorno, l’alba segnava il cedere il passo dei Re di Lucis, qualcuno aveva pagato per questo e nessuno lo avrebbe ricordato. Per la priva volta in secoli il sonno della morte avrebbe abbracciato la città che non poteva dormire.  
-Spero tu ne sia lieto, siamo in guerra, sommo Nie-  
  



	10. Percorso Tracciato

La notizia della caduta di Insomnia e del complotto dell’impero fece il giro di Lucis prima che il sole fosse davvero alto. Insieme ai commenti di rabbia e sfregio vi era la triste accettazione che il Niflheim stava marciando in Lucis come vincitore e nuovo governo sovrano, nemmeno il tempo di piangere la famiglia reale data per trucidata durante la cerimonia, crudamente bisogna andare avanti.  
Noctis subì la notizia, non la visse, non immediatamente almeno. La rabbia, la disperazione, la frustrazione, tutto gli era caduto addosso in una poco gestibile tempesta di emozioni. Il Re era morto e questo lo aveva trapassato come un giavellotto al cuore, quel congedo sulle scale da cui era scappato quasi per imbarazzo ora lo stava lacerando.  
Avrebbe voluto di più di un saluto impacciato e un augurio dai duplici significati. Invece ora era il Re di Lucis, ma Lucis non c’era più.  
Dover incontrare Cor ad una delle tombe reali diede un tocco di macabro al tutto, ma tanto il principe quanto la troppo giovane guardia reale che era con lui avevano bisogno di una guida ed il Marshal al momento era l’unico che non fosse in panne, prigioniero dei suoi stessi pensieri.  
  
-Finalmente, vostra altezza- disse il generale con quel suo modo ruvido, incapace di saper gestire un momento emotivo con il giusto tatto, come un spada temprata sa solo tagliare.  
-Già…- cupo Noctis, teso, - vuoi spiegarmi perché sono qui mentre non sappiamo nemmeno come è andata l’evacuazione dei superstiti?-  
-L’evacuazione non deve essere una vostra preoccupazione al momento, lasciate che me ne occupi io- formale, - siamo qui per il vostro legittimo diritto di Re di Lucis e quello che questo ruolo rappresenta- non era questo il suo incarico, era un soldato, non la guida di un futuro sovrano, avrebbe dovuto esserci Sylas a parlargli. Inspirò profondamente, mentre scrutava il principe.  
-Il potere dei Re è qualcosa che passa dal vecchio al nuovo reggente tramite il legame sussistente tra le anime, dovete reclamare quel legame, tramite il vostro diritto e dovere di nascita, in quanto futuro Re-  
-Mio dovere in quanto re di cosa esattamente?-  
-Non è il momento di mettere in discussione il vostro ruolo- severo, incapace di comprendere il giovane uomo che aveva davanti, agiva secondo le proprie metriche, - un re giura di sostenere e proteggere il suo popolo!-  
-Eppure ha scelto di proteggere un solo principe, era questa la sua missione? Condannare le masse per la salvezza di suo figlio? – era arrabbiato Noctis, in un modo che non riusciva bene a codificare lui stesso, risentiva Regis per averlo raggirato ed era straziato nell’animo per averlo perso per sempre senza aver mai davvero parlato di nulla.  
-Per quanto a lungo vuoi restare nel ruolo di protetto? Il re ha affidato a te il compito di essere protettore di Lucis-  
-Affidato? Se così fosse perché non mi ha detto nulla! Perché se ne è stato zitto a sorridere guardandomi andare via! Perché!?- stava alzando la voce senza nemmeno rendersene conto, - perché mi ha mentito? -sussurrò poi poggiandosi alla pietra tombale.  
Il Marshal si bloccò, indeciso, ferito lui per primo dall’evolversi degli eventi, ma con il pressante ruolo di dover essere vigile ed impietoso.  
I tre cavalieri tacevano scambiandosi sguardi tetri, a disagio nell'essere le forse non idonee guardie reali per la situazione che stavano affrontando.  
-In quel momento, non voleva che tu lo ricordassi come il Re, nel tempo rimasto voleva essere solo tuo padre- persino Cor avveva ammorbidito i toni.  
Stava piangendo Noctis, cercava di controllarsi, ma semplicemente non ce la faceva.  
-Ha sempre avuto fede in te, certo che quando il tempo fosse venuto saresti asceso per il bene del tuo popolo-  
-E da dove nasceva la sua speranza? Dato che non vi è stato un singolo dialogo in merito, non uno!- veemente l’opposizione, intenso il suo sguardo, qualcosa negli occhi del giovane era diverso dall’atteso, lo aveva già notato durante le loro “lezioni speciali”.  
-Invece di vessarti con quello che sarebbe potuto essere il tuo destino, ha avuto abbastanza fiducia in te da lasciartelo affrontare a basta-  
-Suppongo non mi abbia lasciato altra scelta- protestò afflitto, scostandosi dalla pietra.  
Noctis puntò la mano verso l’arma della statua giacente davanti a loro, in pochi attimi prese a brillare di una luce accecante prima di sollevarsi e colpire il principe, una pioggia di cristalli e la spada stava ruotando intorno a lui, svanendo.  
Il Marshal non mostrò il sollievo che biecamente si era ritrovato a provare, perchè sì, aveva dubbi.  
-La luce dei re è con voi, maestà-  
-Potete lasciarci per un secondo- chiese di colpo il giovane.  
I tre cavalieri si scambiarono un’occhiata, poi annuirono e lasciarono l’interno della tomba.  
-Maestà?-  
-Cosa è successo alla Torre Ovest?-  
La domanda folgorò il militare che si limitò a fissare il principe per una decina di secondi in rigido silenzio. Questo non era previsto.  
-La torre?- esitò.  
-Non fingere Cor!- tagliò corto lui, -so che sai di cosa parlo, e no, non voglio storielle su come siamo affranti per la morte degli studiosi di Accordo. Parlo del segreto tenuto a tutta Insomnia, per ordine di mio padre che ha quanto pare non si è fidato di me nemmeno per questo-  
Si fissarono per un lungo attimo poi il generale sospirò e si allontanò di due passi per organizzare le parole.  
-E’ crollata come buona parte della cittadella, e i suoi occupanti non sono nella lista superstiti di cui sono a disposizione. Non che creda che si sarebbero uniti ai rifugiati di Insomnia comunque. Non erano autorizzati a lasciare la torre comunque, se è questo che stai chiedendo e nei cinque anni passati ad Insomnia non siamo a conoscenza di nessuna loro violazione, quindi...- _presumibilmente sono morti, compostamente rispettando il patto_ , ma questo non riuscì a dirlo.  
Il principe pensava di star già provando il dolore più grande, suo padre, le bugie, il senso di raggiro, ma non era così. Fu come ricevere un secondo stiletto dritto nello sterno, la notte del suo non-addio ad Aznable bruciante ancora nei suoi ricordi, come quel… Noctis, senza titolo, udito una ed una sola volta.  
-Come sapete degli ospiti della Torre?- ne interruppe l’angoscia riflessiva dopo qualche attimo.  
-Ho conosciuto due degli Eruditi, so che non avrei dovuto, ho violato io gli accordi, non loro- ammise cupamente, scostandosi verso la porta, -nessuno di loro sa niente, né di Archadia né dei misteriosi storici- chiaramente intendeva la sua guardia personale.  
-Ma certo, l’interesse per la cosmogonia, le mille domande a Sylas, ora mi spiego tante cose- disse Cor distogliendo lo sguardo, - sapete del Patto di Egill?-  
-Più o meno- evasivo, faceva male rispondere, perché tutto gli ricordava lo scorpione, -chi era Tutori?-chiese di getto.  
-Probabilmente l’uomo più vicino al Re, in questi ultimi quattro anni-  
-Pensavo fosse Clarus in quel ruolo da trent’anni-  
-È complicato, Clarus era il suo scudo, il suo rigore. Toturi è stato un imprevisto che ha messo in discussioni le sue certezze. Come avrebbe detto il sovrano: un uomo con cui giocare a scacchi- sospirò amaro, ma senza concedersi cedimenti.  
Il tempo passato nelle frasi era sale sulle ferite, un macigno sul cuore.  
-Ci saranno conseguenze, con il patto?- doveva chiedere mentre metabolizzava il dolore, questo sorprese il Marshal, di nuovo aveva valutato male il principe.  
-E’ possibile, non posso dire con certezza che il tutto si estingua con le loro vite. Il loro sovrano ricorda, può sempre mandare qualcun altro-  
Ombre cupe negli occhi di Noctis, sentendo che semplicemente erano rimpiazzabili.  
-Perchè è tanto terrificante questo Sovrano di Archadia?-  
-Altezza non credo sia il momento di...-  
-Non c'è nessun altro Cor- lapidò veemente il ragazzo che doveva fingersi uomo, le lacrime ancora presenti e l'angoscia trattenuta a fatica, -devo forse pensare che c'è qualcun altro che sa?-  
-No, nessuno- dovette ammettere, -Il Nie, secondo quanto siamo riusciti a scoprire, anzi quanto Sylas è riuscito a scoprire, può influenzare il fato dei Sei, dobbiamo quindi temere che possegga poteri simili a quelli del Re di Lucis, se non superiori, legati a qualcosa come il cristallo o simile magari-  
-Egill ha fatto il Patto con un Nie giusto? Venne obbligato?-  
-No, è molto espicito nei suoi giornali, _una scelta necessaria, per quanto difficile_ \- citò, -tuttavia il Re esprime con chiarezza timore, oserei dire terrore, verso il signore di Archadia. _"E temo il giorno in cui noi saremo in torto per Archadia e lo sguardo, che ora rivolge agli inganni che hanno innalzato le nebbie, si volga verso di noi"_ \- ripeté nuovamente un passo del sovracitato diario. -Alleati o compagni di contratto che dir si voglia, vi era preoccupazione verso di loro-  
-E tu? Tu cosa pensi Generale?-  
-Difficile dirlo, in questi cinque anni era come se loro conoscessero noi, ma noi fossimo ciechi verso di loro, pur ottenendo sempre risposta ai nostri quesiti- inspirò pensieroso, rievocando le sue discussioni con gli Arcadi, sensazioni incluse. -Non erano storici, questo posso dirti con certezza, o meglio lo erano anche, per via delle vaste conoscenze in loro possesso, ma... - le parole mancavano per descrivere una mera sensazione dell'istinto, - non li ho conosciuti tutti, ma i tre che ho incrociato non erano solo storici. Toturi era sicuramente un soldato, un assassino addestrato azzarderei- sospirò, sospendendo il divagare, -Principe, capisco i vostri dubbi, ma ora dovete raccogliere le armi dei Re, non potete indugiare su questo, tutta Lucis è territorio nemico- incitò Cor, -sicuramente ereditate il patto di Egill, e forse verrà il giorno in cui dovrete affrontare le conseguenze di Archadia, ma oggi dovete pensare al vostro popolo e alla vostra ascesa. Inoltre in quanto Re ora, la vostra guardia ha il diritto di sapere-  
-Non lo avevamo tutti questo diritto?-  
-E’ stata una scelta difficile altezza, per il Re soprattutto. Archadia è qualcosa di più grande di quello che potevamo immaginare, ci sono voluti anni per capire anche solo il basamento del nostro collegamento a loro. Resta però il fatto che ora le priorità sono cambiate-  
-Ora mi augurerai l'assistenza dei Sei?- chiese con sguardo di sfida.  
-Non posso più augurarvi nulla del genere-  
_Chi ti ha prescelto? Non era prescelta tutta la tua dinastia?_  
Echeggiò nella mente del giovane, dovette serrare il pugno della mano destra per non ribattere, per non sbottare di nuovo, come un ragazzino irritato, invece che come un futuro sovrano. Si limitò a voltarsi ed andarsene, passò accanto ai tre cavalieri, ma non disse loro nulla concedendosi una passeggiata in solitaria per gestire la nuova angoscia e rabbia. Ignis lo seguì, mentre Prompto si limitò ad andare alla Regalia, si sentiva fuori posto rispetto agli altri, non avendo connessioni con la cittadella.  
  
-Marshal, una parola?- chiese Gladio seguendo con occhiata critica l’allontanata di Noctis.  
Cor non sembrava molto prono al dialogo, ma vista la situazione annuì e fece cenno al giovane cavaliere di seguirlo.  
-Mi dispiace per tuo padre, Clarus era un uomo onorevole-  
-Lo so, non avrebbe mai lasciato sua maestà, non mi serve un rapporto ufficiale, so cosa è successo, posso immaginarlo facilmente- severo lo Scudo del Re, ferito dalla perdita, ma non turbato dalla scomparsa del genitore, come se si fosse dovuto preparare in anticipo a questo momento.  
Il generale annuì nuovamente, - ti ascolto - accorciò i convenevoli, cosa in cui non era portato per altro.  
-Nessuno mi ha mai parlato delle armi dei re o del percorso per ottenerne l’eredità. Noct non è pronto, oggi come oggi, vorrei qualche dettaglio in più, anche solo per preparare la via-  
-Che sicurezza, Gladio. Quindi tu sei pronto e il principe non lo è? Quand’è che hai affrontato il tuo primo combattimento?-  
-Tredici anni fa- rispose imperioso.  
In tutta risposta il Marshal rise derisorio.  
-Non quando hai portato il culo in sala d’armi la prima volta, quando sei andato sul campo di battaglia, quello vero, senza regole di ingaggio, senza momenti di pausa e salviettine rinfrescanti- crudo e graffiante.  
Il cavaliere strinse i denti ed ingoiò l’irritazione.  
-Due giorni fa ed è stato molto più tranquillo della sala d’armi- focoso nel suo forzato contegno militare, che gli riusciva tutt’altro che naturale.  
-Ma non mi dire- sarcastico, -e per il principe è stato lo stesso no?-  
-Vero, ma poi c’è stata l’apocalisse e gli hanno detto che è il nuovo Re. Sicuramente si imporrà di essere pronto all’incarico, ma non lo è oggi, se devo compensare ho bisogno di più dettagli, perché tutta questa segretezza?-  
-A te hanno detto che parimenti tuo padre è morto in quella stessa apocalisse ed essere lo Scudo del Re non è più solo un bel titolo per portasi a letto le colleghe in accademia, quindi? - sprezzante, stava volutamente premendo tasti molesti.  
-Dove vuoi andare a parare?-  
-Nessuno di voi è pronto- gli sibilò l'ingrata verità, -punto- tagliente proprio, impietoso. -Come non lo eravamo noi quando partimmo con il principe Regis trent’anni fa. Abbiamo dovuto essere pronti, ma non lo eravamo, è tutt’altro discorso questo. Eravamo forse più preparati, ti do ragione, il principe all’epoca era già stato in guerra almeno una volta, e tutti avevamo provato la polvere di uno scontro prima della partenza, niente colpo di stato e niente capitale rasa al suolo, ma il punto ragazzino è che non si è mai pronti abbastanza fino a che non si prova- sbrigativo e diretto, niente parole di conforto, - il principe è pronto abbastanza per risvegliare le armi dei Re, fosse anche solo il suo diritto di nascita a guidarlo, tanto basta per ora. Fate funzionare questa cosa, imparate a conoscervi-  
-Sono cresciuto con Noctis- stizzito Gladio, punto sull’orgoglio.  
-Quindi lo conosci come le tue tasche?-  
-Direi-  
-Affermazione interessante- sarcastico di nuovo, mentre si incamminava, questo il suo congedo. Il cavaliere non si insistette, limitandosi a seguirlo con uno sguardo arcigno.  
  
…  
  
La conversazione tra Ignis e Noctis non stava andando molto più fluidamente di quella tra il Marshal e Gladio, anche se il senso di distacco dalla realtà degli altri si stava facendo fastidiosamente marcata, motivo per cui il cavaliere non se la sentiva di mollare il colpo, a prescindere di quanto delicato fosse il momento.  
-Notizie scoraggianti, sui superstiti?- ruppe il silenzio Specs, avvicinandosi al principe seduto su di un masso all’ombra di una grossa quercia, era sceso nei pressi dell’avamposto di Prairie.  
-Quali superstiti?- risposte con rassegnazione acre, senza volgersi.  
-Le stime sono falsate, Noct. Ci vorranno probabilmente settimane per veri numeri- provò per altre vie, intuendo forse di chi voleva notizie il principe, anche se lui per primo non aveva un nome, ma un concetto.  
-No, non cambierà niente- perentorio, non capriccioso, solo certo di quello che diceva, -loro non sono nelle liste normali, non sono in niente di standard per Insomnia- lieve irritazione nel dirlo, si strinse le braccia incrociate con una certa violenza.  
-Cosa intendi?-  
-Eruditi- confessò poi, con fare liberatorio, aveva taciuto fin troppo, -gli storici, ospiti nella Torre Ovest, parlo di loro. Loro non sono in nessun piano di evacuazione, non sono in nessun piano di esistenza se vogliamo, dovevano non esistere per ordine di mio padre e così è stato, fino alla fine. Non si è nemmeno disturbato di lasciare loro una via di fuga- la stizza stava rimontando.  
Ignis lo fissava attentamente, mettendo assieme i vari pezzi, le domande di cosmogonia, le ore spese nella biblioteca a caccia di leggende morte e sepolte, le richieste a suo zio per i libri in lingua antica. Era stato così cieco, così certo che il filo conduttore fosse l’Oracolo, mentre tutt’altro evento aveva smosso l’apatia disinteressata del principe.  
-Gli studiosi di Accordo non...-  
-Non erano di Accordo-  
-Temo di non capire-  
-Erano di Archadia, sì, proprio quell'Archadia, esatto- disse lanciando un'occhiata al viso titubante dell'amico, -quella delle fiabe, delle leggende- la voce si stava facendo tetra.  
-Il Re...-  
-Aveva un Patto vincolante con loro, tramite il cristallo e non so quale dei nostri predecessori. Li ha rinchiusi in quella dannata torre e ce li ha fatti morire- un sibilo ostile.  
-Non lo immaginavo- ammise con razionale lucidità Ignis, cercando di acquisire l'informazione, -nessuno poteva immaginare un simile massacro comunque, il furto del cristallo ha cambiato ogni cosa-  
-Nessuno poteva? Davvero? – critico, aggressivamente e brutalmente critico, di nuovo il giovane uomo che contestava il trattato di pace, emergeva, -era così convincente quella proposta di pace- sarcasmo pungente.  
-Noct, tutti volevamo quel trattato. Rappresentava un miracolo, speranza per un futuro-  
-La speranza non è una strategia! - tuonò in risposta, parole non sue, la voce di Aznable troppo viva nella sua mente.  
Il cavaliere si bloccò a tanta veemenza focalizzata. Scrutava il giovane neo-re con occhi attenti, valutativi, cercando le risposte che si illudeva di avere già.  
-Ti chiedo scusa- riprese la parola dopo un istante, la voce pacata di Ignis, misurata, -quello che dici è vero, alla luce delle tue opposizioni fatte in sede di accettazione del trattato. Era forse prevedibile, ma forse non era parimenti evitabile, come ha detto Cid, il Re non è detto fosse cieco, ha semplicemente dovuto affrontare una situazione senza via di uscita, prendendo difficili decisioni-  
-E’ inutile giocare con i se, siamo qui no?- riottoso.  
-Che cosa intendi fare?-  
-Cercherò le armi- disse poi rassegnato a seguire il percorso tracciato, - solo, puoi parlare con il Marshal? Digli che voglio che tu sappia di Archadia e degli Eruditi nostri ospiti-  
-Noct?- tesa la voce.  
-Ti tornerà tutto appena ti chiarirà i fatti, fidati. Parleremo allora, con anche Gladio e Prompto, gli devo una spiegazione- sospirò,  
-come ben sai ci sono due favole Ignis, e forse noi abbiamo scelto quella più comoda per un po’ troppo tempo- disse infine alzandosi, - ho bisogno di restare un attimo da solo-  
-Per accettare di averla persa?- dovette chiederlo, non perché volesse, ma perché doveva capire questo giovane uomo che era il suo Re ora.  
Il principe bloccò il passo alla domanda, incerto per un attimo se dare voce ad una risposta, ma di fatto tacque incapace di dare forma ai pensieri in consistenti parole, si limitò ad allontanarsi.  
  
...  
  
A differenza di Gladio, Ignis stava metabolizzando gli eventi e la realtà di questi in modo molto più razionale, togliendo arroganza e sentimenti personali dell'equazione, per una cruda ed onesta valutazione dei fatti. Non erano pronti sotto un numero drammatico di punti di vista, si erano preparati burocraticamente per un decennio ad essere la guardia reale di Noctis, ma nessuno li aveva preparati a questo, al caos, ai segreti ed agli intrecci. Avevano le skills indubbiamente, ma non avevano l'esperienza, e si sa la strategia anche più grandiosa necessita di regolari controlli con risultati reali.  
Discutere con il Marshal degli Arcadi aveva aperto oscuri scenari imprevisti, in una situazione già dissestata dagli eventi inattesi, il giovane consigliere si ritrovava nella spinosa situazione di non aver consigli da dare o reali piani di azione, inoltre era piuttosto evidente a questo punto che si erano persi quasi un lustro di crescita del Principe e il loro nuovo Re era ben diverso da come se lo aspettavano.  
Vista la situazione Ignis non forzò il dialogo promesso da Noctis sugli Arcadi ed il Patto di Re Egill. Lo stesso Marshal lo aveva avvisato che la cosa di cui più avevano bisogno al momento era un'armonia funzionale, non il sentirsi impotenti su troppi fronti, e così venne data priorità alla caccia delle prime armi del principe. Erano missioni circoscritte, i cui risultati di successo alzavano il morale e l'affiatamento del quartetto. Il dolore per la perdita di Insomnia era ancora vivido, ma aver goals misurati da raggiungere aiutava il senso di utilità, il fare qualcosa per una risoluzione invece di subire solo gli eventi.  
Quando però dirigere verso Lestallum non era più qualcosa da fare poi, ma qualcosa che stava accadendo, il silenzio sull'argomento Archadia divenne più un gioco di menzogna, che tutela, e quindi Ignis ruppe la tregua.  
-Scommetto che non vedi l'ora di incontrare Iris, vero Gladio?- pungolò sornione Prompto memtre si sgranchivano ad una deserta area di sosta quando ormai erano in direzione Lestallum.  
-Assolutamente, peccato lei sia più felice di vedere Noctis di quanto non sia di vedere il proprio fratello-  
-Su certe cose non c'è competizione vecchio mio- ammiccò sornione Prompto, -dico bene?- sgomitando verso Specs a caccia di supporto, che però non arrivò.  
-Credo che dovremmo discutere di qualcosa prima di rimetterci in marcia- ruppe il mood leggero Ignis. Sguardo serioso che andò in cerca di quello del principe. Questi capì al volo e si incupì leggermente, ma non schivò l'argomento.  
-Che faccia seria Iggy, che succede?- intervenne Gladio ancora sorridente per le battute, ma aveva percepito l'aria farsi pesante.  
-Noct?- incalzò nel cedere la parola senza rispondere all'altro.  
-Okay, facciamolo- disse infine il principe sentendosi più che forzato, ma capendone i motivi, - c'è una cosa che vi ho taciuto da prima della nostra partenza- quando tutto aveva ancora un piano alle spalle.  
-Accidenti Noct, ora è la tua faccia che è troppo seria- bofonchiò Prompto preso molto alla sprovvista dalla piega della conversazione.  
Gladio tacque, anche se leggermente irrigidito, come se sentisse l'occhiatina sarcastica di Cor da dietro le spalle.  
-Era un segreto quello che sto per dirvi e dobbiamo mantenerlo come tale, tra noi e il Marshal, fino a che le cose non avranno di nuovo senso- tono adombrato,-ricordate i misteriosi ospiti della Torre Ovest?-  
-Chi?- Prompto.  
-Gli esperti di numismatica?- propose scoccitamente Gladio.  
-Gli Storici di Accordo- pone fine al giochetto di pungolata Ignis, occhieggiando lo scudo del Re innervisito ad un livello più profondo di quanto non dimostrasse.  
-Non erano di Accordo, per quanto fossero storici all'incirca, non so nemmeno più quanto sia vero- lieve stringersi nelle spalle, -il punto è che erano ad Insomnia in nome di un patto vecchio di secoli, stipulato con un Re di Lucis, Re Egill, questi studiosi provenivano da Archadia al di là della nebbia- concesse una piccola pausa.  
-Mi avete perso-  
-Si anche me-  
-Sono abbastanza certo che conosciate entrambi le leggende e le storie su Archadia ed i Sei, è di quell'Archadia che parliamo, si esiste, si non è mito ed è tutto molto diverso da come narrato nelle fiabe. Gli Arcadi sono un popolo e a quanto pare potevano passare da una parte all'altra della barriera di Nebbia, ma con regole ed accorgimenti stipulati a quanto pare degli stessi Sei di Eos. A quanto pare c'è un contratto anche tra Lucis ed Archadia, e Lucis ha diciamo dimenticato la sua parte dell'accordo negli ultimi secoli-intervenne di nuovo Ignis viste le ostilità presentatesi.  
-Stiamo davvero imboccando questa strada?- domandò Gladio freddamente, scettico il tono, - fiabe e leggende?-  
-Sei disposto a credere che il Cristallo sia un dono dei Sei, ma non a credere che esista un popolo di Archadia?- chiese di contro Noctis, inserendosi in un modo stranamente di attrito, cosa poco tipica per il principe.  
-Posso vedere il Cristallo e la sua esistenza è tracciata nei millenni, altezza- sarcastico sul titolo.  
-Gli Arcadi sono stati ad Insomnia per cinque anni, tuo padre aveva regolari colloqui con loro, così come Cor, Lord Sylas e mio padre- proseguì imperterrito, -hanno tenuto la cosa segreta tra loro e venduto la storia degli esperti della piaga delle stelle di Accordo, ci siamo bevuti la scusa senza fare domande, come tutta la città- sentita la critica in queste parole, sguardo che non si piegava nello sfidare il suo scudo a dargli torto.  
-No, okay, time-out, che cos'è questa? Una side quest del piano principale? Che relazione ha con noi o Lucis,ora?-  
-Noctis è vivo, Prompto, il patto è ancora in vigore-  
-Di che implicazioni stiamo parlando?- evitò lo scontro Gladio, ma l'insinuazione sull'essere ciechi come tutte le altre pecore lo aveva irritato alquanto.  
-Probabilmente persino belliche, non possiamo saperlo-  
-Stanno per dichiararci guerra?!-  
-No, non è quello che intendo, dico solo che è possibile, che le ritorsioni siano sul piatto, anche se il come non è chiaro. Secondo Cor mio zio stava traducendo una specie di diario di Dagarth Amicitia e Re Egill in proposito al loro incontro con gli Arcadi, il signore di Archadia a dire il vero ed alla stipulazione dal patto tra loro e noi. Purtroppo però...-  
-Tuo zio era alla cittadella- malinconico Prompto nell'andargli in aiuto.  
-E aveva con sè il manoscritto in questione-  
-Gli Arcadi sono morti a loro volta dico bene?- intervenne più brutale Gladio.  
-Sembrerebbe, dalle informazioni del Marshal quantomeno- cauto Ignis tenendo in visuale le reazioni del principe.  
-Quindi siamo davanti ad un vero problema oppure no?-  
-Vero problema?- ripeté leggermente ostile Noctis, - li abbiamo lasciati a morire!-  
-La città è caduta, te lo ricordi principe?- lo folgorò di rimando -per come la vedo io, sono venuti spontaneamente in una nazione in guerra, consci dei rischi. Abbiamo ben altri problemi.-  
Attrito.  
-I problemi potrebbero mischiarsi Gladio, pensare che la questione si sia risolta solo perchè gli emissari sono morti è imprudente-  
-Fasciarsi la testa per una nazione che nessuno crede che esista mentre il Niflheim fa il bello e cattivo tempo, come lo chiami?-  
-Non è per questo che stiamo discutendo la cosa-  
-Perché ne stiamo discutendo allora?-  
-Perché non è un segreto che voglio avere con voi! Non adesso, non davanti a come sono andate le cose. A valle di scelte discutibili-  
-Scelte discutibili di chi?- insistette sul pungente lo scudo del re.  
-Ma non saprei, tipo i nostri padri?-  
-Come diavolo sei passato dal lutto alla critica così speditamente?-  
I toni si stavano facendo accesi, Gladio reagiva in modo aggressivo a questa versione di Noctis a lui ignota e per certi versi non gradita. Un principe non disinteressato, che avesse un'opinione sua e pensasse con la sua testa, è quello che dicevano di volere, ma trovarselo davanti era tutta un'altra storia.  
-Basta così!- si intromise di forza Ignis, mentre Prompto se ne stava raggelato ad assistere alla scena, come un bambino che non riesce a gestire l'ansia se la famiglia è in dissidio.  
-Archadia non scomparirà, solo perchè siamo troppo occupati per ricordare- insistette Noctis, -possiamo accantonare l'argomento per una questione di impellenza di eventi, ma non per questo si dissolverà- chiuse la discussione allontanandosi in direzione della Regalia.  
Prompto incrociò per un secondo lo sguardo con Ignis e colse a volto il "suggerimento" di seguirlo, cosa che fece, mentre gli altri due cavalieri si presero un momento.  
  
-Gladio- voce calma, prono al dialogo.  
-So cosa vuoi dire- tagliò corto, facendo due passi per l'area di sosta, all'ombra di un paio di alberi, -mi fa infuriare vederlo così vivo solo quando si tratta di queste cose. Dov'era questa dedizione quando ci hanno detto che erano tutti morti?-  
-Presente, ma gli serve tempo-  
-Non per insultare la memoria del Re e di mio padre però-  
-Non sta insultando, sta valutando, è differente-  
-Davvero?- di nuovo aggressivo, -se mio padre ha deciso di tenere nascosta la cosa sono abbastanza certo ci fossero delle dannate buone ragioni, il Re ha appoggiato questa decisione no?-  
-Nessuno sta dicendo che non ce ne fossero, ma Noct li ha conosciuti, ha passato con loro anni- ferma la replica di Ignis, non turbato dall'aggressività dell'altro, -noi non possiamo dire altrettanto, e che ci piaccia o no il Patto è molto reale, Cor lo ha confermato. Perché tanta ostilità al solo concetto di sapere?-  
-E' lo scenario più improbabile in cui potessimo finire, il più disastroso e la più viva attenzione del nostro neo-sovrano è una nazione delle fiabe, che d'accordo esiste, sembrerebbe, ma veramente vogliamo farne una priorità?-  
-Meglio sapere cosa potrebbe arrivarci addosso, piuttosto che ignorare la cosa, sto facendo fatica a seguirti-  
Lui sorrise adombrato, cupo.  
-Cor sa, eppure ha detto che dobbiamo focalizzarci sulle tombe dei re, e l'unica cosa che lui vuole discutere è come sono stati discutibile i nostri genitori? Non ha idea di cosa abbiano fatto o non fatto!- di nuovo irritato.  
-Se è per questo nemmeno tu, ma sappiamo che gli Arcadi sono probabilmente morti-  
-Non mi serve saperlo, dannazione!- esperato, alzando la voce per un secondo, occhiata tagliente, -mi fido, di mio padre, del Re, mi fido di loro, so che hanno fatto la cosa giusta-  
-Di nuovo: non è di questo che discute. Gli Arcadi sono quasi certamente morti, questo è il punto!-  
-Benissimo!- ribatté, -e allora?- impietoso, -vuoi che finga dispiacere o preoccupazione per i poveri studiosi del mondo che non c’è? Spiacente ma non credo di riuscire a tenere la parte, significano circa meno di niente per me e il fatto che siano periti, pace all’anima loro, rappresenta per noi un problema in meno-  
Gelo.  
-Significa qualcosa per Noctis, la loro esistenza, Archadia connessa a Lucis… e francamente non mi sento di archiviare il tutto con un banale "non me ne frega di loro", perché potrebbero davvero capitarci tra capo e collo-  
-Me ne sono accorto! Per questo sono preoccupato, ma al momento posso badare solo alle fiamme che vedo e non intendo fare un processo alle scelte di mio padre o del Re-  
-D’accordo- accettò la pseudo tregua Ignis, occhiata in direzione della Regalia, -c’entra il generale con il tuo malumore? -  
-C'entra questo casino-  
  
...  
  
Gli animi si calmarono gioco forza mentre dirigevano alla città degli sfollati, non parlare degli Arcadi riportò la situazione ad un equilibrio circa stabile, per quanto falsato, Ignis sapeva dove si trovavano i pensieri di Noctis. Ogni riferimento che incontravano nel loro viaggio era un'osservazione al loro studio sui Sei, sui Re di Lucis, sugli arcani contratti stipulati con Archadia. Il principe però taceva dopo l'esordio pessimo con Gladio e la poco utile ansia di Prompto, di nuovo con una maschera in viso, per potersi tenere stretto il legame con i suoi amici e compagni d'arme.  
Lestallum li accolse con un'aspetto moderno e funzionale, qualcosa che ricordò loro gli agi di Insomnia dopo il duro impatto con il mondo al di fuori di questa,con l'aggiunta di una vista a dir poco unica rivolta al disco di Cauthess.  
-Siamo pronti, possiamo andare al Leville, Iris ci sta aspettando- Specs, interruppe il filo di pensieri del principe, - il ritardo per la devizione all'avamposto dei Chocobo non è passata in sordina- sdrammatizzò con un sorriso.  
-Iris è furibonda?-  
-Ha provato a chiamarti, ma non hai risposto-  
-Oh- controllò il telefono solo ora, messo in silenzioso in auto, aveva dodici chiamate perse, -colpa mia, andiamo- fece una smorfia e prima di incamminarsi rivolse un'ultima occhiata al disco in lontananza.  
-Noct-  
-Umm?-  
-Il cristallo meteorico...-  
-Lo so, ci stavo pensando anche io, ma non è il momento- non voleva zittire l'amico, solo tenere le priorità, per evitare altre situazioni come quella già vista in precedenza. Ignis aveva tacitamento accettato questa scelta tattica, ma c'era riserbo, come se temesse a cosa questo potesse portare.  
Il primo di una lunga serie di mal di testa, per Noctis, si presentò in sincrono con una scossa di terremoto quando il quartetto arrivò davanti al Leville, per poco il giovane non svenne, gli occhi sgranati su qualcosa che lo aveva turbato ben più del dolore. Aveva visto e sentito qualcosa, le parole di Aznable nella testa.  
_Potrebbero essere con te, nei tuoi pensieri. Sapresti discernere a quel punto? Ciò che vuoi da ciò che vogliono?_  
-Noct?- preoccupato Prompto.  
-La mia testa ha... ha cominciato a pulsare-  
-Sicuro che vada tutto bene?-  
-Certo, si, sto bene, muoviamoci-  
Parlare con Iris ed affrontare la verità sulla situazione degli sfollati veniva prima di ogni altra cosa, così ogni pensiero accessorio venne semplicemente accantonato. La gioia di vedere la sorella di Gladio, Jared e Talcott sani e salvi svanì quasi subito, sentire dei danni più che estesi alla città ed il numero di morti e feriti coercì tutta l'attenzione del gruppo, il principe si sentiva impotente, frustrato, aveva domande, ma non ne fece, gli occhi persi altrove.  
-Se c'è qualsiasi altra cosa che vuoi sapere, puoi chiedermi lo sai?- dolce il tono di Iris, con una vibrante nota enfatizzante la sua disponibilità all'aiuto. Il modo in cui guardava il giovane era piuttosto inequivocabile per tutti, tranne che per quest'ultimo.  
-Ah, certo- si riprese Noctis dalla distrazione, -grazie, ecco...-  
-Insomma- invase lei di nuovo, -continuo a sentire che Lady Lunafreya era in città senza alcun dubbio, ma a quanto pare se ne è andata immediatamente all'inizio del caos, quindi direi che è una buona notizia, significa che sta bene- incoraggiante.  
Si sentì pessimo il principe, chiedere di Luna non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorato. Voleva chiedere della cittadella, del numero di politici partecipanti all'evento, distolse lo sguardo.  
-Meno male. Grazie Iris- disse con un finto sollievo che ingannò tutti, ma non Ignis.  
-Perfetto allora vi lascio, vi farà bene una bella notte di riposto- riluttante la ragazza a lasciarli, ma vista l'ora e il silenzio piuttosto impregnante del neo sovrano non aveva molte altre scelte.  
Prompto e Gladio la seguirono di sotto, il primo per recuperare delle bottiglie d'acqua ed il secondo per affrontare il discorso privato della morte di loro padre.  
-Abbiamo qualche attimo, vuoi parlarne?- disse Ignis senza menare il can per l'aia.  
-Sono felice che stia bene- intendeva Luna.  
-Non ne dubitavo-  
-Non ho nemmeno chiesto a Iris come si sente,... Clarus...-  
-Non è il tuo ruolo chiedere in proposito, è qualcosa che devi lasciare affrontare a Gladio-  
Noctis si passò una mano sul viso e tirò poi indietro i capelli con pesantezza.  
-E' umano che tu voglia chiedere di loro, di lei- azzardò l'amico più cauto, -è umano l'egoismo della domanda sbagliata, dell'assenza di giusto tatto-  
-No, non lo è- sospirò dopo una lunga pausa l'altro, - e ti prometto che cambierà da ora in poi-  
-Che cosa intendi dire?-  
-Seguirò le direttive, cercherò le tombe dei Re, darò le giuste priorità- si lasciò cadere meglio sulla poltrona, -cercherò Luna con tutto me stesso e non scapperò dal mio ruolo, dal ruolo che Lucis si aspetta-  
-Tutto qui?- disse preoccupato ed attento Ignis, -niente più domande, niente critica costruttiva, niente Archadia-  
-Tutto qui e sì, niente Archadia se non c'è ragione di parlarne-  
-Noct, non puoi essere serio-  
-Mai stato più serio- si alzò irrequieto, camminando fino alla finestra, -basta digressioni dal percorso-  
-Perchè?- Preoccupato.  
-Non posso azzerare le domande nella mia testa, ma posso porne molte meno. Sappiamo cosa dobbiamo fare no?-  
-Non è questo il punto!-  
-Però lo è! Non c'è spazio per le analisi alternative. Si abbiamo un tracciato dannatamente chiaro da un lato e queste ombre intersecanti i fatti dall'altro, ma non possiamo seguire tutti e due, non possiamo mettere in croce le poche certezze rimaste perchè il caos ci sta ghermendo. Lucis è allo sbando e non è quello che ci si aspetta dal futuro Re o sbaglio?-  
-Noct...-  
-Ascolterò Gladio, o ci proverò quantomeno- cupo, visto che la differenza caratteriale era più che sentita -non fraintendermi, non sono vittima, voglio davvero arrivare ad un dunque-  
-E dimenticherai Archadia?-  
-Non dimenticherò mai, Ignis- veemente, persino aggressivo per un secondo.  
-Dov'è l'uomo che ha detto a Re Regis che avrebbe avuto più senso sposarsi con l'Imperatore Aldercapt?-  
-Ha fallito miseramente, partendo per Altissia per un nemmeno-probabile-matrimonio-  
-Sei vivo grazie a quella partenza e puoi cambiare le cose!-  
-Forse! Ma così facendo ho anche accettato le modalità su come procedere, e non è una mia scelta a questo punto, è come mio padre ha deciso per me. Come Lucis ha scelto per me!- ferito, nell'animo, un rimbombante _"è la mia natura"_ , pur volendo disperatamente nuotare.  
-Hai passato quattro anni della tua vita con gli Arcadi, a dispetto di ogni buonsenso, e ora vuoi semplicemente mollare tutto?-  
-E' MORTA!- sbottò con una rabbia che colse impreparato il cavaliere, -è morta- ripetè in sussurro come se si stesse afflosciando su se stesso, voltandosi e dandogli le spalle, era la prima volta che lo diceva a voce alta.  
-Noct...-  
-Non posso dimenticare, ma non posso mantenere questa ambivalenza, devo dare un senso alle cose e se per farlo devo seguire la mappa postami di fronte, lo farò-  
-Non sei un burattino e nessuno ti chiede di esserlo-  
-Ah no?- fece una strana smorfia, -comunque non ho detto che smetterò di pensare, solo che non posso decidere il percorso ora, in questo momento-  
Ignis tacque e ne incrociò per un secondo lo sguardo.  
-Armistizio temporaneo dunque?-  
-No- sorrise malinconico, un pensiero strano lo attraversò, -questo è un compromesso-  
  



	11. Guardando in Prospettiva

Noctis mantenne la parola. S’impegnò per seguire le direttive senza contestazioni dovute ai “perché” di Archadia e dei suoi anni passati a contestare ogni cosa. Nonostante la scelta remissiva gli attriti con Gladio furono parte della questione, incomprensioni di carattere ed intenti erano all’ordine del giorno, man mano la via legata ai Sei del sovrano di Lucis si mostrava come inevitabile. Ciò nonostante non inserì Archadia nell’equazione che si trovavano ad affrontare, per nessuna ragione e davanti a nessun punto di dubbio presentatosi.  
Non sfoderò nemmeno un commento davanti alle aggressioni del suo scudo, al disco di Cauthess, dove gli ripropose in chiave ruvida il concetto ritrito del possedere una vita che non era sua in quanto Re. Una graffiante richiesta di risolutezza, quando di fatto non era disposto a starlo ad ascoltare a meno che non dicesse quello che voleva sentire.  
Le lancinanti emicranie legate all’Archaean che lo chiamava dal profondo della fossa del meteorite avevano mostrato ben più di un tratto del lascito di Egill e degli Arcadi, evidenziando come le ombre di Solheim erano vive sotto l’eredità di Lucis. L’incontro del Principe con il Titano aveva risvegliato insinuazioni dell’animo che aveva promesso di mantenere cheto.  
  
Le settimane si succedevano come nuvole in cielo, ma il Prescelto si imponeva di non sfidare mai il senso logico, pur bruciando sotto le parole che gli echeggiavano nei pensieri, accettava di trattare il tutto come una missione militare di emergenza, con informazioni limitate a volte anche fallaci e tanta improvvisazione. Il tutto ovviamente con critiche ed osservazioni ancora portate avanti dalla voce di Aznable tra un mal di testa e l’altro, una voce che aveva il terrore di dimenticare, ma che a volte, nel cuore della notte, pregava semplicemente lo lasciasse in pace.  
Evitare contestazioni creò un bizzarro meccanismo di delega delle decisioni ad una versione, forse non propriamente funzionale, di democrazia collegiale tra lui ed i suoi cavalieri, dove Prompto si limitava ad ascoltare e Gladio e Ignis dirigevano il timone.  
Il non chiaro aiuto da parte del Cancelliere del Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, con il suo casualmente impeccabile tempismo, gli creava ulteriori valanghe di dubbi, in un brutto processo lesionista di messa in discussione del buonsenso, che tuttavia teneva solo ed esclusivamente per sé, davanti ai troppi “non abbiamo altre opzioni” provenienti dai cavalieri.  
_C’è una tecnica adeguata per ogni cosa. C’è sempre un’altra scelta._  
“Così dicono le nobili Gru di Dalmasca”, gli aveva narrato lo Scorpione con un sorriso divertito in uno dei loro infiniti dialoghi. Lui però seguiva solo il flusso ora come ora, mentre sentiva che avrebbe dovuto deviare dalla corrente, le possibilità gli scivolavano via man mano si incamminava sul percorso tracciato dagli altri.  
Quando fu il turno di ottenere la benedizione di Ramuh, dietro le indicazioni di Gentiana, l’animo del principe vacillò più di una volta, in un modo più profondo del temuto e pensato. Diffidava delle dogmatiche parole della messaggera dei Sei, la voce gentile ed i toni solenni erano imperativi ordini che generavano in lui troppi perché, troppe ombre volutamente lasciate tali, ma ogni volta che guardava ai suoi compagni di viaggio si sentiva colpevole per il suo dubitare. Poteva il Re di Lucis avere riserbo per i Sei? Poteva titubare davanti all’impegno dell’Oracolo che gli stava spianando la strada per ottenere l’aiuto divino?  
_“Segui il sentiero del Prescelto, non deviare dal percorso indicato”_  
Vivida la voce della somma messaggera, catturante, echeggiante nella mente con molesta persistenza, molto diversa dalle parole di Aznable, un eco differente.  
-Allora, Gentiana è…- borbottò Prompto mentre vagavano per le foreste di Fociaugh Hollow alla ricerca della terza pietra del fulmine legata a Ramuh, il Fulgurian.  
-Un messaggero delle Divinità- rispose prontamente Ignis.  
-E’ umana?-  
-No, non per davvero, è un’entità divina seppur non come i Sei. Ne è servitore diciamo, immortale come loro-  
-Mi sono perso qualche collegamento- insistette il biondo scostandosi una ciocca fradicia di capelli dal viso.  
-L’Oracolo parla alla gente in nome degli Dei, Gentiana parla all’Oracolo per conto dei Sei- intervenne Noctis con una risposta da manuale.  
_E’ davvero così?_ dissentiva Aznable, concedendogli però analisi, un suggerimento non un ordine da seguire. Un sorriso strano gli salì al viso nel ricordare.  
-Qualcosa ti diverte?- chiese Ignis scorgendone l’espressione.  
-Non esattamente, solo ricordi- il sorriso si era dissolto, - ho conosciuto Gentiana quando ero bambino, a Tenebrae, lo avevo rimosso fino a che non ci è apparsa all’avamposto con Umbra e ora mi sento un idiota con il riaffiorare delle memorie, non avrei dovuto scordare un simile incontro- si concesse racconto, mentendo però.  
-Perché no? Eri un bambino, è parte del processo del crescere-  
-Visto dove siamo oggi direi che è stato imprudente da parte mia- cauto ora nel rispondere argomentando, capì dopo cosa stava cercando di fare Specs, cercava segni del ribelle nella sala del consiglio.  
-Hey Noct!- irruppe di nuovo Prompto, -com’è la storia dell’intercessione dell’Oracolo?-  
-L’Oracolo enuncia il patto con i Divini, mentre il Re Prescelto lo forgia- rispose per il principe l’altro cavaliere, senza mostrare la stizza per l’interruzione.  
-Questo perché…?-  
-L’Oracolo ha il favore degli Dei, in quanto loro messaggero mortale. Vi è un patto antico quanto il cristallo che dà il diritto di parola al “sangue dell’Oracolo” verso i Sei. Quindi essendo Lady Lunafreya discendente del primo Oracolo eredita, tramite il suo sangue, questo diritto-  
-Pazzesco!!-  
Prompto si sentiva davvero in una specie di videogioco fantasy a dimensione reale. La sua spensieratezza disinvolta sollevavano le tenebre dall’animo di Noctis, divorato dai dubbi, soprattutto quando percepiva come tangibile l’armonia tra loro, quella di cui parlava il Marshal.  
-Te l’ho detto amico, siamo ben oltre il Reale ormai- sorrise divertito lo scudo del Re.  
Erano zuppi fino al midollo, pieni di lividi e fango, ma ridevano assieme mentre attraversavano l’inferno di daemons ed imperiali, armati di poco più che una strategia vaga e mere speranze.  
Probabilmente la Fenice di Kadessa li avrebbe definiti sprovveduti ed ottusi. Però per Noctis erano l’unica ancora che lo affrancava dal caos.  
-Se seguiamo quello che ha detto la messaggera questo processo richiede un grande sforzo a Lady Lunafreya, o sbaglio?- ancora Gladio. Era di buonumore da quando si erano messi sulle tracce dei divini, come da programma.  
-Purtroppo è così, risvegliare i Sei non è cosa da poco, soprattutto dichiarare la volontà di forgiare un patto richiede grande forza di spirito. Ricordati di ringraziarla quando vi vedrete- amichevole Ignis, inconscio lo stiletto che aveva tirato a Noctis, che incassò sorridendo.  
-Lo farò, non vedo l’ora di ringraziarla di persona- risposte perfettamente in linea con il suo ruolo.

 _Ti sei mai chiesto perché?_  
_“Perché cosa?”_  
_Perché serve un Oracolo che dica che accordo vuoi stipulare?_  
_“E’ sempre stato così, fin dalla prima volta”_  
_Quindi se si è sempre fatto così, non ha senso questionare? O semplicemente è comodo pensare che non sia cambiabile come stato delle cose?_  
_“Mi confondi…”_  
_Davvero? O più banalmente hai visto le discrepanze riflettersi nello specchio ed ignorarle si è fatto difficile?_  
  
Di nuovo distratto in pensieri, ma all’improvviso il colpire di un fulmine drammaticamente vicino zittì le chiacchiere del quartetto e riportò al tempo presente il Prescelto, che stava per procedere al secondo contratto.  
Un’altra fitta alla testa, poi la voce di Gentiana, i pensieri sull’Arcade si estinsero nel dolore del momento, mentre si ripeteva il mantra di non uscire dal percorso segnato.  
Tutto come previsto.  
Un altro dungeon, altri mostri, momenti di tensione ed ansia, ma anche trionfo e soddisfazione. C’era un machiavellico meccanismo di appagamento nel sormontare le prove dei Sei, Noctis lo sentiva in se stesso e lo rivedeva nei suoi cavalieri, era inebriante sopravvivere ed acquisire il divino potere, a prescindere che i se ed i forse fossero onnipresenti, che il concetto di “scacciare le tenebre” fosse ingratamente banale, troppo vago, troppo senza radici. La giusta ragione per combattere è sempre la luce no?  
Una volta ottenuta la benedizione di Ramuh essere lanciati al prossimo passo era semplicemente dovuto, necessario e imprescindibile per il proseguo della storia. Avanti il prossimo dunque, mentre si discuteva quanto grato dovesse essere a Luna, quanto profonda dovesse essere la sua riconoscenza per la difficile missione che si era imposta di avere portando avanti i suoi doveri di Oracolo, per lui, per il suo bene.  
_Vedere o guardare, sono due scelte molto differenti._  
  
…  
  
Man mano gli eventi proseguivano, però, diventava difficile tacere, soprattutto quando i dialoghi con i cavalieri si spostavano insistentemente sui Sei, accanto a cui il presunto Re Prescelto, nel passato, aveva combattuto per bandire l’oscurità da Eos. Le leggende vaghe citate da Gladio e Prompto, unite ai commenti analitici di Ignis assumevano strane tonalità, lo stesso amico di studi si ritrovava a guardare Noctis a caccia del giovane pronto a chiedersi perché invece che accettare le definizioni. L’incertezza lo divorava, ma gli obiettivi in successione continuavano ad impilarsi, il percorso da seguire era così ben cesellato che era complesso voler distogliere lo sguardo, o proporre alternative, quantomeno senza sentirsi colpevole per Luna ed i suoi innumerevoli sforzi.  
Fu l’incontro con l’Alto Comandante di Niflheim a mostrare le crepe degli argini. Dettagli che giusto Ignis poteva cogliere, ma fu abbastanza per scorgere il giovane arrabbiato per il trattato di pace e vedere che non era davvero eclissato nella sua promessa di obbedienza.  
Li sorprese durante il recupero della Regalia, dopo aver abbattuto un’intera base piena di soldati Magitek usando i fulmini di Ramuh. Aver sentito tra le dita il dirompente potere di uno dei Sei, inebriato dall’essenza stessa di questi ed allo stesso tempo incerto su cosa esso rappresentasse aveva scombussolato il principe e galvanizzato i cavalieri, che si sentivano inarrestabili e ancora meno badavano al tracciato che stavano seguendo e che non avevano definito in prima persona.  
-Da quanto tempo, Noctis-  
Voce critica, profonda e sprezzante. Il comandante del Nifelheim aveva un portamento regale e compassato, un uomo imponente dallo sguardo freddo.  
-Ravus-  
-E così hai ricevuto la benedizione della Tempesta, impressionante- derisorio, vivido disprezzo.  
L’uomo si parò davanti al principe puntandogli in un rapido gesto la spada alla gola.  
-Ciò nonostante ancora non sai nulla delle conseguenze! Ancora ignaro come una bambola nello scenario a cui è stato predestinato-  
Queste parole trafissero Noctis più del reale pericolo, quasi incurante della lama al collo, ma Gladio si mise in mezzo.  
-Fermo- sibilò minaccioso, un movimento rapido di polso da parte di Ravus e fu il cavaliere sotto minaccia. -Ben fermi, signori. Tutti voi.- continuò imperativo, spostando lo sguardo da l’uno all’altro, focalizzandosi poi sul Principe con sguardo penetrante.  
-Erede di una corona adatta a nessun altro, eppure senza merito per questo. Semplicemente la giusta pedina designata- ringhiò in un sibilo, - sii testimone del loro splendore e della loro gloria, lunga vita al Re prescelto!- cadenzò derisorio l’augurio, stava citando qualcosa.  
-Disgustosamente alto e potente per un ratto imperiale che si è venduto l’anima al nemico! Quello stesso nemico che da la caccia a Luna!- tuonò fervente Noctis, più infervorato per l’accusa di essere pedina che altro a dire il vero. Per un solo secondo aveva sentito Aznable nei graffianti toni di Ravus.  
_Un uomo sceglie, uno strumento esegue_  
Ravus scattò alla ribattuta sferzante del principe, afferrandolo al collo con la mano meccanica, per poi spintonarlo indietro. Gladio fu di nuovo tra loro.  
-Ma bene, il giurato scudo del Re-  
-Puoi scommetterci-  
-Uno scudo debole non protegge nulla. Ignaro come il signore che serve, sei solo un nome in uno schema scelto per te-  
Il fendente che tirò fu formidabile. Il cavaliere evocò il suo spadone immediatamente, incassando ma trovandosi a dover far fronte ad uno sbilanciamento di forze incredibile, senza batter ciglio Ravus schiantò Gladio contro la Regalia nemmeno fosse un fuscello al vento.  
Prompto ed Ignis gli corsero in aiuto, spaesati a loro volta.  
-E’ questo che vuoi? Facciamolo allora!- sbottò Noctis evocando le armi intorno a sé in un minaccioso vorticare. Gli occhi spiritati di rabbia.  
-Ah si? Vuoi rischiare di cadere ora? Chissà se anche questo è fato?- ribatté il comandante del Niflheim accogliendo la sfida.  
Sarebbero scattati, entrambi, ma il vorticare delle armi si dissolse, come se forzato a sparire, le armi rimandate nel limbo da cui erano state evocate. Il Cancelliere Izunia era di nuovo con loro ed il suo tempismo sfidava le più basilari leggi del buonsenso.  
-Direi che basta così- commentò beffardo, con quel suo solito fare mellifluo ed ingannatore.  
Uno strano brivido colse il principe, che si sforzò di non darlo a vedere mostrando solo ostilità.  
-Una mano, vostra altezza?-  
-Non da voi- ringhiò Noctis.  
-Oh, davvero? Ma sono qui per aiutare invero-  
-E come sarebbe?- s’intromise Ignis, affiancando il suo sovrano.  
-Portando via l’armata, mi sembra ovvio-  
-E tu ti aspetti che ci crediamo?- Gladio, ancora provato per il colpo subito.  
-Il nostro prossimo incontro sarà oltre il mare, cari signori. Semplicemente abbiamo da fare anche noi con tutte queste Divinità, dico bene comandante?- insinuante, sornione, un ammiccare con lo sguardo verso il giovane Re di Lucis.  
Uno scambio di occhiate lungo tra il Cancelliere ed il giovane re.  
-Quindi mi volete ad Altissia- parlò prima di potersi fermare, prima di avere la prestanza di spirito di tacere e basta.  
L’uscita sembrò folgorare il Cancelliere, che sorrise in un modo stranamente sinistro, molestamente affettato, nuovo per certi versi, divertito in modo quasi esaltato, un lampo di euforia ad attraversargli lo sguardo.  
-A presto vostra maestà, vi auguro un viaggio sereno-  
Un cenno a Ravus ed i due se ne andarono. Qualcosa era tremendamente sbagliato in tutto questo, Noctis sentiva i campanelli d’allarme dal fondo della sua mente.  
-Voi conoscete questo tipo?- ruppe il momento teso Prompto.  
-Ravus Nox Floret. Erede al trono di Tenebrae e fratello maggiore di Lady Lunafreya, è entrato nell’esercito imperiale da giovanissimo, dopo essere stati annessi, ha fatto una sfolgorante carriera militare, se così si può dire- come sempre rispose posato Ignis, tenendo molto in visuale Noctis e i suoi effetti post traumatici all’incontro.  
-Come il fratello?-  
-Ovviamente non sono noti i dettagli, ma dopo la presa di Tenebrae il giovane Principe si è unito al corpo militare imperiale, di sua spontanea volontà-  
-Chiaramente delirante- ringhiò a bassa voce Gladio.  
-Perché sostiene che Noct è solo una pedina?-  
-Difficile a dirsi- fu vago Ignis lanciando una lunga occhiata al principe. Questi tacque e non vi fu proseguo, esattamente come nessuno volle discutere l’ennesima apparizione in tempo perfetto del Cancelliere. Seguire il tracciato si stava facendo ambiguo.  
  
Il ritorno a Lestallum fu silenzioso e ad attenderli la notizia di una tragedia. Jared era stato ucciso dall’impero.  
Fu come guardare un film per il giovane Re, Iris in lacrime per la morte dell’anziano servo sotto interrogatorio con gli imperiali alla sua ricerca. Non l’aveva vista piangere per suo padre Clarus, ma conteneva a stento i singhiozzi per la morte dell’uomo e con lei Talcott, il giovanissimo nipote di questo, affranto dal dolore e dalla non accettazione delle conseguenze di una guerra, come solo un bambino poteva protestare.  
La verità era un vivido schiaffo al viso che non si poteva parare. Si era nascosto nell’ubbidienza ed era finito sfregiato, A quel punto Archadia tornò nella vita del giovane Re di Lucis con una prepotenza nuova, sotto forma di un incubo, che si sa si ricorda meglio del più bello dei sogni.  
Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che il sognare invadeva il sonno del Re. Sognò di combattere senza tregua contro gli imperiali, fantocci infiniti, mentre il terreno di scontro gli cambiava progressivamente sotto i piedi, senza senso o preavviso. Pryna era con lui in questo irrazionale scontro, il cane bianco di Lunafreya, e cosa fuori posti nell’evento adrenalinico, vi era angoscia nell’averla come guida.  
Una voce lo inseguiva, ma le parole gli giungevano distorte. Non riusciva a identificarla e Pryna incitava alla corsa, stava fuggendo da quella voce? Ne era turbato? Ne era terrorizzato? Gli imperiali ovunque gli impedivano la razionalizzazione della cosa, doveva affrettarsi, ma perché? E se avesse ascoltato?  
Di colpo il pavimento gli franò sotto i piedi, stava per svegliarsi, un incurvarsi della schiena tanto nel sogno quanto nella realtà, mentre tendeva la mano all’oscurità e l’angoscia sembrava prendere il sopravvento, lo vide. Solo per un secondo, uno strano simbolo, oscuro quanto le tenebre che stavano per inghiottirlo eppure luminoso ed accecante: la Meridiana di Malasorte.  
_Apri gli occhi, Noctis!_ tuonò questa volta la voce, udita forte e chiara.  
Era sveglio. Forse per la prima volta in mesi.  
  
Il principe si rinchiuse sul balcone della sua stanza al Leville, mentre i suoi cavalieri ed Iris arrangiavano i preparativi per andare a Cape Coem, le sensazioni lasciate dal sogno erano stranamente appiccicose. Sentiva di essere stato salvato in corner da qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare e la voce tonante era Aznable? O era solo come la sua mente aveva scelto di proteggersi?  
-Hey Noct, staremo un po’ strettini, ma direi che Iris viene con noi fino a Coem- irruppe Gladio senza bussare, - sei d’accordo vero?-  
-D’accordo- risposte soppesando la parola.  
-Tutto bene? Sembri pallido?-  
-Tutto bene- mentì guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
-Perfetto, dico ad Iris che viene con noi allora. Emozionato?- si informò con un sorriso malizioso che prese in contropiede Noctis.  
-Emozionato?-  
-Per Altissia, Lady Lunafreya è là, ormai ci siamo Romeo, stai per incontrare la tua bella-  
Il ricordo del sogno tornò vivido per un secondo. Il concetto di incontrare Luna stava assumendo strane sfumature.  
_“Apri gli occhi, Noctis!”_ rimbombò nella sua testa.  
-Ohh… certo, molto- mentì con meno grazia e credibilità, ma Gladio ignorò le crepe grandi quanto autostrade sul viso del principe.  
-Gladio?- si intromise garbata la voce di Ignis, -Iris chiede di te, sta mandando Talcott con l’inviata di Monica-  
-Vado- sbrigativo nel lasciare il campo.  
-Ho interrotto qualcosa?-  
-No, hai evitato qualcosa- sorrise malinconico Noctis, -e te ne sono grato-  
-Grato?-  
-Non posso andare ad Altissia, ma non è qualcosa che posso dire ora, con l’organizzazione dei rifugiati, Cor e via dicendo-  
-Noct?- orecchie molto alzate, si avvicinò attento.  
-Devo trovare la Tomba di Egill prima- inspirò a fondo, -niente ma, niente spiegazioni, niente risse. Puoi aiutarmi?-  
Specs sorrise, lieto di riaccogliere il Principe che aveva sfidato la lungimiranza di chi voleva sperare nella tregua a prescindere da quanto la proposta fosse discutibile.  
-Sempre, altezza- vezzosamente formale, -tuttavia devo farti notare che la Tomba di Egill è nella lista che ci ha dato il Marshal, la lista delle tombe violate per essere precisi. Non troveremo armi -  
-Non importa, non sto cercando alcuna arma-  
-Cosa dunque?-  
-Una discrepanza- ammise con espressione sibillina, spostando lo sguardo all’orizzonte, verso il disco, dove il Titano era ora scomparso.  
-Posso chiederti cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?-  
-Il Cancelliere… e Ravus- pausa tesa prima di nominare il secondo.  
-Troppe coincidenze, vostra maestà?- non era ironico nell’appellarlo formalmente, era orgoglioso.  
-Troppi aiuti incalzanti, che ci hanno fatto dimenticare una tragica verità-  
-Ossia?-  
-Non siamo pronti, per questo. Ma tutto _questo_ sta funzionando, perché qualcuno vuole che succeda così- sospirò, faceva male ammettere a voce alta di essere incapace, -sarò ubbidiente fino ad Altissia, ma voglio una garanzia-  
-Perché fino ad Altissia? Non dirmi per Gladio e…-  
-No, no il mio voler evitare discussioni con Gladio non c’entra- lo bloccò, -ma ad Altissia c’è Luna-  
-Non sono certo di capire-  
-Lei ha “scritto” tutti i miei contratti con gli Dei-  
-Noct, il principio di intercessione è…-  
-Incontestabile. Lo so bene - si volse verso Ignis, uno sguardo nuovo, vivo, - ma questo perché nessuno lo ha mai contestato prima-  
Il cavaliere si irrigidì, questo Principe stava eccedendo nuovi confini e la cosa lo turbò, dettaglio che non passò in sordina.  
-Voglio solo porre qualche domanda, ecco tutto-  
-Certo…- non pienamente convinto, ma non insistette, - la tomba si trova poco oltre Malmalm Thicket, una deviazione che abbiamo già previsto, in previsione che la tomba di Re Pious sia intatta -  
-Perfetto, aggiungiamolo all’itinerario. -  
-L’armistizio?-  
-Sta per essere ridiscusso-  
  
…  
  
Il breve viaggiare con Iris da Lestallum a Caem, con fermate intermedie annesse, alleggerì la tensione del cambio di ritmo che Noctis stava per dare alle loro “missioni”. Poté guardarsi da fuori e lasciare che Gladio e gli altri facessero altrettanto, sembravano miracolosi, eccezionali, per occhi esterni, tutti gli insperati esiti ottenuti sembravano merito di schemi divini, lo stesso Marshal si complimentava con sorpresa, vedere tutto questo riflettersi negli occhi entusiasti di Iris cambiò le percezioni dando una nuova e ben più tetra visuale. Pedine.  
Trovato lo scettro di Pious non andarono alla tomba di Egill lo Stratega direttamente, diedero priorità a Caem, cosa che permise loro di mettere in chiaro le prossime mosse e definire che discussioni andavano affrontata per davvero nell’immediato.  
Era giunta conferma che l’Oracolo si trovava ad Accordo, nella Capitale di Altissia, sotto ovviamente la protezione imperiale, come sempre. Molto probabilmente Luna aveva deciso di tornare sotto le loro grinfie per poter accedere all’altare del Leviatano senza creare scompiglio pubblico, infondo era veramente un ospite politico.  
Le mosse si incrociavano sulla scacchiera, il non sapere chi fosse il giocatore dall’altra parte complicava di molto le cose, ma quantomeno ora anche i quattro di Lucis stavano guardando, ed i fili sporgenti dalle maniche non erano poi così occultati.  
-Perché?- chiese sul chi va là Gladio, quando Noctis smise di tergiversare sulla visita alla tomba nella lista nera di Cor.  
-Egill ha stretto il patto con Archadia, ecco perché. Siamo al punto che dobbiamo sapere qualcosa, qualcosa che possiamo usare davvero e non solo subire-  
-Quindi ci risiamo, avanti con la faccenda delle fiabe?-  
-Gladio- occhiata severa di Ignis, - da quando il trattato di pace è andato allo scatafascio non siamo stati in controllo di nulla. Abbiamo un’idea vaga della situazione in Lucis, lo stesso Marshal non ha più visuale sulle mobilitazioni del Niflheim, ed anche se le Tombe dei Re ed i contratti con i Sei sono la priorità, ha dovuto ammettere che la situazione con Archadia non era secondaria alla guerra, semplicemente non c’era il tempo per badarvici e quindi ha fatto una scelta-  
-Lo so, ma quindi che stiamo dicendo? Che dobbiamo dire alla Guardia Reale rimasta che la tra le nostre preoccupazioni c’è anche una Nazione inaccessibile che non dovrebbe esistere? La loro determinazione è appesa ad un filo ed i problemi con i daemons sono centuplicati da quando l’impero è in pieno controllo di Lucis, chiaramente gestire la cosa non è un loro problema, alla faccia dei nuovi diritti dei cittadini dell’impero-  
-No, niente Guardia Reale, è tra noi e il Marshal questo segreto, e resterà tale. E’ qualcosa che dobbiamo considerare quando noi ci muoviamo, non è necessario mandare in panico nessun altro, ma fingere anche noi che non esista il problema ci rende solo ciechi - riprese la parola Noctis, ancora fronteggiante le obiezioni con i fatti, nessun capriccio.  
-Il punto?-  
-Siamo burattini, questo sei disposto ad ammetterlo oppure no? Quanto male può farci guadare da un’altra angolazione? - lo prese insolitamente di punta, cosa che fece deglutire molto a disagio Prompto, mentre Ignis seguiva il tutto dai margini.  
-Forse lo siamo, o forse siamo davanti ad un colpo di stato nella fazione nemica e ce ne stiamo avvantaggiando. Aldercapt è vecchio, non ha moglie o eredi, il Cancelliere potrebbe volere una promozione, ma è troppo in alto perché avvenga senza che una testa cada-  
-Bell’analisi, ma i fatti a supporto? Senza uno straccio di prova in tal senso dobbiamo diffidare, questa è una visione ottimista gratuita che spiega comodamente perché Izunia ci aiuta da dietro le quinte, ma non credo che abbiamo il lusso per una discussione simile-  
Tensione, il biondo trattenne il fiato. Gli occhi verdi di Specs puntati su Gladio.  
Non ribatté, lo scudo del Re rimase insolitamente in silenzio, incassando, qualcosa si era incrinato anche in lui dopo il loro incontro con Ravus, dato il suo carattere però aveva richiesto tempo per venir fuori e sembrava chiaro che servisse un diverso Principe Noctis per affrontare il tutto.  
-Dobbiamo anche recuperare del Mythril tra l’altro e a detta di Monica, secondo quando ci ha riportato Iris, è trovabile solo in Vesperpool, in delle vecchie rovine. Stiamo già organizzando deviazioni dal piano originale, allungheremo di poco i tempi- intervenne Ignis per alleggerire il silenzio protratto.  
-Non cambierai idea su Altissia?- chiese a bruciapelo Gladio, riportando uno sguardo fermo sul giovane Re.  
-Non lo farò. Altissia è la nostra meta-  
-Te lo sto chiedendo ora però, ora che non sai cosa troverai in quella tomba- non stava parlando di armi ovviamente. -Ti sto chiedendo di attenerti al piano a prescindere da quello che potresti trovare. Sei disposto a rispondere adesso?-  
-Lo sono. Andrò ad Altissia a qualunque costo, non lascerò Luna agli imperiali-  
Sollievo, puro e semplice, il cavaliere sospirò come se un macigno gli si fosse levato di dosso.  
-Facciamolo allora, vediamo cosa ci ha lasciato il Re che ha voluto incasinare Lucis con gli Arcadi- lo sguardo divenne profondamente serio, -però non vi accompagnerò in questa deviazione. C’è qualcosa che devo fare da solo e visto il momento di stallo è l’unica occasione che ho-  
-Che intendi?- sulle spine Noctis.  
-C’è qualcosa di cui devo accertarmi, come te con l’eredità di Egill. Abbi fede principe, non starò via abbastanza a lungo perché tu possa sentire la mia mancanza- stava sottendendo che sarebbe andato a prescindere, ma di fatto gli stava chiedendo il permesso.  
-Come vuoi, se è ciò di cui hai bisogno non ti fermerò. Ci rivedremo quando avremo il Mythril e un accesso ad Accordo-  
Uno scambio di sguardi amichevole. Un congedo da alleati.  
  
Pioveva su Malmalm Thicket, quando vi tornarono, questa volta per la tomba di Egill. Il cielo minaccioso e tetro sembrava un pessimo auspicio, come la mancanza del terzo cavaliere, ma la ritrovata serenità dopo la discussione sul faro di Coem aveva cambiato le dinamiche interne del gruppo, che finalmente sembrava coeso nelle scelte prese.  
-Accidenti, sembra così strano senza Gladio- borbottò Prompto occhieggiando il sedile vuoto dietro di lui.  
-L’auto è così meravigliosamente spaziosa- sdrammatizzò con una battuta Noctis.  
-Non abituartici, tornerà prima che te ne renda conto-  
-Lo so bene, evito di allargarmi infatti-  
Risate.  
-Noct, perché Egill ha fatto questo incasinato accordo con gli Arcadi?- la genuina curiosità del biondo a volte era risollevante.  
-E’ legato ai Sei, ma non sappiamo in che modo, c’entra il come sono finiti esiliati da Eos oltre le nebbie, le nostre leggende sembrano contraddittorie in proposito, come se si fosse voluto raccontare che i Sei hanno sistemato le cose per il bene superiore, ma non è così chiaro, soprattutto non è chiaro il bene di Archadia-  
-Se i Sei li hanno esiliati, diciamo, perché aprire la porta? -  
-La porta era già aperta Prompto, semplicemente noi pensavamo diversamente-  
-D’accordo ma Egill se li è trovati davanti e ha detto “okay facciamo un contratto vincolante” ? Suona strano- comico, ma senza dubbio esplicativo.  
-E’ quello che vogliamo scoprire. Gli Arcadi appaiono in moltissimi testi storici, semplicemente sono ignorati, chiamati con nomi diversi. La guerra ci preclude accesso alle informazioni e tecnicamente anche il Re Stratega non era in una situazione di libero accesso alle nozioni in proposito- Specs.  
-Speriamo sia rimasto qualcosa dopo gli sciacalli di tombe insomma-  
-Ho capito perché non ci hai mai parlato di loro, ma… c’era nulla che avremmo potuto fare?- tesa la domanda del biondo, colpevole, a volte la sensibilità di Prompto si presentava sotto forma di dardi di onestà, trafiggenti.  
Ignis lanciò un occhio al principe dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
-Non lo so- ammise pacato il principe, - stavo violando le regole imposte da mio padre, in modo infantile per altro, ho fatto rischiare loro la corte marziale, la violazione del patto forse- sospirò nervoso, era un argomento che ancora toccava ferite aperte, -ma credo fosse qualcosa che dovevo affrontare da solo, con scelte autonome, senza coinvolgere terzi. Sono grato degli anni spesi con loro- _con lei_ , ed il suo consigliere sentiva forte e chiara la seconda versione.  
-Erano tipo alieni? - sdrammatizzò impenitente il fotografo del gruppo.  
-Erano tipo i saggi di King’s Knight. Un sacco di indovinelli- voluto questo tiro, per distogliere l’attenzione dell’amico in qualcosa di più leggero.  
-Intrigante insomma, per degli storici dico-  
-Già- mormorò Noctis lasciando cadere l’argomento quando il parcheggio di Ignis segnò la fortuita fine delle chiacchiere.  
  
La Tomba di Egill era tristemente anonima e spoglia, con tutti i crismi di Lucis ovviamente, ma come annunciato la porta sigillata era stata sfondata, c’erano crepe alla struttura e gli sciacalli avevano depredato tutto il possibile. Ne fu profondamente deluso il principe che si aspettava qualcosa di mistico, un’epifania in formato tomba sepolcrale, probabilmente forviato dalle esperienze avute nel ricevere le Armi dei Re, ma di fatto era in una stanza circolare praticamente vuota, con emblemi infranti e mezzi busti fracassati.  
-Avanti Egill- mormorò girando su se stesso mentre cercava qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere di qualche valenza. _Aiutami_ sembra dire la sua irrequietezza.  
-Ancora niente?- chiese Prompto affacciandosi alla porta sfondata, occhieggiando lo scempio ripulito dagli Hunters.  
-Non so nemmeno cosa sto cercando o se c’è qualcosa da cercare- ammise adombrato il principe, sentendo il fallimento incombente.  
-Perché hai pensato alla sua tomba, anche dopo aver saputo che era stata profanata?- s’intromise Ignis, analitico come sempre.  
-Non lo so, una sensazione. Non poteva lasciare cose palesi, a detta di Cor c’era un giornale-diario dell’epoca, suo e del suo scudo Dagarth Amicitia, lasciato per il Re in carica nel caso gli Arcadi fossero apparsi, ma è Lo Stratega questo, davvero non aveva pensato ad un piano B, qualcosa può sempre andare storto- sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri, - non so, ho pensato che la sua tomba fosse l’unico posto dove per rispetto nessuno avrebbe controllato, tranne un altro Re di Lucis, che appunto può chiedere il potere delle Armi-  
-Ha senso- annuì l’altro, -così senso, che se fossi lo Stratega non lascerei qualcosa che può essere spostato o rubato- alzò gli occhi alla volta, le colonne.  
-Quindi è qualcosa che è qui ma che sembra qualcos’altro? - perplesso Prompto, ma si prestava all’investigazione.  
-Possibile-  
-Visto che non erano ad Insomnia per studiare la Piaga delle Stelle che facevano gli Arcadi nella biblitoeca della torre ovest tutto il santo giorno?- chiede nuovamente Prompto in un volo pindarico  
Noctis si bloccò riflettere sulla banalità e sensatezza, al tempo stesso, delle domanda.  
-Leggevano libri- si sentì un idiota a dirlo, -leggevano libri di Archadia però, in dono a Lucis, come pattuito con Egill-  
-Non credo di capire-  
-I libri avrebbero permesso a Lucis di ricordare, affinché le cose potessero cambiare-  
-Intendi la barriera di nebbia?-  
-Forse, non ne ho la certezza- si stava incartando Noctis, come se le sue certezze fossero ora vacillanti.  
-Prompto, puoi dare un’occhiata al perimetro partendo dalle colonne? Non vorrei ci fossimo persi qualcosa, magari qualche foto aiuterebbe- chiese all’improvviso Specs.  
-Certamente, lasciate fare a me!- lasciò il campo in pochi attimi, giusto il biondo poteva non notare l’allontanata volontaria.  
-Noct- profondamente serio il tono, - siamo ad un punto in cui devi davvero affrontare questa cosa da ogni angolo - premise cauto, -c’è la possibilità che gli Arcadi ti abbiamo detto qualcosa di cruciale tra le righe?-  
-Che intendi? Non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno parlarmi, perchè rivelarmi più del minimo?-  
-Certamente, ma non è una cosa di cinque minuti, si parla di quattro anni, è un periodo di tempo considerevole. Non erano ciechi, su questo devi dare ragione a Gladio, sono venuti in una nazione in guerra consci della realtà, forse non avranno predetto la tragedia del trattato, ma sicuramente si sono fatti dei conti in quegli anni sulla situazione in cui versava Lucis. Il Marshal conferma che parlavano regolarmente con Lord Amicidia e sua maestà-  
-Toturi- mormorò cupo il principe.  
-Come?-  
-L'Arcade più vicino a mio padre, a detta di Cor- sospirò, -comunque si, parlavano, quindi sapevano della situazione di Lucis in dettaglio-  
-Possiamo parlare di Lei?- chiese senza preavviso Ignis, conscio di star toccando un brutto tasto.  
Il gelo che scese fu tangibile, la tensione si tagliava nell’aria.  
-A che pro?- essere ostile e sulla difensiva fu la prima reazione, inevitabilmente.  
-Era l'Arcade più vicino a te- si sentiva lo scricchiolio del camminare sulle uova, -dobbiamo pensare che scambiassero informazioni in qualche modo, quindi era conscia della situazione con il Re-  
-E questo cosa dovrebbe significare? Che ha pensato bene di istruirmi o lasciarmi indizi in previsione del cambio reggente?-  
-Da quello che ho visto io ti ha permesso di pensare con la tua testa Noctis, non è un dono a cui molti sarebbero disposti, soprattutto in una situazione di prigionia- diretto nel dirglielo, chiaramente aveva parlato con il generale, come gli era stato suggerito.  
-Prigionia...- ripeté la parola, -uccellini in gabbia-  
-Prego?-  
-Niente, sì, hai ragione è qualcosa che avrebbe fatto- confessò nascondendo il disagio, ma non mentì sui modi machiavellici dello scorpione.  
-Non sto insinuando che ti abbia manipolato-  
-Ah no?-  
-Noct- teso, -quello che provi non perde di valore-  
-Non devi indorarmi la pillola, non a questo punto delle cose- tagliò corto lui, -aveva molti vincoli, dovuti al Patto, io non ero il Re di Lucis all’epoca, parlare con me era sempre un controverso scontro di dialettica, se mi ha detto qualcosa è più indiretto di quanto non immaginiamo- voce bassa, un mormorio, la rabbia e la frustrazione tenute sottopelle a fatica, distolse lo sguardo da Ignis.  
-Direi che era in grado di gestire la cosa, o non sarebbe durata per anni. Ti fidi di lei, nonostante i misteri, dico bene?- molto misurato nei toni ora, volutamente usò i verbi al presente, notava la fragilità del suo giovane sovrano sull’argomento.  
-E’ così-  
-Anche adesso-  
-Sempre-  
-Dove guarderebbe l’Arcade se fosse qui ora?-  
Il ragazzo sospirò, non sapeva rispondere alla domanda, sapeva solo dove si sarebbe scioccamente incagliato lui e come sarebbe stato il suo sorriso sornione nel coglierlo in errore.  
-Non è tanto questione di guardare- sussurrò Noctis, osservando in giro, - quanto più capacità di vedere- disse ancora girandosi nella tomba, pensieroso.  
-Hey! Ho delle foto spettacolari- irruppe Prompto grondante di pioggia, -tempo da schifo a parte, luce sbagliatissima, ma guardate qui! Architettonicamente è un lavoro pazzesco questa tomba-  
Il discorso tra i due si abissò immediatamente, mentre disinvolto il biondo si avvicinò per mostrare le previews di alcuni degli scatti esterni. La tomba era simile alle solite in quasi tutto e per tutto, ma era come allineata male con scalinate e colonne, cosa che doveva essere costata una raffinatissima pianificazione al costruttore, il quale alla fine dell’opera rendeva una bizzarra asimmetria che creava un disegno noto al principe.  
-Questa è la Meridiana-  
-Come?-  
-La Meridiana di Malasorte, questa è l’effige del Nie-  
-Ummm nome incoraggiante- commentò Prompto, -il cosa?-  
-Il Nie- intervenne più formale Ignis, - il signore di Archadia, l’imperatore celeste che ha stretto il Patto con Re Egill-  
-ohhhh-  
-Devo andare sul tetto- dichiarò Noctis rianimandosi, -sei un genio Prompto!- urlò uscendo di corsa dalla tomba.  
-Davvero? Wow, quando vuoi amico- sorrise tronfio, -Sentito Iggy? Sono un genio-  
-Dai talenti più insperati-  
-Vero? No, ehi, che intendi dire?!-  
  
La cupola della tomba era stata incisa e levigata con riempitivi di acciaio e lega, il tutto formava un disegno della Merdiana e probabilmente la struttura tutta in una giornata di sole avrebbe persino ricreato giuste linee tramite le colonne decorative intorno e l’orientamento asimmetrico delle scale.  
Oltre al disegno un’incisione nota era riportata sulla cupola:

__

_First…Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone.  
Second…Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning.  
Fifth…Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow.  
Third…Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides.  
Sixth…Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron.  
Fourth…Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire.  
Since the long night, they have watched over Eos  
  
_

 

Il principe tornò dai due cavalieri armato di fotografia del cellulare e una certa perplessità sul volto.  
-Ho trovato qualcosa, ma non sono certo di sapere cosa sia-  
-Vediamo?-  
-E’ la filastrocca, se vogliamo chiamarla così, che descrive i Sei-intervenne Ignis, -ma c’è qualcosa di sbagliato, numerazione a parte, dovrebbe dire qualcosa tipo “da tempo immemore hanno vegliato su Eos”, non “dalla Lunga notte”-  
-Forse Egill voleva dire qualcosa, per quello ha alterato la versione, forse la Lunga Notte è un evento noto in Archadia-  
-Possibile, ma non so che cosa sia e non abbiamo Arcadi a cui domandare- scorse ancora l’ordine con gli occhi, -non capisco il senso di quest’ordine poi, perché numerarli?-  
-Però i numeri sono giusti- borbottò il biondo.  
-Che intendi?-  
-Bè siamo stati prima dal Titano e poi dal Fulguriano, e ora vuoi andare ad Altissia no? Dal Leviatano- indicò con nonchalance la lista. Era impressionante come il funzionamento logico deduttivo di Prompto li sconvolgesse nei momenti meno attesi.  
-Quindi c’è un ordine? Per i Patti?- occhiata a Specs.  
-Non ne ho la benché minima idea, ma siamo fortunati, Lady Lunafreya ci aspetta, lei potrebbe avere la risposta.  
Un brivido colse Noctis, il sogno avuto a Lestallum tornò vivido per un secondo.  
_“Apri gli occhi!”_  
-Romantico!! Un incontro con domanda ad effetto- enfatizzò sornione Prompto, ma non ci fu replica dal principe, assorto.  
-Noct?- Ignis lo stava scrutando.  
-Scusa… stavate dicendo?-  
-Quanto commosso sei all'idea di rivedere Lady Lunafreya?-  
-Che cosa intendi fare ora?- tagliò corto Ignis per dare un po' di tregua al principe.  
-Altissia- confermò deciso, - ci serve il Mythril quindi, abbiamo una missione da portare a termine-  
-Vesperpool è sotto blocco imperiale come tutto il nord di Cleigne, dovremo pensare ad un modo per infiltrarci-  
-Vale la pena provare, non abbiamo alternative per raggiungere Accordo se non via nave-  
-Il traghetto più controverso della storia insomma- si accodò il biondo con il suo solito fare che alleggeriva ogni cosa.  
-Come la mettiamo con il Cancelliere imperiale?-si intromise serioso Ignis.  
-Se lo dovessimo incontrare ancora, avremo la risposta che cerchiamo-  
-Ossia?- chiede Prompto dubbioso.  
_"È come uno stridere sui vetri, nella fluidità della narrativa proposta"_ Il principe sorrise al pensiero riaffiorante.  
-Che siamo solo pedine nel gioco di qualcun altro-  
  



	12. Sentenza di Idoneità

Il Lago di Vesperpool si trovava nella zona nord di Cleigne, un luogo dimenticato da decenni dalla stessa Lucis, non vi erano insediamenti e vantava una delle più alte concentrazioni di creature e daemons del regno. Solo i cacciatori o i profanatori di tombe vi si addentravano, in quanto era risaputo che nei pressi del lago sorgevano delle rovine dei tempi dell’impero di Solheim. Steyliff, questo il nome del mausoleo antico, si diceva fosse in onore di Ifrit, il Sidereo che comandava le fiamme, e negli ultimi cento anni avesse mietuto un numero impressionante di vittime tra i cercatori di tesori antichi, con un bizzarro picco negli ultimi trent'anni o più.  
I blocchi dell’impero erano semplicemente impenetrabili via strada, usavano strutture meccaniche autoalimentate per chiudere valichi e passaggi, per come erano messi i tre in termini di attrezzatura ed armamenti non vi era modo per loro di entrare. L'unica speranza, più o meno abbordabile, era rappresentata da una manovra da commando, con ingresso a piedi tramite qualche intersezione scoperta tra montagne di confine, ma avrebbe richiesto un'opeazione di giorni, se non settimane, con il rischio ovviamente di incappare in guarnigioni magitek di assalto ad ogni angolo.  
Niente di tutto questo fu necessario, le porte semplicemente si aprirono come nulla fosse al passaggio della Regalia. La risposta non troppo misteriosa attesa dai tre non si era fatta attendere.  
  
-Invalicabile a meno che non ti aprano la porta- ironizzò Noctis stringendo la presa sul volante.  
-Quindi dobbiamo pensare al _provvidenziale_ intervento del Cancelliere, di nuovo-  
-Stiamo andando oltre il livello di raccapriccio- commentò Prompto mentre guardava le porte di sbarramento richiudersi dopo il loro passaggio, - non capisco perchè ci dovrebbe volere ad Altissia? Perchè è zona imperiale?-  
-Non esiste una zona non- imperiale al momento, Altissia vale quanto Lucis se seguiamo questa idea- precisò Ignis rimarcando il dettaglio, -direi che siamo piuttosto ciechi sulla sua agenda personale, anche se con l'Archaean era chiaro che gli imperiali lo volessero catturare o attaccare, cosa che fa presumere vogliano ripetere il giochetto del 745-  
Ipotesi e nulla più, non avevano altro, il senso di essere manipolati si faceva sentire molto più acutamene, man mano i passi procedevano malfermi tutti gli angoli tra il chiaro e scuro proponevano tetre prospettive.  
-Aspetta di che giochetto stiamo parlando?-  
-Il Niflheim ha abbattuto Shiva dieci anni fa – s’intromise Noctis, - c’è chi dice che dopo lo scontro con l'esercito dell'impero sia finita in uno stato di sonno, ma di fatto il suo gigantesco cadavere giace nella Fenditura di Ghorovas ed il clima intorno a Gralia è diventato artico, un deserto di ghiaccio-  
-Per i Sei! Si può "uccidere" un dio?- folgorato Prompto.  
-Non è detto, la teoria del sonno ha più senso se vogliamo, ma significa che Lady Lunafreya deve risvegliare la Glaciale prima di poter discutere qualsivoglia contratto- intervenne Specs.  
-Così che Noct possa forgiare il patto- mise insieme i puntini noti il biondo, -se seguiamo l’ordine trovato alla tomba di Re Egill, Shiva è la quinta divinità giusto?-  
-Non necessariamente, Ifrit non è una divinità disposta a patti con i mortali, secondo le Leggende degli Dei vorrebbe mettere il mondo degli uomini a ferro e fuoco dopo l'impero di Solheim, motivo per cui gli altri divini hanno dovuto contenerlo. Quindi dopo il Leviatano resterebbero la Glaciale e il Draconiano- sempre metodica la voce di Ignis, ma nonostante la fredda analisi qualcosa sembrava mancare, come se le cose non fossero più cristalline e note.  
-Ho mal di testa- confessò Prompto con uno sbuffo teatrale, -non capisco insomma, Egill non ha chiesto aiuto alle divinità quando sono arrivati gli Arcadi? Però ci ha lasciato una lista ordinata?-  
-Non funziona così- borbottò Noctis al volante, fissando fin troppo intensamente le strade deserte di Vesperpool.  
-Solo il Re Prescelto può forgiare patti con i Sei, gli altri sovrani di Lucis possono essere guidati dai Sei, ma un loro intervento è libero, diciamo così, nessun vincolo di contratto-  
-Giochi nella super league- sogghignò il cavaliere, senza badare alle incertezze nello sguardo del suo re.  
  
Lasciarono la Regalia a meno di un miglio dalle rovine completando la distanza a piedi. Vesperpool era un luogo cupo, non solo per via della pioggia scrosciante e la vegetazione dai coluri scuri, c'era qualcosa di disturbante nelle sensazioni che dava, come un tormento nell'aria. L'intorno di Steyliff Grove era elettrizzato da residui di magia antica, un tempo eretto per ingraziarsi Ifrit, con la contraddizione di averlo posto praticamente nell'acqua in onore del Signore delle Fiamme.  
  
-La riconoscete?- ruppe il silenzio protratto Specs, indicando un'automobile rossa a loro bene nota. Il Cancelliere Izunia era già sul posto.  
-Come atteso-  
-Troppe coincidenze come si chiamano?-  
-Pianificazione dettagliata. Cosa intendi fare Noct?-  
-Proseguiamo da ubbidienti pedine- poco entusiasta, ma per l'ennesima volta al muro dell'essere senza alternative, -Altissia è il nostro punto di rottura con il Cancelliere, ma dobbiamo arrivarci-  
-Intendi con Lady Lunafreya?-  
-Se possiamo chiarire la lista di Egill e definire alternative alle prossime mosse, invece che seguire un mero copione forse usciremo dal progetto precotto da Izunia- ancora incerto, difficile dire dove finisse la tela del ragno. Noctis si ritrovò a pensare a Nae, un pensiero agrodolce e graffiante allo stesso tempo, per quanto dai modi taglienti e crudi, era grato anche alla Fenice di Kadessa e saperla morta perchè suo padre non aveva pensato ad un piano per salvarli lo faceva sentire colpevole per associazione.  
-Se? l'Oracolo ha l'approvazione degli Dei, se non lo sa lei chi dovrebbe?-  
-Gli Dei non dicono tutto, guidano l'Oracolo, ma restano divinità avvolte nei loro misteri-  
Il silenzio del principe si fece fastidiosamene evidente.  
-Noct?-  
-Archadia non è mai nei progetti dei Divini, i Patti con i Sei sono qualcosa al di fuori dell'accordo di Egill, siamo tra due fuochi in pratica-  
-Intenti per via del Grande Male di cui sono colpevoli i Cinque Guardiani?- teso il domandare di Ignis, temeva dove si stava andando a parare.  
-Non sappiamo com'è quella storia per davvero, ma sappiamo che dai due lati del muro viene narrata in modo sostanzialmente diversa-  
-Mi avete perso- borbottò Prompto.  
-Le divinità di Archadia e quelle di Eos erano connesse, ma c'è stata una perigliosa rottura, per così dire, il come è successo e come siamo finiti separati dal muro di nebbia non è chiaro nelle nostre leggende e non abbiamo accesso alla versione degli Arcadi-  
-Ed è rilevante perchè...?-  
-I Sei potrebbero non essere così benevoli con quest'ultimi per via di come sono finite le cose tra le due parti in causa- confessò senza mezzi termini il giovane Re.  
-Cosa?- proruppe il biondo fermando il passo di botto, -stiamo facendo qualcosa che potrebbe far incazzare i Sei? Dopo che tu hai stretto due Patti con loro?-  
Anche gli altri due si fermarono, chiaramente era arrivato il momento del dialogo anche con il terzo cavaliere.  
-Non lo sappiamo-  
-Non sappiamo un sacco di cose mi pare, ma questa mi sembra una possibilità su cui non scommettere a prescindere, per tenere la nostra vita media ad un livello accettabile quantomeno- stranamente agguerrito, gli occhi chiari spensierati ora venati da un'insidiosa turbativa, chiaramente aver visto il potere dei Sei aveva acceso non solo esaltazione, ma anche timore in un eventuale caso in cui fossero loro a subirlo.  
-Le azioni dei divini sono tutt'altro che chiare, Prompto. Il Patto di Egill è stato fatto senza di loro e purtroppo le informazioni in merito sono rimaste alla Cittadella-  
-Geniale, davvero!- riottoso, - quindi stiamo seguendo cosa? Una sensazione? E nel frattempo forgiamo contratti?-  
-Hai un'idea migliore? Perchè al punto in cui siamo sono tutto orecchie- lo stroncò Noctis senza mezzi termini, di nuovo il non famigliare principe si mostrava. L'amico si gelò.  
-Direi che non è il momento per queste discussioni, abbiamo del Mythril da recuperare- intervenne Ignis, come sempre provvidenziale per il mantenimento degli equilibri.  
  
Il dialogo rimase tronco anche perchè in pochi attimi vennero raggiunti dal Cancellieri in persona che ancora una volta con i suoi modi melliflui e sornioni proponeva una soluzione ai loro invalicabili problemi.  
Il trio, condotto per mano, fece la sua parte come da copione: riottosi, diffidenti, ma alla fine riluttanti a rifiutare l'aiuto proposto, ed eccoli quindi nuovamente in combutta con la seconda più alta carica dell'Impero del Niflheim e la falsa speranza di stare in qualche modo decidendo alcunchè degli eventi.  
Avrebbero avuto libero accesso alle antiche rovine e se durante la loro gita turistica scortata dal Commodoro Highwind avessero raccolto del Mythril non vi sarebbero state domande o perquisizioni in uscita.  
Il bello dei soldati magitek era l'assenza della parte umana, un esercito capace solo di eseguire ordini, senza contestazioni o variazioni di intenti, nessun rischio di fuga di informazioni, come del resto nessun rischio di corruzione o tradimento. Il vero confronto per i tre di Lucis fu quindi il Commodoro stesso, essendo di carne e sangue, ma soprattutto con una volontà propria.  
Era la seconda volta che incontravano Aranea Highwind, questa volta come guardia del corpo e non come avversario, cosa che aprì dissonanti scenari di chiacchiera, qualcosa che dava uno spaccato strano sull'impero e su come era vista Lucis negli ultimi dieci anni.  
I toni franchi e diretti della donna vissuta sul campo da battaglia erano uno schiaffo alla falsa morale di Insomnia, che a fatica teneva il confronto con la realtà della guerra. Aranea aveva combattutto contro gli Angoni, li aveva ammirati e commiserati allo stesso tempo, aveva critiche aspre per la scelta tattica di Re Regis, concedendo il bene placido della situazione schiacciante, ma aveva il diritto di parola perchè aveva visto e vissuto su pelle, a differenza loro, figli di una pace fittizia sotto la cupola magica.  
In un brutale scambio di visuali il Commodoro concesse commento anche sull'impero che serviva e non nascondeva di fare per la sola ragione del profitto, un mercenario bada alla paga non ai propositi, ma ci sono visuali da cui semplicemente non si può distogliere lo sguardo solo perchè la pecunia è abbastanza cospicua.  
-Non credo di aver capito, cosa fate qui?- confuso Prompto. Erano appena stati interrotti dall'ennesimo attacco di daemons.  
-Te l'ho detto, raccolta esemplari non standard- disinvolta la mercenaria, -l'Impero li studia, in dei simpatici ed agghiaccianti laboratori, infondo i loro soldatini Magitek non sono distanti da questi come provenienza e ora non hanno più la possibilità di testar gli upgrades sul campo-  
-Sul campo?-  
-Con i vostri efficienti Angoni, cari Cavalieri-  
Fu una stilettata non parabile, che incassaro in silenzio, non si guardarono negli occhi, ma per un secondo tutti furono lieti che Gladio non era presente per raccogliere un'improbabile sfida di onore persa in partenza.  
-Perchè studiano esemplari strani di daemons?-  
-Per creare nuove diavolorie da proporre in battaglia, l'Impero sta toccando nuovi picchi negativi di disgusto da anni ormai, finirò per dovermi trovare un altro lavoro-  
-Ah si?- perplesso il biondo, - tipo cosa?-  
-Sono un mercenario, posso prendere su il mio manipolo di uomini e offrire i miei servigi altrove. C'è un limite a quanto i soldi possono nascondere il puzzo di marcio-  
-Discussione assennata per un Commodoro in carne ed ossa, dell'Impero- s'intromise pungolante Ignis, lei però rise.  
-Tu dici? Abbiamo il bel principe Floret in carne, acciaio ed ossa, ma si capisco cosa intendi. Ormai è tutto un gioco di macchine, daemons e tecnomagia, i cervelli pensanti sono pochi se arrivano ad un certo livello solitamente è perchè ci vogliono restare- scrollò le spalle, mentre controllava un passaggio crollato, - che vuoi che ti dica? Ho raggiunto il tetto massimo di schifo tollerabile- confessò così candidamente da lasciali senza parole. -E voi? Cosa vi lega a quel viscido del Cancelliere? Io ho i brividi ogni volta che siamo nello stesso luogo, ma almeno sono pagata per starci, voi lo frequentate davvero troppo per dei superstiti di Lucis- nuovamente una non nascosta critica.  
-Sembra essere sempre nei paraggi intorno alle nostre azioni- guardingo nello sbottonarsi Specs.  
-Sembra eh?- sarcasmo, - spero abbiate un piano per queste "casualità", perchè se non ce l'avete state seguendo il suo e non porta a palloncini e arcobaleni, chi credi che abbia organizzato l'inferno di Insomnia?-  
-Perchè tenerci vivi allora?-chiese Noctis dopo aver mandato in pezzi l'ennesimo scheletro.  
-Grande domanda, l'ordine di Aldercapt era di farvi fuori il più velocemente possibile, anche se le obiezioni di quello psicopatico di Verstael Besithia forse l'hanno fatto optare per una cattura. Fidanzata inclusa - gli strizzò l'occhio.  
-Perchè dovrebbe volerci vivi quest'uomo?- stranito Noctis.  
-Besithia è un pazzo, è il capo ricercatore del sistema Magitek, ha ottenuto onori e alte cariche per la scoperta fatta più di trent'anni fa, ha risollevato il morale dei cittadini, lieti di non dover più pagare vite umani per la fanteria. Però è anche ossessionato dalle sue ricerche e dalle leggende sui daemons, la Piaga delle Stelle e il maledettissimo Muro-  
-Il Muro?- finto tonto Ignis.  
-Ah giusto, non bazzicate nel Niflheim- affondò la sua lancia in uno dei mostri gelatinosi passandolo da parte a parte, per poi liberarsene con un calcio. - Parlo del Muro di Nebbia, ne dovreste aver sentito parlare ci avete combattuto delle battaglie il secolo scorso, non si studia storia a Lucis?- sfotté perfidamente, -comunque uno dei progetti di Besithia e di vedere se c'è una porta in tutta quella nebbia-  
Il trio si irrigidì, ma per fortuna un'ondata di scheletri mise in pausa la discussione e li aiutò non poco a rimettere su una miglior faccia da poker.  
-Dannazione, non finiscono mai, più scendiamo più sono ostinati- sibilò il commodoro svoltando nel porticato a colonne che mostrava il lago sopra di loro, - questa è la magia antica immagino- rimase in fissa e con lei il terzetto.  
-Muoviamoci- incitò Noctis, -non siamo qui per il panoramana-  
-Agli ordini, altezza- sfottè la donna.  
-Allora, che vuole fare con il muro il ricercatore?- azzardò a riagguantare l'argomento Specs, vedendola così prona alle chiacchiere gratuite.  
-Non saprei, ho sentito solo voci di membri del suo staff di ricerca. A quanto pare esiste un passaggio, tramite i soldati magitek sono riusciti a trovarlo, credo almeno- si notava che non aveva conferme sottomano, - sembrerà pazzesco, ma sta cercando la Landa delle Leggende, Archadia- fece una smorfia poco convinta, in mezzo al caos della guerra, magia e tecnologia, drammi e colpi di stato sembrava poco prona a credere anche a questo, archiviare l'uomo come un pazzo fuorioso dalla mente delirante le faceva tornare meglio le cose.  
-E questo cosa c'entra con il catturarci vivi?- si insinuò il principe.  
-Altre favole, visto che l'Oracolo parla con gli Dei, magari parla con gli Dei di Archadia- ipotizzò dove potesse parare la mente dell'uomo, - l'Impero non è tutto stabile sapete? L'esercito è in mano al Floret ora, una mossa un po' azzardata da parte dell'imperatore, ma nessuno dice niente, il vero marionettista di tutta la baracca è sempre il Cancelliere- commentò abbassando la voce - devo davvero pensare a rivedere il mio curriculum e levarmi di torno-  
Insisteva davvero parecchio sull'andarsene, e la sua visione della guerra era molto sensata, pratica ed attenta, molto più delle loro discussioni da tavolo di bridge durante le lezioni ad Insomnia. Nemmeno il Marshal aveva saputo presentarli una situazione nitida ed analizzata quanto Aranea aveva fatto in poche ore di chiacchiere frammentarie tra una battaglia e l'altra.  
Il fatto che ad aver assegnato loro il Commodoro come guardia del corpo fosse sempre Izunia creava distorti pensieri paronaici nel terzetto, che tuttavia continuavano a fare domande, fino all'ineluttabile congedo.  
Non fu facile abbattere il mostro sotto il lago, lui come la struttura era intriso di magia diversa da quella solita dei daemons, in quel momento si resero pienamente conto di aver bisogno di un quarto uomo per compensare l'assenza di Gladio ed il fatto che Izunia avesse pensato a tutto aggiunse altri dubbi. Il successo dello scontro non rallegrò nessuno, nemmeno davanti al giusto quantitativo di Mythril trovato dopo di questo, che poneva fine alla loro avventura a Vesperpool. Tutto era andato di nuovo secondi i piani di qualcun altro.  
A valle della narrativa di Aranea, Ignis propose di fare a pezzi la carcassa del mostro che sicuramente sarebbe piaciuto nella raccolta dei laboratori di Gralea, e si assicurò anche di dar fuoco ai resti nel dubbio che ai soldati fosse richiesto un recupero disperato.  
-La gita scolastica è finita, direi che risaliamo- dichiarò infine la donna senza finzioni di sorta.  
-Quindi per riassumere Commodoro- prese la parola Prompto, - l'impero usa deamons per creare armi tattiche-  
-Burattini vuoti- aggiunse il principe.  
-Aranea- troncò le formalità, - si, esattamente, i soldati magitek sono nati dai daemons, ma brevettati in laboratorio. Stanno arrivando nere tenebre, se fossi in voi starei attento al mio principesco culo... ah volevo dire regale culo- sogghignò verso il nobile scoccandogli un'intensa occhiata valutativa.  
-Lo faremo- ribattè Noctis ricambiando lo sguardo con fermezza.  
  
La risalita fu silenziosa, meno agguerrita anche, riuscirono a schivarsi parecchi scontri, facendo buon uso dell'esperienza nel dungeon appena attraversato, ma ci furono anche meno chiacchiere. La stessa commodoro sembrava mesta all'idea del tornare ai vecchi ranghi, ma come sempre non deviava dal professionale.  
-Sani e salvi- annunciò quando finalmente videro la luce alla fine del tunnel.  
Aveva smesso di piovere e le rovine sembravano meno opprimenti quando le si lasciava alle spalle.  
-Il tuo aiuto è stato impagabile- disse genuino nel complimento Ignis.  
-Dimmi qualcosa che non so- rispose la donna con un sorriso malizioso, - avreste potuto anche farcela da soli, ma sarebbe durata molto di più e magari qualche graffio ve lo sareste fatti- parimenti onesta nel valutarne le capacità belliche altrui.  
-Ora che farai? Tornerai dall'impero?- un sacco interessato Prompto alle scelte future della Commodoro.  
-Certo, sono ancora i miei datori di lavoro, ma le dimissioni sono vicine-  
-Temi che la prossima ricerca esemplari possa essere ad Archadia?- la butto lì Noctis, finta battuta, così naturale da sembrare vera. Aranea rise vivendola proprio come tale.  
-Scherzi, ma potrebbe succedere con la follia corrente, direi che sarò già lontana il giorno in cui daranno l'ordine di "fare un salto" all'inferno-  
-Le fiabe descrivono Archadia come un luogo misterioso ed affascinante, chissà- diede corda al gioco Specs.  
-Non ho dubbi che le storielle siano un sacco colorate, ma io sono stata alla Fenditura, mooooolto affascinate- ammiccò con gli occhi, eloquente, -bene ragazzuoli, ho ordini di darvi uno strappo un po' dove vi pare, fatemi sapere quando siete pronti a muovere il culo- brutale e senza peli sulla lingua si congedò dal gruppo ed andò a parlare con uno dei piloti dell'aeronave.  
I tre tacquero fino a che non furono soli.  
-Questo è uno sviluppo inatteso, ne sapevi nulla Noct?-  
-No, e non è detto che loro sapessero del Niflheim, infondo il patto è con Lucis non con l'impero-  
-Hey fermi! Cos'è la Fenditura?- Prompto di nuovo smarrito.  
-Doveva essere più leggenda che realtà, ma ci sono svariati riferimenti storici da parte di ricercatori ed esploratori. E' un ipotetico passaggio nella montagna che venne chiuso dai Sei per frenare le tenebre di Archadia dal dilagare su Eos, e da cui poi è partita la nebbia che ha generato il Muro invalicabile in modo che nessuno cercasse la fenditura-  
-Se questo passaggio è reale, è da lì che sono arrivati gli Arcadi, significa che sanno del Niflheim? Di queste follie con i daemons?- sentire la banale deduzione a voce alta turbò Noctis. Perchè era un modo indiretto per dire che gli Eruditi avevano taciuto un mortale pericolo per Lucis, per cinque anni.  
Ignis prese la parola al volo, vedendo il bloccarsi del principe.  
-Forse, ma è mera speculazione. Non sappiamo come attraversano il confine e Cor ha detto che la conversazione in proposito era a porte chiuse con il Re, una clausola del Patto di Egill-  
-Perchè ci sono tutte queste clausole?- spazientito il biondo.  
-Ogni ipotesi è buona, non abbiamo risposte solide al momento.  
-Dannazione, potevano dirti almeno qualcosa-  
-Come mio padre del resto- ribatté pungente Noctis.  
-Scusami- batté in ritirata l'amico, - controllo dov'è Aranea- tagliò poi la corda.  
-E' solo preoccupato per te- ruppe il silenzio Specs.  
-Lo so, non volevo essere brusco, solo...-  
-Nessuno sta insinuando che si siano presi gioco di Lucis, solo che è complicato e francamente la tua osservazione è corretta, sicuramente ci sono ragioni per cui non è tutto chiarito direttamente, nemmeno da parte nostra- non nominò Re Regis direttamente, sempre saggio nell'uso della dialettica.  
-Sono morti ad Insomnia per i loro segreti, per ordine di un imperatore che nemmeno vedremo mai e per la testardaggine di mio padre e Clarus- frustrato il giovane Re. Adirato con lo sconosciuto Nie che poteva il bello e cattivo tempo con le vite degli Eruditi.  
-Vorresti incontrare Nie III?-domanda strana, piena di sottintesi.  
-Vorrei risposte-  
-E ti serve il Nie o semplicemente è colpevole di aver mandato proprio loro e questo lo mette nella posizione di disprezzato?- Specs non voleva questa conversazione, ma sapeva che era necessaria per il nuovo Re.  
-Che cosa stai cercando di dire?-  
-Che c'è rancore verso questo sovrano sconosciuto. Sei furioso Noctis, sei così arrabbiato da aver affrontato il problema in modo freddamente logico anche quando si trattava di valutare l'operato di tuo padre e Clarus. E' qualcosa di incredibile se vogliamo, non fraintendermi, però mi dice anche come stai vivendo quanto successo-  
-E?- incalzò sulla difensiva.  
-Non sappiamo cosa muova il Nie, come ogni regnate è responsabile delle decisioni prese, ma dargli la colpa di queste morti è altro-  
-Cosa vuoi che dica? che sarò onesto abbastanza nel caso incontrassi questo sovrano?-  
-Potrebbe capitare, quindi si vorrei che quel giorno avessi pieno controllo delle emozioni che ti animano ora-  
Il principe fece una smorfia e gli diede le spalle, non è che non capisse il punto posto da Ignis, semplicemente era qualcosa che non voleva lasciare andare, non ancora. Quella rabbia lo aiutava a mantenere il controllo, avere qualcuno da accusare, per quanto debole e patetica come cosa, lo manteneva fermo nelle sue visuali e concentrato su quello che stava capitando.  
-Farò il possibile-  
...  
  
Il Commodoro li lasciò a Lestallum, giusto in tempo per risolvere un problema con il reattore e riunirsi con Gladio, fresco di una non proprio chiara avventura che gli era costata due cicatrici nuove su viso e torace.  
Non ci fu tempo per un ragguaglio reale in città, erano troppo attorniati dagli uomini della Guardia Reale ed Iris per una discussione su Archadia, inoltre lo scudo del Re sembrava nuovamente riottoso al dialogo in proposito, cosa che spinse il principe ad un forzato silenzio tattico momentaneo.  
-Cor mi senti?-  
Si sentiva una gracchiante statica nel telefono.  
_"Chiedo scusa, c'erano interferenze altezza. Cosa posso fare per voi?"_  
-Dirmi cosa è successo con Gladio aiuterebbe.- niente panegirici, dritto al punto.  
_"Credo sia meglio che ne discutiate direttamente con lui"_  
-Lo sto chiedendo a te- veemente l'appunto, stanco di essere congedato o blandito.  
Lunga pausa, il Principe in questa versione era molto meno comodo da liquidare quando serviva.  
_"Ha valuto affrontare la prova del Blademaster a Taelpar Crag, in quello che gli Hunters chiamano Tempering Ground"_ rispose come richiesto, ancora pause lunghe. _"Seguendo le direttive di Sylas sembrerebbe avere connessioni con Archadia quel luogo, ma non l'ho messo a parte di questi dettagli, l'ho solo accompagnato alla prova di Gilgamesh"_  
-Perfetto! Quindi ha rischiato di morire in un test di abilità per ottenere cosa? La medaglietta di approvazione di un qualche spirito? Il tutto alle mie spalle- commentò algido il giovane re, - quando pensavi che avrebbe avuto senso dirmelo Generale? Se fosse morto? In quel caso me lo avresti notificato?-  
_"Altezza, la scelta di sottoporsi alla prova è stata una decisione dello Scudo del Re. Il giovane Amicitia non voleva che vi preoccupaste per questo vi ha taciuto la cosa"_  
-E se fosse morto?-  
_"L'incontro con Lord Ravus e le recenti vicende hanno incrinato la fiducia del vostro cavaliere nelle sue capacità ad adempiere il suo compito. In tutta franchezza ho provato a dissuaderlo, ma era pronto e lo ha provato"_  
-Gladio è lo Scudo del Re a prescindere se ne è in grado o meno. La medaglietta del Blademaster serve solo per il suo ego, non all'atto pratico, a meno che tu mi voglia dire che ora il signore del Test Attitudinale combatterà con noi, in quel caso sono più che felice di accoglie il nuovo asset -  
Silenzio. Assolutamente non riconosceva quest'uomo capace di avere due volti così diversi tra loro eppure non davvero estranei. Qualcuno aveva cambiato il principe e nessuno se ne era accorto.  
-Cor, mio padre è morto ad Insomnia, ne sei conscio?- tagliente e sferzante, un chiarissimo sottointeso si udiva forte e chiaro. -Ci vediamo a Caem, dobbiamo parlare- chiuse la comunicazione.  
  
Il quartetto, una volta consegnato il Mythril ad Iris, diresse alla volta di un paio di nuove tombe dei Re da cui recuperare le sacre armi, lasciando al Marshal il compito di riorganizzare le forse e coordinarsi con gli Hunters di Meldacio per la gestione dell'aumento di daemons. La sensazione di avere altri obblighi era piuttosto sentito da parte del principe, che da un lato capiva l'idea di fondo, visto il problema del furto del cristallo, ma dall'altro si rendeva conto che stava perdendo importanti decisioni del suo popolo e del suo regno allo sbando.  
Gli umori purtroppo non erano dei migliori nel gruppo e qualcosa era fuori fase nonostante la confidenza ritrovata di Gladio, la triste verità era che il resto dei cavalieri aveva appena fatto un check con la realtà e non ne erano usciti troppo trionfanti. Avere la prova di essere pedine nel piano di un miglior stratega aveva abbattuto il morale e messo in discussione le poche certezze in loro possesso.  
Dopo l'ennesima tomba dei re i discorsi tenuti forzatamente leggeri cambiarono piega e cosa inattesa fu proprio Gladio a sfoderare l'argomento spinoso.  
-Sono stato al Tempering Ground, ecco dove- confessò ai compagni di ventura dopo una lunga intro, mentre erano intorno al fuoco dell'ennesimo accampamento all'aperto.  
-Per i Sei!- dissse Ignis serioso, - la valle dei morti?-  
-La chiamano così solo i ricercatori, da quando l'hanno scoperta trent'anni fa-  
-Con buone ragioni-  
-Gilgamesh, il Blademaster, risiede in questi luoghi e mette alla prova chi vi si addentra, negli ultimi decenni ha fatto un numero piuttosto serio di vittime, ma secondo i ricercatori la chiusura di tale luogo è stata fatta volontariamente almeno cinquecento anni fa ed il numero di scheletri ci dice che ha lavorato in tal senso per secoli-  
-E tu sei brillantemente sopravvissuto! Ma bravo il nostro Primo Cavaliere!- come al solito esaltato il biondo.  
Noctis non disse nulla in proposito, limitandosi a scrutare Gladio alla luce del fuoco.  
-Non è per questo che ve lo sto raccontando- continuò l'altro, -mentre ero con Gilgamesh, mi ha parlato dei precedenti Scudi del Re, a quanto pare lui era lo scudo di Somnus il Fondatore, ma dalla sua morte è rimasto confinato nelle rovine dei morti- pausa, il tono si fece teso, -è confinato in quelle grotte a causa di un Arcade e sempre un Arcade ha sigillato il tutto mezzo millennio fa-  
-Cosa?- molto attento Ignis, - e i ricercatori?-  
-Ho provato a chiedere stando vago, ma no, non sanno niente, le rovine hanno la struttura architettonica di Solheim questo è certo, ma nessuno sa come sia finito lì lo spirito del Primo Scudo del Re e gli studi sono stati interrotti dopo le prime missioni esplorative finite male. Suppongo che essendo sopravvissuto abbia guadagnato il diritto a sapere, o magari si è sentito di parlare vedendomi nello stesso ruolo, fatto sta che è preoccupante che Archadia sia coinvolta così in profondità con la nostra storia-  
-Ora sei disposto a darvi peso?- chiese semplicemente Noctis con un mezzo sorriso, forse non era stato tutto un azzardo inutile.  
-A dire la verità sono più che disposto a credere che sono un pericolo- disse di rimando con uno sguardo estremamente grave.  
-Intendi un pericolo per... Lucis?-  
-Un pericolo per te maestà, e per Lucis-  
L'atmosfera cambiò repentinamente, il sorriso sparì dal volto del principe.  
-Hanno un accordo con Lucis, un accordo che Egill ha voluto-  
-Noct, è stato un Nie ad uccidere Re Somnus ed il suo scudo, ed a condannare Gilgamesh a quella non vita, e di nuovo è stato un Cavaliere del Nie a sigillarlo cinquecento anni fa, questo che cosa ti dice?-  
-Ti ha detto perchè?-  
-Perché? Maledizione Noct, hai sentito cosa ho detto? L'imperatore degli Arcadi ha ucciso il tuo progenitore!-  
Aria molto in tensione, lo scricchiolio della legna ardente sembrava descrivere lo scricchiolio delle loro rispettive posizioni in attrito.  
-Ho sentito, ma visto che sono eventi lontano nel tempo una motivazione aiuterebbe ad inquadrare i fatti, ti ricordo che la storia che sappiamo noi è ben diversa. Tu ti rendi conto che probabilmente Egill era d'accordo sul sigillarlo, cinque secoli fa? Non pensi che magari fosse a conoscenza anche di questo dettaglio occultato nella storia? Per tutti noi Somnus è morto di cause naturali come un grande re di cui abbiamo la statua nel mezzo di Insomnia- o quanto meno ce l'avevano.  
-Come sappiamo che Egill non è stato giocato?-  
-Come sappiamo che il Mistico Somnus non se la sia andata a cercare? Come tu mi insegni quando si parla degli Arcadi-  
-E’ completamente diverso, come fai a non notarlo?-  
-Non lo so dimmelo tu Gladio, il suo scudo ha fatto mattanze per più di un millennio dopo la sua scomparsa e non ne sapevamo niente-  
La tensione non migliorava, Prompo si scambiò un'occhiata con Ignis, il secondo si intromise.  
-Il bisogno dei diari di Re Egill si sta facendo sempre più impellente- tentò di allentare la pressione, -le nostre informazioni sono frammentarie al momento. Forse una volta rientrati da Altissia dovremmo presentare al Marshal la possibilità di valutare un piccolo commando ad Insomnia per un recupero-  
-Stai scherzando Iggy?- tuonò seccato Gladio, -dov'è che sono frammentarie le informazioni? Stiamo parlando di Gilgamesh -  
-Che porta con sé la verità assoluta?- insinuante il tono di Noctis.  
-Che è morto per mano loro!-  
-Vero, ma ha anche passato i secoli a venire facendo massacri!-  
-Nessuno ha forzato quegli uomini a mettersi alla prova- si alzò dalla sedia con un impeto, -qual è il tuo problema, perché non vuoi nemmeno mettere in dubbio la loro leatà?-  
-Qual è il Tuo di un problema, perché sei così prono a metterli alla gogna?- si alzò anche il principe, ma con meno enfasi nei gesti.  
-Gladio- intervenne gelido Ignis, ultimo ad alzarsi, mentre Prompto affondava silenzioso nelle ombre, -Re Egill ha fatto un patto con loro, perché non sei disposto a dare peso a questo, quanto le parole di uno spirito vecchio di duemila anni?-  
-Non stava mentendo, l'ho percepito, vivendo la prova con lui- accorato nel difendere la veridicità delle parole dell'antico cavaliere, - gli Arcadi sono un pericolo, il Nie è un pericolo!-  
-Perchè te l'ha detto uno spirito? Per Shiva Gladio, ma ti senti?-  
-La sua storia torna, quella dei tuoi Arcadi è molto nebulosa-  
-I _miei Arcadi_ dovevano rispettare i vincoli di mio padre-  
-Chi è il Campione di Smeraldo?- chiese di colpo il cavaliere.  
-Chi?-  
-L'unico uomo che ha fatto vacillare Gilgamesh a quanto pare-  
-Non so chi sia, né come titolo o ruolo-  
-Lo vedi? Altri segreti. Il Blademaster mi ha avvisato di temerli, francamente non intendo buttare un buon consiglio alle ortiche perché ti senti in colpa di che fine hanno fatto gli Arcadi ospiti di Insomnia.-  
-Non ti dico di ignorare le parole di Gilgamesh, solo di valutarle obiettivamente-  
-Credi che non ci abbia pensato?-  
-Credo che tu sia andato in quel dannato posto di morti viventi per provare qualcosa a te stesso, ma insieme al sollievo ti sia capitata tra capo e collo una notizia ingrata- ribatté a tono il principe.  
-Notizia ingrata? Noct, Archadia è implicata nella morte del Fondatore e tu continui a voler fare l'analista delle intenzioni?-  
-Voglio solo capire, non chiedo altro-  
Gladio scosse la testa facendo qualche passo per placare l'ira montante, effettivamente a qualcosa era servito il suo giro all'inferno.  
-Va bene, a modo tuo allora, vostra altezza- disse dopo un lungo attimo, -sono pericolosi, concedimelo, ma vediamo di capire in che termini-  
-D'accordo- accettò l'altro con un sospiro.  
-Venendo all'adesso, stiamo per andare ad Altissia e non siamo nelle condizioni ottimali per contestare le scelte di Re Egill, dobbiamo dare priorità a quello che ci sta succedendo sotto i piedi-  
-Che significa?-  
-Siamo dove siamo grazie all'intervento del Cancelliere Izunia, se c'è qualcosa che dobbiamo mettere in discussione è il nostro seguire i suoi piani come ubbidienti soldatini. Abbiamo perso la nostra occasione con Archadia quando li abbiamo lasciati morire ad Insomnia, quello che verrà non è prevedibile senza conoscere la verità e siamo ciechi al momento, ma con il Cancelliere ce la stiamo giocando proprio adesso-  
Parlò calmo il giovane Re, determinato, aperto alle opzioni, ma non alle dispersioni di intenti. Gladio annuì e il peso della discussione sembrò allentarsi.  
-Direi che la prossima mossa tappa è Caem, abbiamo parecchie ore di viaggio, meglio provare a dormire un po’-  
-Un lungo viaggio è quello che ci vuole, perché dovremmo parlarti anche della nostra visita a Vesperpool e di uno schianto di Commodoro che ti sei perso- finalmente parlò anche Prompto, dando il colpo di grazia agli attimi tesi.  
-Schianto di commodoro?- sogghignò, -non vedo l'ora dei dettagli-  
-Gladio- chiamò ancora Noctis, -è bello riaverti con noi-  
Lui sorrise tronfio, ma era conscio che la discussione non era finita.  
  
Il viaggio verso Caem richiese alcune deviazioni a causa dell'impero, c'erano molti nuovi posti di blocco e nuovi distaccamenti corazzati con EMP magitek, indice che dove non passava il Cancelliere la situazione era tutt'altro che maneggiabile per le loro possibilità da piccolo commando. Si avanzava a rilento e spesso anche manovre semplici richiedevano giorni per una reale attuazione, di fatto per quanto abili erano solo quattro persone contro un esercito instancabile.  
A porre la ciliegina sulla torta: i crescenti e dilaganti problemi con i daemons. Si sentivano notizie preoccupati, soprattutto dai confini nord con l'impero, Hunters raccontavano di creature da incubo imperversanti sulle montagne ed un apparente disinteresse totale da parte delle forze armate di occuparsene.  
Un casuale incontro con Dave, capo dei cacciatori di Meldacio, ad uno delle fermate rifornimenti diede una nuova visuale ai sentori che stavano invadendo i quattro.  
-Ho sentito dell'avamposto fuori Old Lestallum, suppongo che le congratulazioni siano d'obbligo- un uomo alla mano, poco oltre la quarantina, sbrigativo e diretto il capo degli Hunters.  
-Siamo stati assistiti da un momento fortuito-  
-Anche modesti- ironizzò.  
-Come mai così a sud, pensavamo foste con il Marshal- intervenne Noctis.  
-Lo raggiungerò a breve, ma ci sono stati eventi anomali in Cleigne. Sono a caccia di informazioni-  
-Eventi anomali?- molto attento Ignis  
-Girano strane voci da settimane, ma niente di concreto, a quanto pare delle Aeronavi sono misteriosamente precipitate e ci sono tipologie bizzarre di nuovi daemons in giro, la cosa veramente strana è che sono state trovate carcasse e nessuno dei miei Hunters ha reclamato l'abbattimento, troppe cose che non tornano-  
-Aspettate, ci preoccupiamo anche quando muoiono misteriosamente i daemons ora?- scettico Prompto.  
-Tendenzialmente ci preoccupiamo quando non sappiamo cosa li ha uccisi, perché potremmo incontrare “il cosa” ad un certo punto- disinvolto ed eloquente Dave.  
-Ohhh- deglutì il biondo, occhieggiando gli altri.  
-Ci sono state anche allerte dell’impero, zone messe sotto isolamento di punto in bianco e poi trovate completamente distrutte, con chiari danni alle forze armate per altro. Insomma, qualcosa sta capitando, ma non sappiamo cosa e a differenza dell’avamposto di Old Lestallum non abbiamo una spiegazione-  
-Sembra impegnato l’impero per non essersi preso la briga di badare al dilagare dei daemons -  
-Apparentemente lo è, ma non sappiamo esattamente con cosa. Gira voce che anche nelle città imperiali la situazione non sia tutta rose e fiori, ma le notizie non arrivano mai chiare da Niflheim-  
-Tienici informati se puoi, tramite il Marshal - propose Ignis cordiale.  
-Sarà fatto, in bocca ai behemots- augurò spartano l’Hunter congedandosi ed allontanandosi verso un camioncino rinforzato probabilmente di Meldacio a sua volta.  
-Siamo maledettamente in ritardo o è solo una mia impressione- esordì Gladio occhieggiando il gruppo.  
-Lo siamo, ma stiamo guardando la stessa storia da due prospettive ben diverse, noi vogliamo andare ad Accordo e l’Impero sta chiaramente combinando qualcosa a Lucis, mentre il Cancelliere si occupa del Protettorato-  
-Vero, ma non abbiamo altra scelta ora. Siamo ancora ubbidienti al piano- rammentò il punto Noctis, inspirando profondamente, stava per dire altro, ma un uomo in coda per la benzina accese la radio.  
  
_ “…con gioia che è stato ufficialmente confermato dal Portavoce del Primo Segretario Claustra lo stato di Ospite Politico di Lady Lunafreya presso Altissia, Capitale di Accordo._ _In simultanea da Gralea arriva la comunicazione che una scorta speciale verrà inviata quanto prima ad Accordo. Ogni apparizione pubblica dell’Oracolo è sospesa e al momento non è nota alla cittadinanza di Altissia alcun evento ufficiale anche se una moltitudine di seguaci della Principessa chiede a gran voce di poterla incontrare.  
Si vocifera che il Primo Segretario stia discutendo con l’Impero un eventuale discorso pubblico di Lady Lunafreya in Altissia.  
”_  
  
-La rivolta dei fans, forza Principessa!- incitò Prompto con un ampio sorriso, ma senza alzare troppo la voce.  
-Questo è tutt’altro che positivo- commentò il principe pensieroso.  
Gladio gli lanciò un’occhiata strana.  
-Dovresti essere lieto che è così amata, le garantisce maggiore protezione- lo rimproverò.  
-Non in questo momento, tutte quelle persone che se ne restano ad Altissia per lei sono potenziali vittime se qualcosa andasse storto con il Leviatano, la governatrice di Accordo dovrà tenerne conto, davanti all’eventuale richiesta di Luna di accedere all’altare- la spiegazione stranì lo scudo del re, che si sarebbe aspettato un’analisi simile da Ignis. Quest’ultimo sorrise.  
-Quindi è così che prevedono di tenerla imbrigliata?-  
-Possibile, non lo so, chiaramente ci saranno parecchi imperiali in città- pensieroso Noctis, -non siamo gli unici interessati al Leviatano-  
-Il Cancelliere ci aspetta insomma- tagliò corto Specs, -direi che non abbiamo altro tempo da perdere, verso Caem dunque-  
-Recuperiamo le ultime cose allora, Iggy Ebony?- si incamminò al negozio della stazione Gladio facendo cenno all’altro di seguirlo. Gli altri due restarono presso la Regalia.  
Il biondo tacque in un primo momento, ma non era chiaramente fatto per il silenzio, gli ci vollero diversi attimi ma alla fine si spinse a romperlo.  
-Sei preoccupato per Lady Lunafreya ?- domandò un po’ a bruciapelo, con svariate domande nascoste sotto questa banale.  
-Certo, si trova in territorio imperiale, Accordo è sotto Niflheim e ha un regime assolutamente assoggettato, senza autonomie reali- rispose un po’ troppo articolato Noctis, bastava un sì e invece si era lanciato il spiegazioni politiche.  
-Wow sembri un comunicato stampa- abbozzò un sorriso, -sarai anche emozionato no? Sono anni che non vi vedete e dovevate incontrarvi proprio per il vostro matrimonio, per la pace e tutto il resto- stava incespicando il giovane cavaliere.  
-Lo sono, certamente- tentativo, incerto sul tenere vivo il dialogo e come.  
-Cosa mi sono perso Noct?- la domanda fu candidata e proprio perché tale, un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
-Cosa intendi dire?- difensiva, senza volerlo.  
-Di te, di quello che pensi, di quello che ti spinge a litigare di punta con Gladio- si spiegò senza guardarlo negli occhi, -eravamo tutti così distratti da Insomnia, dalla vita che avevamo prima, ma è come se questo non si applicasse a te, sembra che vi si applichi, ma non è così-  
-Hey Prompto, sono sempre io-  
-Pensi più al Cancelliere del Niflheim ed alle sue motivazioni che a Lady Lunafreya e la vostra situazione, quindi no, non sei proprio lo stesso. E va bene- mani avanti figurativamente e non, ora si volse a guardarlo – solo vorrei esserci, vorrei conoscerti anche in questo nuovo aspetto di te-  
-Che stai dicendo? Sono io e basta, semplicemente siamo costretti a pensare al Cancelliere, ci sta manipolando come burattini, dopo averci chiaramente mostrato che non siamo in grado di muoverci in autonomia, non nelle condizioni attuali- il principe distolse lo sguardo, - ovviamente Luna è nei miei pensieri, è terribile che sia ancora sotto giogo imperiale e abbia proprio Ravus a comando dell’armata di questi-  
Nuovamente calò un manto di silenzio fastidioso e gli altri due ancora non accennavano a tornare.  
-E gli Arcadi?- chiese di nuovo senza preavviso.  
-Che cosa?-  
-Pensi anche a loro?-  
-Penso anche a loro- confermò teso.  
-Temi l’avvertimento di Gilgamesh riguardo il Nie e il Campione di Smeraldo?-  
-No, non ancora-  
-Temi di doverli temere?-  
La domanda era più acuta di quanto non sembrasse e Noctis non seppe rispondere. L’arrivo di Gladio ed Ignis con le scorte di caffè Ebony pose fine al discorso, ma non per davvero, fu solo un’accantonata pratica. Il viaggio verso Caem sarebbe durato ancora ore e ormai erano abituati ad evitare discussioni con potenziale di attrito quando erano in auto.  
Il principe si addormentò sul sedile posteriore in meno di venti minuti, niente di insolito per lui o il gruppo, la cosa nuova furono i tipi di sogni, o per meglio dire Il Sogno. Si ripresentò il circa incubo avuto a Lestallum, di nuovo all’inseguimento di Pryna, di nuovo caotico ed ansiogeno, ma questa volta qualcosa andò diversamente, nel mezzo della corsa a perdifiato vi era Luna, lo stava chiamando, o avvisando di qualcosa. Non riusciva a sentire chiaramente ed i nemici imperversavano intorno a lui, intorno a loro.  
“Noctis!” urlò di colpo Luna, aveva il Tridente in mano, aveva parato un fendente di spada. Un suo fendente? Cosa stava succedendo? Cosa stava facendo?  
Panico.  
_“Apri gli occhi!”_  
-Noct! Svegliati siamo a Caem!- la voce squillante di Prompto.  
Un brivido ed il sentore di qualcosa di sbagliato, nel fondo dei suoi pensieri.  
  



	13. Altissia

Il risveglio di Noctis a Caem fu brusco ed eccessivamente improvviso, le lunghe ore di viaggio per lui erano durate pochi nervosi attimi. Aveva ancora il vibrante senso di allerta del sogno, oltre che la disturbante visione di Luna che parava un suo colpo con il tridente, chiamandolo disperata, come si chiamerebbe un pazzo che agisce senza ragione.  
-Altezza, il vascello è pronto a partire, Cid ha finito tutti i lavori necessari. Potete salpare appena siete pronti-  
Noctis venne riportato con l’attenzione al reale, una volta arrivati in cima alla collina su cui si trovava il faro di Caem, unico collegamento con la darsena non registrata che ospitava la restaurata imbarcazione di Regis. Monica era una donna metodica e marziale nei modi, tipico dei membri della Guardia Reale, non badava allo stato emotivo degli altri, solo alle circostanze pratiche influenti il dovere.  
-Grazie- laconico, -dov’è il Marshal?-  
-All’approdo sotterraneo, altezza. Vi aspetta-  
-Perfetto, ti lascio con Ignis per i dettagli allora-  
-Assolutamente-  
Preso il congedo il principe diresse celermente al Faro sotto lo sguardo scrutante di Gladio e Specs, stava per succedere, stavano andando ad Altissia, originaria destinazione della loro partenza da Insomnia, prima del caos, ma ci stavano andando con un bagaglio fastidiosamente pesante.  
-Cor?- chiamò piuttosto algido il giovane Re una volta sceso nella darsena con l’ascensore a contrappesi.  
-Altezza- disse il generale alzandosi da un vecchio divano logoro dove stava facendo l’inventario. -Lieto di vedervi a Caem sano e salvo- insolitamente stava prendendo la via più lunga, forse per l’ordine di dialogo avuta parecchi giorni addietro.  
-Siamo pronti alla fine, per Accordo-  
-È così- ancora schivante il problema, - altezz…-  
-So perché hai acconsentito ad accompagnare Gladio al Tempering Ground – lo interruppe di forza, proprio perché sentiva un che di eccessivamente solenne nei toni dell’altro, e lui nel frattempo si era schiarito le idee.  
-Tuttavia pensate che sia stata una decisione superficiale? -  
-Una scelta rischiosa- corresse lui, -di logica siamo senza opzioni, non è che se fallisse allora ci sarebbe qualcuno migliore di lui, quindi mi sono semplicemente detto, ma perché? Perché rischiare tanto dopo tutto quello che abbiamo già perso- inspirò a fondo occhieggiando il molo e la grotta sotterranea in cui il tutto era stato costruito, -ma alla fine mi sono anche ricordato che io e Gladio siamo molto diversi- mormorò abbozzando un sorriso.  
-Non tutti sono fatti per accettare l’incertezza, il figlio di Clarus è molto meno stratega del padre che va a succedere come vostro scudo, ha bisogno di risposte nel concreto non nell’ipotetico. Anche io ero così alla sua età, forse per questo sento di capirlo meglio. E’ notevole come voi affrontate il reale, vostra maestà- molto formale la nota.  
-Tu dici?- ironico, ma non realmente verso il militare, distolse lo sguardo, -cosa sai di Gilgamesh e del suo legame con gli Arcadi?-  
-Poco, purtroppo. Ero conscio del funzionamento della prova dai tempi di Re Regis, quando Clarus scelte di logica, come voi, di non rischiare un asset dell’allora principe ereditario per chiarirsi un dubbio, mentre io, ragazzino con la testa calda e bisognoso di conferme mi ci buttai, lasciandoci quasi la pelle- sospirò profondamente, occhieggiando il giovane, -ho saputo delle connessioni con gli Arcadi solo un anno fa, quando Sylas trovò le note di Dagarth nel diario di questi-  
-Gilgamesh ha parlato a Gladio durante la prova-  
-Intendete dire che ha parlato degli Arcadi?- sembrò irrigidito il Marshal, una notizia inattesa che il cavaliere doveva avergli nascosto evidentemente.  
-Già, a quanto pare lo Scudo del Mistico ha voluto chiarire a Gladio come è finito bloccato nelle rovine, ne sapevi niente?-  
-No, certo non pensavo si desse a questo genere di chiacchiere il Blademaster- severo il tono.  
-Sapevi che il Nie, Primo presumo, ha ucciso il Mistico e Gilgames? Sapevi che Nie II lo ha fatto rinchiudere dove era stato maledetto a rimanere dal suo predecessore?-  
-Non, non esattamente altezza-  
-Come?-  
-Il discorso è leggermente diverso e direi che il diavolo è nei dettagli- premise un secondo Cor, - anche Dagarth superò la prova del maestro di spada, da quello che riporta nei suoi giornali personali. Venne con suo stupore a conoscenza della vera morte del Fondatore, quella mai narrata in Lucis, ma da quello che scrive sembrava più che altro che i presenti Arcadi avevano rivelato questa verità- evidentemente devono aver mal interpretato qualcosa, - tuttavia nelle sue note precisa che Egill _supplicò_ il Nie di perdonare Gilgamesh e concedergli la morte così da porre fine alle prove, ma questi rifiutò in quanto non lo riteneva meritevole della morte, offrendosi tuttavia di confinarlo in modo che i massacri finissero come desiderava il sovrano. Trentacinque anni fa un ricercatore di Lucis insieme ad un esploratore del Niflheim riaprirono l’accesso usando delle mappe di Tenebrae-  
-Fantastico ed i massacri sono ricominciati -  
-Gilgamesh ha lasciato vivere anche me, quando ebbi la mia quasi prova, ma non parlò di nulla se non delle qualità che riteneva necessarie in coloro che si erano sottoposti al suo vaglio, per questo non pensavo che avrebbe aperto discussioni sulle cause della sua presenza in quei luoghi-  
-Quindi il punto è se sei o meno lo Scudo del Re?-  
-Presumo di sì, effettivamente Sylas credeva che il trigger fosse il legame di ruolo, di fatto Archadia è un segreto, è sempre un segreto-  
-Per via dei Sei- mormorò Noctis, tacendo poi valutativo per un lungo attimo.  
-A quanto pare Gilgamesh ha messo in guardia Gladio dagli Arcadi, o per meglio dire dal Nie e da un certo _Campione di Smeraldo_ \- occhi scrutanti sul Marshal, - è davvero una questione di timore?-  
-Ve l’ho già detto: Re Egill temeva Archadia questo è vero, ma concettualmente, non era una preoccupazione diretta, più un sentore di dubbio, dovuto anche al problema con i Sei e al potere del Nie -  
-Tu hai conosciuto gli Arcadi, Cor, dannazione! Cosa pensi, cosa devo pensare?-  
-Non sono così arrogante da dire di conoscerli, altezza. Erano cauti, valutativi e guardinghi- raccontò con un sospiro pesante, -cinque storici autorizzati a stare ad Insomnia, ma tutt’altro che voluti, almeno inizialmente. Tuo padre era fuori di sé quando scoprimmo la questione del Patto, fu l’inferno all’inizio, per loro- sospirò in imbarazzo quasi,-avevano regole ridicole, vincoli assurdi e ciò nonostante erano impeccabili ed impiagabili, non ho mai visto tanto rigore nemmeno nei miei migliori soldati- smorfia sul viso stanco del militare, per un attimo si perse in ricordi. - Il Re per fortuna si placò dopo un anno e nel tempo a venire costruì persino un rapporto amichevole, con uno di loro almeno, Toturi Akodo come ti dicevo, ma Clarus non vedeva di buon occhi questa cosa e così iniziarono i segreti nel segreto- alzò lo sguardo sul principe.  
\- Mio padre ha nascosto qualcosa a Clarus? O a voi?-  
-Forse, francamente non lo so. Ha iniziato a questionarsi grazie all’Arcade, qualcosa che non riesco a definire come negativo, avevamo bisogno di metterci in gioco e guardarci con occhi critici- trattenne il commento, non volendo infierire sul giovane.  
-La maggior parte delle informazioni sul passato erano in mano a Lord Scintia per via della lingua antica vero?-  
-Precisamente. Sylas ha passato anni a tradurre i testi, mentre i diari erano scritti volutamente in modo enigmatico seppur nella lingua corrente di Eos, sembra quasi che tanto il Re quanto il suo Scudo temessero lettori non autorizzati-  
-E’ un alleato Gilgamesh o solo un banco di prova?- chiese dopo una lunga pausa il principe.  
-Il suo avvertimento cambia valore a seconda del suo ruolo- capì dove il giovane voleva andare a parare, sorrise, lieto della mente del ragazzo che non era abbastanza temprato nella sala d’armi, ma non per questo era un debole. – Purtroppo non ho una risposta -  
-Nemmeno Gladio, ma è disposto a credere al Blademaster con tutto se stesso-  
-Credo di capire cosa lo spinga, c’è uno strano connubio di determinazione e intenti, durante la prova. E’ come se si potesse sentire la volontà dello Scudo del Mistico, come se la sua lealtà impiegabile fosse li a giudicare, onestamente dopo il mio incontro con lui anche io avrei creduto ad ogni sua parola-  
-E io? Io devo credergli-  
-Voi dovete pensare come Re di Lucis, questa è il prova per il vostro scuso, non per voi, inoltre in questi trent’anni e con la nomea di Immortale sulle spalle, ho capito che spesso le Leggende viventi hanno il dramma di vivere nella propria ombra. Gilgamesh è stato umiliato dal Nie, punito dal suo braccio destro e condannato alla prigionia eterna con la consapevolezza del suo fallimento sul campo di battaglia-  
-Il Campione di Smeraldo- ripeté lo stravagante titolo, -quindi è uno spirito offeso a parlare?-  
-Un orgoglio ferito, vostra maestà-  
Noctis sorrise lievemente, un mero increspare delle labbra, dialoghi ora lontani riaffioravano alla memoria.  
_“Si cauto davanti al rancore, principe. Esso perdura nel tempo corrodendo i ricordi e riplasmando le memorie”_  
Il dialogo non proseguì, il _clack_ metallico dell’ascensore del faro impedì al Marshal di continuare, i cavalieri della guardia reale erano arrivati insieme a Cid, basta chiacchiere.  
-Allora siamo pronti signorine?- La voce ruvida del troppo schietto meccanico invase il molo sotterraneo, seguito a ruota dal trio.  
-Praticamente pronti- prese la parola Cor, -mi stavo scusando con sua altezza, ma a quanto pare deve essere una cosa pubblica-  
Noctis lo guardò stranito, ma non lo smentì.  
-E’ un peso che devo levarmi – si volse pienamente verso il principe – scusatemi, scusatemi di non esserci stato per vostro padre. Avevo giurato di proteggere il Re con tutte le mie forze, ma non sono stato forte abbastanza-  
L’aria si fece immobile e tesa, stantia di colpa e rimorso.  
-Niente di quello che avresti potuto fare avrebbe cambiato quello che è successo- intervenne Cid impenitente.  
-Lo so, l’ho capito alla fine- ammise il principe con un groppo in gola, ma in tutta onestà non faceva colpe al Generale di essere sopravvissuto.  
Nessuno interruppe, anzi i cavalieri si sentirono fuori posto ad assistere alle formali scuse del Marshal.  
-Quello che hai davvero bisogno di capire è cosa significhi per i giovani che hai al tuo fianco in questa guerra-  
-Lo capisco…-  
-Anche se non possono risolvere i tuoi problemi, non nascondere loro le tue angosce, perché fa male da morire ragazzino e alla fine della giornata non ne vale la pena, perché sarete nello stesso inferno - il burbero Cid Sophiar si stava incrinando sotto i ricordi, - rammenta, non sono solo le tue guardie reali, sono tuoi fratelli e verrà il giorno in cui non saprei di chi fidarti e loro saranno l’unica risposta- ombre velate negli occhi, si incamminò al pontile, - e adesso muovete il culo signorine, il vascello è pronto- chiuse bruscamente la parentesi sentimentale incamminandosi.  
Sorrise il quartetto, accompagnando con lo sguardo l’anziano meccanico.  
Il congedo dal Marshal fu sbrigativo dopo le formali scuse, si concessero qualche minuto in più con Iris e Talcott, venuti a salutarli, ma frenati negli intenti.  
-Questo è un momentaneo addio, suppongo- mormorò la ragazza a disagio, senza riuscire a guardare Noctis negli occhi.  
-Solo un arrivederci, ci rivedremo presto- disse il principe disinvolto passandole meramente accanto, per nulla afflitto dalla separazione, gentile ed amichevole.  
Ignis si trattenne indietro cogliendo il dissidio della fanciulla, la genuina ed inconscia indifferenza era uno schiaffo al volto crudele, qualcosa che Noctis non aveva ancora imparato a stemperare nel suo carattere chiuso.  
-Grazie di tutto l'aiuto Iris, è stato impagabile- voce morbida e un sorriso incoraggiante.  
-Lo è stato?- chiese lei malinconica, lo sguardo ancora a seguire la figura del sovrano diretto all'attracco, quando si volsse verso il cavaliere sorrise ricomposta, -spero che vada tutto liscio ad Altissia, e che Lady Lunafreya stia bene-  
-Cercheremo di tenerci in contatto il più possibile-  
-Fate buon viaggio- sorrise di nuovo.  
Cid li richiamò di nuovo bruscamente e così si dovettero imbarcare senza grandi cerimonie, salvo un paio di raccomandazioni d’obbligo vennero mollati gli ormeggi.  
Stava infine succedendo, Altissia non era più una meta improbabile in una discutibile mappa dagli eventi dissestati. C’era dubbio negli animi, ma anche gioia che le cose avevano preso un assestamento reale, per quanto non fosse davvero tutto merito loro.  
  
…  
  
Camelia Claustra era una donna nata e cresciuta nel mondo politico di Accordo, figlia di diplomatici aveva speso tutta la sua carriera politica a combattere per l’indipendenza governativa di Accordo. In centocinquant'anni di domonio imperiale il Protettorato aveva visto un declino nello sviluppo economico e tecnico, dovendosi adattare alle misure del Niflheim invece che poter evolvere in modo strutturato e funzionale per Accordo, il Primo Segretario credeva nel profondo che un miglior potere di contrattazione del suo paese nei confronti dell'impero fosse l'unica risposta politica possibile a questo punto delle cose, motivo per cui alle spalle di questi, trent’anni addietro, aveva tentato, con un gruppo massonico anti-imperialista, di agevolare la manovra dell’allora Principe Regis in nome di una possibile ritrovata alleanza con Lucis.  
Seppur fallendo miseramente fu scaltra abbastanza da uscire pulita e pubblicamente costernata dalla vicenda con l’erede al trono di Lucis, Camelia era riuscita a tenersi la poltrona senza troppi deragliamenti, divenendo un’irritante spina nel fianco nel macchinoso mondo burocratico del Niflheim, il quale davanti a svarianti successi economici aveva dovuto concedere un’estensione dei poteri esecutivi commerciarli ad Accordo, vessandoli però sul fronte procedurale nelle approvazioni supervisionate da Gralea, capitale imperiale.  
La sua faccia da poker era stata costruita nei decenni in un ruolo discutibilmente controverso, era diventata la donna che era perché capace di nascondere i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni, eppure sedeva visibilmente provata dietro il grande scrittoio in ciliegio del suo ufficio, ed il suo viso tradiva tensione che avrebbe voluto nascondere.  
Un fermo bussare alla porta la costrinse a ricomporsi, trasse un respiro profondo.  
-Avanti- la voce tenuta ferma.  
-Primo Segretario, ci rincontriamo- esordì la voce flemmatica di Larsa entrando nello studio. Vestiva con un abito dai toni blu prussia, dal taglio antico ed elegante, i lunghi capelli neri rilegati in una coda alta, come un samurai.  
Camelia detestava il misterioso nobile di terra straniera, sebbene presentatosi come salvatore di suo padre mesi addietro, aveva da subito mostrato un carattere duplice e modi eccessivamente machiavellici per i suoi gusti, ma cosa davvero preoccupante, aveva colto una sentita assenza di scrupoli nell'uomo.  
-Principe di Dalmasca, che onore rivedervi- formale, molto formale, si alzò da dietro la scrivani eseguendo un inchino - vi prego accomodatevi-  
Movenze raffinate e silenziose per un aspetto particolarmente delicato, una bellezza intrigante, tratti che nella loro piacevolezza inquietavano la donna.  
-Dunque, a che punto siamo con i preparativi?-  
-Ho incontrato Lord Ravus e sua eccellenza il Cancelliere Izunia ieri mattina, come avevate predetto sono disposti a procedere con il Rito, immagino che vogliano ripete il tentativo perso con l’Archaean a discapito di Altissia. Il porto verrà chiuso prima dell’evento e le provvigioni per le emergenze sono state dislocate nei silos a contenimento stagno, abbiamo inoltre ridotto oltre il minimo i controlli all’immigrazione e passato i nostri protocolli standard ritoccati all’impero, se non andranno in giro con il vessillo reale di Lucis appuntato dovrebbero riuscire ad entrare senza problemi-  
-Ordini di controlli interni?-  
-Nessuno, l'impero esegue i propri controlli in autunomia senza notificarci nulla, pertanto questo ricade su Lord Ravus. Se qualcuno li cercasse attivamente, quelli non saremmo noi-  
-Situazione intorno all'Altare?-  
-Stiamo terminando le incisioni come richiesto, ma alcune di queste abbiamo dovuto farle su facciate di proprietà di privati, cosa che ha scatenato polemiche, visto che non possiamo dire per cosa servano davvero. Per il momento la scusa del Rito emulante il passato sta tenendo grazie all'esubero di seguaci dell'Oracolo anche qui in città, ma mi aspetto lamentele nel prossimo futuro, se avremo un futuro-  
-Avventato Accordo a costruire la sua capitale intorno all’Altare delle Maree, e dire che era cosa nota il suo scopo, è davvero il male di Eos: l’ignoranza- perfidamente pungolante la Gru, come sempre. Venir umiliati da un volto tanto angelico era una beffa anche più grande.  
Camelia tacque, aveva imparato a tacere e contare pazientemente nella sua mente, perché una replica sbagliata poteva condurre in luoghi oscuri con quest’uomo.  
-Richieste del Niflheim? -  
-Vogliono che consegniamo loro l’Oracolo il più presto possibile e ci teniamo fuori dai piedi durante tutta la faccenda-  
-E cosa dice Lady Lunafreya?- suadente il tono, accattivante, come se sapesse già le risposte, ma volesse udirle nelle voci altrui.  
-Esattamente quello che avevate predetto, virgole incluse ad essere onesti- il commento tra le righe era udibile. Larsa sorrise.  
-La cosa vi turba?-  
-È certamente disturbante dal momento che non è un copione, ma immagino che non sia il mio ruolo contestare i dettagli- si concesse una punta di sarcasmo, prima di ricomporsi come le era richiesto, -possiamo parlare di accordi ora?-  
-Possiamo- disse l’altro dopo un irritante minuto di silenzio, -ma prima di tutto veniamo alla vostra parte in questa recita malsana. Dovete fingervi architetto in questo piano, vi è chiaro vero?- sorrise.  
-Farò del mio meglio, anche se trovo difficile credere che non abbiano dubbi in merito a quanto è pilotato quello che sta succedendo-  
-Oh ma ce li hanno, sanno di essere burattini nel gioco di qualcun altro, semplicemente sono senza altre opzioni e si fidano dell'Oracolo-  
-Come noi tutti-  
Il sorriso delle Gru questa volta fu ambiguo, di sprezzante sufficienza.  
\- Siamo ben lieti di lasciarvi il merito fino al momento giusto, Segretario, siate semplicemente credibile ed andrà bene - riprese con un lampo negli occhi argento dello stratega, - incontrate il Re di Lucis non appena giungerà ad Altissia, questione di ore ormai, inoltre sono senza opzioni come dicevo prima, un piano sensato che venga da qualcuno che non è simpatizzante dell’impero verrà accolto a braccia aperte, vi basterà dirgli che avete in custodia l’Oracolo e accetterà parlarvi in privato-  
-E se non accettasse invece? -  
-Accetterà, è la gioia dell’essere spalle al muro- beffardo, - quando avrete campo per un dialogo a porte chiuse mostrate preoccupazione per Altissia ed i suoi abitanti-  
-Io _Sono_ preoccupata per i miei cittadini!- veemente.  
Sguardo divertito.  
-Ma certo Primo Segretario- condiscendente il tono, - il Re di Lucis deve sentirsi sotto test e darà il meglio di sé, ma non è detto che vorrà semplicemente procedere al rito, avrà notato l’affollamento intorno all’altare, quindi dovete essere voi a guidarlo, datelo come dato di fatto ineluttabile, motivo per cui gli chiedete aiuto- proseguì con il progetto, - domanderà di vedere la principessa ovviamente, dovete impedire che parlino a qualunque costo, o il rito potrebbe andare peggio del previsto, consegnatela all’impero appena prima di incontralo e non sarà colpa vostra-  
-Mi avete appena detto che devo usare il pretesto della sua custodia per ottenere un incontro-  
-Vero, ma il mondo è ingiusto, _non potevate_ prevedere che il fratello la sequestrasse-  
La governatrice si irrigidì, ma non obiettò.  
-Chiedete aiuto per l’evacuazione, pretendente che tutta la sua guardia reale operi con le forze cittadine di Altissia, se accetta, e si accetterà, garantitegli accesso all’Altare e a quello che ne verrà, di cui ovviamente non sarete responsabile- il sorriso perfido che seguì fece sentire la donna un’incompetente del viscidume politico, anche dopo più di trent'anni di questa vita.  
-Non crederà mai che mi possa accontentare di tre uomini-  
-Non lo crederà, ma prenderà la cosa come uno scambio al fine di ottenere fiducia da ambo i lati. Per fortuna siete famosa per non amare l’impero-  
-Ero famosa- corresse lei stizzita.  
-Il vostro buon amico di Lucis farà in modo che la voce giusta arrivi alle orecchie del giovane re- molto mellifluo ed insinuante, - ovviamente dovrete davvero eseguire l’evacuazione, pensatela come un’esercitazione per il futuro chissà-  
-Se lo faccio, ed otteniamo l’aiuto del Re, voi garantirete l'integrità di Altissia?- nervosa, ma era stanca dei giri di parole, aveva un disperato bisogno di garanzie.  
-Avete la mia parola, i danni saranno ridotti al minimo possibile, Archadia salverà la vostra capitale da distruzione certa e tutelerà la vostra nazione dalle ritorsioni dell'impero, ovviamente conquistandola da quest’ultimo ufficialmente, questo è chiaro, ne abbiamo già discusso-  
Tensione, l’accettazione di un quinto paese sulla tavola politica aveva sconvolto di molto le aspettative della governatrice, se non avesse avuto la conferma della veridicità delle loro parole niente meno che da suo padre e Lord Ravus non avrebbe mai creduto al misterioso portavoce del regno oltre la nebbia.  
-Ci concederete indipendenza sovrana, dico bene?-  
-Assolutamente, non abbiamo né voglia né tempo di governarvi- asciutto il commento, - ma dovrete fedeltà incondizionata al nostro impero e le vostre leggi varranno solo per voi, non per noi, e tuttavia eviteremo, salvo ragioni particolari, di interferire nella vita di Accordo. Badate però, non siamo il Niflheim, il doppiogioco vi costerebbe molto caro con noi- il sorriso mefistofelico sul volto della Gru continuava a perturbare la politicante, promettendo tutto un altro livello di ritorsioni nel caso.  
-Capisco-  
-Spero non serva dirlo, ma per amore di chiarezza: Accordo diventerà la testa di ponte per i nostri spostamenti durante questo fastidioso conflitto in cui siamo stati trascinanti. Un piccolo prezzo da pagare per avere Altissia ancora in piedi entro la fine dell’evocazione dell’Hydraean, che non è una divinità benevola e rispettosa della vita umana, per chi ne ha memoria- calcò il tono al punto giusto.  
-Come avete _acutamente_ osservato, l’Altare delle Maree è praticamente nel cuore della città, come potete garantire che questa non crolli?-  
-Questa è la nostra parte dell’accordo, lasciatecene preoccupare, se fallissimo siete assolutamente sollevati da ogni contrattazione e tra l'altro avete un piano di emergenza già pronto all’attuazione- disinvolto nello scherzare sulla cosa.  
-Mi state chiedendo fiducia senza uno straccio di prova- insistette, nervosa.  
-Abbiamo salvato la vostra flotta dall'arma in test del Niflheim, quante prove vi servono? Devo ricordarvi che Lord Ravus ha già confermato per noi?-  
-Lord Ravus è in una posizione mortalmente delicata, potrebbe venir ucciso per alto tradimento a minuti, dal momento che si trova qui con il Cancelliere. La parola di un doppiogiochista vale sempre poco sul tavolo delle contrattazioni-  
-Sacrosanto, ma noi non stiamo contrattando. Volete una vera invasione invece di un accordo politico?- proprose pungente scoccandole un'occhiata truce.  
La governatrice tacque per un lungo attimo.  
-Naturalmente no- allentò la tensione, -ricapitolando, se tutto andasse come da programma e Accordo divenissse la vosta base operativa durante la situazione bellica, firmeremo un trattato con il vostro Imperatore? - cauta la donna, nei discorsi precedente aveva notato che il signore di Archadia era un tasto delicato da premere.  
-Con lui o con un suo delegato. Il nostro Imperatore Celeste è una figura eccezionale degna di pochi sguardi, si può finire condannati a morte se si sbaglia l’etichetta a Midgar, non vorremmo scioccare Altissia vi pare?-  
Tacque e strinse per un secondo i braccioli della sedia.  
-Certamente, seguiremo ogni direttiva di etica comportamentale suggerita, a prescindere sarà un onore per Accordo, chiunque sia il firmatario di Archadia-  
-Splendido-si alzò fluido dalla sedia, un frusciare di stoffa pregiata il suo abito comodo, - vi lascio al vostro da fare dunque- si congedò senza perdere tempo.  
Camelia restò seduta a lungo, in silenzio. Le serviva sempre un attimo dopo le conversazioni con l'Arcade, si sentiva costantemente con un piede in fallo e seppur riconoscesse che questa era la prima vera occasione presentatasi in trent'anni per uscire dal giogo dell'impero, era comunque un azzardo e per i suoi gusti sapeva davvero troppo poco di Archadia.  
Aveva smesso di provare a far seguire il Principe dalle sue spie su suggerimento di Lord Ravus, suo complice nel piano ai danni dell’impero, ma non prima di aver perso più di otto valenti soldati nel tentativo. I misteriosi figuri provenienti da oltre la Fenditura nella Nebbia erano impietosi e spietati, il fatto che avessero salvato il padre dall’inferno di Insomnia era a metà tra un mistero e un fatto casuale troppo rilevante per essere randomico, di fatto era l’unico modo per cui lei avesse potuto credergli, ragione per cui dopo i primi incontri con Larsa temeva fosse stato fatto proprio su questo disegno di intenti.  
  
…  
  
Il viaggio verso la capitale di Accordo fu un momento di raccoglimento per tutti, il panorama di mare aperto offriva un senso di immensità calmo e quieto, in una giornata assolata di bonaccia che permetteva di sgomberare la mente, ma solo per una piccola pausa fittizia.  
-Pronto per vedere lo sposa?- chiese Gladio sornione da steso su uno dei sedili della nave.  
-Assolutamente- fu l’immediata risposta, a cui uno sguardo di Ignis seguì valutativo.  
-Credete che Lady Lunafreya sia al sicuro ad Altissia al momento?- si informò Prompto, chiudendo il dialogo matrimonio in un modo funzionalmente elegante e disinvolto.  
-L’impero ha invaso Lucis per l’anello, dubito si faranno scrupoli con lei solo perché è l’Oracolo- disse Specs accogliendo il cambio argomentativo.  
-Effettivamente senza l’anello il Cristallo è di per sé una semplice roccia sfarzosa, ma inutile-  
-Capisco…- borbottò il biondo ragionando, - qualcuno sa come mai Lady Lunafreya ha l’anello?-  
-A quanto pare il Re in persona glielo ha affidato-  
-Questo significa che ha dovuto proteggerlo fino adesso, dalla Crown City ad Altissia, un’impresa tutt’altro che semplice. Presto riavrai l’anello Noct-  
-L’anello è indubbiamente importante, ma anche le intenzioni di Luna con il Leviatano lo sono-  
-Parli del nuovo contratto?-  
-Dobbiamo aspettarci ostacoli-  
-Io stavo pensando a Ravus a dire il vero- commentò Ignis, -lui e il suo nuovo braccio sinistro, dopo l’ultimo incontro non possiamo escludere le complicazioni che potrebbe creare un suo incontro. Aver perso l'arto durante l’invasione di Insomnia non l’ha menomato, anzi sembra aver acquisito nuovo potere. Probabilmente anche lui si trova ad Altissia ora-  
-Questo ci spiega molte cose, come un figlio di Tenebrae ha fatto a scalare la vetta dell’alto comando delle armate imperiali- commentò Gladio, ancora con il dente avvelenato per l’ultimo scontro avuto con il Lord Comandante.  
-Effettivamente la sua forza ha del sovrannaturale- smorfia di Prompto al ricordo, - io pensavo fosse dovuto al suo lignaggio legato all’Oracolo, ma evidentemente c’è altro-  
-Sicuramente il retaggio della sua famiglia ha qualche peso, ma la sua forza da sola è impressionante-  
-Mi chiedo cosa gli sia successo- sussurrò Noctis pensieroso.  
-Ci sono strane voci in giro intorno al suo nome, il giovane studioso che era è morto nel soldato che è diventato e le sue azioni al momento sono tutt’altro che chiare. Ho sentito da degli Angoni che erano con Cor che gira con la spada di sua Maestà al fianco, senza brandirla-  
-Cosa? La spada di mio padre?- innervosito dalla cosa il principe.  
-E’ delirante quell’uomo, non so se dobbiamo davvero leggerci troppi pensieri dietro i suoi gesti assurdi, stiamo comunque parlando del cagnolino del Cancelliere non dimentichiamolo- sbrigativo Gladio nell’accantonare la cosa come follia senza un perché.  
-No certo, ma sarebbe interessante sapere cosa lo spinge- disse Specs più analitico.  
-Quante sono le probabilità che l’impero incasini la faccenda con il Leviatano?- Chiese Prompto.  
-Dallo pure per garantito, visto cosa sono stati disposti a fare nel 745 alla Glaciale per evitare che Noctis avesse uno dei sei con cui stringere un Patto, insomma direi che lascia pochi dubbi-  
-Quindi sono qui per abbattere l’Hydraean, come hanno tentato di fare con l’Archaean?- di nuovo il biondo -ma lì l’abbiamo spuntata noi-  
-Aiutati però- sottolineò il punto Ignis, - il Cancelliere ha chiaramente una sua agenda, che va probabilmente oltre i doveri verso l’impero stesso, ma dubito sia semplicemente a nostro favore-  
-Ha fatto richiamare l’esercito però, è davvero strano come gesto, tipo da insubordinazione, sbaglio?- Prompo era scettico, ma desideroso che il misterioso ed inquietante Ardyn Izunia fosse alleato.  
-Sicuramente sembra a nostro favore, ma non credo sia la risposta- commentò servero Noctis.  
-Sembra volere qualcosa in cambio, ma non sapere cosa è certamente un fastidio-  
-Purtroppo siamo ancora nel ruolo di burattini, ma questo deve finire ad Altissia, con il Leviatano-  
-Sono d’accordo, come ha detto Gladio il che cosa vuole in cambio è un’incognita troppo grande per noi, inoltre ogni volta che viene in nostro aiuto è percepibile la condiscendenza, quello che sta facendo per noi non è in nome dell’altruismo- enfatico Specs nel mettere i puntini sulle i.  
-Allora signorine, se avete finito di farvi prognostici siamo quasi ad Altissia- s’intromise la voce di Cid, - pronto a riavere l’anello di tuo padre ragazzino?-  
-Spero di esserlo-  
-Per Reggie era la sua eredità, portare aventi un lignaggio reale è tutt’altro che facile, quel piccolo oggetto ha un peso dannatamente rimarchevole- si perse di nuovo in chiacchiere l’anziano, forse anche in ricordi, -dopo che divenne Re non l’ho più visto se non sui giornali-  
-Aspetta, non eri all’incoronazione?- chiese Gladio sorpreso.  
-No, per allora me ne ero già andato dalla città-  
-Devi essere stato invitato quantomeno-  
-Io e tuo padre abbiamo avuto un severo attrito entro la fine del nostro viaggio-  
-Un attrito?- perplesso Prompto.  
-Non ero d’accordo con le sue scelte e non lo sono nemmeno oggi- ammise ruvido, occhi sul mare.  
-Parli della politica dei rifugiati e l’estensione della barriera?- chiese Noctis, stranamente posato e calmo.  
-Re Mors aveva sicuramente avuto le sue ragioni per alzare la barriera e fare una scelta così cruda su chi proteggere e chi no, ma seguire la sua decisione solo perché era un meccanismo noto era semplicemente assurdo per me, Lucis non finiva ai cancelli di Insomnia -  
Tensione.  
-Ero dell’idea che foste rimasti in contatto…- venne in soccorso Iggy  
-Abbiamo seppellito l’ascia di guerra, molti anni dopo, questo è vero, ma non ci siamo più parlati faccia a faccia. Avrei dovuto passare a fargli visita, quando ancora ne avevo l’occasione, ma non l’ho fatto- rammarico, forse rimpianto, i toni stavano di nuovo scadendo nel sentimentale. – Inutile indugiare ora su cosa è stato, siamo per arrivare preparatevi- chiuse i discorsi senza tergiversare oltre.  
Era così con Cid, andava colto l’attimo delle sue confessioni, ma non era possibile tenere le chiacchiere a lungo.

Quando il vascello raggiunse la giusta distanza radio le notizie che udirono furono tutt’altro che rassicuranti ed il tempo per rimembrare i tempi andati con Re Regis finirono immediatamente.

_ _

_“Il governo di Accordo ha appena rilasciato una dichiarazione promettendo che le ragioni dietro il possibile risveglio dell’Hydraean verrà spiegato durante il discorso che verrà tenuto da nientemeno che Lady Lunafreya, data per morta precedentemente nelle dichiarazioni sulla caduta di Lucis.  
Questa è la prima apparizione pubblica dell’Oracolo dopo il drammatico incidente avvenuto durante la firma del trattato.”  
_  
  
-Aspettate, cosa?- Prompto, -Lady Lunafreya terrà un discorso pubblico?-  
-Così sembrerebbe- borbottò Gladio tirando uno sguardo sghembo a Noctis.  
-Ci Siamo, questo è l’ingresso al porto interno-  
Davanti alla maestosità di Altissia ogni discussione cadde.  
La città era sbalorditiva, fondeva il vecchio ed il nuovo con eleganza e garbo, uno spettacolo architettonico senza eguali, anche la bellezza della cittadella doveva chinare il capo a confronto con la capitale di Accordo che si presentava come un altro mondo, dove la guerra era un eco lontano, quando erano alleati a Lucis. Era come se l’impero oltre che a soggiogargli avesse garantito loro un sogno senza fine.  
Sbrigata la burocrazia grazie ad un permesso di approdo vecchio di tre decadi e accampata una quasi scusa valida al lassista sistema di immigrazione il vascello ottenne attracco ed il quartetto ebbe accesso alla città vera e propria, la quale era strutturata come un gigantesco labirinto in cui ci si poteva muovere o a piedi o tramite gondola su acqua. Infantilmente i giovani di Lucis si sentirono rapiti da tanta bellezza, come dei turisti in visita.  
  
Su suggerimento di Cid decisero di dirigere ad un famoso ristorante di Altissia gestito niente meno che da Weskham Armaugh, un tempo consigliere diplomatico dell’allora Principe Regis, durante il fallimentare tentativo di riforgiare un’alleanza con il Protettorato di Accordo. Una ferita quasi mortale risalente la perigliosa fuga del principe dalla città sull’acqua lo costrinse a restare in Altissia, dove si naturalizzò cittadino anni dopo, pur mantenendo in qualche modo i suoi contatti con il Re di Lucis aveva preferito interrompere i suoi servigi ufficiali alla corona di Insomnia trovando più gioia nel gioco della politica che si fa nell’essere fornitore di informazioni e punti di vista piuttosto che al fianco di un regnante.  
Noctis si sentiva frastornato nel venire a conoscenza del passato di suo padre, un uomo che non riconosceva come il genitore che aveva visto nei suoi vent’anni sotto la barriera. Un principe ereditario spericolato, a volte avventato al punto da essere imprudente, non era qualcuno che riusciva ad associare a Regis. Aveva sempre avuto una visione di suo padre definita, uno stratega pacato, un politico moderato e un reggente saggio, ma forse era solo la definizione più semplice che veniva da dare, non quella più realistica.  
Incontrare Weskham fu istruttivo, come avrebbe detto Aznable, ma per il giovane Re fu davvero strano.  
-Oh ma certo, Cid aveva avvisato che avreste potuto passare- una voce da baritono li accolse una volta sbarcati, dalla gondola, al famigerato Maagho. Ristorante di alta classe dalle decorazioni spartane ricreanti il periodo protezionista del secolo scorso.  
Weskham era un uomo di colore dalla barba brizzolata alto e prestante. Era poco oltre la cinquantina, con un vestito elegante ed estroso, in perfetto stile altiano. -Sono Weskham Armaugh, Wes per gli amici. Siete davvero cresciuto giovane principe, anche se l’ultima volta che vi ho visto eravate in fasce-  
-Lieto della vostra conoscenza- a disagio Noctis, poco avvezzo alle persone dalla chiacchiera sciolta.  
-Allora, questa è la vostra visita inaugurale?- insinuante la voce amichevole, - vi è piaciuta Altissia finora?-  
-Incantevole- laconico il ragazzo, l’uomo rise.  
-Suppongo che non vogliate parlare delle fontane e della basilica, ma abbiate domande, direi che siete nel posto giusto, chiedete pure- tagliò corto per loro con un garbatissimo savoir faire.  
-Questo paese è parte dell’Impero, per quanto lo possiamo chiamare Protettorato, giusto?- azzardò il principe senza farsi pregare.  
-Dritto al nocciolo, mi piace- disinvolto dietro il bancone del locale, - capisco la diffidenza, di fatto è così, ma non dovete aspettarvi pericoli dietro ogni angolo. Siate consci che i termini della nostra indipendenza permettono all’impero libero accesso-  
-Lo terremo a mente- si inserì Ignis diplomatico.  
-Sarò onesto, gli accordi sono unilaterali infondo questo paese è stato conquistato, quasi tutto quello che facciamo richiede approvazione dal Niflheim, motivo per cui potreste sentire nervosismo nelle strade in questi giorni, come il nostro governo abbia ottenuto il permesso di far parlare in pubblico l’Oracolo è un mistero-  
-Crede davvero che Luna potrà parlare pubblicamente?- Scetticismo palpabile nella voce di Noctis.  
-Se vogliamo fidarci di tutte le radio di Altissia, si è confermato, sarebbe un gran caos se non avvenisse con tutta la cittadinanza in piazza – perfettamente a suo agio anche sotto il bombardamento di domande.  
-Che succede con il rito per il Leviatano?-  
-Sembra che ci sia un vivido intento a procedere, anche se mancano le conferme ufficiali. Gira voce da un paio di settimane che tutti gli alti ufficiali del Niflheim residenti in Altissia se ne siano andati di gran carriera. Il porto è funzionale come al solito per ora, ma è anche vero che i militari stanno impilando provvigioni di emergenza, e presto verrà aperto l’accesso all’Altare delle Maree, a vederla così sembrerebbe che ci si stia preparando al rito e all’eventuale devastazione del Leviatano. Cosa che fa sorgere la domanda, perché procedere? Ma per ora sono tutte speculazioni, fino a che non avremo una data per il discorso dell’Oracolo significa che i giochi non sono ancora decisi- onesto nella valutazione.  
-Il risveglio dell’Archaean ha avuto la risultate della totale distruzione del disco di Cauthess, sicuramente devono averlo sentito, ciò nonostante il governo di Altissia vuole procedere con l’Hydraean, come è possibile?- titubante Ignis sulla scelta più che spericolata del Protettorato, - come si esprime l’impero in proposito?-  
-Silenzio radio totale per ora. Anche se l’alto comandante Floret ha sicuramente causato non pochi commenti l’altro giorno, infondo dove va lui segue un attacco a qualche divinità, la preoccupazione è tangibile- non indorava la pillola Wes e trattava il giovane figlio del suo amico e signore come un uomo, reggente di un paese in disgrazia, ma pur sempre sovrano, e non come un bimbetto smarrito.  
-Deve essere difficile non conoscere le sorti del proprio paese ed attendere che terzi le comunichino- inaspettatamente delicato Noctis, Altissia era molto diversa dal disco, era una città viva e fiorente, piena di persone a due passi dall’altare.  
-Vorrei che fosse _più_ difficile, ma negli anni gli abitanti qui si sono abituati all’essere sudditi in modo un po’ troppo metodico. Il panico scoppierà solo all’ultimo minuto, se scoppierà-  
-Situazione controversa- Noctis stava finendo a corto di domande su cui proseguire a causa delle dirette risposte, forse non attese, ma prima che potesse lanciarsi su altri argomenti vennero interrotti.  
Tre guardie Pretorie, unico corpo militare ancora permesso in Accordo, scesero da una gondola nera non appartenente a quelle del servizio cittadino, accompagnavano una donna di mezza età che portava l'emblema del Protettorato ricamato sulla giacca del completo.  
-Mia cara Camelia, ne è passato di tempo, a cosa devo la tua visita?- disinvolto Wes da dietro il bancone, come se davvero non si aspettasse la visita della donna-  
-Ho sentito dei tuoi distinti ospiti, non potevo non passare-  
-Hai un orecchio per i gossip dunque- pungolò lui, lasciando però che parlasse al gruppo di Lucii li presenti.  
-Solo quando è particolarmente interessante, dovresti saperlo-  
La donna non diede troppo corda alla battuta, era rigidamente di fretta e sembrava tutt’altro che in vena di chiacchiere leggere.  
-Signori, non sprecherò il vostro tempo in convenevoli. Il mio nome è Camelia Claustra- si presentò con una severa occhiata al principe, lasciando le implicazioni del suo nome alle loro deduzioni.  
-Primo Segretario del Protettorato di Accordo- la qualificò Ignis immediatamente.  
-Sarò più che diretta, non credo che nessuno di noi voglia seguire i tempi dell’etichetta. Dovreste sapere che abbiamo Lady Lunafreya in custodia e siamo attualmente sotto pressante richiesta da parte dell’impero di riconsegnarla a loro-  
-Cosa?- disse Noctis sorpreso della confessione così candida.  
-Tuttavia, sono riluttante ad obbedire a questa richiesta a meno che non vi sia un reale profitto per il mio paese. Sono invece venuta a discutere i termini con voi Re di Lucis. Siete interessato?- diretta come promesso, -se volete parlare, venite alla mia residenza e potremo vagliare opzioni. Ovviamente l’offerta ha un tetto limite, il tempo incalza, se non vi presenterete entro mezzogiorno di domani, considerate la mia offerta spirata-  
Non attese repliche di sorta, si volse e diresse ad alla gondola con cui era venuta, unico mezzo per spostarsi in città, il tutto seguita a ruota dalle sue guardie. Nel locale, casualmente vuoto in quel momento, era sceso un silenzio piuttosto nervoso.  
-Può sembrare una donna spinosa il più delle volte, ma vi posso assicurare che il suo cuore si trova al posto giusto- molto diplomatico Wes, quasi nel fingere che non avesse seguito tutta la scena.  
-Ti prendiamo sulla fiducia suppongo- commentò Prompto, poco convinto.  
-La fa sembrare una scelta- disse Noctis pensieroso, -ma non lo è- sospirò leggermente, passandosi una mano nei capelli corvini, -da quanto Luna è ad Altissia?-  
-Un paio di settimane o poco più direi, secondo le voci, ma nessuno l'ha mai vista in città, in molti hanno chiesto di lei e così per quietare l'impazienza si è arrangiata l'esposizione del suo abito da sposa, che sembra aver sedeto le domande più di un comunicato stampa- c'era una sorta di allusione sottointesa.  
-Il vestito- ripeté Noctis con una strana inflessione nelle voce, era irritazione, ma solo per chi lo conosceva, per chiunque altro poteva semplicemente sembrare sorpreso. Il proprietario del Maagho lo scrutò attentamente.  
-L'esibizione è vicino ai quartieri ministeriali, nel cuore di Altissia, non lontano da qui- fornì informazioni logistiche, disinvolto, -Lady Lunafreya è in custodia, per fortuna non imperiale-  
-Per ora-  
-Si Principe, per ora- concesse, - resta comunque una manovra notevole, Camelia si trova in una posizione molto difficile, non può permettersi di mettersi troppo di traverso con il Niflheim eppure non sta cedendo la custodia dell'Oracolo-  
-Quindi è un'alleata?- domandò a bruciapelo Noctis rialzando lo sguardo sull'uomo.  
-E' una persona retta e degna di fiducia a mio avviso, ma il suo paese viene prima, questo non lo posso negare-  
-Grazie per l'onestà-  
-Il mio suggerimento è di concedervi una notte di riposo e poi decidere cosa fare, se siete interessati all'esibizione invece come dicevo è non lontano di qui, in questo opuscolo è segnalato. A prescindere da questa Altissia merita uno sguardo- alleggerì i toni della conversazione Wes, assolutamente impeccabile come moderatore.  
Il congedo fu alla buona, presero una delle gondole verso il quartiere ministeriale, sia perchè Prompto voleva assolutamente vedere il leggendario vestito creato da Vivienne Westwood appositamente per l'Oracolo, sia perchè dovevano effettivamente capire dove si trovava la residenza del Primo Segretario.  
  
Noctis era meditabondo nella camminata per il dedalo di stradine e camminamenti della ridente città, lo sguardo a volte veniva attratto dalle maestose strutture architettoniche, dalle balconature a chiuse idriche per gestire l'afflusso d'acqua dal muro di cascate alle imperiose abitazioni a ridosso dei canali, ma era come se non riuscisse a godersi il momento perchè afflitto dai pensieri.  
-Noct! Hey Noct! Mi senti?- lo trascinò fuori dal suo riflettere il biondo, saltellante come un pazzo e ben deciso an intasare la memoria della macchina fotografica.  
-Scusa, stavi dicendo?-  
-Qualcosa è assente o sbaglio?-  
-Non dargli troppo addosso, sua altezza sta pensando alla sposa- intervenne Gladio, toppando in pieno, ma con la solita certezza di avere ragione.  
-Ti ascolto, che c'è?- tagliò corto lui  
-Siamo arrivati, tadan!!!- braccia distese e posa plastica ad indicare l'assediata vetrina dove il vestito di Lunafreya era l'unico oggetto in esposizione su un elegante fondo rosso rosato in velluto.  
Era un bel vestito, indubbiamente, per come in generico si può valutare qualcosa, aveva ampie maniche a losanga, svariati strati sovrapposti di diverso materiale, rifiniture in satin che nessun uomo ventenne anche solo vagamente etero avrebbe potuto mai notare, come le scarpe con il motivo dei ricami dei polsini ricreato sulle punte delle scarpette. Il punto era che per lo sposo mancato era solo un set di pezzi di stoffa bianchi messi in posa su un manichino, che la gente a quanto pareva innalzava gratuitamente a simbolo di pace, quando per lui quel dannato abito rappresentava l'inganno del Niflheim, e l'ottusità di Insomnia. Noctis non disse nulla, fissò e basta.  
-Molto raffinato- intervenne elegantemente Ignis in aiuto, quando il silenzio si protrasse troppo a lungo.  
-Peccato il matrimonio sia stato cancellato- disse Gladio, - sono certo sarebbe stato eccezionale-  
-Hey!- irruppe di nuovo Prompto, -chi ha detto che non possiamo rimetterlo in programma? Noct e Lady Lunafreya diventerebbero un vero simbolo di pace a quel punto-  
Il principe continuava nel riserbo. Si erano reincamminati nel frattempo, diretti all'albergo Leville, dove stavano sotto falso nome.  
-Sei rimasto senza parole, promesso Sposo?- Gladio ancora.  
Era risentito, non senza parole, tutti gioiosi per un dannato abito e una falsa cerimonia quando erano a cinque minuti dal distruggere la vita a tutti i cittadini di Altissia. Guardava i suoi cavalieri sconvolto internamente, combattutto tra lo sbottare e lo stare al gioco per il quieto vivere, conscio che servivano i momenti di svago, lui per primo aveva bisogno di staccare la spina, ma pensare al suo matrimonio non era esattamente qualcosa che lo distraeva.  
-E' un discorso per il dopo questo, non trovate?- fece notare Ignis, ancora in aiuto.  
-Sicuramente, ma cosa pensa sua altezza?-  
_"Permalosa rana, puoi portare sul bavero le tue emozioni, a comodo uso di tutti, o puoi indossare una maschera e decidere cosa mostrare al mondo, conscio di avere la libertà di potertela sfilare"_ nuovamente la voce di Aznable a quietare il suo caos.  
Sorrise, angelico, quasi imbarazzato ed incerto.  
-E' qualcosa di complicato, direi che dovrei pensarci- ammise con un tono gentile, -ci penserò su- rincarò calcando sul tempo futuro, le labbra increspate quel tanto che bastava. A quel punto nessuno badò al suo sguardo adombrato, né fece domande sul perché sposarsi con Luna rappresentasse per lui qualcosa di profondamente mortificante oggi come oggi.  
-La residenza del Primo Segretario si trova due vie più in giù, se passiamo dal cortile interno non dovremmo dare nell'occhio- cambiò argomento Specs, mentre osservava il sorriso di Noctis con occhio critico, ma guardandosi bene dal dire alcunché.  
-Perfetto, direi che sappiamo cosa fare domattina-  
-Accordi con il Segretario di Accordo, wow!- Prompto.  
-Non so se li chiamerei accordi, infondo ha lei tutte le carte in mano. Ascolteremo la proposta e diremo si o no, ma non sono nemmeno certo ci sia una vera scelta-  
-C'è la possibilità che la governatrice condivida i propositi dell'Oracolo- commentò Gladio, - ha molti seguaci nel Protettorato, non sarei sorpreso se fosse questo il caso-  
-Seguaci che vogliono vederla parlare in pubblico piuttosto che evacuare- mormorò Noctis cupo.  
-Che cosa vorresti dire?-  
-Che sono preoccupato Gladio, perché se succede loro qualcosa è colpa mia, Luna sta per evocare il Leviatano per me- fu sferzante la risposta, imperiosa, come lo sguardo che gli tirò.  
Il cavaliere si irrigidì.  
-Non possiamo evitare il patto con l'Hydraean però-  
-Perchè no?-  
-Per i Sei, Noct! Hai sentito Gentiana-  
-L'ho sentita, e nella sua storia ha dimenticato di menzionare i danni collaterali alle evocazioni- emozioni sul bavero, di nuovo, si diede una calmata, - sono preoccupato, capiscimi-  
-Certo- disse lo scudo, non potendo obiettare su questo.  
-Weskham ha parlato di stoccaggi di emergenza, potrebbe trattarsi di un potenziale piano di evacuazione- propose Ignis cauto, - sicuramente un punto da appurare con la governatrice-  
-Perchè non sono tutti come quello di Ramuh gli altari?- chiese il biondo sbuffando, -isolati nella foresta, non proprio approcciabilissimi, ma almeno ad impatto zero per la popolazione-  
-Personalità direi- sibilò Noct, senza poter nascondere il disprezzo, che per fortuna passò per altro.  
-Che intendi?-  
-I Sei sono profondamente diversi gli uni dagli altri, alcuni più benevoli altri meno, anche il loro ego è differente. Il Leviatano, secondo le leggende, era famoso per pretendere templi in suo onore ed essere impetuoso e vendicativo, Ramuh pur essendo il signore delle tempeste è dipinto invece come una divinità benevola, distruttiva solo nella necessità di esserlo-  
-Eccoci- disse poi Gladio occhieggiando l’ingresso del Leville, -meglio se recuperiamo noi le chiavi e voi salite direttamente, non diamo troppa esposizione di sua altezza alla concierge ora che sappiamo quanto Altissia parla di lui-  
-Ci vediamo di sopra allora- accolse la proposta Ignis facendo cenno a Noctis di seguirlo alle sfarzose scale.  
Tacquero fino alla svolta del primo piano.  
-Noct?- azzardò alla fine Specs.  
-Non ho ancora deciso per il matrimonio, dammi tempo- disse disinvolto, nemmeno avesse chiesto l’altro.  
-Stanno semplicemente equivocando-  
-Va bene così, che continuino pure-  
-C’è la possibilità che tu debba però avere a breve questa conversazione, con Lady Lunafreya- onesto, non voleva girare il coltello nella piaga, solo far notare il vero punto della situazione.  
-Tu dici? Nei cinque minuti che forse la governatrice mi concederà con lei e con l'evocazione del Leviatano alle porte mi chiederà se ci dobbiamo ancora sposare?-  
La logica di questo Noctis, quello plasmato dagli Arcadi, era crudamente strategica, metodica ed impietosa, lo spingeva a tenere ben sotto controllo emozioni ed annessi, seppur con errori visibili le sue sferzate lasciavano sempre in tralice Ignis.  
-Lo dico proprio perchè forse avrete solo pochi attimi prima del rito e non sono certo tu voglia declinare il matrimonio in quella circostanza-  
-Come ti ho detto ad Insomnia: lieto di essere lo sposo. Ora però dobbiamo parlare dell'Hydraean, non voglio un massacro-  
Il cavaliere sorrise, malinconico.  
-Certo, vostra maestà-  
  



	14. Nie III

La residenza del Primo Segretario si trovava nel più antico palazzo storico dei quartieri ministeriali, aveva un accesso pubblico ed uno privato, accidentalmente il secondo non era particolarmente sorvegliato e in generale le uniche guardie nei dintorni erano Pretorie, debitamente istruite per altro.  
Il manipolo di Lucis entrò dal cortile interno senza fatica, tramite un’entrata secondaria. Un messo li accompagnò al piano superiore chiedendo ai cavalieri di attendere in una sala di lettura, lasciando il Re e la Governatrice ad un faccia a faccia privato. Nessuno obiettò.  
-Grazie di essere venuto, Re di Lucis-  
La donna lo accolse gelidamente formale, standosene comodamente seduta dietro il suo scrittoio.  
-Nessun problema- tono falsamente disinvolto, come se fosse stata una scelta, quando ambedue le parti sapevano altrimenti. Riprese la parola quasi subito tenendo un tono ufficiale, -prima di tutto credo sia d’obbligo un ringraziamento, di essere venuta personalmente da noi, capisco la situazione ed apprezzo il gesto-  
-Direi che è il minimo che possa fare per un Re. Weskham non ha voluto estendermi il suo invito, così ho pensando di estendervi il mio. Come immaginate le circostanze sono molto particolari ora, sia il Re che l’Oracolo sono in Altissia-  
-Avete detto di avere Luna in custodia. Questo che cosa causa ad Accordo nei suoi obblighi all’impero? – mostrò sincera preoccupazione Noctis per il Protettorato che stava rischiando attriti.  
-Vostra maestà è preoccupato per le sorti del nostro rapporto diplomatico con il Niflheim?- insinuante e piacevolmente sorpresa la donna, ma non abbastanza da abbassare la guardia. -Comunque sia, è vero e non posso nasconderlo, l’Oracolo rappresenta un rischio per il mio paese, dire di no all’impero porta a conseguenze. Siamo disposti al rischio, ma se e come dipenderà da voi- una lieve pausa, rimarcante la severità della situazione, - lasciatemi porre alcune domande per chiarirci ora-  
-Certamente, avete tutta la mia attenzione-  
Noctis era fermo nel tono, non imperioso, attento, ma non sospettoso, un elegante bilanciamento di intenti e cosa non attesa, non aveva chiesto di vedere l’Oracolo, non ancora almeno.  
-Perché l’Oracolo vuole risvegliare l’Hydraean a qualunque costo?- sguardo penetrante, -ed intendo dire _qualunque_ \- calcò veemente.  
-Vuole forgiare un contratto con la divinità dei mari, affinché io possa ottenerne la benedizione- onesto, senza giri di parole o rivisitazioni. Stava in piedi davanti allo scrittoio dietro cui il segretario sedeva compitamente.  
-La risposta che volevo sentire- sorriso strano della donna, - eppure, re o meno, non può essere solo questione di farvi ricevere la benedizione di una divinità. Permettetemi franchezza: il caos che potrebbe derivare mi preoccupa molto, sono responsabile per tutti gli abitanti di Altissia- sguardo eloquente, – sapete meglio dei più cosa è capitato con l’Archaean in Lucis, perchè non dite anche a me cosa è successo per davvero? Le voci che circolano sono contraddittorie, ma voi eravate proprio nell'occhio del ciclone no?-  
-Ho incontrato il Titano al disco di Cauthess e mi ha dato il suo potere- telegrafico.  
-Tutto qui?-  
-Tutto qui-  
-Proprio come le leggende narrano quindi, peccato che all’impero non piace come vada la storia. Anche mentre parliamo sono intenti a mobilizzare le loro forze armate, a quanto pare non c’è mezzo di evitare il caos, vogliono molto probabilmente abbattere il Leviatano come hanno fatto con la Glaciale dieci anni fa e come hanno tentato di fare la disco, si maestà ho le mie fonti- accenno di sorriso stizzito.  
-Il controllo delle notizie da parte dell'impero è un fatto, non posso dare per scontato che sappiate tutte le versioni-  
-Scelta saggia- liquidò l'appunto lei, - il problema è che continuando per questa strada si arriverà alla guerra aperta molto probabilmente. Non ho interesse di ospitare uno scontro simile sul suolo del Protettorato, ma evidentemente siamo davanti a qualcosa di non evitabile, l’impero e gli Dei siano dannati per questo, il Rito andrà avanti e lo scontro sarà parte della questione. Come suppongo immaginiate voglio garanzie per i miei cittadini e chiarezza sui fronti di questo scontro-  
-Potreste impedire il rito- disse il principe inaspettatamente, la governatrice gli lanciò un’occhiata sghemba.  
-Lo credete veramente? -  
-Avete l’Oracolo o sbaglio? Le vostre motivazioni sono genuine, ci sono tantissimi abitanti ad Altissia e l’altare è proprio nel cuore della città, perché ancora si discute se farlo o meno questo rito?-  
-Pensavo voleste il potere del Leviatano, non è questo il piano?-  
-Il mio, quello di Luna, ma non certo il vostro, avete delle responsabilità, sarei un idiota a pensare che vogliate semplicemente accettare un cataclisma per il bene superiore di terzi-  
La donna sorrise nervosamente, restando in silenzio qualche secondo, questo era uno sviluppo inatteso.  
-Sono qui a parlare con voi perché non vi è modo di parlare all’Oracolo, non di politiche o negoziati quantomeno- chiarì il concetto con voce grave, -non siamo a digiuno di fatti di cronaca in Altissia, sappiamo cosa succede sulla terra ferma Re di Lucis, sappiamo dell’aumento esponenziale dei daemons e il numero di affetti dalla Piaga delle Stelle in vertiginosa crescita, quindi se l’Oracolo mi dice che questa è l’unica via indicata dagli Dei, mi vedo costretta a crederle. Il mare non ci terrà lontane le tenebre che stanno per arrivare, dico bene?-  
-Non posso negarlo, ma continuo a non capire perché vogliate continuare. Da quello che dite sembra più che altro che vogliate un’attenuante che vi scusi di poter combattere l’impero ora che siete ad un bizzarro crocevia di forzature ed allo stesso tempo vi serva una giustificazione da dare alla cittadinanza in caso di danni- assottigliò lo sguardo verso Camelia, - siamo la giusta scusa?-  
-Molto acuto maestà, ma prima di chiarire questo c’è un dettaglio che voglio definire subito: parlo dei termini di tutto questo– allargò un secondo le braccia, - se volete davvero procedere con il rito, e così sembrerebbe lato Oracolo, dovete garantire la sicurezza dei miei cittadini ed agevolare la loro evacuazione, non potrete ingaggiare l’impero fino a che questa sia completata, non voglio vittime -  
Scese uno strano silenzio, sembrava troppo strana la richiesta per Noctis, ma non c’era tempo per un confronto di idee con gli altri.  
-D’accordo- accettò, -ma cosa mi dice della città e gli ingenti danni che potrebbe subire dall’evocazione del Leviatano e dall’attacco a questo da parte degli imperiali?-  
-La vostra preoccupazione è gentile ed apprezzata, ma siamo preparati a dei danni strutturali, vista la situazione. Tenere i cittadini al sicuro è la mia priorità e pertanto anche la vostra- fece una lieve pausa -fintanto che la loro incolumità è garantita, non daremo nessun problema ed ignoreremo eventuali richieste di intervento dell’impero- severa, - questo non è tutto ovviamente, una volta cominciato il rito io non sarò responsabile per quello che seguirà, sarete da solo-  
-Nessun problema, sappiamo come prenderci cura di noi stessi-  
-Grazie, come immaginate non possiamo fare di più, poche armate non possono opporsi alla grandezza della flotta imperiale, sarebbe un suicidio – tacque per un istante, scrutando il veramente molto giovane re di Lucis, trovandolo drammaticamente diverso da Regis. -Ricapitolando allora: voi agevolerete il nostro piano di evacuazione dei cittadini ed ingaggerete l’impero per raggiungere l’altare solo quando questi saranno in sicurezza. A quel punto siete libere di fare come preferite, è una vostra decisione, non avrete supporto lato nostro, abbiamo un accordo?-  
-Lo abbiamo a quanto pare. Combatteremo come alleati- vivido il tono, convinto.  
-Alleati?- ripeté melliflua, - sicuramente non mancante in fiducia, potete però essere certo che noi faremo la nostra parte e terremo l’Oracolo al sicuro fino al momento dell'evocazione- inspirò a fondo nel prendersi una volutamente lunga pausa, -ultimo avviso, anche se dubito arriveremo a tanto, ma per onore di chiarezza: il mio dovere va ai miei cittadini e a loro solamente, se dovesse capitare qualcosa la mia rivalsa sarà proporzionale su entrambi voi-  
-Non ho dubbi che farete quanto necessario per il vostro popolo- nessuno stupore della minaccia non troppo velata e ancora nessuna richiesta di vedere Luna.  
-Siete proprio come vostro padre-  
-Grazie-  
-Avete preso la giusta decisione, Re di Lucis- commentò alzandosi dallo scrittoio, in quel momento qualcuno bussò.  
Una guardia Pretoria fece il suo ingresso.  
-Ma’am è il momento-  
-Arrivo subito, solo qualche minuto ancora- la congedò sbrigativa – il tempo incalza, come potete notare. Il piano di evacuazione di Altissia è pensato per funzionare a settori indipendenti che verranno poi coordinati da centri di indirizzamento basati sulle zone della città. Assegnate i vostri cavalieri alle varie aree, quando avranno finito avrete il via libera e riavrete il vostro seguito- sorrise sorniona, chiaro dove volesse andare a parare per garantirsi che non partisse un attacco al Niflheim prima della fine dello sgombero. – Dovete sapere che da quanto siamo riusciti a cogliere con la nostra intelligence, lato impero ci saranno almeno 4 navi d’assalto e possibili supporti, è prevista una battaglia su larga scala. Spero siate pronti-  
-Lo scopriremo presto immagino- volutamente ironico il tono.  
Ultima chance, gli diede l’occasione di chiedere della giovane donna in sua custodia ancora una volta, con una pausa non proprio conclusiva, ma Noctis non domandò nulla.  
-Lady Lunafreya avrà l’autorizzazione a parlare in pubblico nel pomeriggio. Il rito procederà domani in mattinata, tenendo conto che l’evacuazione comincerà oggi stesso, almeno nelle aree esterne, siamo costretti a lascaire per ultime le quattro zone centrali-  
-Quindi nessun comunicato ufficiale? -  
-Direi che le parole dell’Oracolo varranno quanto un comunicato stampa del mio ufficio-  
-Con la differenza che il volto che dirà ai cittadini perché stanno per perdere le loro case non sarà il vostro- di nuovo molto acuto, la donna fece una smorfia di circostanza.  
\- Bene, sono lieta che abbiamo discusso i nostri mutuali benefici e siamo giusti ad un accordo- si avvicinò al principe porgendogli la mano, -siete un uomo interessante Re di Lucis, vi auguro ogni successo e per rispondere alla vostra domanda precedente: si siete il giusto pretesto in commistione con gli eventi-  
-Capisco-  
Il giovane le strinse la mano ed i due si scambiarono un’occhiata critica, alla pari. Il messo tornò a bussare e questa volta la governatrice congedò il sovrano.  
Il tutto era un evento scenico, non pratico, di fatto voleva solo dare l'impressione di una notizia improvvisa o di impellenti decisioni strategiche, per attenersi al piano di Larsa, che di fatto non era servito in toto, dal momento che il giovane Re non aveva chiesto incontri con l'Oracolo. Dalle finestre del primo piano la donna seguiva il gruppo in uscita dal cortile interno.  
-Sono impressionato, hai deciso di fidarti del Re di Lucis, nuovamente- la voce di Wes invase la stanza.  
Aveva seguito tutto lo svolgersi dei negoziati dall'ombra di un'alcova dello studio della governatrice.  
-Che vuoi che ti dica? Ho un debole per i giovani e tragici- cupo il tono nel seguire ancora il quartetto con lo sguardo.  
-Sei pronta a sacrificare Altissia per questa scommessa di fiducia, trent'anni fa non lo avresti fatto- proseguì l'uomo, la voce morbida e calma, -non eravamo abbastanza tragici noi?-  
-Non era il momento giusto, tra l'altro ho mentito al nuovo sovrano, non è per niente come suo padre-  
-Regis era molto più spericolato-  
-Non era un esule con l'impero ad inseguirlo, è facile essere avventati e farla franca quasi si ha un posto a cui fare ritorno-  
-Odo della critica?- sornione il tono dell'uomo.  
-Non davvero, facemmo il possibile anche allora, semplicemente l'impero fu più scaltro di tutti noi. Eravamo giovani ed arroganti, ma tutti avevamo un piano B o un porto sicuro in cui rifugiarci, questa volta ci giochiamo il tutto per tutto invece-  
-I seguaci dell'Oracolo non saranno tanto malleabili quando realizzeranno che tipo di distruzione può portare il Leviatano, sicura che vuoi che la principessa comunichi la brutta notizia-  
-Certamente, visto che mentirà con grazia e accoramento, esattamente come ci si aspetta da lei-  
-Come?- sorpreso il tono.  
-Parlerà dell'oscurità amico mio, del dovere superiore di chi vive nella luce dei Siderei, il dramma che ci sta per ghermire e della forza d'animo che dobbiamo mostrare in questo difficile momento. Sarà un discorso toccante non ne ho dubbio, ma di fatto non spiegherà agli altiani perché stanno per perdere il loro quotidiano per l'evocazione della Dea che non è nemmeno detto aiuti il Re Prescelto- stizza nel nominare il titolo di Noctis.  
Weskham lanciò una lunga occhiata alla governatrice, che ancora gli dava le spalle a scrutare il cortile interno, pensierosa.  
-Piuttosto cupa e cinica, per una che ha voluto riportare le incisioni dei riti del passato per agevolare l'Oracolo- sfoggiò possesso di informazioni. Lei sorrise ombrosa, sfuggente.  
-La ricchezza di Altissia è da sempre stata l'unica carta di contenimento verso le vessazioni imperiali. Sarei una stolta a pensare che le cose possano mantenersi funzionali anche se questo venisse a mancare, inoltre non esiste un piano di aiuto se le cose degenerassero. L'impero ci lascerebbe a marcire nei detriti, quindi sto solo cercando di ottenere il massimo da una situazione disastrata-  
-Sei cambiata Camelia-  
-No, è solo una situazione ad essere diversa-  
  
...  
  
Nel tentativo di ridurre l'afflusso di persone davanti alla Cattedrale del Mare, locazione dove l'Oracolo avrebbe tenuto il suo discorso, il comunicato ufficiale fornente i dettagli venne ritardato fino all'ultimo secondo, ciò nonostante una folla gremita invase la grande piazza sull’oceano, incuranti del pericolo e dei messaggi di evacuazione divulgati.  
Lady Lunafreya vestiva con un abito da cerimonia bianco candido, pronta per la sua pubblica orazione, nel salotto privato degli uffici ministeriali del Primo Segretario. Era nervosamente compita, teneva lo sguardo sulle sue mani intrecciate, mille dubbi sembravano invadere i suoi pensieri, rendendo il suo silenzio assordante e distratto.  
-Altezza, chiedo scusa per il ritardo- irruppe nella stanza la governatrice, -purtroppo abbiamo i minuti contati, l'impero ha imposto il passaggio di custodia, ma vi sarà permesso di tenere il vostro discorso, è tutto pronto come concordato- annunciò sbrigativa, per via dell'incalzare. Scrutante verso la giovane donna che aveva davanti, per certi versi le sembrava bambina e per altri antica e distante da qualsivoglia parametro legato all'età.  
Luna possedeva la grazia di una bellezza candida ed angelica, movenze ed aspetto inneggiavano alla purezza degna degli Dei, colei che aveva il diritto di udire le loro voci e tramandare la loro conoscenza.  
-Grazie del vostro aiuto- disse la ragazza con voce sommessa. Era contrita, il segretario colse e si prese un attimo per sederlesi di fronte.  
-Questo è purtroppo l'unico modo per arrivare all'Altare delle Maree-  
-Ne sono conscia-laconica, non voleva parlare era evidente, il dialogo era tutt’altro che fluido, ma la governatrice doveva mettere le cose in chiaro prima che il meccanismo si mettesse in modo.  
-Se si dovesse arrivare al peggio minacciate di gettare il tridente in mare a quel punto ascolteranno, ma sarà una presa di forza che tuttavia sconsiglio. Nel frattempo però l’altare sarà ben sorvegliato, meglio dell’Oracolo stesso, un passaggio sicuro sarà probabilmente difficile da assicurare in via conflittuale- suggerì tra le righe di stare al gioco fintanto che fosse necessario.  
-Capisco, dovrò reclamare ogni cosa all’altare dunque-  
-Ricordate, sarete sotto controllo dell’impero in quel momento-  
-Certo-  
-Pensatelo come un male necessario al fine di forgiare il contratto con la divinità. L'impero non si muoverà prima che questa si manifesti-  
-Vi sono debitrice-  
-Una volta che tutto sarà finito sarete libera di andare, per quanto mi concerne, ma lo farete senza la nostra protezione-  
-Così sia-  
-Bene dunque, è meglio che vi affrettiate, il vostro pubblico vi attende- concluse il singhiozzante dialogo lasciando la stanza.  
Una volta uscita Camelia, i soldati imperiali irruppero senza riservo puntando i fucili all'Oracolo per pura coreografia, dal momento che non avevano l'ordine di aprire il fuoco, ma era questo il bello con i magitek non coglievano l'eleganza di un comportamento differente solo perché la situazione lo richiede e quindi lo scortare qualcuno in custodia significava questo.  
Lunafreya si armò di coraggio, trasse un profondo respiro per poi alzarsi e scostare di prepotenza una canna di fucile per farsi strada al di fuori della stanza.  
  
_"Posizioni, io sto cercando tracce di Floret."_ ordinò imperiosa la voce di Toturi negli auricolari.  
_"Gabranth. Settore nord, sto seguendo il Successore designato"_  
_"Nae. Settore ovest, le ultime incisioni sono finite. In trepidante attesa per il discorso dell'Oracolo" sarcastico il tono._  
_"Larsa. Piazza, area sud, è gremita come previsto. Il Principe sta arrivando ora."_  
_"Perfetto, Gabranth sei al comando. Chiudo"_ tagliò corto il leone dopo il veloce appello.  
  
-Alla faccia della folla, tutta la città sembra intenzionata a presenziare-  
Commentò un preoccupato Noctis, all'ennesimo scontro con un esaltato seguace dell'Oracolo, anche lui dotato di trasmittente auricolare. I dubbi sui danni collaterali dell’evocazioni lo stavano consumando e le richieste blande della governatrici non lo rassicuravano.  
_"Sei sorpreso?"_ incalzò Gladio.  
-Voi no? E' un suicidio restare-  
_"Questa è devozione amico mio!"_ troppo entusiasta Prompto.  
_"Sono molto affezionati a Lady Lunafreya, suppongo minimizzino il senso di pericolo inconsciamente"_ intervenne Ignis.  
-E il Primo Segretario invece? Perché tanta remissività? Guardate questa folla?-insistette il principe.  
_”Noct, dobbiamo focalizzarci sul piano. Accordo ha preso la sua decisione”_ mitigò ancora Specs.  
-Splendido. Vedo se riesco ad avvicinarmi-  
Faticosamente il principe riuscì a farsi strada tra la folla, arrivando quasi davanti al palco con i microfoni, era pervaso da sentimenti contrastanti tra loro, voleva vedere Luna, era un bisogno tanto quanto una necessità, ma aveva anche timore di questo incontro formale, perché avrebbe visto l'Oracolo e non l'amica d'infanzia ed era più che conscio di aver volutamente evitato di incontrare questa figura prima del rito.  
  
Le chiacchiere trepidanti scemarono in autonomia non appena la figura luminosa di Lunafreya si avvicinò alla balconata, lo sguardo deciso e la voce gentile ed accorata sembrò abbracciare il pubblico. C’era qualcosa di intrinsecamente magico e rassicurante nei suoi modi.  
  
_"Il burattino approccia il palco signori"_ disse con sibilante disprezzo Nae.  
_"Cambio di custodia a fine discorso, l'impero sta schierando la flotta"_ Gabranth.  
_"Nessuna traccia della somma Messaggera dei Sei, c'è la possibilità che percepisca discrepanze"_ Larsa.  
_"O semplicemente vorrà fingere di non sapere dei danni all’Oracolo dovuti ai Patti, ha bisogno che il Re Prescelto si fidi ubbidientemente"_ sentenziò ancora sprezzante la fenice.  
  
-Cari amici, sono qui oggi con la speranza che le mie parole possano raggiungervi nel cuore, purtroppo la luce si sta dissipando dal nostro amato mondo, ed a causa di questo le ombre si espandono sempre di più tanto nelle nostre giornate quanto nei nostri spiriti, se le cose continueranno così verrà il giorno in cui tutto soccomberà alle tenebre.  
Tenebre, che evocano terrore, odio e dolore nei cuori degli uomini, le cenere di Lucis… un sogno di pace distorto in un incubo di morte e distruzione, ha reclamato innumerevoli vite, lasciando miriadi di anime in sofferenza.  
  
-Luna- mormorò Noctis scrutando la giovane donna davanti alla folla.  
  
-Nonostante il dolore che divora i nostri cuori, io vi prego di non arrendetevi alla disperazione.  
Abbiate fede nei i nostri Dei, veglianti sopra di noi. Tramite la luce delle stelle il nostro mondo verrà liberato dalle minacce dell'oscurità.  
Sono qui oggi di fronte a voi, in Altissia, per evocare il Leviatano, Dea dei mari e spirito del profondo-  
  
Un mormorio di ansia invase la piazza senza tuttavia degenerare.  
-Quindi intende farlo veramente?-  
-Altissia crollerà come è successo al disco di Cauthess?-  
-Dunque è per combattere le tenebre che lo sta facendo?-  
Parole e toni diversi, preoccupazioni differenti tra le persone. Noctis tese l'orecchio, riportando poi l'attenzione su Luna.  
  
_"Sta arrivando: il dubbio"_ beffardo, quasi perfidamente divertito il tono della Gru.  
_"Non sanno che verranno prelevati dalle guardie Pretorie direttamente dalla piazza senza poter prendere nulla dalle loro abitazioni, fino ad allora saranno controllati e fedeli. Devoti accoliti, il sacro rispetto per il divino ancora li domina"_ gelido il commento del drago.  
  
-Tramite il sacro rito intercederò con l’Hydraean, ma prima offro a voi il mio solenne giuramento: sul mio onore di Oracolo, io prometto che non avrò pace fino a che le tenebre non saranno bandite dal nostro mondo e luce non venga ristorata.  
Che gli dei proteggano tutti voi- concluse inchinandosi.  
  
Fu solo un istante, ma quando Luna si rialzò incrociò lo sguardo proprio con Noctis. Un attimo troppo breve, nuovamente il Re Prescelto si ritrovò confuso in una miriade di emozioni contrastanti, seguì solamente un cenno con il capo, lieve, ma percepibile, un ricambio da parte di lui e null'altro. Il principe era ancora incredulo per le parole appena udite, toccanti e motivanti indubbiamente, ma nemmeno lontanamente vicine ad una reale spiegazione su quello che stava per succedere ad Altissia.  
L'Oracolo abbandonò il palco e la folla iniziò a scemare, scoprendo agli accessi della piazza la cruda verità, l'evacuazione non avrebbe aspettato i loro comodi, volenti o meno sarebbero stati evacuati in seduta stante, strappati alle loro vite di tutti i giorni, cosa di cui Noctis si sentì profondamente colpevole, conscio che Luna stava facendo tutto questo per lui. Perché l'Oracolo _stava_ facendo tutto questo per lui, vero?  
Il vociare iniziò a sollevarsi, le proteste, le imprecazioni, il dissidio. Le nobili parole di colei che parlava a nome degli Dei sembravano essersi dissolte nel nulla, nell’atto pratico di quello che stava capitando.  
  
_"Ed ecco il panico"_ intervenne sprezzante Larsa, mentre il caos iniziava a prendere piede tra i cittadini, _"seguo il principe, è sotto shock o sbaglio?"_  
_"Si chiama disappunto. La promessa sposa è un'imbecille senza dignità pronta a creare schiere di profughi senza prendersi la responsabilità di nulla, dagli un attimo per acquisire la notizia" commentò Nae beffarda._  
_"Da quanto tutta questa tolleranza Shiba?"_  
_"Ho un debole per i risvegli dal torpore dell’illusione”_ sarcastica.  
_"La sorpresa è che sia sorpreso, dovevano essere in due i burattini, mi sono perso qualcosa?"_  
_"A quanto pare abbiamo perso tutti qualcosa"_ ancora sogghignante la fenice, _"vado ai quartieri ministeriali. Chiudo."_  
_“Tengo d’occhio il meravigliato Principe. Chiudo”_  
  
...  
  
L’evacuazione fu qualcosa definibile come caoticità organizzata di proporzioni epiche che durò tutta la notte e non venne nemmeno completato entro l’alba come preventivato. Ci furono sommosse e proteste da sedare per le guardie Pretorie, ogni tipo di dissidio possibile si manifestò: famiglie separate in rifugi diverse dovute all'evacuazione post discorso in piazza, celle di contenimento piene per via dei cittadini che avevano tentato di tornare alle loro case, ferite minori da sommossa per un numero forse troppo alto di aristocratici stizziti. Urla, pianti e lacrime.  
Nel grande schema delle cose, nel "dover resistere" inneggiato dall'Oracolo non c'era spazio per evitare queste banali eventualità da controllo delle masse, ciò nonostante la fiducia nella portavoce degli Dei non crollò, i cittadini erano più propensi a credere che la giovane donna fosse nel giusto, mentre il governo avesse organizzato un delirante piano di evacuazione ai loro danni. Proprio come aveva previsto il Principe di Dalmasca.  
Camelia Claustra vide il suo momento più buio quella notte e si sentì debole e sciocca nel sollievo che provava ad avere un piano di contingenza con uno stratega chiaramente più capace di lei.  
Nel frattempo l’impero manteneva il severo schieramento di aeronavi intorno all’area dedicata al rito e schiere di soldati di fanteria avevano preso a pattugliare la città nelle due fasce più prossime all'Altare delle Maree.  
Gli incubi avevano affollato le uniche tre ore di sonno concesse a Noctis ed i suoi cavalieri prima di doversi unire alle guardie Pretorie per finalizzare gli ultimi dettagli del piano, come da accordi con la governatrice, la quale non si era nemmeno presa il disturbo di avere un canale radio diretto con loro.  
Aveva sognato di nuovo lo stesso fastidioso incubo, ma questa volta non era un dubbio su chi avesse provato a colpire Luna, era certo di essere lui l’uomo furioso del sogno. Era turbato dalla furia di cui si era visto animato nei confronti dell’amica di infanzia, inoltre sentiva di aver perso qualcosa a causa di un brusco risveglio causato da Ignis che lo scuoteva, non aver visto la fine del tutto lo aveva lasciato perplesso, come se avesse perso la sua occasione di capire qualcosa di veramente importante. Stava per trafiggere Luna, senza remora, ma qualcosa, qualcuno, si era frapposto, ma quando aveva alzando lo sguardo il risveglio l’aveva già abbracciato.  
  
_“L’oracolo sta per raggiungere l’altare. Izunia si trova sull’aeronave delta, mentre Floret è a terra. La fanteria sta per essere spostata, preparatevi ad attivare i glifi”_ ordinò Toturi, ancora dagli auricolari, si trovava con Gabranth sotto un porticato che dava sull’acqua, in una delle abitazioni evacuate di fronte all’Altare delle Maree.  
_“Il Principe è in posizione, ma non è ancora arrivato il segnale di fine evacuazione. Suppongo si avvierà per conto suo”_ intervenne Larsa con il suo solito fare metodico, _“nel momento in cui attiveremo i glifi io e Shiba non saremo più un’opzione, se tenere in piedi la città è una priorità imprescindibile”_  
_“Lo è, Larsa, procedete non appena la Divinità dei mari si manifesta”_ telegrafico il Campione di Smeraldo, scambiandosi un’occhiata con il drago.  
_“Il Cancelliere potrebb…”_  
_“Esegui”_ lapidò sul nascere la protesta delle fenice, oggi non ammetteva obiezioni, _“sappiamo dove dirigerà l’akuma, avete dei ruoli a cui attenervi”_ volutamente usò la parola in lingua di Midgar per definire l’imperiale.  
_“Mi auguro tu abbia ragione, eseguo.”_ secco il tono di Nae.  
I due Arcadi si scambiarono un’occhiata piuttosto lunga.  
-Una valanga, con un singolo ciottolo- Toturi ripeté un concetto non suo, la voce era profonda.  
-Dubiti, Akodo?-  
-Non voglio ripetere quello che è successo ad Insomnia, inoltre non possiamo perdere il successore o sarebbe come perdere l'Architrave- analitico, pensieri ed emozioni ben celati, -le nostre previsioni si stanno mostrando meno precise del preventivato-  
-Sapevamo che dovevamo attenderci l’inaspettato, per questo abbiamo te: Campione di Smeraldo-  
Strano ed incisivo l’appunto fatto dall’uomo di Ussura. Un intenso scambio di sguardi tra i due.  
-Ed il Re Prescelto?- riprese poi Gabranth, continuando a scrutare il braccio destro del Nie, valutativo.  
-Dobbiamo proteggerlo, a qualunque costo a quanto pare-  
-Non proprio qualunque- nuovamente eloquente il sottointeso asciutto, -mi dirigo alla sezione sud, vedrò ti tenere in vita il successore designato. Presumo convergeremo tutti all'altare ad un certo punto-  
-Possibile, akuma incluso ovviamente-  
-Ho più pietà che disprezzo per l'ombra che era quell'uomo-  
-Capisco il sentimento, ma rappresenta un pericolo per noi-  
-Come quasi tutto in Eos. I Sei hanno scolpito questo mondo per essere certi di poterci fermare-  
Il leone fece una mezza smorfia spostando lo sguardo all'acqua.  
-Gabranth, se c’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, devi farlo ora. Perché non ci sarà più occasione poi durante l’evocazione-  
-Non siamo alla Faglia di Ordalia, Akodo-  
-Questo cosa dovrebbe voler dire?-  
-Ti seguirò, qualsiasi decisione tu prenda, perché hai la fiducia del Nie-  
-Ma?- incalzò irritato Toturi.  
-Non si testa la pazienza di un drago- dichiarò severo, -sta per cominciare, ci vediamo al punto di raduno-  
  
  
Il giorno dell’evocazione iniziò nel silenzio, abbracciante Altissia come un manto di seta, elegante e sfuggente, ma fastidioso abbastanza da ricordare alla pelle la sua presenza. Era un evento dimenticato dagli altiani, come da quasi tutti in Eos invero, un evento che nei testi del passato era ricordato con angoscia, non con gioia, una scelta disperata, mai ponderata, qualcosa di distruttivo tanto per nemici quanto per alleati. Perché un dio non è obbligato alla misericordia.  
L’Oracolo venne scortato dalle guardie imperiali fino all'inizio del pontile di pietra dell’Altare delle Maree, proseguì nell’ultimo tratto da sola armata di tridente cerimoniale, con il solo suono della risacca come compagnia ed il suo canto echeggiante sul mare.  
Come diceva la tradizione lei era in possesso dell’unica voce in grado di destare un dio dormiente.  
La risposta non tardò ad arrivare. Un suono acuto e disturbante, un gracchiare nella mente per un raggio di almeno duecento metri.  
  
_“Quale insulso mortale osa rompere il sonno della marea!”_  
-Sono io, Lunafreya, sangue dell’Oracolo- rispose con voce ferma la ragazza, -Dea dei Mari, ti supplico accetta il contratto così che il Re possa reclamare il suo diritto all'antica pietra degli Dei-  
In un impeto di onde il Leviatano si levò maestoso dal mare e le aeronavi iniziarono a meglio disporsi intorno all'altare davanti a cui era apparso.  
_“Questa infelice pila di carne e sangue, ignorante delle verità che la governano, osa chiedere alla grande Dea dei Mari?”_  
-E’ così!- ribatté decisa Lunafreya.  
  
  
_"Chi ha insegnato la diplomazia a questa bamboccia?"_ sibilò teso Larsa sentendo come la giovane approcciava la malmostosa divinità dei mari, "inizio a rescindere le catene con la terra"  
_"Un scimmia da intrattenimento suppongo"_ si accodò con molto più ostilità Nae, _"faccio altrettanto con quelle del metallo, ho un pessimo presentimento su come andrà questa cosa"_  
Nae e Larsa si trovavano davanti alle misteriose incisioni fatte in cerchio sulle abitazioni e nei cortili di fronte all'altare, tenevano gli occhi chiusi inginocchiati in esse, mantenendo profonda concentrazione. I glifi presero a brillare ed intorno a loro l'aria si fece elettrica, vi erano come dei fuochi di sant’Elmo intorno ai vari simboli e piano piano invadevano i quartieri e le aree dove i due si trovavano.  
_"Gabranth?"_ chiamò Toturi dalla sua posizione di fronte all'Altare, ma ancora celato alla vista degli imperiali e ovviamente della divinità.  
_"Ho sentito la cordiale richiesta. So cosa stai per chiedermi"_ disse il drago.  
_"L'Hydraean chiederà una prova o si vendicherà della mancanza di rispetto, in entrambi i casi sarà distruzione e l'impero non sembra aspettare altro."_ severa la voce nel dare spiegazione anche se non richiesta.  
_"Il Cancelliere si sta muovendo"_ insistette l'altro.  
_"Lo so"_  
_"D’accordo dunque, nessun ripensamento?"_  
_"Il giorno che ne avrò sentiti libero di prendere il mio posto"_ ribatté sferzante Toturi. Gabranth sorrise e si sentì anche tramite auricolare.  
_"Lascio a te il successore, Campione di Smeraldo. Procedo alla terza locazione, rescinderò le catene del fuoco"_  
  
  
Allo stesso tempo il Re di Lucis approcciava le vie pattugliate diretto all'altare.  
"Noctis, l’Abissale si è risvegliata" lo avvisò Ignis.  
-I civili?-  
"Quasi del tutto evacuati, ti raggiungeremo appena possibile" Gladio.  
"L’impero ha circondato il Leviatano, devi affrettarti" incitò ancora Specs.  
-Mi avvio ora- risposte l'altro lanciandosi in una corsa a perdifiato per le vie deserte di Altissia.  
  
  
_“Una creatura della tua levatura crede davvero di conoscere? Cosa sai tu della grande creazione? Cosa sai tu del tutto che governa le cose?”_ la voce metallica e stridente del Leviatano faceva tremare le rocce dell'Altare.

-So quello che voi dovreste sapere, ossia che il Re dei Re scaccerà le tenebre dalla nostra stella, questo è stato profetizzato e promesso!- Ancora veemente Luna.  
La reazione della Dea fu violenta, frantumò l’arcata della struttura e scagliò contro Luna potenti getti d'acqua, costringendo l'Oracolo a proteggersi usando il potere del tridente.

_ “Blasfemi ingrati, tutti gli uomini sono facili alla dimenticanza del tempo in cui la loro Dea era di Guardia alle sventure del mondo. Dimentichi di cosa significasse temere e rispettare l'ordine delle cose. Perché dovrei darvi ora il mio auto, davanti a tanta ignobile indifferenza?” _

-E’ nel ricevere misericordia che gli uomini offrono le loro preghiere e condividono la grazia degli Dei spargendone il culto per le generazioni a venire-

_ “Ancora parli profano, imponendo il tuo Re ad una Divinità, questo è sacrilego!” _

-Leviatano!- proruppe con forza Lunafreya invocando di nuovo il potere del tridente. Un'esplosione di luce tenne a bada la Divinità rimandandola indietro, ma non prima che questa avesse isolato l'ultimo tratto dell'altare fracassandone il ponte mentre intorno a sé si levava un'onda pari ad un possente tsunami.  
-Garantisco che il Re proverà di essere degno del suo domandare!- Grande la veemenza nella voce dell'Oracolo.

 _“Se così non sarà mi nutrirò di lui e di tutte le anime ingrate di questo luogo. Che il Patto sia forgiato!”_ tuonò minacciosa la voce della Dea, come la sua promessa di rivalsa se il Re non fosse stato ritenuto degno.  
  
  
"Noct, Prompto sta venendo nella tua direzione, la flotta sta per bombardare il Leviatano!" avvisò concitato Ignis.  
"Qualcosa non va, delle barriere invisibili stanno controllando le ondate provenienti dall'altare e hanno bloccato delle granate delle aeronavi!" s'inserì Gladio.  
-Barriere? Che vai dicendo?- stranito il Principe alla notizia, tra un combattimento e l'altro con la fanteria Magitek.  
"Ce ne occupiamo noi, pensa all'Hydraean e Lady Lunafreya! Ti raggiungiamo a breve!" tagliò corto Ignis mentre altre notizie giungevano frastagliate. Il bombardamento stava cominciando.  
Il caos esplose.  
La flotta imperiale in accerchiamento aprì il fuoco a massimo regime sulla divinità che rispose con tutta la sua ira usando onde marine impressionanti, che tuttavia non stavano massacrando Altissia, misteriosamente protetta da strane sbarramenti visibili solo nell'attimo dell'impatto. Le comunicazioni con le guardie Pretorie erano strane, nessuno aveva una risposta e nessuno voleva cercare spiegazione, la guardia reale di Lucis si stava spostando verso l'altare, mentre il Leviatano nonostante l'accanimento verso la flotta si stava per buttare alla ricerca del Re di cui avrebbe vagliato l'idoneità.  
Noctis nel frattempo era a cavalcioni di una specie di razzo volante dell'impero insieme a Prompto, inseguito da dei serpenti d'acqua della divinità che gli dava una strenua caccia. Nell'evitarli o pararli, scorse uno dei misteriosi glifi incisi sulla parete di una tenuta confinante con l'acqua, vide distintamente uno dei getti d'acqua infrangersi a mezz'aria, la città non stava crollando, protetta da qualcosa di misterioso quanto la divinità furiosa che imperversava nell'acqua.  
-Che diavolo è?- chiese Prompto cogliendo lo stesso fenomeno su un'altra schivata all'ultimo secondo.  
-Non lo so! Devi lanciarmi sul Leviatano, adesso!- urlò li principe prima di scagliarsi in warp verso la gigantesca bestia all'altezza dell'occhio sinistro di questa.  
  
_“Come osi insulso mortale, contraffare la Prova della Dea degli Abissi!"_  
-Che stai dicendo?- urlò di rimando Noctis mentre la Dea si dimenava con violenza rendendo davvero complesso il restarle addosso.  
_“Eretico! La protezione di Archadia è un inganno che non ti servirà in alcun modo! La città sul mare verrà inabissata per placare il mio disappunto!"_  
-Cosa?- fu un istante, ma il principe allentò la presa per lo stupore e venne scagliato via su uno dei detriti strutturalo del ponte dell'altare mandato in pezzi durante la forgia del contratto, anche con un salto warp in corner non riuscì smorzare in toto l'impatto, che lo lasciò semincosciente e con un ronzio poco raccomandabile nelle orecchie.  
_“Mostri figli del caos! Usurpatori! La protezione dei Cinque non servirà in alcun modo! La città sul mare verrà inabissata come monito a coloro che verranno!"_

L'urlo di rabbia dell'Hydraean fece tremare Altissia, che tuttavia non cedeva il passo alla marea.  
Lunafreya assistette alla scena dal picco cerimoniale, ad occhi sgranati fissava il resistere della città, la voce del Leviatano al nominare Archadia l'aveva scossa nel profondo. Tentò di correre verso il lato della struttura più prossima a Noctis, ma il suo corpo la tradì proprio nel momento del bisogno, il prezzo del patto or ora forgiato si fece sentire, una gamba non rispose e una fitta al torace la ridusse in ginocchio.  
Una delle aeronavi ancora in piedi scese all'altezza dell'Altare, fumava da uno dei motori e certamente non gli restava grande autonomia e stabilità così nelle vicinanze del furioso Leviatano.  
-Quanto tempo, dall'ultima volta che udii quel nome, con parimenti disprezzo e rabbia- esordì la voce mefistofelica di Ardyn scendendo dalla nave a pochi passi dall'Oracolo, -ed io che ero qui per parlare dell'Anello che ubbidientemente custodisci, mi chiedo però se non vi sia altro di cui discutere invece-  
In affanno, ancora a terra, Luna guardò nuovamente verso il principe, poi al Cancelliere, -il Re di Lucis è degno del Potere degli Dei, non vi è legame con i Cinque Esuli di Midgar- professò veemente.  
Il Leviatano ancora urlava e faceva a pezzi la flotta, unica a cedere alla sua forza a differenza della città che aveva giurato di radere al suolo, ma che non cedeva il passo alla devastazione.  
-Ripensandoci lasciamo che abbia l'anello- disse irritato Ardyn chinandosi davanti alla ragazza in difficoltà, un sogghigno malevolo, un gesto repentino mosso da un’ondata d’ira salitagli al solo guardarla da vicino. L'affondare di uno stiletto, ma nessuna ferita. Il volteggiare di un mantello e lo strappo della stoffa fu l’unica conseguenza dell’aggressione.  
Aznable era apparsa tra il cancelliere e l'Oracolo deflettendo con grazia l'affondo mortale usando la propria casacca nera e frapponendosi ancora tra i due con un wakizashi in mano, impugnato in roversa.  
-Ajimemashite, Shintaku-dono- sibillina la voce dell'Arcade nel parlargli in una lingua dimenticata in Eos, beffarda anche, la nera maschera rivolta verso Ardyn, ancora in guardia nonostante la flessuosità delle movenze tali da sembrare naturali.  
Il sorriso era scomparso dal volto dell'uomo, una strana rabbia rancorosa stava invadendo la sua espressione.  
-Mossa arrogante entrare in conflitto ora, Arcade. Vuoi davvero proteggere l'Oracolo scelta dai Sei?-  
-Perchè no? E' un'epoca controversa, vecchio mio- c'era una strana strafottenza nell'appellarlo "vecchio mio", tornando a parlare nella lingua di Eos, -inoltre io non sono benevola quanto te, non ho la delicatezza di liberare l'Oracolo dalla sua miseria con la semplicità di un pugnale-  
Ardyn fece una smorfia tetra, allontanandosi di qualche passo.  
-il Re verrà per il cristallo, che Archadia lo voglia oppure no- sibilò guardando verso Luna, il ponte dell'aeronave si aprì, -il nostro prossimo incontro non sarà così quieto, sempre che tu sopravviva ai Sei- annunciò minaccioso prima che la nave prendesse quota.  
La divinità dei mari intanto imperversava, alcune delle abitazioni ai limiti stavamo mostrano crepe e spaccature, mentre altre erano state spazzate via, detriti di alcune strutture volavano come castelli di carta volteggiavano nell'aria insieme alle possenti colonne d'acqua, a quanto pareva le barriere si stavano ritirando e gli tsunami stavano finalmente sortendo effetto. Minacciosa la Dea si stava dirigendo verso Noctis che ad occhi sgranati, ma ancora stordito, guardava in direzione di Luna, avendo riconosciuto la figura dai capelli rossi al suo fianco.  
-Leviatano!- chiamò lo Scorpione con voce rimbombante, portentosa quanto quella della divinità stessa nel riecheggiare sul frastuono d'acqua, anche se la voce della donna sembrava risuonare in strani sussurri che si espandevano. -Placa la tua furia! Recedi dal contratto se ritieni il ragazzo non idoneo, ma Altissia non perirà oggi! Hai la mia parola -  
  
_“Come osi ordinare il mio agire! Chi sei tu per dirmi quello che devo fare?"_ rombante la replica dell'immensa creatura, che distolse un secondo l'attenzione dal suo aggredire il principe per volgersi verso l’altare.  
  
In quell’istante Toturi raggiunse Noctis atterrando con un poco umano balzo, aiutato dalla magia, tra i resti del pontile e la colonna portante su cui era finito insieme ai resti frantumati.  
-Non abbiate timore Re di Lucis- annunciò il leone chinandoglisi a fianco, -oggi il mio agire sarà quello di un alleato- strana la specifica temporale. Voce calma, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, sussurrando parole in una lingua che non capiva, i dolori al costato e il senso di stordimento si attenuarono.  
-Chi?- mormorò Noctis guardingo, turbato dalla situazione in corso, l’Hydraean era ancora fuori controllo e gli occhi rosso sangue dell’arcade lo disturbavano.  
-Mi sentite?- disse successivamente rivolto ai compagni in ascolto – revertite il flusso, dobbiamo contenere la divinità-  
_“Non farlo Akodo”_ irruppe la voce di Aznable, _“la prova non è conclusa”_.  
-Fermi- bloccò l’ordine, nessuno disse nulla, -non vorrai lasciarlo continuare, lo farà a pezzi? - ribatté impetuoso all’unica che stava comunicando, lanciando un’occhiata verso quel che restava dell’altare delle Maree.  
-Posso continuare la prova!- disse di prepotenza il principe tirandosi a sedere accanto all’albino ed evocandosi nella mano destra la spada.  
-Bel tentativo altezza, ma la risposta è no, non è nemmeno una vera prova, la Dea vuole ucciderti per provare un punto ai mortali- vivido l’appunto, occhi tenuti verso lo Scorpione, -niente follie, Aznable- sibilò nell’auricolare.  
Il nome fu una folgore discendente dal cielo per Noctis, la conferma. Perse un battito, era a metà tra il terrorizzato e l’euforico. Era viva.  
-Siete vivi…- mormorò in panne incapace di computare, strinse la spada in pugno, -ho detto che posso continuare! - tuonò verso Toturi scattando in piedi.  
Questi si mosse davvero rapidamente ed inaspettatamente colpì con un violento pugno al plesso solare il ragazzo che in un singulto strozzato finì di nuovo in ginocchio.  
-Non oggi altezza- imperioso l’arcade.  
La donna con la maschera sorrise al gesto a cui aveva appena assistito.  
_“Prendo il posto del principe, la Dea non se ne avrà male”_ disse la donna sorniona.  
-Non farlo!-  
_“Questo è l’istante in cui ti fidi di me, Toturi. Tanto quanto io mi fido di voi tutti”_  
_“Akodo!”_ risuonò la voce di Gabranth.  
-Garneeeth!- urlò con foga il leone.  
Tutto inutile non si fermò.  
Esattamente come per Noctis una sequela di armi apparve dal nulla, roteanti intorno allo scorpione, come cristalli distorcenti la luce. Luna era ancora a terra con il respiro che non le dava tregua, sgranò di nuovo gli occhi in panico alla vista della scena.  
Quello che seguì fu oltre il devastante. Caotico ed indistinto nella dinamicità del momento adrenalinico.  
Aznable volteggiava nell’aria al centro del vortice di armi che scagliava a gruppi contro il Leviatano, di cui distoglieva l’attenzione dai resti del pontile di pietra. Era un inseguimento all’ultimo sangue ed Altissia ancora non aveva capitolato, nonostante le onde imperversassero maestose e sferzanti.  
Il principe riavutosi dal colpo ricevuto dall’arcade si allontanò in warp nel tentativo di seguire cosa stava accadendo con l’Hydraean, che sembrava ancora più furiosa dalla sfida dello Scorpione, la voce rombante nel frastuono acquatico rendeva impossibile capire cosa stesse dicendo. Sentiva il panico mischiarsi a mille altre emozioni mentre saltava da un frammento di palazzo vorticante nell’aria all’altro, venendo confuso dalle evoluzioni in atto di cui non riusciva a seguirne logica e spostamento.  
Ignis gli stava gridando nell’auricolare, ma non sentiva. Anche Gladio e Prompto chiamavano il suo nome, ma di colpo vide Aznable troncare una delle pinne laterali del Leviatano, perse il secondo necessario ad evitare un detrito di rimbalzo e venne colpito in pieno, le voci si estinsero di colpo, aveva perso l’auricolare e stava precipitando senza possibilità di frenarsi.  
Stava diventando tutto nero, ma fece in tempo a sentire qualcosa, qualcuno lo aveva afferrato, non stava più cadendo? La testa vorticava, un senso di nausea e confusione. Impossibile dire cosa fosse successo, nel troppo caos l’avanzare dell’incoscienza sembrava una benedizione.  
  
Quando Noctis riprese conoscenza era circondato da sconosciuti, ma seppe immediatamente chi fossero. Aveva la testa in grembo a Nae che gli teneva una mano aperta sul torace, stava recitando una qualche litania strana, non capiva la lingua, il palmo di lei brillava e poteva avvertire chiaramente il dolore attenuarsi, come prima era successo con l’albino.  
La fenice aveva il viso escoriato e le vesti strappate, così come gli altri due intorno a lui. Un uomo dai lunghi capelli corvini e la pelle porcellana, era bello come un dipinto sfregiato, un rivolo di sangue dovuto ad un taglio alla tempia lo deturpava. L’altro era molto più spartano, completamente vestito di nero, alto persino più di Gladio, lo stava ignorando guardava in direzione del mare.  
In verità tutti e tre sembravano distratti da altro, in un meditabondo silenzio teso, come se non potessero permettersi il lusso di una postura scomposta o commenti taglienti.  
Ci mise qualche secondo Noctis a connettere.  
Il Leviatano si stava dissolvendo nel vento insieme ai fuochi di sant’Elmo che lo attorniavano come briglie. Altissia era ancora in piedi, salvo danni in un paio di zone a perimetro con l’acqua, la flotta imperiale non era più in vista, e due aeronavi erano arenate nel porto.  
Aznable era di nuovo accanto a Luna, su quanto restava dell’Altare delle Maree, aveva un ginocchio a terra, le armi erano scomparse e sembrava respirare affannosamente, ma aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso, un che di intesa rivolto verso l’altro arcade, il leone, in piedi su di una colonna superstite ad una quindicina di metri di distanza.  
La scena che seguì davanti agli occhi di Noctis fu surreale, come se la vedesse a rallentatore. Aveva persino creduto di gridare mentre i suoi occhi mettevano a fuoco, ma non uscì suono alcuno. L'Oracolo aveva raggiunto il tridente e raccolte con sofferenza le ultime forze aveva sferzato un poderoso colpo dal basso verso l’altro puntando tra torace e volto della donna. Era Luna, ma non la riconosceva.  
Il modo in cui l’altra scansò, parzialmente, fu nuovamente simile alle movenze del Re di Lucis, un salto warp, il colpo non trafisse l'arcade, ma venne ferita superficialmente al braccio destro e in un'esplosione di luce il tridente mandò in pezzi la maschera, i cui frammenti sfregiarono la guancia destra di quest’ultima.  
-Come avete osato, Esuli portatori di Malasorte! Come avete potuto intervenire nella prova di uno dei Siderei? - imperiosa la voce dell’Oracolo, oltraggiata, ma anche turbata, quasi il suo gesto non le fosse proprio.  
\- kuso-yarou!- tuonò Gabranth, lanciandosi in una corsa forsennata.  
Voci, urla, imprecazioni. Un altro tipo di caos.  
Lunafreya brandiva ancora il tridente brillante in modo minaccioso di una luce dorata, mentre fronteggiava lo scorpione, ancora a terra, ma in guardia ora. Gli occhi di Aznable erano un misto strano rosa e lavanda, del medesimo colore di Noctis quando evocava uno dei Sei. Sputò sangue a terra, un fiotto di sangue le deturpava lo zigomo e parte della guancia, il labbro era spaccato, l’espressione gelidamente guardinga, sembrava terribilmente diversa senza la maschera.  
-Lady Lunafreya!- carica di sorpresa tenuta a bada per dovere, la voce di Ignis nella tensione del momento, salendo faticosamente sui resti dell’altare da una scialuppa di Altissia guidata da Gladio.  
La giovane vacillò fissando gli occhi dell’arcade, ancora incredula del suo gesto. In quell’attimo un sibilo attraversò l’aria, un kunai si conficcò nella spalla dell’Oracolo facendole perdere presa sul tridente in un gemito di dolore, il sangue ne invase braccio e spalla ed il tonfo metallico segnò l’estinguersi del suo bagliore e la fine dell’ultima opposizione del Portavoce degli Dei.  
Il cavaliere di Lucis si gettò ad afferrare Luna prima che potesse cadere in acqua mentre Gladio si affrettò a salire.  
Nella fretta dell’agire nessuno sembrava aver notato la figura dell’albino apparsa praticamente dal nulla davanti ad Aznable, aveva la katana in mano e guardava omicida la giovane donna benedetta dai Siderei.  
-Comanda, mio Nie -  
  



	15. Portatori di Malasorte

La situazione era assai tesa ai resti dell’Altare delle Maree. C’era una strana immobilità di intenti, come se ogni mossa da quel punto in poi avrebbe condotto ad uno scontro, se non oculata.  
Lunafreya, per fortuna, aveva perso conoscenza tra le braccia di Ignis, il quale non sapeva esattamente come procedere, avendo assistito alla deliberata aggressione dell’Oracolo al sovrano di Archadia. Gladio sembrava bloccato a sua volta sul da farsi, pertanto non evocò lo spadone ed il tutto non degenerò.  
Praticamente in sincrono Noctis arrivò sul blocco di pietra ed il Nie e l’albino svanirono, cosa che diede grande sollievo agli animi dei presenti. Gli occhi del principe sgranati ed increduli, li cercò con lo sguardo per inseguirli, ma una portentosa fitta alla testa, persino peggiore di quelle avute con il Titano, lo costrinse in ginocchio.  
Biascicò qualcosa, inveì persino, mentre avvertiva la mano sinistra in fiamme, ma poi tutto si fece nero e questa volta nessun aiutò il suo risveglio.  
Prompto raggiunse il gruppo a bordo di un motoscafo ministeriale, insieme al segretario Claustra, nel frattempo, nessuno sembrava averle notate, ma galeoni e vascelli a più alberi, che parevano usciti da un libro di storia nautica, stavano invadendo il porto interno di Altissia, tutte battenti una bandiera sconosciuta.  
La Flotta di Dalmasca si stava schierando intorno alla capitale di Accordo, in gesto di pace ed alleanza.

 

-Quando pensavi di dircelo? All’incoronazione? - sibilò la voce tagliente di Nae. Rigida nella sua postura fissava torva il leone che portava in braccio quella che credevano essere uno scorpione, privo di conoscenza.  
-Quando il Nie lo avesse ritenuto necessario- ribatté lapidario.  
Erano tutti spossati, quasi allo stremo, il piano originale non prevedeva di ingaggiare l’Abissale, né di dover contenere tanto potere distruttivo. Questa improvvisata era costata molto più di quanto non mostrassero ai loro avversari.  
\- Chüi, con tutto il rispetto, abbiamo rischiato di perdere l’Imperatore del Cielo, questo è molto oltre l’accettabile- tesa critica della Gru, risentito, ma molto diverso nell’approccio al problema rispetto l’impetuosa fenice.  
-Immagina il disappunto di Shusei, giurava foste i migliori dei vostri rispettivi clan- sarcastico il leone, stendendo a terra il Nie. Larsa tacque a forza, ingoiandosi la stizza.  
Gabranth sembrava estraniato dal discorso, si era silenziosamente tolto la casacca ed aveva aiutato l’albino ad avvolgerla intorno al sovrano.  
-Davvero non hai niente da dire?- inveì furiosa la fenice, fissando con occhi di fuoco il drago.  
-Perché dovrebbe? Lui sapeva, dico bene Togashi?- disse con stizzito gelo la Gru.  
-Cosa?-  
-Perché tanta sorpresa, Shiba? il Nie è nato tra i draghi- pesanti insinuazioni nei sottointesi che non pronunciava.  
-Solo tre draghi conoscevano l’identità del Nie, e sì, io sono uno di questi- profonda e calma la voce di Gabranth, sguardo penetrante ai due.  
-Perché questo gioco? Sono dieci anni che finge di essere uno scorpione?-  
-Il suo segreto è ora il vostro, Tuoni di Rabanastre- penetrante la profonda voce del drago nel ricordare loro il ruolo che ricoprivano, - siete stati scelti per essere qui con il Nie, la vostra vita non è più vostra da quando avete attraversato la Fenditura. Non dimenticate che le parole hanno potere, la vostra promessa non è ritrattabile-  
-Questo non risponde alla domanda: perché?- insistette imperioso la Gru.  
-Il retaggio del Nie II è ancora controverso ad Archadia, stiamo pagando le follie di Eos, tutto questo deve finire, lo sapete bene. Quando l’ultimo imperatone è stato riconosciuto l'Inamovibile ha deciso di nasconderla e di farla addestrare lontana da Ussura-  
-E l’ha regalata ai Bayushi di Satria, geniale. Quindi è lui che dobbiamo ringraziare- Nae non nascondeva la sua ostilità per il principato dello scorpione.  
-Davanti alla cieca ambizione degli Hide ha dovuto prendere una decisione drastica- sospirò Gabranth, spostando per un secondo lo sguardo su Aznable. - Nessuno vuole questo- riprese poi, allargando un secondo le braccia ad indicare il tutto, -ma se non chiudiamo la partita con i Sei verremo schiacciati dagli Oni, a quel punto non ci sarà più un’Archadia a cui fare ritorno ed Eos seguirà a ruota nel loro personale inferno di shikai-  
-Siete stati furbi draghi, ho informatori che giurano che il Nie è un giovane uomo un po’ troppo appassionato delle maschere Bayushi- ancora seccato Larsa, ma più analitico della frustrazione che provava per l’inganno subito.  
-È così che doveva sembrare-  
-Per ingannare noi però ha preso il posto di uno dei Tuoni, siamo sotto di numero e già non partivamo avvantaggiati. Come la mettiamo se l’Architrave richiede tutti e cinque? -  
-Il Nie può essere uno scorpione- si intromise nuovamente il leone, che se ne era rimasto sulle sue.  
-Per quanto ci piacciano le abilità variabili, è nata Togashi, a meno che il Cancelliere non abbia mentito anche su questo- ispida Nae nella voce.  
-No, è un drago. Però è stata cresciuta come una Bayushi, ha giocato tutti noi infondo?-  
-L’Architrave non è una persona, il Patto è vincolante, se non rispettiamo le sue clausole abbiamo semplicemente sprecato il nostro tempo-  
-Lo dirai così al tuo Signore?- sfotté Toturi.  
-Con più elegante dialettica e tutta l’etichetta del caso, ma sì, Chüi. Credo serva informazione chiara quando si opta per un suicido di gruppo-  
L’albino sollevò nuovamente da terra il Nie e si incamminò verso l’interno di Altissia, per lui il dialogo era concluso.  
-Dove stai andando?-  
-A finire quello che abbiamo iniziato, siamo in guerra ricordi?- tagliò corto senza voltarsi indietro.  
La fenice imprecò.  
-Nemmeno lui sapeva sin dall’inizio- disse Gabranth dopo aver seguito con lo sguardo l’allontanata del loro comandante, - lo ha scoperto sei mesi dopo Ordalia-  
-Menti-  
-Perché dovrei? -  
-Ha combattuto con il Nie per due anni in quell’inferno, vuoi farmi credere che pensasse veramente di essere a spasso con un semplice Scorpione?-  
-Lo avete pensato tutti fino ad oggi, Akodo è speciale? - tono di sfida.  
-Dimmelo tu, è il Campione di Smeraldo, no?-  
-All’epoca era solo il daimyo del Leone che guidava il suo esercito-  
L’unità degli arcadi stava oscillando, ma la situazione in cui si trovavano non permetteva ritrattate, specialmente non dopo un piano costato cinque anni ad Insomnia. Essersi preparati così a lungo non sminuiva il valore della fiducia, sebbene avessero cooperato come gruppo in nome del Nie a prescindere dalle personali discordanze.  
-Non è cambiato nulla- disse enfatico il drago squadrando l’uno e l’altra, -non è cambiato nulla da ieri. Siamo ancora noi, siamo ancora qui per la stessa ragione. Ora però sapete che il Nie è in guerra con voi, a sputare lo stesso sangue-  
-È diverso se a tentare il suicidio è una Scorpione o l’Imperato del Cielo- ribatté Nae, ancora decisa a tenersi ancorata alla sua rabbia.  
Si era incrinato qualcosa nella donna, ora che sapeva che aveva quasi lasciato morire il suo signore ad Insomnia.  
-È stato un azzardo, ma con margine di successo percepibile, _noi_ eravamo il suo margine di successo-  
-Ha preso il posto del Re Prescelto durante la prova. Questa cosa non finirà bene, non con l’attuale Oracolo tra i piedi-  
-Se non l’avesse fatto tutti i nostri piani sarebbero stati vanificati. Che ci piaccia o no, il principe Noctis è l’ultimo Lucis Caelum funzionale allo scopo-  
-Non so Gabranth, né tu né Toturi mi sembravate troppo favorevoli quando ha annunciato la cosa di punto in bianco- pungolante Nae.  
L’altro tacque.  
-Poteva salvare il Principe e lasciare che se la vedesse l’Oracolo con l’Abissale, perché spingersi a tanto- propose mellifluo Larsa, una più sicura alternativa.  
-Sentiti libero di questionare la strategia con Sua Grazia, quando sarà nuovamente cosciente-  
-A differenza di quello che pensi, sto cercando di capire- rispose gelido la Gru, -abbiamo giocato il tutto per tutto per avere la mia flotta in Eos, la fenditura non permetterà un altro passaggio a breve, non di questo livello almeno. Quindi direi che su una cosa siamo d’accordo, possiamo solo andare avanti e cercare l’architrave, ma non possiamo avere altri scontri diretti con i Sei -  
-Come ho già detto: nulla è cambiato- fastidiosamente piatta la voce del drago, - il Nie è con noi, e siete ancora i suoi Tuoni, vi consiglio di far pace con voi stessi prima che si risvegli- occhiata prolungata ad incrociare lo sguardo di entrambi, - Solidor, ti ricordo che sei ancora responsabile del trattato con Accordo, se lo shock è troppo grande avvisa il Campione di Smeraldo e togliti di mezzo. Evidentemente Shusei non è più così abile nel valutare le persone- chiuse il dialogo avviandosi a sua volta verso i quartieri ministeriali di Altissia, che stava ancora incassando il colpo di quanto avvenuto.  
Nessuno dei due ribatté o provò a trattenerlo. La verità era una e di fatto non potevano tornare indietro, orgoglio ferito a parte, nulla era davvero cambiato, solo la loro visione delle cose.  
Cupa la fenice seguì con lo sguardo Gabranth. Un misto di rispetto e stizza che faticava ad acclimatarsi in lei.  
-Ha ragione- Larsa disse quello che entrambi pensavano.  
-Lo so- voce tetra, - per questo mi fa infuriare, non è mai in fallo- gelida l’irritazione trattenuta di Nae.  
La Gru si ricompose, con quel suo elegante portamento aristocratico, che si era momentaneamente incrinato nello sforzo fisico e mentale. Si passò una mano sul volto per ripulire il sangue.  
-Ho un trattato da sottoscrivere, mi congedo qui- disse tutto lezioso.  
-Davvero? Torni semplicemente nei ranghi?-  
-Non era chi mi aspettavo, ma è il Nie- rispose con un sorriso da mefisto sul viso angelico.  
-Si comporta come uno scorpione. È manipolatrice e subdola come uno scorpione-  
-L’hanno addestrato loro infondo-  
-Tipico di voi Gru, adeguarsi al recipiente- sibilò con disprezzo.  
-Hai giurato di obbedirgli tanto quanto me, Immortale Shiba-  
-Shusei mi ha ingannato come una verginella al ballo di corte-  
-Ciò nonostante…-  
-Sono qui per il daimyo degli Akodo, non per il Nie- confessò interrompendolo con sguardo truce, scrollandosi la casacca da polvere e sangue rappreso.  
-È veramente qualcosa che vuoi confidare a me?-  
-Perché no? So che lo ricorderai-  
L’attimo dopo era scomparsa nel vento.  
  
…  
  
Passarono cinque giorni in un battito di ciglia. L'evocazione aveva provato tutti quanti ed avere la possibilità di riposare e leccarsi le ferite, pur con tanti dubbi nell'animo, fece sì che lo stallo venne accolto quasi con gioia.  
Noctis e Lunafreya non accennavano a svegliarsi ed i cavalieri dopo le prime quarantotto ore dovettero accettare di essere "ospiti" relegati, per ragioni politiche. Una sbrigativa governatrice Claustra li aveva ragguargliati sulla situazione di Accordo, ma niente di più di questo.  
Nessuno degli arcadi bussò alla loro porta assegnata, cosa che vigliaccamente diede sollievo a tutti, ma che d'altro canto li bloccava in uno stato di limbo, dove le domande erano vorticanti senza possibilità di risposta e purtroppo per loro pensare era l'unica cosa che potessero fare liberamente al momento.  
  
L’immediato dopo era stato un colpo di spugna sulla tavolata politica, che lasciò tutti attoniti e storditi. Capacitarsi su “cosa” fosse accaduto fu tutt’altro che semplice.  
L’impero, per ordine dell’Alto Comandante Floret, si era misteriosamente ritirato prima della fine dello scontro con il Leviatano da parte del Nie e gli Arcadi. Questi ultimi erano stati responsabili della salvezza di Altissia ed ora il Protettorato era suddito di Archadia tramite un accordo pregresso stipulato dalla stessa governatrice.  
Per la città venivano fatti girare comunicati ufficiali annuncianti il nuovo assetto strategico della nazione vendendo il banale adagio del: il nemico del mio nemico è un amico. Il tutto perfettamente condito dalla meravigliosa notizia di come questa nuova alleanza avesse protetto l’Oracolo da morte certa.  
Spiegare di Archadia fu un complesso compromesso di dialettica ed omissione, di fatto un impero non previsto ora deteneva il possesso del Protettorato, concedendo però, a quanto sembrava, molta più indipendenza del Niflheim.  
La guerra aveva appena cambiato volto.  
  
-Non capisco, che diavolo gli è successo?- sbottò Gladio impaziente, odiava sentirsi in gabbia.  
-Non è ferito, nel senso, non gravemente. È qualcosa d'altro che gli impedisce di svegliarsi-  
-Dobbiamo parlare con Cor- insistette lo scudo del re, - devono almeno ridarci i telefoni-  
-E lo faranno, a detta del segretario, ma non subito, sono in una difficile transizione politica non vogliono rischiare fughe di informazioni, è comprensibile la loro linea di condotta-  
-Comprensibile?- irritato - siamo ricercati e senza una nazione, a chi potremmo mai dirlo?-  
-A qualche giornalista o facinoroso pro impero, anche solo per crearci diversivi. Devono tenerlo in conto, vero o falso che sia- propose ipotesi blande, cupamente,-siamo onesti l'Abissale stava per ridurre la loro capitale in polvere, gli Arcadi li hanno salvati e conquistati in un colpo solo, tu come la vedi?- stanco Iggy, era provato dal suo essere la mente strategica e il babysitter del gruppo.  
-Scusate, ma il Patto con il Leviatano? È avvenuto?- candido Prompto nel chiedere, l'idea di una seconda evocazione lo faceva raggelare evidentemente.  
-Possibile, anche se con imprevisti-  
-Intendi la ragazza con la maschera che gliele ha suonate con quelle strane barriere?- lieve rabbrividire del giovane cavaliere.  
-Il Nie- corresse Ignis cupo.  
-Si lei, lei è insomma, di Archadia?-  
-No, non è di Archadia, è il sovrano di Archadia, è un po' più complicato di così Prompto- riqualificò ancora Specs con una punta spazientita, cosa molto insolita per lui. Sospirò nel ricomporsi, -il Segretario non ne ha fatto menzione, ma potremmo dover render conto delle azioni dell'Oracolo se non si risveglia per risponderne personalmente- espose i suoi dubbi, anche per giustificare la sua uscita caustica di poco prima.  
-Che?- scettico Gladio, - stai scherzando spero, è l'Oracolo-  
-Tutt'altro, siamo ospiti e questa è Archadia adesso-  
-Oh andiamo! È Lady Lunafreya- disse Prompto come se il nome e il titolo chiarissero tutto, -parla a nome degli Dei è la loro portavoce, certamente non sta a noi dire perché, se vuole trappassare un sovrano di una nazione sconosciuta con il suo bel tridente luccicante- la voce sfumò, persino a lui stava suonando drammaticamente male.  
-Qual è il punto, Ignis. Cos'è che non ti torna?- incalzò Gladio notando le ombre sul volto dell'amico.  
-A parte tutto quanto?- lieve sarcasmo, subito tenuto a bada, -i Sei sono ostili verso Archadia, lo sapevamo dai testi e ora ne abbiamo conferma con l'Hydraean, il fatto è che non sappiamo quanto è vero e quanto no-  
-Fermi, hey, fermi!- mani alto non solo metaforicamente, -stiamo insinuando che non ci fiduciamo degli Dei?-  
-Stiamo dicendo che è complicato-  
Prompto si lasciò cadere su di una poltrona con un'occhiata molto eloquente a Specs, lui questa discussione l'aveva già fatta a Vesperpool.  
-Complicato? Sentiti libero di elaborare Iggy, perché abbiamo principe e principessa fuori gioco da cinque giorni e la Dea degli abissi ha giurato eterno rancore agli arcadi, minacciando Noct per essere in combutta con loro- aggressivo Gladio.  
-E non dimentichiamo che Archadia ha conquistato Accordo e non sappiamo che sta facendo il Niflheim- si aggiunse molestamente il biondo.  
Ignis roteò gli occhi al cielo alla specifica.  
-Va bene elaboro- disse poi tornando in tono, -non serviva la rinnovata minaccia, i Sei hanno già preso una drastica posizione di intenti sin dall'epoca della Guerra dei Tempi e non risulta abbiano rivisto la loro posizione, anche se le leggende lascerebbero intendere che ci fosse una sorta di divino rispetto tra le varie Divinità? Detto questo, non sappiamo cosa è vero, cosa è finzione, cosa è inventato a caso, il punto è che Noctis ha stipulato Tre Patti con i Sei, almeno tecnicamente, quindi il come procedere ora dipende anche da come si chiarirà la situazione con l'Oracolo-  
-Perché abbiamo dubbi sullo schieramento di Lady Lunafreya?-  
-Piuttosto: abbiamo dubbi sullo schieramento di Noct?- seccato Gladio capendo un po' dove si stava andando a parare.  
Ignis non rispose, si limitò a guardarli.  
-Ne abbiamo- rispose Prompto.  
-Mi sono perso molto più dell'outfit del Commodoro Highwind nella vostra gita a nord di Cleigne- sarcasmo pungente, c'era anche rimprovero, come se in sua assenza loro avrebbe dovuto tenere il Principe sulla "retta via".  
-Ragionevoli dubbi, Gladio. Ne abbiamo già parlato-  
-Questo non è un ragionevole dubbio è fol...-  
La vigorosa ribattuta dello scudo del re venne sedata da un severo bussare. Una guardia Pretoria invitava Lord Scintia a seguirla nel padiglione principale del Palazzo Ministeriale e non sembrava prona a ricevere un no come risposta. Ovviamente andarono tutti.  
Ogni discussione venne accantonata e lo sbottonatissimo Gladio ed il più che casul Prompto si ritrovarono a provare un certo senso di dissonanza, rispetto il compito Ignis dal sobrio abbigliamento formale, quando furono fatti accomodare nel salotto del quinto piano dell'antico ed elegante palazzo degli un-tempo Plenipotenziari di Accordo.  
-Non capisco, perché solo Iggy?- borbottò Prompto mentre si guardava in giro rimpiangendo di non avere con sé la macchina fotografica, la vista era davvero mozzafiato e non erano nemmeno all'ultimo piano.  
-A quanto pare la governatrice fa preferenze- si accodò Gladio con mezzo sogghigno insinuante.  
-O magari semplicemente ama i faccia i faccia diplomatici-  
-Che vorresti dire che noi non siamo diplomatici?- protestò il biondo mettendo il broncio.  
La Guardia Pretoria tornò ad affacciarsi.  
-Lord Scintia, da questa parte - fece cenno ad un corridoio, - potete raggiungere la terrazza- formalissimo nel dare direttive, ma lo era in modo poco fluido, era come irrigidito. Avrebbe voluto essere ovunque meno che in questa ala.  
-Torno subito- disse il cavaliere verso i due compagni avviandosi compito.  
  
La terrazza era elegantemente fusa con la struttura portante e creava una sezione coperta sottostante dedicata a dei giardini d'inverno, distratto Ignis non notò la presenza immediatamente, non era nemmeno sicuro che fosse stata li fino a quando non ne aveva incrociato la figura con lo sguardo e fu questo a metterlo in allerta.  
Il Nie era una giovane donna dai tratti aggraziati, ma freddi, ancora sfregiata dal labbro tumefatto e dalla ferita a guancia e zigomo. Aveva i capelli rosso scuro legati in un'elaborata coda da samurai, ma con delle ciocche lasciate libere intorno all'ovale del viso, una delle quali era ora bianca.  
Vestiva con una divisa nera, il braccio destro era fermato al collo con un supporto a lacci e portava la casacca slacciata sulle spalle.  
Non era imponente, né minacciosa. I moniti di Gilgamesh tramandati da Gladio si infrangevano su un'apparenza quieta e dai modi enigmatici.  
-Vi ho fatto attendere?- domandò lei disinvolta.  
Il cavaliere di Lucis si era reso conto solo in quel momento che stava inopportunamente fissando, chinò lo sguardo e poi eseguì in un tardivo inchino.  
-Assolutamente, vostra grazia- non poteva non notare ferite e tumefazioni, -spero stiate meglio-  
-Molto, vi ringrazio-  
Semplici formalità, Ignis era conscio che lei probabilmente non avrebbe mai dato una risposta onesta.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo nel suo campo visivo vi era anche l'albino scorto all'Altare delle Maree, stava silenziosamente in disparte, come un'ombra osservante.  
-Ho sentito tanto parlare di voi, Ignis Scintia- proseguì flemmatica, senza introdurre l'arcade, come se non fosse presente. Di fatto non aveva nemmeno presentato se stessa, quasi fosse superfluo dare un nome. -Sfortunatamente le circostanze di questo incontro non sono felici, non tergiverserò, sono qui per il lascito di Lord Sylas -  
Nessun giro di parole, niente preparazione prima di affondare il colpo. Fece male, in un modo che il cavaliere di Insomnia non credeva possibile a questo punto delle vicende.  
-Mi onorate, vostra grazia- riuscì a dire in qualche modo, con lo sguardo basso.  
-Invero rinnovo solo un dolore, e me ne scuso- sollevò la mano sinistra con il palmo rivolto al cielo, un istante dopo un bizzarro tomo dalla rilegatura in lega apparve fluttuante. Avvicinandosi glielo porse. -Vorrei dirvi che avete una scelta, ma non è così, Sylas Scintia ha scelto per voi e non so quanto fosse consapevole nel momento in cui l'ha fatto-  
Ignis sembrava stranito dalle parole sibilline del Nie, si ritrovò a guardarla di nuovo, quando prese il libro porto, esitante e confuso, c'era una strana solennità nei modi della donna che lo preoccupavano, sembrava più un'investitura che la consegna di un lascito.  
-Non sono certo di capire, vostra grazia-  
-Nei suoi ultimi momenti Lord Sylas vi ha scelto come successore, sicuramente per affetto e grande rispetto nei vostri confronti, ma non sono certa fosse conscio di vincolarvi in modo profondo al Patto di Egill-  
-Eravate con lui?- mormorò cupo, la domanda uscì prima che potesse fermarsi.  
-È così, ma non ho potuto salvarlo, quando l'ho trovato era troppo tardi-  
L'onestà del Nie era dolcemente crudele, una di quelle gentilezze che fa male. Si concesse un momento in silenzio per ricomporsi poi strinse il tomo a sè e rialzò lo sguardo sul signore di Archadia.  
-Mio zio venne scelto da Re Regis?-  
-Indirettamente, sì-  
-Non credo di...-  
-Re Regis non ha avuto il tempo di recuperare tutte le informazioni necessarie e noi non potevamo supplire per loro, per via dei vincoli. Quando ha chiesto a Lord Sylas di decifrare il testo, lo ha eletto custode di questi e lo ha legato a noi, senza saperlo- fece qualche passo per la terrazza, più per concedere momenti al cavalieri che per necessità. -Ora vi è un nuovo re e un nuovo portatore, ma le regole non sono cambiate, anche se le circostanze lo sono. Siamo parte di questa guerra adesso, ci è permesso rivelare molto di più che ad Insomnia, ma questo non cambia il fatto che ci lega-  
-Capisco, altezza imperiale, è molto premuroso da parte vostra- compassato, era una specie di balletto di formalità, in cui Ignis si sentiva come su una distesa di gusci di uova. Il flemmatico uso del voi, i modi gentili, ma distaccati, la giusta distanza dalla cose, il Nie era come se fosse non raggiungibile, eppure a pochi passi di distanza.  
-Ripeterò quello che sto per dire al vostro Sovrano, ma il tempo incalza quindi ho bisogno di darvi tutti gli attimi che posso per comprendere la situazione- gli occhi lavanda lo scrutarono, -il mio predecessore donò il Libro della Meridiana ad Egill, cinque secoli fa, per rispondere ad una delle richieste del sovrano di Lucis di avere un legame con Archadia che prescindesse il tempo e le convinzioni. Troverai molti riferimenti alla meridiana celeste come la Meridiana di Malasorte e lo stesso Dagarth Amicitia, allora Scudo del Re, la chiamava così, convinto che un patto con Archadia, fosse un patto con le tenebre, in quanto noi portatori di malasorte-  
Il cavaliere si irrigidì, l'onestà si stava facendo eccessiva, per certi versi pressante. Eppure questo gli diede il là per chiedere.  
-Lord Amicitia non era favorevole all'accordo?-  
-Lo era, ma non voleva pagare le conseguenze di questo con i Sei- enigmatico il sorriso, una tacida ma inamovibile critica di sufficienza al comportamento dello Scudo del Re, -Egill però era di ben altro avviso, lui aveva visto i danni e la sua determinazione a cambiare le cose non è mai venuta meno-  
-Cambiare le cose?-  
-L'asservimento dei Re al Cristallo-  
Nel guardare ovunque meno che in direzione del Nie il giovane si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi rosso sangue di Toturi. Deglutì e distolse lo sguardo. Lentamente stava capendo lo scopo di questo tête-à-tête.  
-Asservimento?-  
-Il lignaggio dei Lucis Caelum deve obbedienza al volere del Cristallo tramite un vincolo tra i Re e l'anello che li rende Guardiani della Sacra Pietra, che ovviamente segue le direttive dei Sei. Per assicurare questo processo i divini mandano una guida che controlli il comportamento dei sovrani di Lucis-  
-Una guida?- i toni erano sibillini, i sottointesi molto chiari, le parole non erano scelte a caso, la versione che stava raccontando era come quella che conosceva, ma i termini erano seriamente differenti.  
-L'Oracolo-  
-Non è possibile, non è questo lo scopo dell'Oracolo, esso parla al popolo per conto dei Dei, non controlla il Re di Lucis-  
-Davvero?- sibillina l'Imperatore del Cielo.  
-Assolumente- fu la vigorosa risposta, -l'Oracolo ha il potere di guarire la Piaga delle Stelle, e consiglia il sovrano di Lucis che è custode del Cristallo, dono degli Dei- non era pronto a rinunciare alle poche certezze rimaste.  
-Il Re di Lucis ha liberamente scelto di fare un patto con l'Immane o il Tonante?-  
-Cosa?- interdetto dalla controdomanda, la calma dell'altra lo faceva sentire all'angolo, - certamente, Noctis ha...- falso.  
-Ah si?- sorniona, -non è semplicemente successo che seguendo il flusso delle cose quando il Principe si è trovato davanti al Titano l'intercessione dell'Oracolo ha guidato le cose?- insinuante la sua voce, un tarlo nella testa, -siete poi corsi a rincorrere Ramuh perché l'alta messaggera in persona ve l'ha suggerito o sbaglio? Ed anche in quel caso l'Oracolo aveva già intercesso con il divino-  
Voleva ribattere, ma la sua tanto amata logica glielo impedì. I discorsi con Noctis e gli altri su quanto fossero burattini a causa del Cancelliere Izunia stavano cambiando valenza, perché erano perfettamente applicabili anche al percorso tracciato da Lunafreya.  
-Lo sta facendo per sua maestà, vuole che abbia l'aiuto dei Sei-  
-Aiuto per cosa?-  
-Come?- l'incalzare lo disorientava. Più il dialogo proseguiva più capiva cosa avesse cambiato Noctis, come avesse cambiato il distratto principe di Insomnia. -Per fermare il Niflheim ovviamente, riottenere il Cristallo!-  
_Non siamo solo burattini_. Urlava la sua mente.  
-La guerra con l'Impero è una guerra di uomini, non di Dei-  
-Il Cristallo appartiene a Lucis-  
-No, Ignis Scintia, il Cristallo appartiene a Solhein e Solheim era tutta Eos, Somnus Lucis Caelum ha fondato Lucis e da allora la sua linea di sangue detiene la pietra-  
-Non vi è differenza- c'era eccome e lo sapeva, ma aveva bisogno di obiettare. Si diede una calmata, grazie ad una pausa del Nie, casualmente protratta.  
-Se gli Dei favoriscono Lucis, perché l'impero del Niflheim tiene in scacco Eos da secoli?-  
Era frustrante che lo facesse arrivare alle risposte invece che vendergli la sua verità. Era un mefistofele che sussurrava al suo animo confuso, ma in verità era più onesta dei messaggi intricati di Gentiana e delle dichiarazioni di nobilità dell'Oracolo davanti ad una platea di ignari semplicemente accecati dal credo.  
Scacco matto, non aveva più ribattute. Il cavaliere rimase in silenzio.  
Il Nie sorrise, gentile e paziente, Ignis si sentì piccolo ed insignificate, guardava la giovane donna che per lui poteva essere sua coetanea o persino più giovane, come Noctis, e si sentiva bambino.  
-Non volevo turbavi- il voi stonava con l'infante che si sentiva d'essere l'altro, -ma è necessario che guardiate le cose da una prospettiva analitica, se non siete disposto a questionare i dogmi difficilmente capirete cosa sta succedendo. Egill ha messo in discussione gli assiomi dati come leggi immodificabili- era un monito, per quanto espresso con tatto.  
-Capisco, vostra grazia-  
-Tornando a noi, il tuo ruolo è intrinsecamente legato al nostro. Sei il proprietario del libro, ma il libro appartiene ad Archadia e questo implica che anche tu sia con essa-  
L'irrigidimento tornò.  
-Il Re di Lucis sarà presto sveglio, a quel punto credo potremo riaffrontare il discorso nella sua interezza, per il momento possiamo lasciare le cose come stanno e darvi tempo di consultare l'eredità di Sylas-lo stava congedando e senza rendersene conto Ignis gliene fu mostruosamente grato.  
-Sì, vostra grazia- fece un perfetto inchino, ma non provò nemmeno ad obbiettare o insistere con qualche domanda, aveva bisogno di andare via e così fece.  
L'albino lo seguì con lo sguardo, ma lo lasciò andare da solo.  
  
-È scovolto-  
-Sta razionalizzando- corresse il Nie incamminandosi per la lunghezza della terrazza.  
Era strano essere nuovamente senza una maschera sul viso, essere come i Bayushi era sempre stata parte della sua vita, ma gli ultimi cinque anni erano stati intensi ed era tornata nel suo ruolo solo sporadicamente, al punto che in qualche distratto momento, fugace e blando, aveva scordato di essere l'Imperatore del Cielo. Solo per qualche istante.  
-Anche l'Oracolo sarà presto sveglio, non solo il Re di Lucis. È davvero questo che vuoi?- Ruppe lo stallo l'Albino.  
-Se non sceglie in autonomia non usciremo mai dal circolo vizioso in cui siamo. Che guardi la verità, crolli sotto di essa se deve, ma che prenda una decisione conscio del reale-  
-E se prendesse quella sbagliata?- Insinuante Toturi, allusivo.  
-Quale che sia avremo una scelta-  
-Permettimi di riformulare: se non fosse quella in cui speravi?-  
Il Nie fermò il passo e si girò verso di lui lanciandogli un'occhiata severa.  
-Così sia, avremo la nostra risposta ed agiremo di conseguenza- decisa la voce incrociandone lo sguardo.  
-Hai combattuto il Leviatano per dagli questa chance e non sappiamo nemmeno se è in grado di coglierla-  
- _Abbbiamo_ \- corresse - combattuto il Leviatano-  
-È troppo ignaro, troppo vicino all'Oracolo, troppo confuso- insistette il leone.  
-È disposto a dubitare, direi che non possiamo chiedere di più-  
-Sei davvero investita per la causa di questo sovrano improbabile, tutto questo perché lo hai istruito per quattro anni, mio Nie?- viva critica non troppo celata, che si permetteva perché erano soli.  
-Disse l'uomo che ha fatto lo stesso con suo padre-  
-Io ho fatto contenimento con Re Regis, non vorrai davvero paragonarli?-  
-Hai pagato lo scotto del miasma per anni, e sei stato molto chiaro nel non volere il mio aiuto, tu come lo chiami?-  
-Non volevo la tua condiscendenza- ribatté con una tumultuosa veemenza.  
-Non l'hai avuta- tagliò corto e riprese a camminare sulla lunga balconata.  
-È giovane ed impreparato. Un bambino a cui hanno comunicato che deve essere uomo e sovrano dal giorno alla notte. Tutti pronti a guidarlo sulla carta, ma nessuno davvero deciso a seguirlo!- insistette lui riprendendo in ritardo il passo accanto a lei.  
-È giovane, te lo riconosco, e sì, gli hanno detto che era re dopo uno schiocco di dita e nessuna preparazione, ma non sta scappando, nè si rifugia nelle scelte del suo predecessore, come fece invece suo padre-  
-Solo perché non può farlo-  
-O magari perché ha visto dove conducono e non vuole finire in quell'angolo- imperiosa, nel voltarsi ancora indietro, nuovamente uno stallo di attrito.  
-Non tradirà mai l'Oracolo, non volutamente- vivida l'opposizione, c'era qualcosa di personale, dietro lo scambio di opinioni di logica, - quello che hai fatto per lui verrà vanificato dal Patto con Shiva-  
-Quello che abbiamo fatto per lui- corresse di nuovo, - e la verità è che non ha ancora stretto quel patto e non ha un percorso tracciato dalla marionetta preposta. Può ancora scegliere-  
L'albino scosse la testa e mosse qualche passo, autocontenimento.  
-Se le protezioni avessero ceduto, cosa avresti fatto?- domandò a bruciapelo fissandola davvero intensamente, come l'etichetta di Archadia proibiva.  
-Le protezioni non hanno ceduto perché i tre Tuoni non hanno ceduto- rispose lei sostenendone lo sguardo, -vuoi analizzare i se delle mie scelte?-  
-Sei il Nie, non c'è critica che possa muoverti-  
-Ottimo- lapidò, -perché stiamo facendo questa conversazione allora?-  
Si incamminò per la terza volta e dopo pochi passì svanì nel nulla.  
  
...  
  
Le quarantott'ore che seguirono l'ottenimento del testo di Archadia furono un momento di profonda lotta interiore per Ignis.  
Non era né calmo né ponderato. Era al limite di una fase manic da bipolare senza trattamenti farmacologici. Aveva dormito forse due ore, spalmate sui due giorni, non aveva fatto visita a Noctis, a Lady Lunafreya, non aveva ricercato risposte dal Segretario Claustra. Nulla. Solo quel dannato libro e le note, su post-it e segnapagina dello zio, che lo aveva incastrato in ciò che lui odiava di più: l’ambiguità dell’incertezza.  
Sapeva chi era, sapeva cosa doveva fare. Lo aveva sempre saputo. Era un pianificatore. Ora non più.  
Le parole del Nie lo tartassavano in modo subdolo, perché lo sfidavano a pensare e ragionare su fatti ed informazioni. Aveva capito perché gli aveva dato il testo prima del risveglio del principe e ora si trovava nella fastidiosa posizione che non era in grado di rigettare le teorie degli arcadi, esattamente come al colloquio con l’Imperatore era stato annichilito con grazia, come un bambino alla sua prima partita di scacchi con un maestro.  
Si era addormentato alla fine, un crollo. La voce di Gladio lo riportò alla realtà in un brutale bussare alla porta della sua stanza.  
-Ugh, si?- Mugugnò cercando di raccapezzarsi.  
-Apri questa dannata porta!- sentì tuonare dall’altra parte. Chiaramente stava picchiando la porta, non bussando.  
-Forse gli serve un momento, no? - Azzardò Prompto lì con lui, aveva fallito nel dissuaderlo dal fare forzatamente breccia.  
-Un momento per cosa? – sibilò adirato, - è passata una settimana e non abbiamo ancora i nostri telefoni, e siamo come animali in gabbia, mentre Noct e la principessa non sembrano intenzionati al risveglio. Pensi di dire qualcosa in proposito? Dobbiamo contattare Cor!!- di nuovo aggressivo.  
La porta si aprì e un non proprio impeccabile Ignis scoccò un’occhiata severa ad entrambi, mentre si passava una mano in testa cercando di sistemarsi.  
-Dormito bene madama?- sfotté lo scudo del re.  
Prompto chiese scusa in labiale per non essere riuscito a trattenerlo.  
-Non stavo dormendo- replicò puntiglioso, -anzi, sì, devo essermi addormentato, ma stavo leggendo-  
-Ramuh mi folgori! Ancora quel dannato libro?-  
-Volevamo risposte o sbaglio?-  
-Non da loro, sono vagamente di parte se non lo noti-  
-Questi non sono loro però, sono il Marshal e mio zio e tuo padre!- un crescendo che tradiva la frustrazione di Ignis, qualcosa di macerante dietro la compostezza che si imponeva di mantenere.  
Gladio ebbe un tremito di rabbia. Il nome di suo padre aveva avuto troppe nomine dopo la sua morte ad Insomnia, il grande uomo che voleva ricordare lui sembrava solo una fittizia parodia inventata per dare sollievo alle convinzioni di un giovane che non aveva avuto diritto di scegliersi la vita che voleva.  
-Quanto puoi essere sprovveduto? - sferzò ancora inviperito - te l’hanno dato loro quel dannato libro, proprio adesso, non ti chiede perché? Non ti chiedi perché Gilgamesh ci ha messo in guardia contro di loro e l’Oracolo, l’essere pacifista per eccellenza, ha cercato di squarciare la gola alla reggente di Archadia?-  
-E tu invece? Grand’uomo che segue gli avvertimenti – il tono strafottente fu voluto e misurato per essere tale, - tu non ti chiedi come mai il Blademaster trema come una bambinetta a cui si sono sciolte le trecce al nominare il Nie?-  
-L’uomo che ha fronteggiato era l’assassino del Fondatore- batté in una puerile ritirata Gladio.  
-Giusto, ma certo, dunque perché metterti in guardia su _questo_ Nie? -  
Non vi fu modo di proseguire, il biondo che si era allontanato per “lasciar litigare in pace i genitori”, tornò indietro di botto.  
-Hey! Noct è sveglio!- proruppe in un misto di affrancazione ed eccitazione.  
  
Indubbiamente fu sollevante anche per Gladio ed Ignis, troppe cose erano diventate strane ed inspiegabili dalla prova dell’Abissale, tuttavia il risveglio del Re Prescelto apriva nuovi scenari di incertezza e questo era tutt'altra storia. Probabilmente era questa la sensazione che si provava ad affrontare gli eventi senza il piano di un burattinaio alle spalle, il fatto che li lasciasse così sconcertati però era preoccupante. Non erano pronti per un tracciato senza indicazioni.  
Quando arrivarono alla stanza di Noctis il medico inviato del Primo Segretario stava lasciando i loro alloggi. Il Principe era fresco di abiti puliti ed aveva una faccia un po’ meditabonda.  
-Noct! Ti sei svegliato- esaltato Prompto.  
-Ehi- salutò a sua volta concedendosi un sorriso, mentre si sedeva sulla sponda del letto. Era nervoso, non gioioso, cosa che smorzò gli entusiasmi quasi subito.  
-Come ti senti?- chiede Specs con una rapida radiografia nel guardarlo.  
-Bene, direi, non so nemmeno perché sono stato KO così a lungo- teso, si passò una mano sul collo, - ho un milione di domande-  
-Alcune risposte saranno parecchio scioccanti- provò ancora a fare lo sdrammatizzante Prompto, - però prima la vera domanda che ti assilla- propose quasi trattenendo il fiato per lui, convinto di sapere quale fosse. Certo al mille per mille.  
-Aznable-  
Sbagliato.  
Il nome fulminò un po’ tutti, ma Ignis non per le stesse ragioni degli altri due.  
-Scusa, chi?- confuso il biondo, senza un piano alternativo evidentemente, troppo sicuro che la domanda giusta fosse Lunafreya.  
-Aznable- ripeté l'altro scocciato quasi, -cosa è successo all'altare?-  
-Ecco...-  
-L'Oracolo sta bene anche se è ancora incosciente, altezza. La ferita alla spalla sta guarendo piuttosto velocemente. Se la cosa vi interessa- Gladio, ruvidamente.  
-Ha ferite minori, ma direi che sta bene. Per il bene della diplomazia, ti consiglio di chiamarla Sua Grazia- si mise in mezzo Specs, aveva visto lo shock sul volto di Noctis. Evidentemente il fatto che lei fosse il misterioso Imperatore di Archadia non gli era noto.  
Il Principe dovette processare le risposte.  
-Bene- mugugnò solo impacciato, sentendosi vagamente sciocco per non aver domandato di Luna, ma aveva ancora impresso quello che era accaduto all'Altare e la sorpresa non era scemata solo perché aveva avuto un blackout di una settimana.  
-Bene?- Ripeté seccato Gladio.  
-Sono sollevato che Luna stia bene e che le ferite dell'arcade siamo minori-  
-Uno dei tuoi _storici_ ha piantato un kunai nella spalla della tua promessa sposa, sicuro di non voler rivedere la tua risposta?-  
-Magari Noct non ricorda, è crollato subito- tamponò Prompto.  
-No, ricordo- spazientito il principe, alzandosi irritato, - e no, non voglio rivedere nessuna risposta, ho visto cosa ha cercato di fare Luna. Dove si trova ora?-  
-In un alloggio della residenza del segretario Claustra in attesa che si svegli-  
-Intendevo Aznable- di nuovo la risposta sbagliata per circa tutti, si bloccò, - il sovrano di Archadia- corresse per amore della diplomazia suggerita pocanzi.  
-Da qualche parte nel Palazzo Ministeriale- rispose Ignis, - ma ci sono parecchie cose di cui devi essere informato prima-  
-Si, principe, mentre facevi il tuo sonno di bellezza Accordo è diventata parte di Archadia, gli innocenti studiosi, non sono poi così innocenti, ci hanno giocato alle spalle tutto il tempo e il Primo Segretario ha pensato bene di fregarci-  
-Gladio- obiettò blandamente Specs.  
-Hanno salvato Altissia- disse la sua anche Prompto, - come segno di alleanza credo, ora Accordo è subordinato a loro, che hanno dichiarato guerra all'impero. Hanno persino una flotta, vintage- borbottò.  
Noctis aggrottò la fronte.  
-Non possono dichiarare guerra-  
-Lo hanno fatto-  
-Non esattamente, il Niflheim li ha trascinati in guerra, ad Insomnia, quando hanno dato l'ordine di non lasciare superstiti presumo-  
Tutti si girarono verso la mente tattica del gruppo.  
-Che intendi? E come sai di quell'ordine?-  
-Me l'ha detto il Marshal, lo ha saputo da un paio di angoni superstiti. Chiamalo pretesto, non possono dichiarare guerra in prima istanza, ma se è qualcuno a dichiarar loro guerra possono rispondere-  
-Ma ti prego! I Niff nemmeno sapevano che esisteva Archadia-  
-Certo, ma hanno provato ad uccidere degli Arcadi e il loro Re, hanno tecnicamente fatto un'azione di guerra nei loro confronti-  
-Volevano entrare in guerra- disse a voce bassa Noctis, stranamente riflessivo, mentre ancora doveva dare forma alla notizia che lo scoprione era il Nie che aveva odiato dal giorno della caduta della capitale.  
-Probabile-  
-Quindi è stata tutta una farsa, la sceneggiata dell'ala ovest- l'insistenza di Gladio sapeva essere persistente fino a farsi ottusa a volte.  
-No, l'accordo con Re Egill è molto reale e Lucis era in difetto- freddamente analitico Ignis, l'eredità di Sylas era un macigno che sfregiava i luminosi ricordi di Insomnia.  
-Però volevano la guerra-  
-Il mio contratto con il Leviatano è valido- ruppe il battibecco tra i due cavalieri il principe. Non era una domanda, stava dando voce ad una sensazione.  
Di colpo si strappò il guanto sinistro, il ricordo di un dolore non chiaro a guidargli il gesto. La mano sinistra era incolume, ma aveva come un tatuaggio sul dorso della mano: la Meridiana di Malasorte.  
-E questa quando te la sei fatta? Il panico per gli aghi è venuta meno con gli amichetti di al di là della nebbia?- gracchiò scocciatamente Gladio.  
-Non capisco- mormorò cercando di fare mente locale, - non ne ho idea e no -  
-E' la meridiana che abbiamo visto alla tomba di Egill- disse Prompto occhieggiando il segno, -deve aver fatto male sulla mano- parlava dell'eventuale tatuaggio. Noctis roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
-Non mi sono tatuato addosso questa roba-  
-E' un marchio non un tatuaggio- decretò Ignis con un mezzo sospiro, -Protetto dal Cielo- citò qualcosa a fior di labbra.  
-Come?-  
-Anche Dagarth lo aveva-  
-Amicitia. Dagarth Amicitia?- volle conferma Gladio.  
-Proprio lui- scambio di sguardi, -il Nie gli diede protezione nonostante la sua diffidenza, quando poi si misero sulle tracce dell'Ardente il marchio apparve. I poteri del sovrano di Archadia sono misteriosi, potrebbe averti dato la sua protezione durante i quattro anni ad Insomnia-  
Il principe distolse lo sguardo stringendosi la mano marchiata con la destra, le emozioni si stavano intrecciando malamente, era rabbioso per essere stato ingannato, ma era anche grato, euforico, affrancato dall'angoscia.  
-Devo parlarle – sentenziò con impazienza irrazionale, -adesso-  
-Noct ti sei appena svegliato- fece notare il biondo, -tra l'altro non siamo esattamente nella situazione di avanzare pretese, siamo ospiti circa prigionieri-  
-Sicuramente dovete parlare, ma non puoi davvero piombarle tra capo e collo ora- mise le mani avanti Ignis.  
-Perché no? Mi sono svegliato ora e lei ha preso il mio posto alla prova dell’Abissale contro la mia volontà-  
-Perché volevi proprio combatterlo il Leviatano?- mormorò scettico il biondo scrutando il principe.  
-Non è questo il punto!- sbottò, - era una mia responsabilità-  
-Può darsi, ma rinfacciare un aiuto di questo genere non mi sembra la mossa più sensata, visto in che guazzabuglio politico versiamo al momento. Senza contare che siamo sotto la responsabilità di Altissia, il Primo Segretario è stato molto chiaro sul non creare problemi-  
-Fantastico, l'amicizia di Accordo non ha eguali- stizzito alquanto.  
-Noi e l'Oracolo eravamo disposti a fare a pezzi Altissia per l'Abissale, la scelta della governatrice non è così assurda- Prompto.  
Il silenzio calò nervoso, nemmeno l'impetuoso scudo del re obiettò sulla situazione.  
Alla fine si optò per lasciare a Specs i ragguagli a Noctis, mentre questo pranzava, lasciando che gli altri due continuassero la loro crociata per i cellulari con il Primo Segretario. La necessità di parlare con Cor Leonis si stava facendo oltre l’impellente.  
  
-Si fa attendere la signora-  
Irritato Gladio, la prigionia politica lo logorava e i continui pungolamenti con il principe prima ed ora anche Ignis lo stavano buttando fuori asse. Era un buon soldato lo scudo del re, era come Clarus lo aveva voluto: temprato, abile e funzionale, ma non era un innovatore o un contestatore dello status quo, aveva bisogno delle sue certezze, poche, ma solide, per poter affrontare imprevisti ed inganni.  
-Sarà occupata, ha un impero tutto nuovo sopra la testa- si strinse nelle spalle Prompto, ciondolando per la saletta in cui aspettavano nuove dalla governatrice. -Non ha chiesto molto di Lady Lunafreya- cambiò argomento.  
-E' ossessionato dagli Arcadi-  
-Parecchio- convenne pensieroso, era difficile per il ragazzino del gruppo lasciarsi andare al flusso di pensieri con Gladio, la roccia del team, soprattutto quando era seccato. -Tu pensi mai a quei quattro anni?-  
-In che senso?-  
-A quello che ci siamo persi, di Noct-  
Pungolato male Gladio distolse lo sguardo e si fece due passi fino ad una finestra, guardare fuori gli evitava di mostrare facce troppo leggibili all'amico. Era frustrato.  
-Non è che siamo spariti in quei quattro anni sai? Ha conosciuto anche questi bastardi, ma noi eravamo con lui-  
-E sono sicuramente dei bastardi?- l'innocenza di Prompto era in grado di disarmare anche il possente soldato della guardia reale.  
-Lo hanno inganno, forse usato, e ora questiona tutto di sé- replicò seccatamente.  
-Gli hanno salvato la vita, e hanno salvato quella di Lady Lunafreya, che ha ringraziato con un'imbroccata di tridente-  
-Per i Sei! Prompto! Da che parte stai?-  
-Da quella di Noctis- vivida la risposta, fin troppo solenne per il ragazzo leggero che voleva vendersi di essere.  
Stallo nel discorso.  
-Non hai dubbi Gladio?-  
-Come potrei non averne?- ammise seccato, con se stesso in parte, si appoggiò alla parete. -Ma vogliamo davvero mettere tutto in discussione? Se apriamo la porta della contestazione rischiamo di dover bruciare al suolo ogni nostra convinzione, non è qualcosa che possiamo realmente permetterci di fare-  
-Noct vorrebbe...-  
-Lucis ha bisogno del suo re, del cristallo e delle sue regole- lo zittì.  
-Ed il lascito di Egill ed il tuo predecessore?-  
Altro stallo.  
-Vediamo prima cosa scopre Ignis facendo il topo di biblioteca, poi potremo rivalutare le nostre posizioni- tagliò corto sentendo aprirsi la porta.  
Non entrò la governatrice, Weskham fece il suo ingresso nel piccolo salotto pretenzioso, per arredamento e decorazioni.  
-Cavalieri- salutò informale con quella sua abbracciante voce baritonale.  
-Wes?- stranito Prompto. Anche Gladio lo guardò sghembo.  
-So di non avere il fascino del Segretario Claustra, ma siate pazienti è molto impegnata, come dovreste immaginare. Mi ha detto di consegnarvi questi e chiedervi discrezione- sventolò con un sorriso una busta contenente i loro cellulari e un nuovo set di auricolari.  
-Finalmente ha ceduto, nemmeno fossimo delle spie-  
-E' una situazione delicata per il Protettorato-  
-Certo, non succede tutti i giorni di cambiare bandiera e dare la schiena a vecchi alleati tutto in uno- ruvido il commento di Gladio.  
-L'Oracolo ha chiesto di far abbattere la città per combattere le tenebre, che cosa doveva fare secondo te?- morbido ed accomodante Weskham.  
-Porto i telefoni agli altri due- annunciò Prompto, ben lieto di evitarsi il momento no dell'amico, - il principe si è svegliato- annunciò poi verso l'ex consigliere di Regis.  
-Camelia me l'ha detto, le mie felicitazioni-  
Sempre adorabilmente posato, ma non tirò fuori inutili salamelecchi. Un cenno ed il biondo lasciò la stanza a passo spedito.  
-Il mondo sta cambiando, non solo per Lucis-  
-Non lo metto in dubbio, semplicemente noi abbiamo preso il colpo più forte e gli altri sono stati a guardare-  
-E' così che la vedi?- un accenno di elegante stupore nell'uomo che aveva scelto di non essere più un Lucii.  
-E' così che è andata, o hai già rimosso il trattato di pace con il Niflheim dalle top news?-  
-Sembra più karma a me, che altro- ammise l'uomo di contro con disinvoltura, -quando Re Mors ha scelto chi aveva diritto alla barriera e chi no e quando suo figlio ha fatto altrettanto eleggendo Insomnia a sopra le parti, come credi che sia stata percepita dagli esclusi?-  
Gladio dovette incassare il colpo.  
-Non era quello che intendevo-  
-Suppongo di no, ma fa parte della questione, non si può guardare solo il proprio angolo-  
Stoccata che colpì impietosa.  
-Com'è questa nuova alleanza?-  
-Nuova-  
Gladio fece una smorfia.  
-E' troppo fresca, non si può ancora giudicare. C'è l'euforia che travia tutto, Altissia è ancora in piedi, un vero miracolo, ma non è che non vediamo la flotta che ci gira intorno. Molto pittoresca per altro, ma tutt'altro che di mera scena-  
-Che vuoi dire?-  
-A quanto pare i galeoni e vascelli, non vanno solo via acqua e cosa più interessante sono magici, perfettamente in grado di rivaleggiare con le aeronavi. Se la vedi così è come essere sotto un elegante assedio militare-  
-Lo avete voluto questo assedio-  
-Minus malus, ti direi- si concesse un commento da puro politico. - Camelia ha preso una decisione sicuramente fuori schema, per ora ne ha avuto benefici, ma il futuro resta incerto, Archadia è qui per restare in guerra, non per definire una tregua, ne consegue che noi con loro-  
-Archadia- ripeté con stizza il cavaliere.  
-Non sei un grande fan vedo, anche se si sono schierati con voi con il Leviatano-  
Gladio gli tirò un'occhiataccia, Wes si limitò a sorridere.  
-Io e la governatrice siamo amici dai tempi di tuo padre- ammise chi era la fonte.  
-Li chiamavano segreti di stato- ironizzò sospirando. In qualche modo Weskham ed i suoi modi calmavano Gladio, che si ritrovò a riflettere più onestamente sui suoi sentimenti di attrito verso i misteriosi signori di Archadia.  
L'uomo rise e si avviò alla porta.  
-I miei saluti al principe, sono davvero lieto che stia bene-  
-Aspetta- lo bloccò, -non mi hai detto cosa pensi degli Arcadi, mi vuoi davvero lasciare così?-  
-Te l'ho detto, è troppo presto-  
-Nemmeno un pronostico? E' insolito da parte tua-  
-Te l'ha detto Cid?-  
-Forse- abbozzò un sorriso complice.  
-Non è più una guerra di soli uomini-  
-Questo da prima che arrivassero loro però-  
-Da un certo punto di vista, sicuramente, il Re di Lucis è sempre stato tra il chiaro e scuro, mortale e divino, con i suoi legami ai Sei. Tuttavia i ruoli erano chiari, ora non è più così- molto cauto nel dare opinioni, soprattutto quando era insicuro, -se cerchi un consiglio cristallino non sono l'uomo giusto, non mi sbilancio mai senza qualche elemento-  
-Un consiglio quale che sia invece?-  
-Se quello che mi ha riferito Camelia è vero, c'è qualcosa che Eos avrebbe fatto meglio a ricordarsi negli ultimi duemila anni. Quale che sia il destino predetto dai Sei, probabilmente non è tutta la verità-  
-Notevole- c'era sarcasmo nel tono, -per uno che non vuole sbilanciarsi-  
Wes sorrise disinvolto.  
-Semplice opinione, da semplice uomo- non si lanciò oltre, -i miei saluti-  
Gladio rimase in silenzio a fissare dalle vetrate una pioggia molesta abbracciare Altissia come una velo di mestizia. Era combattuto e non voleva esserlo, la voce di suo padre, i suoi dogmi, erano radicati in lui, incisi nell'anima, indelebili ed inoppugnabili.  
Alla fine compose il numero di Cor.  
_"Gladio?"_ la voce del Genarale era severa e compassata, ma tradì un certo sollievo.  
-Marshal- disse lui con un sospiro pesante, -il principe è vivo e si è risvegliato-  
_"Grazie al cielo"_  
-Davvero Cor? Il cielo?- ironico in modo pungente.  
_"Sai cosa intendo"_ tagliò corto l'altro, _"come procedono le cose? La principessa?"_  
-Viva anche lei, ma ancora incosciente-  
_"Ho parlato con Cid, Altissia ed Accordo sono in lockdown, non si entra e non si esce. Che intenzioni avete?"_  
-Potremmo essere nel mezzo di un incidente diplomatico, quindi siamo bloccati qui. Non abbiamo più visto Cid, credo sia bloccato al porto-  
_"Lo è infatti. Che intendi con incidente diplomatico?"_ la voce si faceva più seriosa.  
-L'Oracolo ha cercato di ammazzare l'Imperatore di Archadia. E' un problema secondo te?- volutamente usò un termine dissonante da associare alla pura fanciulla scelta dagli Dei, parimenti fece la domanda inutile con un chiaro intento in mente.  
La pausa di silenzio fu troppo lunga, al punto che Gladio credette che gli avesse attaccato in faccia.  
-Marshal?- incalzò.  
_"Scusa sono qui"_ risposte, ma con ulteriore ritardo, _"non credo nemmeno di riuscire a immaginare la Principessa in un'azione simile. Ci sono state rappresaglie?"_  
-Sapessi noi- pungente l'ironia, -per ora nessuna, ma siamo prigionieri di Altissia e dell'ubbidiente governatrice-  
_"Il Principe?"_  
-Sconcertato, ma forse non per i nostri stessi motivi-  
_"Che vuoi dire?"_  
-Sembra molto legato agli arcadi, moooolto legato-calcò attentamente, -c'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?-  
Un'altra pausa fastidiosamente lunga.  
_"Non sfidarli, se non sei pronto alle conseguenze"_  
-Di cosa stai parlando di grazia?-  
_"Del tuo maledetto temperamento"_ spazientito, _"non sono quei tipi di avversari Gladio. Non è una questione di forza con loro"_  
-E che avversari sono allora?-  
_"Speriamo non siano avversari"_  
-Fiducioso quanto il principe-  
_"Un consiglio: non amano che si tocchi il loro sovrano, tenete d'occhio Lady Lunafreya, se volesse ripetersi"_  
-Noi invece siamo tolleranti quando toccano il nostro, che consiglio sarebbe?- seccato il tono.  
_"E' diverso, il Nie è quasi sacro per loro, più che un essere umano. E come avrai già capito tendono a non dimenticare, quindi evitate di dare loro motivo di volervi morti"_  
-L'Immortale ha timore degli Arcadi dunque?-  
_"Non fare questo gioco con me, ragazzino. Hai il mio rispetto per aver superato Gilgamesh, ma la strada è ancora lunga"_ sferzante la lapidata, _"Sto cercando di trovare un passaggio per Fenestala, arrivano strane notizie dall'impero, tenetemi informato, io vedrò di fare lo stesso"_  
-Fenestala??- sgranò gli occhi, - stai andando a Tenebrae?-  
_"Non ho tempo di spiegarti, Sylas mi ha lasciato degli indizi che non voglio ignorare, potrebbero chiarire alcune cose. Proteggi il Principe e non scherzare con gli Arcadi"_  
-Ma certo generale, e se sono loro a scherzare con me?-  
_"Sarabbe una cosa nuova, ma probabilmente saresti anche morto, non li ho mai visti scherzare in cinque anni"_  
-Per i Sei! Cor? Abbiamo affrontato il Blademaster tu ed io, dobbiamo tremare davanti a questi storici?- usato con disprezzo il termine storici.  
_"Gilgamesh ancora trema, Gladio"_ gli attaccò in faccia.  
Lo Scudo del Re rimase basito, come schiaffeggiato con brutalità. Aveva conquistato qualcosa a Taelpar Crag, aveva riavuto la sua sicurezza e fiducia in se stesso, eppure non sembrava abbastanza.  



	16. Scambio Equivalente

Una pioggia battente aveva stretto Altissia in una morsa molesta e malinconica. Una violenta tempesta proveniente dal nord flagellava insistentemente le coste, quasi per ricordare ad Accordo il loro tradimento al Niflheim.  
La flotta di Dalmasca sorvegliava cielo e mare, in un rigoroso silenzio compassato, i pochi soldati di Archadia raramente mettevano piede a terra, gli scambi informativi erano ridotti al minimo e sempre veicolati dal Principe Larsa. Gli unici veri contatti diretti e protratti erano con alcuni gruppi specifici delle Guardie Pretorie, le quali stavano venendo addestrate dagli Arcadi per essere uniformemente pronti a manovre e strategie basiche.  
_Hikutei_ li chiamavano gli Arcadi, le navi del cielo, che tuttavia si riadattavano egregiamente sull'acqua. Sembravano galeoni e velieri del passato, ma c’erano errori disfunzionali fuori tempo nelle loro maestose strutture, eliche ed ingranaggi elaborati che non facevano parte del repertorio comune. La magia era percepibile.  
Fradicio Noctis, aveva perlustrato un’ampia zona della capitale con mille salti warp per evitare guardie e scomode spiegazioni. L’aveva trovata alla fine, Aznable, nella veranda coperta di uno dei vascelli di Archadia, l’unico ormeggiato davanti al Palazzo dei Plenipotenziari.  
Abbordò la nave con l’affanno per i troppi salti, fradicio di pioggia, e aveva un marasma di emozioni negli occhi. Fremeva di troppe sensazioni, anche contrapposte, mentre lei era semplicemente composta e nemmeno vagamente sorpresa. Era diversa senza maschera, e non per gli sfregi ancora in via di guarigione, era disturbante perché sembrava sancire la differenza con il prima, la farsa contrapposta alla realtà. Infantilmente il principe si ritrovò a volere la Storica e non la signora di Archadia. Intriganti e magnetici gli occhi che aveva tanto desiderato vedere incutevano un reverenziale timore e la mancanza della tunica nera degli Eruditi creava la perfetta dissonanza che li qualificava come sconosciuti. Perché questo era l’Imperatore del Cielo.  
Sorrise la donna, di circostanza. Gli sfregi al viso e le tracce delle ferite al braccio erano uno schiaffo morale per il principe, ma non osò chiedere come stesse. Non disse proprio nulla in realtà.  
-Grazie Akodo, il Re di Lucis ci ha trovato- disse con fare elegante e sornione, sottendendo che l’avevano guidato loro, non li aveva stanati lui.  
Noctis non riuscì a dire niente, colpito molto male da questa affermazione. Si voltò quasi di scatto notando solo ora l’albino alle sue spalle, mentre faceva un inchino verso Aznable. Da come grondava di pioggia il suo mantello doveva averlo seguito in ogni dannato salto fino alla nave.  
Il principe si sentì profondamente umiliato, ma lo mascherò egregiamente, grazie anche al guazzabuglio di emozioni che lo sconquassavano al momento.  
-Puoi lasciarci, non proveremo ad ucciderci, e direi che il braccio non rappresenta uno svantaggio al momento. Siamo ancora per la diplomazia- era un ordine non una richiesta e Noctis lo colse come poco gradito al leone, che tuttavia prese commiato.  
-Mio Nie-  
Erano soli.  
Insieme per la prima volto dopo mesi e come un ragazzino sciocco era bloccato, incapace di mettere due parole in successione. La pioggia gli risultava assordante, sottolineava quanto male faceva il suo silenzio.  
Il modo in cui Noctis la guardava era sbagliato, come del resto era sbagliato e confuso quello che provava, un misto mal assortito di rabbia, irrequietezza e brama, il tutto condito di sollievo e dubbio che faticavano a fare il paio. Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato era semplicemente assurda la situazione in cui si trovavano.  
-Hai davvero bisogno che ti proteggano da me?-  
-No, ma tu potresti aver bisogno di protezione da loro- risposte lei imperturbabile, come sempre. Dannatamente lei. Provò gioia nell’assonanza, era innegabile, ma anche frustrazione, perché era ancora il bamboccio impacciato che non sapeva come dirle addio ad Insomina, come del resto non riusciva dirle tutto il resto.  
-Ho creduto che fossi morta-  
Deglutì il principe, era fuori allenamento per questo. Questi dannati discorsi troppo lunghi ed intrecciati, quella maledetta calma distaccata.  
-Una deduzione corretta. La nostra incolumità era un fatto irrilevante per il futuro reggente di Lucis-  
-Irrilevante! - ripeté con impeto, ferito da tanta composta logica, il marasma di emozioni stava spingendo gli argini del suo contegno. -Ho creduto che fossi morta! - le urlò addosso, -una parte di me è morto con te ed Insomnia quel giorno!-  
Aveva parlato senza filtro, senza controllo bocca cervello. Fremente ed avvilito, ma l’aveva detto a voce alta, forse per la prima volta in modo onesto con se stesso.  
\- Ho odiato Archadia ed Egill, ho odiato mio padre!- umiliato nel confessare le sue bassezze, traboccante nel suo miscuglio di gioia e disperazione, ormai gli argini avevano ceduto, - ho odiato il tuo dannato imperatore, che ti aveva mandato a Lucis!-  
Si bloccò a due passi da lei, senza più parole, o semplicemente con troppe e quindi incapace di continuare. Distolse lo sguardo, incartato, non voleva sentirsi ragazzino, si tirò indietro i capelli fradici dal viso.  
-Chi è Garnet?-  
Il grido di Toturi ancora gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Era disperato in quel momento, così disperato da non rispettare il loro dannato cerimoniale.  
-Qualcuno che non dovresti nominare in questo modo-  
-Il tizio di poco fa l'ha nominata proprio in questo modo- ribatté ostile.  
-Toturi è il Campione di Smeraldo-  
Questa doveva essere una spiegazione, dal tono con cui lo disse, ma per Noctis fu solo fonte di altra stizza. L'albino non incarnava esattamente l'uomo che poteva far tremare Gilgamesh ed il fatto che fosse stata "la persona più vicina a suo padre" lo urtava.  
Il Nie lo scrutò a lungo, valutativa, poi sospirò paziente.  
-Non chiamare l'Imperatore di Archadia per nome, non è consono- ammonì con un tono che quasi faceva apparire la cosa estranea a lei.  
-Consono?- ripeté indispettito.  
-Appropriato-  
Un fastidioso ripetersi.  
-Per chi?-  
-Chiunque. È il cerimoniale, vostra altezza-  
-Tu sei l'Imperatore di Archadia!- accusò di contro lui.  
-È così-  
Una risposta semplice che però apriva inquietanti scenari.  
-Aznable?-  
-È lo Shogun dei Bayushi-  
A domanda risposta. Imperterrita, scrutandolo, valutandolo forse. Distante come sempre, così vicina, eppure così irraggiungibile.  
-Ho creduto che tu fossi lei per quattro anni-  
-Io sono lei sciocca rana, ancora confuso da semplici articolazioni di intenti, mi deludi Re di Lucis- il tono era tutt’altro che deluso però, si spostò di due passi, - entrambi gli spiriti del mio essere sono in questa figura, non v’è confusione o dissidio in questo- vivido lo sguardo che gli assestò, imperioso, -per completare il quadro comunque, sono il Nie III e decenza vuole che tu mi stia a cinque passi- sferzante la sua svirgolata di dialettica nel riassettare le metriche.  
-Che? Oh chiedo venia mia signora- irritato in apparenza, ma invero solo sorpreso, non si aspettava una disputa sull'etica di comportamento, - volete anche la reverenza altezza? -  
-Vostra grazia- lo corresse lei puntigliosa, con un sorriso sornione che fece capolino sul viso.  
Era come se giocassero, come nella biblioteca di Insomnia.  
-Stai scherzando? -  
-Uno di noi due è un imperatore- ironica e flessuosa la voce, -la tua etichetta è pessima, avresti dovuto inchinarti prima non credi?- incalzante al punto giusto perché il casino di emozioni e sensazioni trovasse un suo equilibrio. Di fatto non lo stava nè correggendo nè forzando al comportamento corretto, gli stava solo mostrando come tante maschere non cambiassero il volto che le indossava.  
Il giovane si ritrovò a sorriderle con il cuore, ad assaporare la gioia di saperla viva, e al dare un valore alla rabbia provata per l’inganno subito. Il cambio nel discorso lo stava rinfrancando su chi avesse davanti, era ancora l’Erudita della torre dei libri, la scacchista che non era ancora riuscito a battere.  
Con l'affrancazione però tornarono anche i tumulti. Non era sereno essere con lei, era tanto inebriante quanto logorante, il suo animo era bel lontano dall'essere limpido. E sopra ogni cosa, erano in guerra e lui era un sovrano senza nazione che non era certo quale fosse il suo scopo.  
-Avete voluto entrare in guerra- disse dopo un lungo momento, stando lui a distanza adesso.  
La gioia di riavere Aznable era accompagnata dal mistero intorno al Nie.  
-Era necessario, per far parte di questa epoca-  
-Siete venuti ad Insomnia con un'agenda ben diversa da quella di Storici- rigido il tono, era viva, ma la verità che era sopravvissuta con lei era ancora un enigma.  
-Siamo venuti a Lucis per rispettare il patto di Egill, il fatto che voi abbiate dimenticato ha imposto una severa variazione alle cose, che ha richiesto un lustro del nostro tempo e quasi le nostre vite-  
-Sono il Re di Lucis ora- tutt'altro che fiero nel dirlo, -puoi parlare del dannato patto senza giri di parole? Puoi chiarire di cosa si tratta per davvero?-  
-Non è esatto-  
Gelo.  
-Cosa?-  
-Sei il Re di Lucis solo sulla carta, in quanto successore di Re Regis, ma non hai ancora indossato l'anello, i Re del passato non ti hanno ancora consacrato a depositario della loro eredità, il potere di intercessione con la Sacra Pietra-  
-Quindi per te non sono re?-  
-La mia opinione non conta-  
-Disse l'Imperatore del Cielo- sarcastico.  
-Conta solo l'accordo, e per il Patto di Egill non sei ancora il Re- chiarificò con la sua irriducibile flemma, - in quanto erede al trono posso sicuramente dirti molto di più, ma ci sono vincoli ancora validi-  
-Metterò quel dannato anello se devo, è in Altissia proprio ora, con Luna- sentenziò seccato, il viso segnato di Aznable però lo zittì, facendolo sentire di colpo un verme ingrato, distolse lo sguardo.  
Il discorso finì in uno strano stallo. Gli occhi rosa e lavanda del Nie scrutavano il giovane sovrano, che nel veder persistere il silenzio rialzò gli occhi sulla donna, cogliendone il punto di dissidio, memore dei loro mille discorsi durante gli anni passati.  
-Sto ponendo le domande sbagliate- non era una domanda, Noctis ne era certo. Sbuffò con pesantezza e nervosismo, si sentiva avviluppato in migliaia di fili, smarrito. Odiava questa sensazione. Si passò ancora una volta la mano nei capelli fradici.  
Come sempre ad inseguirla, certe cose non sembravano destinate a cambiare.  
-Hai detto che puoi rispondere molto di più ora, nonostante tutto-  
-È così-  
-Perchè tutte queste regole?-  
-I Sei hanno indirettamente vincolato il Patto-  
-Perchè?-  
-Contenimento-  
Risposte telegrafiche, colse i confini del dialogo. Inspirò a fondo.  
-Lo abbiamo già fatto questo gioco e io facevo abbastanza schifo- disse poi fermandolesi di fronte, un accenno di sorriso, assorto nel guardarla. Cercando risposte sul suo volto oltre che nella voce.  
-Cosa succederà quando indosserò l'Anello di Lucis?-  
-Ascenderai come sovrano, la tua linea di sangue ti garantisce accettazione da parte dei Re di Lucis, così facendo suggellerai il tuo asservimento al cristallo- calmo il tono, limpido lo sguardo.  
-Asservimento?- il termine lo disturbava, -la pietra è stata donata a Lucis-  
-Sei un custode principe, non il proprietario-  
Gelo.  
-Non capisco, e tutti i miei Patti con i Sei?-  
-Sei il Re Prescelto-  
Noctis fece una smorfia .  
-E chi mi ha prescelto?- chiese ricordando le domande rivoltegli al laghetto artificiale dentro la cittadella.  
Lei sorrise sibillina.  
-Dovresti sfidare il silenzio dell'Oracolo Principe, non il mio-  
Lo folgorò. Non aveva dimenticato Luna, ma l'aveva come accantonata in un angolo della sua mente, si sentì ingiusto ed allo stesso tempo confuso. Il sogno che lo tormentava, le prove con gli Dei, l'incidente all'altare. L'idea stessa di confrontarsi con Luna era vissuta come un importuno.  
Profondamente frustrato strinse il pugno destro.  
-Perchè i tuoi poteri assomigliano ai miei?- Riprese.  
-E così che credi che sia?-  
-Che vuoi dire?- incerto, -sono i poteri di Lucis ad assomigliare ai vostri?-  
Sorriso beffardo.  
-I poteri donati ai Lucis Caelum sono legati ad Archadia?-  
-Un inganno di un tempo lontano-  
-Molto poetico- commentò sarcastico.  
In un impeto irato si tolse il guanto sinistro, mostrando il marchio.  
-Perchè proteggermi dal Leviatano?-  
-L'Abissale era fuori controllo. Anche per via della nostra presenza-  
-Credevi che non ce l'avrei fatta?-  
-Non è questo il punto-  
-E qual è?-  
Silenzio.  
-È stata una scelta profondamente avventata risvegliarla-  
-Prendere il mio posto è stato saggio invece?- ribatté seccato.  
-Indubbiamente funzionale, io non ero sola-  
-Luna non mi avrebbe fatto tentare un patto suicida- convinto il tono, troppo convinto. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove arrivasse tale sicurezza.  
-Non consciamente-  
-Che significa?-  
-Il controllo che effettivamente ha l'Oracolo è diverso da quello che crede di avere-  
Imprecò sottovoce all'ennesimo indovinello.  
-Se mettessi l'anello risponderesti e basta? Sarei come Egill per il Nie II?-  
_Saremmo due pari?_ sembrava chiedere tacitamente.  
-Sarebbe diverso da come fu per Egill-  
-Perchè?-  
-Lui non era il Re Prescelto-  
-Ma potremmo parlare direttamente?- insistette, mosso dall'esasperazione.  
-Sì- tardò la risposta e lo fissò in tralice.  
Si bloccò ricambiando il suo sguardo.  
-Che cosa perderei mettendo l'anello?-  
-Non posso proteggerti dalle tue scelte-  
Lapidaria, imperioso il Nie, era sconquassante per Noctis come il minuto prima era devastato dal desiderio di baciarla e quello dopo era furioso di rabbia. Troppo caos nei suoi pensieri.  
Fece un passo verso il Nie per chiudere quell'irritante distanza che li separava, quasi inconsciamente, e lei in perfetta sincronia arretrò per andare ad appoggiarsi di schiena al parapetto di babordo. Lui distolse lo sguardo e trattenne un sospiro di afflizione.  
Si prese un lungo attimo di silenzio, raggiungendo a sua volta il parapetto, accanto a lei, guardando però verso il mare sotto la pioggia.  
-Parlerò con Luna- annunciò infine.  
-Tale sarà il momento del nostro congedo dunque-risposte lei pacata.  
-Come?- si volse di scatto.  
-L'Oracolo deve lasciare Altissia una volta sveglio e tu puoi scegliere quando ciò debba avvenire-  
La tensione colse di nuovo il principe.  
-Come potrei...-  
-Ho parzialmente sigillato i suoi poteri, ma la costrizione verrà meno quando la incontrerai-  
-Perchè avresti fatto una cosa simile?-  
-Per farle guadagnare tempo-  
Una brutta sensazione attraversò il principe, che si limitò a fissare il Nie, sperando di venir smentito.  
-L'uso dei suoi eccezionali poteri richiede uno scotto all'Oracolo- severa la voce, per certi punti di vista critica, -c'è un motivo se vi è stato richiesto di ricordare-  
-Però non ricordiamo-  
-Corretto- cupa per un secondo contrita, -per questo dobbiamo esplorare alternative, inoltre siamo soggetti alle scelte di Re Regis, in via del tutto casuale questo potrebbe effettivamente compensare alla vostra mancanza di informazioni-  
-Mio padre? Cosa intendi?-  
-Re Regis strutturò il suo intorno legandolo al Patto di Egill condividendo le informazioni su Archadia, il meccanismo del patto è insidioso, ogni elemento deve essere sostituibile e quindi sono ammissibili eredi di questi, successori. Sylas Scintia ha scelto un successore prima di morire ad Insomina-  
Una doccia gelata, l'ennesima. Noctis fissò la donna come se avesse parlato in una lingua straniera, la sua mente gli proponeva oscure evoluzioni legate a quanto appena dichiarato.  
-Successore per cosa?-  
-La conoscenza condivisa in nome del Patto-  
Stordito dalla notizia, non era certo di capire dove si stesse andando a parare.  
-Esiste davvero un modo per cui noi si possa parlare nonostante il Patto?-  
-No, non per noi due, ma è possibile uno scambio equivalente- annunciò con pesantezza, - un cavaliere di Lucis per un cavaliere di Archadia. A quel punto i vincoli dei Sei verranno meno per loro, perchè di fatto è come se facessero parte dell'altra fazione- ne incrociò per un secondo lo sguardo, -sappiamo già chi è il cavaliere per Lucis, Lord Scientia lo ha deciso, ciò che manca da definire è il suo equivalente- la voce era adombrata, seppure non vacillasse.  
-Chi? Chi ha definito come suo erede? E che significa equivalente?- molto sulla difensiva, stava intuendo dove si voleva andare a papare.  
-Ignis Scienta sarà il successore di suo zio. Deve venire con noi, come se fosse un mio Cavaliere, in cambio però, un suo pari può venire con te- intercalò una pausa sentita, -tu definisci la metrica dell'equivalenza principe, il valore che ha per te Ignis Scientia richiede un eguale per me, tra i miei Tuoni-  
-Frena, cosa? Ignis?- stava venendo sopraffatto, - vuoi prenderti Ignis?- sconcertato, -no, assolutamente no. Non permetterò mai una cosa simile!-  
-Non è una scelta, Re Regis e Lord Scintia hanno deciso per noi. Che ci piaccia oppure no, non abbiamo voce in capitolo- veemente l'appunto, anche se vedeva che era la sopresa a farlo reagire così. -Archadia avrà Ignis tra le sue fila, questa è una promessa, principe, non getterò cinquecento anni perchè la cosa non ti aggrada-  
Noctis le lanciò una sguardo tagliente, aveva colto la non troppo velata minaccia.  
-Pagherò lo stesso prezzo, visto che il Cavaliere che devo cedere a Lucis deve avere per me lo stesso valore che Ignis ha per te-  
-Non sarà mai alla pari- sentenziò veemente, come se fosse impossibile uno scambio davvero alla pari. Si scostò dal parapetto con violenza.  
-Ignis ne è a conoscenza- gli disse mentre lui si allontanava.  
Noctis si fermò per un secondo, ma non si voltò indietro, riprese a camminare furiosamente evocando una delle sue spade per sparire poi in un salto warp.  
  
...  
  
-Affronta i suoi demoni-  
Esordì Gabranth quando il Nie gli apparve accanto nella loggia di una torretta da cui teneva d'occhio la residenza ministeriale.  
Calmo e misterioso l'uomo, un'ombra che osservava paziente. Gli occhi neri attenti non tradivano mai i suoi pensieri.  
-Sotto costrizione però, non sapremo quanto sia disposto ad affrontarli e quanto sia mera coercizione fino a che non sarà con noi-  
-Diffidenza?-  
-Non veramente, ma dobbiamo essere onesti, non era lo scenario che volevamo-  
-Ciò nonostante, stiamo parlando di un'opportunità-  
Un cenno dubbioso, occhi rivolti alla residenza ministeriale, ove si trovava Ignis.  
-Sylas aveva indubbiamente le sue ragioni per volere che il nipote fosse consapevole, pur non sapendo che cosa avrebbe causato la sua richiesta-  
Prompto irruppe nello studio dove Specs stava leggendo, così i due assistettero a distanza ad una scenetta che probabilmente era all'ordine del giorno. Pensierosi i loro sguardi calmi ed insonadabili.  
-Le dinamiche della guardia reale sono erratiche-  
-Lo so, non sono pronti a fare a meno di Ignis Scintia, soprattutto il principe- calmo il tono, consapevole.  
-Ho più riserve per il suo Scudo che per il giovane re-  
-Clarus ha cercato di creare la copia di se stesso, ma la personalità su cui lavorava era profondamente diversa- critica piatta, senza enfasi, un modo distaccato per un _errore da principiante_.  
-Nell'arroganza di credersi funzionale al punto da volersi ripetere- commentò inintelligibile il drago, -la verità è che non era idoneo al ruolo, ha fatto il suo possibile, a prescindere che questo fosse davvero il necessario richiesto-  
-A volte sei brutale come un Kizuki- disse il Nie con un sorriso strano, rievocativo del loro passato, -tuttavia, sembrava più speranza che convinzione, credo avesse più crepe nella sua maschera altera di quante non fosse in grado di gestirne e ne fosse ahimé ben conscio. È rimasto fermo nel suo ruolo fino alla fine, mostrando grande coerenza con se stesso, anche se questo ha cambiato le carte in tavola a noi- inspirò a fondo, concedendosi un momento sul profumo della pioggia.  
-Akodo ha recuperato il Re-  
-Già, un evento davvero inatteso. Stai per insinuare che anche la tua occasione con il Principe Noctis potrebbe avere un profondo risvolto sulle trame?-  
-Sai già che è così, non era atteso che lui potesse capire, prima della decisione. Il sistema non è pensato perchè il loro capretto sacrificale sia conscio in anticipo, è tutto lì il trucco no?-  
-Questo non cambia il fatto che ho commesso un errore imprudente- sentenziò lei con insistenza.  
-È un modo troppo noioso di vederla, mio Nie- formale in apparenza, ma si concesse di sorridere, perchè erano soli.  
  
Il daimyo dei Togashi ed il Nie III erano cresciuti come fratelli, finendo per creare meccaniche familiari tra loro, anche se con l'onnipresenza spada di Damocle a ricordare al principe che doveva vivere e morire per il suo signore. Si erano conosciuti in un inverno rigido, al Palazzo di Giada di Ussura, quando l'eletta dal Cielo aveva quattro anni e lui nove, quantomeno in questa vita.  
Aveva celato il segreto della sua identità per trent'anni, con dignitoso rispetto ed onore. Si era addestrato con lei, per un lustro e l'aveva poi vista affidare agli scorpioni di Satria, senza poter obiettare. Perchè era solo un ragazzo appena oltre il genpuko. Perchè il Cancelliere era lungimirante da compiere una scelta difficile. O così gli avevano detto.  
_"Resterai con me, Yokuni?"_ gli aveva chiesto lei bambina. Senza piangere, perchè al futuro imperatore del cielo non era permesso piangere davanti ad altri.  
  
-È un modo onesto di vederlo, solo gli stolti si raccontano inganni per giustificare le proprie azioni- ribatté lei, solenne nella citazione.  
-Quindi è lo Scoprione ad essere in disappunto, non il Drago- sibillino nell'insinuare, - ascoltare l'ultimo desiderio di un uomo morente è un atto di misericordia e rispetto. Inoltre ha creato l'imprevisto più utile senza che i Sei potessero prevederlo-  
-Chi ragiona come uno scorpione ora?-  
-Osservo gli eventi, senza accusare il caso, è diverso. Il fato merita attenzione-  
Il Nie sorrise malinconica, distratta in ricordi legati a quel fratello enigmatico che aveva rinunciato di essere la guida dei Darghi per divenire un suo Tuono e seguirla in Eos. Gli aveva preso così tanto e lui non aveva mai obiettato.  
-Non era così che doveva andare-  
-La sorpresa è il grande pregio degli imprevisti, non permettere allo stratega di dimenticare il valore che essi hanno solo perchè impegnata a prevedere svariati scenari-  
-Un modo elegante per definire una mia mancanza. La Gru aveva ragione, abbiamo troppi vincoli per finire prigionieri anche dei trucchi di Egill-  
-È stato cautamente diffidente l'allora Re di Lucis. I Sei hanno messo a dura prova la sua risolutezza, a prescindere da come è finita dobbiamo molto al Re che si è ribellato all'asservimento-  
-Credo che sapessero entrambi che non avrebbe retto- cupo il pensiero, appena sussurrato.  
-L'adesso è molto diverso-  
-Solo grazie al sacrificio della Fenice di allora. E ciò nonostante siamo senza una vera risposta-  
-Possiamo dare un po' di consapevolezza alle scelte del Principe della corona di Lucis, questo renderà più interessante la partita a scacchi con i Divini- gli occhi neri continuavano a seguire Ignis intento a leggere in una degli studi della residenza.  
Lei sospirò pensierosa, se era incerta lo nascondeva egregiamente, il suo volto non aveva espressioni facilmente leggibili, sebbene il drago avesse più metriche di analisi dei più.  
-Non è un burattino, avrebbe questionato lo status quo, deve solo vedere- disse di punto in bianco Aznable. Un'apparente cambio di argomento.  
-Ora vedrà, mio Nie. Farò sì che veda- solenne la promessa.  
-A che prezzo però-  
-Niente che non fossimo disposti a pagare fin dall'inizio-  
-Non cambia la questione-  
-Per via dell'equivalenza?- sorniona la domanda.  
-Come ho già detto, è stato un errore. Ora stiamo scommettendo contro il fato-  
-Non è poi così male come opzione-  
-Se ritrovassimo l'Architrave potresti non rivedere mai Ussura- confessò con compostezza, senza mostrare davvero cosa significava per lei dirgli questo.  
-"Se", mio signore?-  
-Solo gli sciocchi parlano dell'incertezza come se fosse cosa assodata-  
Fu lui a ridere questa volta.  
-Una vera Togashi- sornione,- ciò che traspare delle nostre montagne è un mero ciottolo contro la valanga che sta per arrivare, ma ci opponiamo comunque- citò qualcosa di noto ad entrambi per poi stiracchiarsi alzandosi dall'alcova della loggia, -porto Ussura nel mio animo, posso non rivederla e la sua immagine non sbiadirebbe. Non turbarti per queste inezie, non perdere di vista la visione di insieme- profondi i suoi occhi neri, abissi di pece. Quasi informale, quasi.  
-Non sei un'inezia, Aniki- sentito l'appellativo usato per il fratello maggiore.  
-Il tuo turbarti per quanto sta per succedere lo è- sorrise con una delicata dolcezza, cosa rara per il drago, - è giunta l'ora- annunciò poi.  
Il volto del Nie si era fatto cupo, entrambi avevano percepito qualcosa. Un tremito nell'aria di tempesta, ai confini di Altissia.  
-L'Oracolo sta per svegliarsi-  
-Prometti che sarai cauta- chiese lui violando ogni etichetta.  
-Prometto accortezza-  
-Ancora rispondi come una Bayushi-  
Entrambi riserono e per un attimo fu come un decennio addietro quando lei tornò dai Draghi, dopo gli undici anni con gli scorpioni e con solo sporadici contatti con Gabranth.  
La scrutò a lungo, molto fuori luogo per gli arcadi guardare il Nie per troppo tempo, ma era il privilegio di esserne il fratello maggiore.  
-Ignis Scientia rappresenta qualcosa di unico per il giovane re, è un onore essere suo equivalente per te- esordì solenne, ancora sorridendo, - Proteggerò Noctis di Lucis, a qualunque costo-  
-Lo so-  
  
...  
  
-Ha senso?-  
La voce di Noctis era un misto di irritazione e sorpresa, anche stizza forse. La reazione troppo calma e posata di Specs non faceva una bella accoppiata con la montata d'ira avuta dopo la conversazione con Aznable.  
-Non sono lieto della notizia più di quanto lo sia tu. Però devo ammettere che i vantaggi che porta sono notevoli, avremo le risposte finalmente, francamente sono grato a mio zio, da un certo punto di vista- sempre troppo corretto Ignis nel soppesare le cose.  
-Sempre che siano vere risposte- s'intromise da fondo stanza Gladio.  
-Io non sto capendo però, Iggy smetterebbe di essere un tuo cavaliere?- Prompto sembrava parecchio turbato all'idea.  
-Corretto, ed uno dei cavalieri di Archadia prenderebbbe il mio posto-  
-Che gioia- il sarcasmo dello Scudo de re non si fece attendere.  
-È al limite del pazzesco, ammettilo-  
-È bizzarro, indubbiamente, ma dobbiamo guardare in prospettiva, Re Egill ha forzato questo punto nel contratto tra le parti, questo significa che voleva uno scambio di informazioni-  
-Scusate perchè stiamo dando per assodato che Egill, pace all'anima sua, fosse un uomo assennato e lungimirante?-  
-Da quanto hanno potuto recuperare il Marshal, mio zio e tuo padre, le sue scelte sono state mosse dalla volontà di capire cosa fosse davvero successo, inoltre hanno avuto conferma che molte delle varianti della faccenda sono state volutamente occultate da Lucis nei secoli-  
-Quindi siamo noi i "cattivi"?-  
-Non banalizzerei così la questione-  
-Possiamo non divagare?- irruppe Noctis, - non stai andando ad una gita fuoriporta, o ad un momento di ritrovo interiore come ha fatto Gladio con la sua visita al Taelpar Crag, non si torna indietro, diventerai Cavaliere di Archadia, del Nie!-  
-Ne sono conscio-  
-Davvero?- si mise in mezzo ruvidamente Gladio, -a me sembra che da quando ti sei messo a leggere quel dannato libro ti siano praticamente entrati in testa-  
-Oh mi sono entrati in testa, e sotto le unghie- rispose vivido Specs, -ma non gli Arcadi, bensì mio zio, Cor, il tuo predecessore, Re Egill. Siamo davanti alla più grande menzogna di Eos e abbiamo un solo re in una lista piuttosto lunga di Lucis Caelum che ha pensato di volerci capire qualcosa-  
-Una lunga lista di re, ma solo un altro Nie- fece notare Prompto.  
-Corretto di nuovo- non si nascose dietro un dito, -il punto del cambiamento ha sempre un Nie di mezzo, questo non nego che lascia spazio per speculazioni controverse, però le scelte fatte sono lato nostro-  
-E come archiviamo che stai per diventare cavaliere del successore di colui che avrebbe fatto fuori il Fondatore?-  
-Direi che dobbiamo chiarire questo punto, ma non influenza il patto, è il Nie II ad aver fatto il patto ed il Nie III l'ha ereditato-  
-Meraviglioso- il sarcasmo continuava in picchiata.  
-Partiamo da cose più semplici vi spiace?- di nuovo il principe, -tu vuoi davvero fare questa cosa?-  
-Non la metterei in queste termini, non abbiamo davvero scelta, ma sì, diciamo che è una buona soluzione-  
-Aznable ha minacciato ritorsioni se non fossi conforme al patto?- chiese assottigliando lo sguardo.  
-Nessuna minaccia, da sua grazia, solo una dichiarazione dei fatti. Siamo noi ad aver creato le circostanze, mio zio in questo caso-  
-"Sua Grazia", ma senti senti- motteggiò Gladio -sei già nella parte del cavaliere-  
-Il fatto che tu abbia severe mancanze di etichetta non fanno si che io mi ci adegui-  
-Loro però non sono disposti a lasciar correre- Noctis di nuovo, - non accetteranno un no-  
-Loro non possono lasciar correre-  
-Lieto che tu stia aprendo gli occhi sugli Arcadi- si congratulò lo scudo con un sogghigno, -Ignis, il punto qui è capire quanto senso ha essere ubbidienti-  
-Molto, o non sarei qui a parlavi dei benefici e ci ho messo giorni per razionalizzare la cosa, nemmeno io pensavo di dover cambiare fronte-  
-Quindi andrai e basta?- molto cupo il biondo.  
-E noi dovremmo accogliere l'arcade?-  
-Noct, rabbia a parte, davvero pensi sia una follia?- Ignis lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
Le parole di Aznable si accavallavano nella sua mente, era furioso era vero, odiava l'idea di questa costrizione imposta dall'alto, ma non era un motivo puramente razionale a spingerlo. Sospirò.  
-No- ammise dopo un lungo attimo, -semplicemente preferirei altre opzioni-  
-E se fossi tu?-  
-Come?-  
-Se il patto implicasse che tu andassi con il Nie, come la vedresti?-  
Colpo basso, che Noctis incassò in silenzio, causa presenza degli altri due cavalieri. Inspirò a fondo e poi espirò lentamente.  
-Andrei con gli Arcadi-  
-Noct! Ma sei serio?- proruppe seccato Gladio -pensavo stessi aprendo gli occhi-  
-Ed è così, stiamo tutti aprendo gli occhi-  
Sorrise il principe ed Ignis ricambiò con uno sguardo complice ed orgoglioso.  
  
...  
  
L'incontro tra le parti venne fissato per il giorno seguente, in una zona sufficientemente neutrale. Niente palazzo ministeriale, niente toni ufficiali. Si incontrarono in una delle piazze dissestate di fronte ai resti dell'altare, quel quadrante non era stato ripopolato e vi era ancora divieto di accesso dai parti dei cittadini.  
Il cielo era ancora in subbuglio e le nuvole minacciavano ancora tempeste.  
Il Re di Lucis e la sua guardia reale arrivarono per primi. Ignis aveva con sè il testo della Meridiana, era molto silenzioso, rinfrancato dal discorso con Noctis non era tanto saldo nel valutare lo Scudo del Re, drammaticamente ostile al tutto. Prompto sembrava uscito male da un notte di hangover, ma era il suo modo per dimostrare affetto, tramite l'ansia per i cambiamenti.  
-Si fanno attendere- commentò Gladio osservando il rincorrersi delle nuvole in cielo.  
-Stiamo aspettando da qualche minuto, non credo sia nemmeno qualificabile come ritardo-  
-Ti piacciono proprio Iggy, non c'è che dire- pungente la replica.  
Un fruscio più intenso del vento ed erano li, tutti e cinque. I tre compostamente a distanza dal Nie, solo l'albino le sta davvero a fianco.  
Era la prima volta che li vedeva assieme Noctis, non poté non cogliere il differente livello di rigore tra le parti. Ruoli e distanze erano chiari e definiti.  
-Grazie del vostro tempo, Re di Lucis- formale Akodo nel muovere qualche passo verso di loro.  
-Non che avessimo molta scelta- rigida la risposta, ma non ostile.  
-C'è sempre una scelta, se si è disposti ad abbracciare le conseguenze che essa porta con sé- sottile il sotteso concetto, passo felino nel raggiungere Ignis.  
Gladiò scrutò i vari cavalieri, posture simili, ma drammaticamente diverse, tutti composti nel loro silenzio rigoroso. Le loro dinamiche di gruppo erano inquietanti.  
-Il tempo ci incalza purtroppo, l'Oracolo sta per risvegliarsi, a quel punto dovrà lasciare Altissia, presumo voi con lei. Siamo quindi costretti ad un rapido procedere-  
Era ancora Toturi a parlare, Noctis però stava guardando Aznable. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo per un attimo, ma subito lo riportò sul leone, un lieve annuirgli.  
-Oggi Ignis Scientia rinunci al tuo essere un Lucii, da oggi io, Akodo Toturi, ti accolgo nel Clan del Leone, sarai considerato pari ad un figlio di Archadia e come noi tutti giurerai fedeltà all'Imperatore del Cielo, Nie III. Seguirai le nostre leggi e le nostre tradizioni, vivrai e morirai come arcade- solenne la voce dell'albino. Alzò poi un mano in aria e due daghe dalla pregiata fattura apparvero, - il nome del nostro sovrano ti accolgo tra le fila dei Tuoni di Rabanastre, come tuo Comandante- gli porse le spade.  
-Così sarà- disse formale. Colpito persino Specs da tanta severità, prese le lame portegli e fece un inchino con la testa al leone. Poi si volse verso il Nie e fece un profondo inchino.  
-Mio Nie- disse adeguandosi all'etichetta di Archadia.  
Gladio fece una smorfia a tanti salamelecchi, ma trattenne i commenti. Prompto, poco ci mancava che si soffiasse il naso nella manica.  
Incerto sul da farsi il Principe, che si aspettava più uno scambio di contrabbando che una scena da sala del trono, si ritrovò impacciatamente bloccato, ma per fortuna Aznable intervenne, un mero cenno di assenso con il capo all'uomo completamente vestito di nero. Era imperscrutabile la donna, come sempre, eppure Noctis era certo di aver percepito mestizia.  
-Qui ci congediamo Gabranth, ma sei ancora uno dei miei Tuoni, non dimenticarlo-  
Il drago si inchinò profondamente, i gesti degli arcadi erano fluidi, antichi ed eleganti, al punto da mettere a disagio i Lucii.  
-Mai, mio Nie- restò inchinato qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi e raggiungere Noctis.  
Gabranth era persino più alto di Gladio, di un paio di centimetri, ma leggermente meno massiccio, seppur qualcosa nella sua aura lo rendeva molto più imponente. Fece un inchino compito, con solo il capo. Un diverso tipo di rispetto, era chiaramente percepibile.  
-Principe incoronato, da oggi la mia vita è tua per ordine del Cielo, in nome del Patto con i Re di Lucis. Io, Togashi Yokuni, ti seguirò come tuo cavaliere e se con la mia vita o la mia morte riuscirò a proteggerti io lo farò-  
Gladio si sentì trafiggere da tale giuramento disinvolto e diretto. Lui era il suo scudo e non avrebbe mai saputo dirlo in modo migliore. Guardò l'uomo con occhi diversi.  
Colpito Noctis, al punto di esserne quasi turbato, da tanta devozione ottenuta gratuitamente, in nome e per conto del Nie.  
-Ugh, grazie- abbozzò malamente il giovane sovrano, impacciatissimo con le situazioni formali, - temo di non avere spade in dono-  
Un altro inchino da parte del drago ed in silenzio passò oltre.  
-Non ho capito non si chiamava Gabranth?- mormorò Prompto confuso verso gli altri due.  
-Gabranth è il nome che mi è stato dato dal signore di Ussura il giorno in cui ho incontrato il cielo. Ed è il nome con cui mi unisco a voi oggi- spiegò con quella sua solita calma il drago, avvicinandosi al gruppo. Udito fino.  
Il biondo fece una faccia alquanto perplessa ma si tenne le domande per sé, sentendosi in un certo qual modo intimorito.  
Il Nie, poco rispettosa del cerimoniale, si avvicinò a Gabranth e seguendo una tradizione dei draghi, tra famigliari, gli poggiò una mano tra braccio e spalla facendo un cenno con il capo.  
-Ki o tsukete, Aniki- gli disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Lui sorrise.  
-Anata no tame ni itsumo koko ni iru, Garnet-  
Toturi inarcò severo il sopracciglio e l'altro sorrise beffardo.  
-Sono un cavaliere di Lucis, Campione di Smeraldo, sii tollerante per le mie mancanze-  
Gli arcadi alle spalle del gruppo sorrisero sornioni. Aznable e Noctis si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa: stavano pagando lo stesso prezzo.  
Gladio fu l'unico a non dire davvero nulla, fu folgorato dalla rivelazione, il successore del mistificato guerriero che aveva sconfitto Gilgamesh era all’apparenza un semplice uomo albino con gli occhi rossi.  



	17. Dissidio

_L’Oracolo si è svegliato._  
Esattamente il giorno dopo lo scambio detto equivalente, ma non certamente percepito come tale. Sotto un sole fastidiosamente luminoso, dopo tanti giorni di ombra, arrivò la notizia portata da un messo, perchè il Princine non prestava regolare visita alla promessa sposa dormiente per poter visionare di prima mano il suo destarsi.  
Una frase semplice e sbrigativa, detta con rigido rispetto e disagio da una guardia Pretoria inviata dal Primo Segretario, aveva congelato l’animo di Noctis. Le parole del Nie rimbombanti nella mente, _“Tale sarà il momento del nostro congedo”_. Era arrivato infine, il suo incontro con Lunafreya.  
-Noct?- chiamò Prompto leggermente teso, bussando sullo stipite della porta, -Ehi Noct, mi senti?-  
-Come? Scusa ero distratto- spostò lo sguardo all’amico, -è successo qualcosa?-  
-Intendi oltre al fatto che Lady Lunafreya è sveglia?-  
-Già- cupa la risposta. Era conscio che era davvero inopportuno il suo comportamento, ma non riusciva a portate se stesso a correre da Luna. Così si era parato dietro la finta cortesia di volerle dare un momento dopo il risveglio.  
-Hai visite-  
-Visite?- Equivocò, ovviamente.  
Il principe pensò davvero troppo velocemente ad Aznable, al punto da esserne quasi imbarazzato. Tuttavia a farsi avanti nel salotto in penombra non fu il Nie, ma bensì la fenice di Kadessa. Un sogghigno beffardo, insinuante, niente più abiti da Erudita, la divisa che portava era meglio designata per il suo portamento.  
-Sono solo io- si annunciò sorniona la donna, come se gli avesse letto la delusione negli occhi.  
Prompto sembrava incerto se togliersi di torno oppure no, quindi rimase mezzo sulla porta.  
-Non so dove sia il Drago, è con noi, ma non è con noi- annunciò sbrigativo il principe mentre nascondeva la delusione altrove. Un dialogo con la fenice non era esattamente qualcosa che voleva affrontare ora.  
-Non sono qui per Gabranth, ma per te ragazzino-  
-Ragazzino, accidenti. Meno male che eravate un popolo all’antica per il cerimoniale-  
-Ho un solo signore e francamente è già abbastanza complesso così-  
-Mi immagino, dopo avermelo insultato per anni per vendermi meglio la pantomima-  
-Anche io ero parte della recita. Giocata quanto te- lanciò una singola e penetrante occhiata al biondo sulla porta, che ora sentì l'impellente necessità di andarsene.  
-Ne dubito- molto sulla difensiva.  
-Dovresti essere onorato Principe, nessuno è allievo del Nie, se si sapesse in giro avresti l’invidia di tutta Archadia- c'era sarcasmo a pervaderle la voce. Non era cambiato il suo punto di vista verso Aznable, solo i modi con cui poteva esprimersi.  
-Mi immagino-  
-Che diffidenza, ma è la verità. Siamo stati tutti ingannati, per il bene superiore ovviamente- ironia marcata, - non Gabranth e Toturi ovviamente-  
-Come mai questa precisazione?-  
-Ora è un tuo cavaliere, vorrai ben sapere se era nella nostra situazione o no- insinuante, come sempre, ammiccò con gli occhi. -Spero tu sia cauto Principe della Corona, Gabranth è il fratello del Nie, non di sangue ovviamente, ma di spada e clan. Sono legami molto speciali in Archadia-  
-Quindi non è uno scorpione il vostro prezioso imperatore, sei sollevata?-  
La donna rise, senza gioia, ma con stizza.  
-E' nata drago, ma si muove come uno scorpione, su questo c'è poco da discutere- fin troppo perentoria, prima di ammorbidire il tono.  
-Vi siete già presi Ignis, cos’altro volete da me?-  
-Credi davvero di essere solo tu quello che ha perso qualcuno di prezioso?-  
-No- tagliò corto il giovane, -ma non ho voglia di essere tollerante-  
La fenice sorrise, come soddisfatta dalla risposta.  
-Panico pre-matrimoniale?-  
-Il trattato di pace è fallito, te l'hanno detto?- tagliente, in modo forse eccessivo.  
-E tu hai detto alla sposa che le due cose erano correlate?- perfido l'appunto, volutamente tale.  
Esasperato roteò gli occhi al cielo e si impedì di imprecare.  
-Che cosa vuoi?-  
-Un discorso franco, ora siete un attimo più consapevoli e avete l'ardire di giocare con noi alla guerra-  
-L'ardire? Siamo in guerra da secoli da questa parte della Nebbia-  
-Ma non mi dire- sarcastica la fenice, in modo graffiante e critico.  
-Non ti ha davvero insegnato nulla scoprire di Egill e del patto con noi?- severo l'appunto, sprezzante, -siete sicuri di sapere chi è il vero nemico?-  
La domanda turbò il giovane più di quanto non volesse ammettere. Tante erano state le insinuazioni di Aznable in proposito, tante osservazioni di analisi, ma mai una deduzione in sua vece, mai una dichiarazione così diretta. Nae invece lo schiaffeggiava in modo frontale.  
-Il vero nemico- ripeté con uno strano senso di dissidio interiore.  
-Hai vito che cosa è successo con il Leviatano, per i Tutelari! Quanto cieco puoi essere?-  
-A che proposito, di grazia? I Sei hanno personalità differenti, l'Abissale è rusultato più aggressivo del preventivato, non potevo immaginare un simile esito-  
Lei sospirò irritata.  
-L'Oracolo- sbottò.  
Il Principe si gelò. No, decisamente non era la giornata giusta per una chiacchierata con la fenice. Le insinuazioni su Luna creavano dissesti nelle sue convinzioni. Lei non poteva essere null'altro che un alleata. Non poteva essere in discussione questa cosa, ne sarebbe andato della sua sanità mentale.  
-Lasceremo Altissia, calmatevi, giusto il tempo di organizzare la cosa e saremo fuori da Accordo- deflesse alla fine.  
-E' proprio questo il problema. Fuori da Accordo perderete la protezione del Cielo- sentenziò severamente Nae, -non proprio del tutto, nel tuo caso, ma diciamo che sarà notevolmente attenuata. Se vuoi avere risposte, è adesso o mai più-  
Noctis si irrigidì, occhiata in tralice.  
-Che significa?-  
-L'Oracolo è un burattino con la stessa libertà di un parrocchetto da compagnia. Credi davvero che abbia scelto di provare ad uccidere al Nie?-  
-Ehi!- sibilà con irritazione.  
-Guarda per vedere principe! Hai passato quattro anni a parlare con l'Imperatore del Cielo, non è servito davvero a nulla?- lo sfidava.  
-Era confusa, probabilmente stremata dall'intercessione per il Patto- abbozzò una difesa in automatico. Era implicito per lui la difesa di Luna, era innocente a prescindere.  
-No, non lo era-  
Noctis imprecò sottovoce.  
-La tua signora è viva, grande sollievo. Non è successo niente- sarcastico il tono, si stava alterando senza nemmeno capire perchè. Di fatto condivideva molti dubbi sull'aggressione dell'Oracolo.  
-Lo credi veramente?- insinuò lei biecamente. Ciondolante gli girò intorno come un gatto. -Pensavo tenessi parecchio al tuo prezioso mentore- cambiò strategia.  
-Non è il mio mentore!- sibilò.  
Nae rise derisoria.  
-Sei così stolto moccioso. Il caso ti ha dato un'occasione, coglierla sta a te-  
-Di che diavolo stai parlando?-  
-Credi abbia scelta? Il pupazzo preferito dei vostri preziosi Divini-  
Il principe ebbe una montata d'ira, che si impose di tenere sotto controllo, alla fine quattro anni in disputa con Aznable avevano dato qualche frutto.  
-Perchè dirmi una cosa simile ora?- assottigliò lo sguardo.  
-Perchè il Nie non me l'ha detto quando ne ha avuto l'occasione, vorrai dire- corresse lei molestamente.  
-Pensavo che il vostro imperatore fosse assoluto per voi. Questa sembra tanto una manovra di aggiramento o sbaglio?- insinuò lui sulla difensiva.  
Lei sorrise perfida.  
-Tutelare il Nie fa parte dei nostri doveri, anche se significa tutelarla dalle sue stesse imprudenze-  
L'attenzione di Noctis tornò ad essere pungolata.  
-Tu sei un azzardo principino-  
-Perchè mai? Direi che il vostro signore fa tutto meno che ascoltare quello che dico-  
-L’Oracolo è sveglio-  
-Ne sono a conoscenza, grazie- tono indirettamente ostile.  
-Lo Scorpione non correrà a dirti cosa fare, non c’è nessuno scorpione-  
-Credi stia aspettando Aznable per decidere il da farsi?-  
-Il Nie- corresse lapidaria.  
-Stessa cosa-  
-Non per noi. Toturi non è tollerante come l’imperatore-  
Di nuovo il Campione di Smeraldo, l’irritazione tornò a farsi sentire nel fondo dei pensieri.  
-E' pazzesco quanto siete attaccati ai dannati titoli nel bel mezzo dei casini-  
-Solo quando si tratta del cielo, scoprirai che siamo invece molto tolleranti per tutto il resto-  
-Sono tardo ricordi? Devi darmi qualche indizio in più- cambiò approccio Noctis, capendo che c'era qualcosa che la donna stava cercando di dirgli senza dirglielo direttamente.  
-Hai bisogno di sentire come stanno le cose ora, adesso che l'asservimento è sotto controllo- occhiata molto intensa, un sogghigno beffardo -dimostra che non è solo uno svarione del fato-  
-Non so di cosa parli-  
-Verrà il tempo in cui questionerai ogni sensazione ed il banale senso di certezza che provi ora sarà solo un pallido ricordo. A quel punto le risposte avranno un valore senza eguali, ma solo se saranno già con te-  
-Cosa diavolo...-  
-Un destino tracciato non prevede scelte Principe Noctis- le sibilò contro la fenice.  
-Nae-  
Severa una voce li raggiuse da fondo stanza. Il drago era sopraggiunto, Noctis non seppe dire quando fosse arrivato e la fenice si limitò a dissimulare un sorrisetto.  
-Gabranth- salutò lei leziosa.  
-Non dovresti essere qui- le fece notare impassibile, gli occhi neri che la scrutavano attentamente.  
-Controllavo i tempi per il vostro lasciare Altissia, il Segretario è nervoso-  
-Ancora qualche ora al massimo-  
Uno strano scambio di sguardi.  
-Perfettò, riferirò- bugia detta senza vergogna, -volevo inoltre scusarmi con sua altezza, non potevo restare con il dubbio che pensasse io l'avessi ingannato. Non ero a conoscenza che lo Scorpione fosse il sommo Nie- fastidiosamente formale, Noctis percepì il fastidio salirgli come un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Ci fu un secondo momento di pausa tra i due Arcadi, uno scambio molto intenso di sguardi, poi la fenice si scostò da appresso al principe.  
-Ovviamente volevo anche cogliere l'occasione di salutarvi, Togashi-sama- molto teatrale nell'inchino eseguito a regola darte, forse anche fin troppo accentuato -grande il rammarico nel vedervi con Lucis, ma questa è la volontà del cielo a cui noi tutti ci pieghiamo- prese commiato.  
L'uomo non rispose si limitò a fissarla gelidamente. Qualcosa si era incrinato negli equilibri tra i due dopo Insomnia.  
Si sentì a disagio il giovane, di troppo, come se la sua sola presenza avesse cambiato le sorti di una conversazione che altrimenti sarebbe andata molto diversamente e che forse non sarebbe stata recuperabile in altra occasione. Deglutì nervoso, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla figura imponente del drago.  
-Non sono sempre certo di capire come mi stia venendo detto- ammise un po' dal nulla, per rompere il silenzio fattosi molesto.  
-Seppur confuso il confine persiste, vostra maestà- disse dopo un momento l'arcade. Era composto, in un modo più severo e inflessibile di Ignis, e Noctis non poté fare a meno di riconoscere quel fare educatamente a distanza che aveva tanto detestato in Aznable.  
-Non doveva proteggermi, suppongo- lo disse di punto in bianco, senza soggetto o dettagli, non servivano.  
-Il Nie non è contestabile, il modo in cui vede il mondo ed il tempo è diverso da quello di noi tutti-  
-Lo prendo per un sì- trasse un profondo respiro, -cos'è che non sto capendo?-  
Il drago lo guardò di rimando, senza rispondere. Evidentemente la risposta non era delle più facili da riassumere.  
-Un suggerimento è valido fino a che la decisione finale appartiene a chi lo riceve. E' imprudente fornirti punti di vista in frammenti, le tue scelte potrebbero cambiare e questo è un gioco di specchi Re di Lucis. Essere liberi di scegliere è diverso dal sentirsi liberi di avere una scelta, il Nie III conosce molto bene la differenza-  
Il giovane si sentì ancora più bambino, più insignificante e smarrito. Tacque per un lungo momento, spostando lo sguardo alle vetrate, il sole era in qualche modo irritante oggi.  
-Il nostro tempo in Accordo sta per scadere, altezza- gli ricordò rispettoso, ma l'appunto era rimarcato.  
-Devo incontrare l'Oracolo- annunciò poi per dovere ed era piuttosto lampante quanto fosse riottoso.  
Il Drago annuì senza aggiungere altro, nè lo seguì quando lasciò la stanza.  
  
...  
  
Noctis si sentiva strano, andare da Luna fu un percorso strenuante in cui sentiva le sue emozioni ed i suoi pensieri in attrito. Avvertiva una non esattamente definita confusione interiormente, era euforico ed angosciato allo stesso tempo, era all'erta, sentiva un senso di pericolo sfuggito all'attenzione e contemporaneamente era gioioso, in pace. Subbuglio.  
Immagini del sogno ormai divenuto ricorrente gli si affacciarono alle mente. Era lui che colpiva Luna, ma non era di lei la voce che lo fermava. Occhi rosa e lavanda...  
Si ritrovò davanti alla porta degli appartamenti dedicati all'Oracolo senza essersi davvero reso conto del tragitto percorso. Fissò la porta a lungo, scioccamente, si sentiva sbagliato in tutto, vestiti inclusi. Non vedeva Luna da più di dodici anni e certamente le poche righe sul diario che Umbra portava avanti e indietro non aveva aiutato a colmare le lacune. Nei suoi ultimi anni ad Insomnia era arrivato a trovare quel commentario di scambio irritante e spoglio, una facciata delicata di qualcosa che di fatto non aveva basi. Quando bussò alla porta si sentì uno sconosciuto.  
-Avanti- la voce della ragazza era morbida e gentile. Come nei suoi comunicati ufficiali, pacata e mai sferzante, ma anche molto più di questo, era vibrante per l'attesa.  
Il Principe si sentì inconsciamente più a suo agio.  
Entrò imbarazzato, bocca asciutta e sottotono di ansia imperversante nel chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Azzardò un sorriso verso la giovane donna che sembrava sempre eterea e luminosa. Lui vestiva come un ragazzo, lei come una donna, provò disagio nel confronto.  
-Ciao Luna- impacciato, indeciso se avvicinarsi o no. Se degno o meno.  
-Principe Noctis- disse lei di rimando, con quella sua elegante formalità non richiesta a due amici. Due fidanzati. Quello che erano.  
Fu lei ad avvicinarsi, con passo deciso, ma emozionato al punto che faticava a mantenere il contegno. Indossava un abito bianco sobrio, meno sfarzoso dell'abito da cerimonia portato all'evocazione dell'abissale. Anche così però era vivido come fosse rimarcato il suo essere eterea al di sopra degli uomini. Per un solo attimo il principe si ritrovò a pensare ad Aznable con la veste nera da Erudita e la maschera sul volto, oscura. Le loro divergenti apparenze creava una forma di dissidio in lui.  
-Sono f-felice, di vedere che stai meglio. Ho temuto il peggio durante il rito...- in panne, non riusciva ad articolare fluidamente. Era a metà tra il commosso e l'incartato, la guardava e non sapeva come esprimersi.  
Non era certo nemmeno di quello che stava dicendo, aveva temuto il peggio? Si forse, ma non per Luna. O forse si? Le certezze sfumavano, le sue stesse sensazioni lo tradivano.  
Lei sorrise, chinando dolcemente lo sguardo, era meravigliosa quando sorrideva verso di lui, gli occhi sembravano brillarle di una luce propria. Lunafreya appariva genuinamente innamorata di Noctis, in un modo così profondo e radicato, così assoluto da essere vividamente percepibile al solo guardarla.  
-Il mio cuore si solleva nel saperti sano e salvo- una melodia la voce di Luna, inebriante. Gli si avvicinò incerta, come se non sapesse come regolarsi sulle distanze, occhi di donna e sguardo di bambina che si confondevano.  
Cautamente alzò le mani a sfiorargli gli avambracci. Un tocco gentile e premusoro. Non appena si toccarono il principe sentì come se qualcosa andasse in frantumi e nella testa un sussurro.  
_Noctis_  
L'Oracolo lasciò la presa bruscamente come se lui bruciasse e un'ombra di rammarico le attraversò lo sguardo.  
-Co-cosa?- incerto il principe.  
-Gli Esuli- sussurrò lei titubante, poi lentamente gli prese una mano tra le sue. La bizzarra sensazione di poco prima dissolta, ma era come se avesse lasciato un monito dietro di sè.  
-Esuli?- mormorò lui assorto, cercando di inseguire un pensiero sfuggente, in dissolvenza, mentre senza rendersene conto stava intrecciando le dita con quelle di Luna. Si sentiva leggero, sollevato, era gioia? Era sollievo? Non sapeva nemmeno cosa stesse provando, era pura confusione, ma molto diversa da quella che provava per Aznable. Erano senza radici, erano sensazioni ereditate, non costruire da eventi e situazioni, ma indubbiamente erano inebrianti.  
Adorava Luna, semplicemente, senza ma o perchè. Era una cosa certa ed assodata che non necessitava analisi, ma che la sua mente voleva ostinatamente investigare. Era in conflitto.  
-L'ombra degli Arcadi ti accompagna- voce bassa, preoccupata. Più vicina, al punto che lui poteva sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli.  
-Cosa intendi dire?-  
-Portatori di Malasorte, intaccano la luce dei Sei, ottenebrano il cammino tracciato per te-  
Era elettrizzante esserle così vicino, ma qualcosa era fuori posto. Lo sentiva sul fonto dei pensieri Noctis, come un'ombra in tutta questa luce, così accecante, così prevaricante, da essere per qualche misteriosa ragione sbagliata.  
_Un inganno di un tempo lontano_ gli ripropose la sua mente.  
-Non riesco a capire Luna, cosa...?-  
-E' pericoloso indugiare sui sotterfugi di Midgar- continuò lei con veemenza, seppur la voce mantenuta morbida e gentile.  
-Midgar?-  
-Il tempo in cui Eos ed Archadia erano uno. I Cinque Numi Tutelari se lasciati liberi di agire porteranno il caos e questo è un tempo dal difficile equilibrio, essendo noi minacciati dall'oscurità- appassionata la sua difesa, come si poteva non crederle? Il principe si sentiva spiazzato. La testa affollata di domande, ma non riusciva a pronunciarne nessuna, troppo indegno per mettere in dubbio le parole di lei.  
_Noctis!_ come nel sogno, prorompente. Fu come svegliarsi di soprassalto, il dorso della mano sinistra bruciava.  
Arretrò bruscamente, lasciando la presa sulla ragazza in modo brusco.  
-Scusa- sconcertato dal suo gesto rude.  
Lunafreya mostrò sorpresa, ma poi sorrise accomodante.  
-E' difficile combattere le ombre di Archadia, permettimi di aiutarti-  
-Ombre?- confuso al punto che si sentiva un ebete a ripetere tutto, - aspetta, che cosa intendi? Quali ombre?-  
-Il Nie rappresenta un grande pericolo per il Re Prescelto- si riavvicinò di un passo, sinuosa ed angelica, -i miei poteri sono stati imbrigliati, ma ora che sono sveglia torneranno, questo mi permetterà di proteggerti-  
-Proteggermi da che cosa?- inquietudine. Pensieri accavalati nella mente, il cuore accelerò, come in ansia. Il volto di Aznable, le mille discussioni avute. La voce di Nae, le sue insinuazioni.  
Occhi rosa e lavanda. Il sogno.  
Di nuovo una fitta alla mano, arretrò inconsciamene all'avanzare di lei.  
_Non posso proteggerti dalle tue scelte_  
-Proteggerti dal caos di Archadia- ferità nel vederlo arretrare. La sua espressione affranta sembrà trapassarlo, eppure non aveva senso. Una parte del suo animo urlava, ma le sue sensazioni lo tradivano.  
-Non capisco che cosa stai dicendo? Che cosa intendi? Che significa? Quale caos?- esplose. Il dolore alla mano era l'unica cosa che lo tenesse ancorato a terra. La testa leggera, la confusione tra intenti e percezioni.  
-Sii paziente mio re, te ne prego. Una volta lasciata Altissia sarà più facile, l'influenza degli Arcadi è troppo forte qui, Accordo è loro adesso, lo sento nella terra e nell'acqua e- lo guardò con rammarico, - su di te-  
_Devi sapere ora!_ la voce di Nae.  
Noctis si strinse la mano sinistra, cercando di tenersi focalizzato sulle fitte di dolore, unico modo per evitare l'annebbiamento.  
-Luna- chiamò cercando di calmare la voce infervorata di poco prima,- ho bisogno di sapere adesso, devo capire. Aiutami a comprendere- cercava di tenere il tono pacato. Gli occhi blu la scrutavano, voleva vedere non solo guardare.  
-Il Nie ed i suoi Tuoni portano con sè un grande male, essi possono influenzare le tenebre che stanno minacciando la nostra stella. Possono cambiare il destino prefissato per il Re Prescelto- accorata, era tragicamente reale la sua preoccupazione per il principe, era affranta all'idea che una sua mancanza potesse segnare gli esiti del suo fato. - Una volta lontani da Accordo farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per rimuovere il machio che ti lega all'Imperatore di Archadia-  
-Perchè?- chiese in un sussurro, faticava a tenere il filo dei suoi pensieri, ma non voleva semplicemente lasciarsi andare a quel senso di ebrezza che la presenza di Luna gli dava. Voleva risposte, più di quanto non volesse la quiete dell'ignoranza.  
-Perchè?- ripeté l'Oracolo stranito, le mani intrecciate tra loro, in ansia nel vederlo così combattuto. -E' mio dovere proteggerti e guidarti nell'adempimento del tuo destino-  
-E quale sarebbe il mio destino?- insistette, animato da qualcosa di profondo. Qualcosa di tenuto vivo dalla rabbia e dalla determinazione, anni di sfide e domande. Chi era l'ingannatore e chi l'ingannato?  
_Chi è il vero nemico?_  
-Scacciare le tenebre dal nostro mondo e ristorare la luce-  
-Come? Tramite i Patti con i Sei Divini?-  
La giovane sembrò vacillare, come se non fosse previsto da una sorta di sacro copione che lui facesse domande.  
-Sento il Nie nelle tue parole. Ti supplico principe Noctis, sii cauto, esso rappresenta un grande rischio per te-  
Non rispose alla domanda.  
-Questo sono semplicemente io, Luna. Voglio capire, voglio risposte-  
-Devi avere fede nei nostri Dei, il dubbio che mostri è stato instillato, non ti è proprio-  
Parole intense ed accorate, piene di preoccupazione per lui. Ne era affascinato, ma intimamente, nel profondo, era furioso, odiava l'accondiscendenza con cui gli venivano negate le risposte.  
-Hai cercato di uccidere il Nie- disse con uno strano sibilo, mantenendo le distanza dall'Oracolo, con un agire che ricordava molto Aznable nel mantenimento dello spazio tra loro. Cauto ed elegante.  
Lady Lunafreya sembrò gelarsi.  
-Il Nie è un pericolo che non possiamo sottovalutare, ma sono conscia che il mio comportamento è stato inopportuno- si inchinò profondamente, -chiedo perdono. Il mio agire non era volto a confonderti-  
Noctis si sentì profondamente a disagio. Una parte di sè voleva rassicurarla che non aveva nulla di cui scusarsi, ma a prendere la parola fu il sè furioso per i dogmi e gli atti di fede imposti.  
-Aspetta, era davvero quello che volevi? Uccidere Aznable?- sembrava sconvolto dalla sola possibilità.  
-Aznable?- ripeté lei con dubbio, come se il nome fosse alieno e fuori posto. Non c'erano nomi per il portatore di caos venuto da al di là della nebbia.  
-Il sovrano di Archadia- chiarì lui, stranamente memore della nota di Nae fatta poco prima.  
Il silenzio tra loro si fece teso, l'Oracolo intrecciò le mani in grembo.  
-Perdonami- si scusò con un profondo inchino, -per non averti protetto da questo infausto incontro-  
-Cosa?!-  
Lo Scoprione era stato il suo risveglio dal torpore, tutto ma non un evento infausto. Però era la voce mesta di Luna a dirlo, anche solo obiettare era doloroso.  
-Non capisco- supplicò quasi, - aiutami a capire, che significa? Perchè vuoi ucciderla?- _perchè vuoi uccidere in generale_ , che sembrava di base un concetto inconcepibile da associare all'Oracolo.  
-Il Nie ha attraversato le barriere definite nella Guerra del Tempo per incontrare la morte in Eos-  
-Che...cosa?-  
-Questo è il destino dell'Imperatore del Cielo se desidera sfidare le leggi dei Sei, deve farlo con la consapevolezza che essi porranno fine al suo esistere-  
Il dolore alla mano era ancora vivido, ma di colpo Noctis quasi non lo sentiva, aveva gli occhi sgranati, al limite dell'allucinato, un dolore ben più grande sembrava averlo attraversato.  
-Perchè?- sbottò quasi, sconvolto.  
Lunafreya sembrava turbata dalle reazioni del principe, come se fossero assurde.  
-Questo il prezzo di sfidare l'armonia donata dei Sei-  
Le risposte precotte di Luna da libro di cosmogonia lo trafiggevano, non avevano alcun senso, erano solo frasi fatte. Inspirò a fondò cercando di razionalizzare.  
Il silenzio che li abbracciò era teso e profondamente vibrante. Il principe arretrò ancora di un passo.  
-E' una gioia vedere che stai bene- le disse con tono più composto e senza reale gioia nel tono, -ma io devo sapere la verità-  
-Le tenebre stanno arrivando mio re, è necessario che tu prosegua il tuo cammino per ripristinare la luce nella nostra stella, questa è la verità-  
-No, questa è una versione della verità Luna!Un poema io vogloi fatti ed informazioni-  
La ragazza lo guardò con occhi invasi dallo stupore e dalla preoccupazione. Aprì la bocca due volte, senza riuscire però a proferir parola per parecchi attimi.  
Alla fine gli si avvicinò nuovamente, fermadoglisi a due passi, le mani ginte in grembo, una posa quasi ufficiale. L'Oracolo e non l'amica d'infanzia a parlargli.  
-Ho cercato di toglierti un fadello facendo quello che tu non puoi, ma che il tuo destino ti condurrà a compiere- confessò con voce solenne, -Se non ti liberi dei legami che ti avviluppano agli Arcadi, verrà il giorno in cui non vi sarà altro modo se non lo scontro- gli occhi chiari di Luna mostravano ferma determinazione, -Se questo accadesse dovrai uccidere tu stesso il Nie, Re Prescelto-  
Noctis si blocco davanti alla porta ormai.  
-No- disse solamente dopo una lunga pausa.  
-Non v'è altra scelta, le tenebre stanno per abbracciarci-  
-No Luna- mormorò in afflizione, come se fosse stato pugnalato ripetutamente. Un altro passo indietro e nel compierlo eseguì un salto warp, senza l'uso delle armi, molto simile a quelli che compiva Aznable.  
Si ritrovò fuori dagli appartamenti senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Era scappato? Stava scappando?  
La sua mente un turbinio di dubbi e domande.  
-Principe Noctis!-  
La voce di Luna attirò l'attenzione di Gladio e Prompto in corridoio, che si avvicinarono, e la scena cui si trovarono di fronte li lasciò senza parole. Noctis apparve per una manciata di secondi con il panico dipinto in volto, scomparendo subito dopo, lasciando l'Oracolo che lo chiamava con grande proccupazione nella voce.  
I due cavalieri sgranarono gli occhi perplessi. Entrambi eseguirono un inchino alla ragazza, ancora increduli.  
-Lady Lunafreya-dissero quasi all'unisono, quasi.  
-E' successo qualcosa con Noct?- chiese Prompto scombinando l'etichetta subito, -volevo dire con sua altezza- corse ai ripari.  
-Temo di aver turbato il principe, rivelandogli parte dei doveri legati suo Destino-  
I due si scambiarono un'occhiata dubbiosa.  
-Posso chiedere di che dettagli si tratta?- azzardò Gladio, le cose si stavano intrecciando davvero troppo e sentiva di star prendendo la presa un po' su tutto, principalmente sul principe.  
Lunafreya sembrò incerta sul dargli o meno risposta, cosa che creò un imbarazzato e reticente silenzio.  
-Avete mentito al Principe incoronato, ma lui non ha reagito come atteso, dico bene Oracolo dei Sei Traditori?- la voce di Gabranth invase il corridoio come una lama.  
Era in piedi accanto ai due cavalieri senza che questi lo avessero visto arrivare. La ragazza scrutò severa l'uomo, sguardo valutativo ed attento.  
-Esule- lo apostrofò lei con gelo, ma non disrispetto, questo mai. Il drago ne sostenne impassibile lo sguardo.  
Gladio e Prompto erano congelati sul posto, incapaci di pronunciarsi davanti all'attrito tanto evidente quanto formale.  
-Nessuna menzogna sul destino del Re Prescelto-  
-Spingerlo ad uccidere il Nie, come lo chiamate?-  
Prompto sgranò gli occhi, lo Scudo rimase impassibile, ma accusò il colpo a sua volta. La parola ucidere non poteva stare in una stessa discussione con la principessa, eppure entrambi sapevano cosa era successo all'altare.  
-Provo dispiacere per il fato dell'Imperatore Celeste, ingrato il ruolo che i Cinque Tutelari gli hanno affidato, ma è mio dovere proteggere il Re Prescelto e guidarlo al compimento del suo destino- solenne l'Oracolo, inamovibile sulle sue posizioni. Gli occhi chiari puntati sull'arcade.  
-Percezioni distorte Oracolo di Eos, se prestassi più attenzione lo noteresti. Ti hanno sicuramente plasmato, ma questo non ti impedisce di combattere davanti alle discrepanze del reale-  
-Non puoi minare la mia fede, daimyo del drago- replicò lei ancora più formale, lo sguardo deciso. -Hai il mio rammarico, nel saperti qui per seguire un sovrano dal nefando destino, invece che alla guida del tuo regno. Crudeli le scelte dei Guardiani che strappano cinque reggenti per l'ossessione di un solo signore- c'era qualcosa di sferzante nel suo dire.  
-Che cosa?- borbottò Prompto, non certo di aver capito bene. Si scambiò un'occhiata con Gladio che nel frattempo si era messo tra l'arcade e la principessa.  
-Nessun sacrificio, è un onore essere uno dei Tuoni di Archadia- ribatté imperterrito, -se parliamo di crudeltà poi, difficile rivaleggiare con i Sei- il sogghigno di Gabranth fu minaccioso, un'espressione strana per il suo viso sempre controllato, -Perchè non dite loro qual è il destino del Re Prescelto, il suo vero destino- calcò sulla parola vero con disprezzo.  
-Attento Drago, sei un cavaliere di Lucis ora- ammonì severa.  
Lui le rivolse un sorriso sardonico.  
-Esattamente- disse con voce mefistofelica, -ho giurato di proteggerlo, non di imbrigliarlo nel suo così detto destino. Io a differenza vostra voglio che viva-  
Gladio stava per mettersi in mezzo, incapace di gestire in silenzio l'irritazione, ma le parole dell'arcade lo avevano trafitto. Alternò lo sguardo tra i due incredulo, insieme a Prompto che si era completamente critallizzato ad occhi sgranati verso l'Oracolo.  
Il drago scomparve nell'attimo in cui si rivolsero alla principessa, lasciando però dietro di sè la disturbante tensione.  
-Lady Lunafreya, non credo di...-  
-L'esule cerca di minare la nostra fiducia, dobbiamo essere forti- disse lei con un sorriso angelico.  
I due tergiversarono, ma Prompto alla fine proruppe.  
-Che cosa significa?- esordì nervoso, -che desidera Noctis vivo a differenza...?- confuso, incredulo, questo non era nemmeno concepibile per lui.  
Lei li guardò intensamente, c'era qualcosa di schiacciante nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che ricordava che lei aveva il benestare degli Dei. Fece loro un piccolo inchino, con cui prese poi congedo allontanandosi. Nessuna risposta.  
Lo scudo del Re si sentiva stordito, scrutò attentamente la donna andare via, incapace di proferir verbo.  
-Gladio?- chiamò il biondo nervosamente.  
Nessuna replica si limitò a seguire con lo sguardo l'uscita di scena dell'Oracolo.  
-Gladio!-  
-Dobbiamo parlare con Ignis- disse l'altro dopo un attimo, -prima di perderlo completamente con questi pazzi-  
-Dimmi che ho capito molto male ti prego- supplicò l'altro.  
-Non posso-  
  
...  
  
Frenetica la fuga di Noctis, che non poteva chiamarsi in altro modo. Man mano si allontanava dall'Oracolo più la sua mente annebbiata si schiariva e il dolore alla mano sinistra andava attenuandosi.  
Sentiva il cuore in gola, un misto di emozioni in contrasto che duellavano a metà tra conscienza e subconscio. Doveva uccidere il Nie. Era impensabile, inaccettabile. Non poteva essere il suo destino.  
Il vero nemico stava prendendo forme inattese.  
Quando il principe finalmente riuscì a mettere due pensieri in fila si rese conto di essere all'esterno, a caccia della nave dove aveva trovato Aznable l'ultima volta, anche se ora era conscio che si era fatta trovare. I vascelli avevano cambiato posizione nel porto interno di Altissia e a malapena riconosceva le diverse strutture e forme delle navi.  
Era ancora elettrizzato dallo shock e dall'ammasso di emozioni malintrecciati. Il conflitto persisteva.  
-Maledizione- sibilò rancoroso.  
Sentiva il tempo scivolargli via tra le dita, dovevano lasciare Accordo. Le parole di Luna rimbombanti in testa, ma ora senza l'ovattamento nei suoi pensieri, seppur con il sentore di un'infatuazione senza origini reali nel profondo dell'animo.  
Imprecò a voce alta e con rabbia, all'ennesimo salto su uno degli alti palazzi vicino a cui orbitava uno dei galeoni più grandi.  
-Posso esservi utile, altezza?-  
La voce algida e severa del Campione di Smeraldo lo colse oltremodo impreparato. Noctis si voltò di scatto, trovandosi quasi faccia faccia all'albino.  
-Dov'è lei?- la sua etichetta sempre manchevole.  
Il leone inarcò il sopracciglio con sufficiente.  
-Dovreste essere al porto altezza. Il tempo dei congedi è già avvenuto-  
-Devo vederla, ora! Prima che questa follia prosegua- era convulso il suo tono di voce, agitato.  
-Dovrete accontentarvi di me allora, il Nie non è qui-  
Noctis si sentì sprofondare. L'espressione di Toturi impassibile ed assolutamente non leggibile, se stava mentendo era indubbiamente impeccabile.  
Un silenzio strano li colse. Non voleva parlare con "l'uomo più vicino a suo padre", nè con "l'uomo più vicino al Nie", ma la situazione incalzava e non poteva tornare da Luna senza una prospettiva.  
-E tu risponderai?- chiese di colpo, spossato.  
-Nei limiti del possibile-  
-Questo cosa significa?-  
-Sapete bene cosa significa, Gabranth è certamente più indicato di chiunque altro per le vostre conversazioni ad intreccio- severo al punto da essere pungente.  
Scosse il capo con frustrazione.  
-Devo vederla- insistette di colpo, come se la precedente dichiarazione non valesse più, -sei il Campione di Smeraldo, sicuramente sai dove si trova- insinuò seccatamente.  
Altro inarcare di sopracciglio.  
-Avete una concezione distorta del mio ruolo-  
Stava chiaramente perdendo la pazienza il principe.  
-Davvero?- ringhiò furioso, ma più che altro sconvolto, -che cosa hanno pattuito i Sei? devo uccidere il Nie?- vomitò la domanda con disperazione, senza davvero volerlo fare, semplicemente parlò.  
L'albino lo scrutò a lungo, in una più tesa configurazione.  
-Un respiro profondo, Re di Lucis- suggerì più calmo, per ammorbidire le ostilità, -sono certo comprendiate il valore di una scelta, la valenza dello scegliere. Se verrà il giorno in cui vorrete uccidere il Nie, sappiate che mi troverete nel mezzo- strano il sogghignò che gli illuminò il volto gentile, -sentitevi libero di provarci- sarcastico l'ultimo appunto.  
Ostile verso Toturi, era qualcosa di viscerale, che infantilmente non riusciva a dominare, ma da cui si faceva dominare.  
-Akodo intende dire che i Sei hanno certamente pianificato costrizioni e potrebbe venire il giorno in cui vi lancerete a caccia del Nie per ucciderlo, ma questo non significa che Archadia è impreparata- giunse la pacata e formale spiegazione dalle spalle di Noctis.  
Il Drago.  
Ci fu un intenso scambi di occhiate tra i due Arcadi, così vivido che pur sottomesso dalla frenesia il giovane non volle interrompere.  
-Siate più cauto altezza, vi lascio con il vostro cavaliere-  
Questo il congedo di Toturi. Laconico e sfuggente.  
Il Principe si ritrovò a sentirsi ottuso e sciocco, strinse il pugno sinistro con foga, il dolore alla mano ormai dissolto, ma ancora intenso il suo ricordo. Il come lo ha ancorato nel momento di confusione.  
-Devo sembrarti un vero inetto, soprattutto se comparato al tuo signore- frustrato.  
-Non vi comparerei mai-  
Non voleva essere sferzante, e la sua voce di fatto fu persino gentile, ma fu come uno schiaffo per l'impacciato Re di Lucis.  
-Giusto- mugugnò cupo. Si impose di non fuggire anche da questa occasione, doveva chiedere, doveva capire, non arroccarsi perchè preso in contropiede. Inspirò a fondo. -Non posso rischiare di scontrarmi con Aznable-  
Non lo correse il drago, ma lo sguardo penetrante rimarcò il senso di rimprovero per il modo in cui appellava il signore di Archadia. Il punto è che lui aveva un disperato bisogno dell'Erudita della torre ovest non dell'imperatore del cielo, ma certo non poteva spiegarlo ad uno dei cinque Tuoni.  
-Akodo ed i restanti Tuoni vi fermerebbero-  
-Sembri davvero sicuro di questo-  
-Lo sono- diretto, senza esitazione.  
Noctis bruciava nell'animo davanti alla loro risolutezza e alla calma con cui convivevano con i loro assoluti.  
-Io non posso arrivare al punto di scontro però- insistette lui.  
-Concettualmente?-  
L'altro annuì cupo.  
-Non posso affrancarvi da questo, i Sei hanno strutturato il vostro destino altrimenti-  
-Ne parli come di una scultura di marmo-  
-Argilla morbida- corresse Gabranth enigmatico.  
Noctis aggrottò la fronte confuso.  
-Il vostro destino non è scritto nella pietra, ma in argilla ancora fresca, potete apportare dei cambiamenti pur mantenendo la struttura di base- puntò dritto al concetto centrale, -il Re Prescelto non è pensato per essere libero, è pensato per essere indirizzato in una sequenza di eventi concatenati tali per cui si giunga all'ineluttabile, la scelta è vostra, ma di fatto non l'avete presa, l'avete solo subita. Così facendo i Sei hanno un esito definito in qualcosa che non possono apertamente dichiarare essere una forzatura-  
Parlare con lui non era più semplice che parlare con lo Scorpione, deglutì un secondo, poi annuì.  
-Sembra che parli di un burattino-  
-Non volevo essere irrispetto, altezza-  
Noctis distolse lo sguardo e si allontò di qualche passo, il drago non sembrava giudicante, ma lui si sentiva giudicato dai suoi occhi pece. Il fratello del Nie.  
-E Luna?- chiese malinconico dandogli le spalle, -sii pure irrispettoso- aggiunse rapidamente.  
Nonostante l'autorizzazione scelse con più cura le parole, coglieva lo stress nel giovane e conosceva la conflittuale causa scatenante.  
-L'Oracolo è la voce dei Sei in Eos, è pensata devota e fedele alla causa dei Divini-  
-Non credevo fosse capace di uccidere nemmeno una mosca-  
-In condizioni normali è sicuramente così, l'evento all'Altare delle Maree non è canonico. I Sei hanno percepito il Nie, la sorpresa li ha resi incauti e la loro portavoce mortale ne ha risentito-  
-Che significa?- irritato, odiava il modo convoluto di esprimersi degli Arcadi, c'era sempre da ragionare dietro le loro parole, sospirò per darsi contegno. -Luna non ha scelto di aggredire il Nie?-  
-Non davvero, no-  
-Lei crede di sì-  
-Crede molte cose, altezza. E' voluto che sia così-  
-Molte cose- ripeté a fior di labbra. Con lo sguardo chiedeva, ma non riuscì a convertire il tutto in parole.  
-Vi amerà fino all'ultimo istante della sua esistenza terrena e senza mai dubitare- confermò Gabranth, con tatto, ma ugualmente risultò brutale alle orecchie del giovane.  
-Perchè?-  
-Compito dell'Oracolo è guidarvi, ma il termine giusto è mantenervi indirizzato correttamente, è più semplice se sono scelte prese per affetto genuinamente radicato, che per una missione imposta. Amarvi risulta una sua scelta, quindi proteggervi diventa una conseguenza e non solo un dovere-  
Disgusto.  
-Per i Sei- sibilò.  
-Anche voi amate l'eletta dai Divini, notate il percorso tracciato ai vostri piedi?-  
-Io non- si bloccò confuso. Non era esattamente un esperto, emotivamente parlando era convoluto e costipato, Ignis traduceva per lui il più delle volte. Realizzare in autonomia il destabilizzante ed intrusivo sentimento verso lo Scorpione era stata un'impresa titanica per lui, perchè l'ammirava, perchè voleva la sua amicizia e il suo rispetto prima, il desiderio irrazionale era arrivato dopo, violento ed aggressivo, ma su una base solida.  
Luna era semplicemente sempre stata li nel fondo dell'animo, senza razionale spiegazione. E il nuovo se stesso odiava gli atti di fede.  
Gabranth gli concesse il momento di tregua in analisi, senza costringerlo a parlare. Per un istante gli ricordò Ignis.  
-Se amo l'Oracolo avrò fiducia in lei- brutale, senza emozioni coinvolte, fredda analisi.  
Il drago annuì.  
-Non posso restare con lei, ma non posso lasciarla sola- dichiarò quindi dopo un attimo, sentendosi un verme, ma con i pensieri ancora saldi nelle sue idee.  
-Scegliete un pensiero altezza- suggerì pacato, -singolo e definito, a voi chiaro, sia per forma che per sensazione. Aggrappatevi ad esso e lentamente costruite una fortezza intorno al vostro animo, la vostra verità, che non sia questionabile nè discutibile- occhi profondi ed oscuri, neri come gli abissi. -La mia presenza unita al marchio celeste potranno darvi barlumi di chiarezza nella nebbia dell'asservimento, il resto lo farà la vostra volontà-  
Noctis si ritrovò a sorridere sfiorandosi il dorso della mano sinistra, sguardo mesto.  
-Già allora sapeva che ero un debole-  
-Ha scelto di darvi una chance per combattere- correse il drago veemente.  
Gli fu grato per questa correzione, più di quanto non volesse ammettere a se stesso.  
-Gabranth?- chiamò dandogli le spalle.  
-Altezza-  
-Se mai verrà il giorno in cui sarò solo un burattino. Fermami- lo disse con voce greve, ansia.  
-Sono qui per questo, vostra maestà-  
  



	18. Passo Incerto

Si incontrarono al porto privato del Palazzo Ministeriale di Altissia. Un incontro quieto, certamente teso, ma rispettoso, guardandosi gelidamente dalle loro opposte prospettive.  
-Immaginavo ci saremmo reincontrate, Nie-tennō-sama - formale lady Lunafreya nell'uso della lingua antica. Aveva con sè il tridente e vestiva di bianco come suo solito.  
Contrapposta anche cromaticamente il signore di Archadia vestiva in nero, con un abito simile ad una divisa militare.  
-Siamo sul confine, Oracolo- disse Aznable scrutandola, -quando lascerai la capitale di Accordo perderai la mia protezione, i danni del "dono" torneranno a farsi sentire, anche la tua mente sarà nuovamente vulnerabile, anche se questo non ha davvero cambiato le tue prospettive- calma la voce, pacata. Sguardo profondo, come un abisso di tenebre, scrutante verso la luminosa figura.  
-Non ho chiesto nessuna protezione, signore di Archadia. Non necessito protezione dai miei Dei-  
Si fissarono per un lungo secondo.  
\- Dubitare è dunque troppo doloroso? Ti sei domandata perchè avessi tanta pace dopo l'evocazione?- un lieve accenno di sarcasmo.  
-Non potete scalfire la mia fede come avete fatto con Noctis- ribatté lei sferzante, stringendo la presa sul tridente, dovette distogliere lo sguardo un secondo. Quegli occhi rossastri violacei, la turbavano, ed intimamente ne odiava la similarità con quelli del principe. Ferita dalla parole dell'arcade, dalle insinuazioni che celeva nel suo dire. -Mi avete privato della voce dei Sei, ma questo non cambia nulla, il loro volere non è arrestabile-  
-Ti sei mai chiesta da dove giunge l'Hoshi no yamai? La vostra piaga delle stelle? Hai mai questionato il "grande male" che sei votata a dissipare al prezzo della tua vita?- sferzante la voce, la sfidata a capire, non sono ad accettare.  
-Una malattia oscura, proveniente dal passato, retaggio Guerra degli Dei. Essi ci donano la luce che ci permette di combatterla-  
-Falso principessa e so che lo senti quando il magico dono che usi per salvare la popolazione di Eos ti contanima l'animo ed avvelena il corpo. Non è una malattia, per questo non si può curare-  
Lunafreya sembrò irrigidirsi, ma ostentò fermezza.  
-Il Plasmodium è reale-  
-Molto reale, ma non biologico. È fatto di magia antica, imitia una malattia, ma è una maledizione Divina-  
C'era angoscia sul volto angelico dell'Oracolo, sentiva di disprezzare il Nie, in un modo alieno al suo essere eppure vivido. Le sue parole la ferivano, ma era vero, c'era silenzio ora nella sua mente, nessun sussurro mistico, nessuna voce a guidarla. Era affliggente quel silenzio, sola con il suo sapere frammentario.Tacque.  
-Solheim all'apice della sua potenza aveva le nozioni e la capacità tecniologiche per combattere i dogmi degli Dei. Trovarono le tracce dell'inizio dei tempi di Eos e dei Sei, tracce che si erano tanto impegnati a nascondere, ma che indelebili restavano incise nell'anima dei quattro elementi, un monito che non potevano semplicemente far sparire, perchè inciso nel tempo da coloro che avevano ingannato- fece una pausa, il Nie scrutò la ragazza, era l'ultima occasione per un dialogo. Una volta andata via avrebbe perso ogni presa.  
-Ignobili le azioni di Solheim contro gli Dei, loro protettori. Hanno salvato loro Eos dall'ira di Ifrit, non l'antico impero-  
-L'ira di Ifrit è un racconto di inganni, ma la versione che la sua rabbia era verso gli uomini belligeranti sicuramente ha avuto più presa della noiosa verità. Come potevano non essere belligeranti gli uomini io mi chiedo, con Bahamut signore della guerra come loro dio più temuto- insinuante il tono, mefistofelico.  
-Il Draconiano ha sconfitto l'Ardente per il bene degli uomini! Li ha protetti da un nemico con cui non potevano competere, anche se loro erano pronti a rigettare gli insegnamenti divini- si rianimò agguerrita la Principessa, con quella determinazione cieca, mossa dalla fede, non dalla conoscenza e dalla consapevolezza.  
L'arcade stava davvero sfidando le possibilità di questa ultima conversazione.  
-Se sono così saggi e potenti i tuoi Sei, perchè una semplice meteora proveniente dal cielo può sconquassarli con un male incurabile?-  
-Il Titano ha fermato la Meteora-  
-Ma non la Piaga e nessuno dei Sei è intervenuto-  
Silenzio tra loro, teso. Le argomentazioni erano fastidiosamente precise, domande pungenti, negli angoli bui di un nozionismo dogmatico, che non poggiava davvero su fatti.  
-La rabbia dell'Ifrit e la sua furia non hanno piegato Solheim, non ne hanno spezzato la determinazione a resistergli, mentre la mistica piaga ha messo l'impero degli umini in ginocchio e li ha riportati tra le braccia delle divinità. Non volevo più risposte alla fine, volevano solo essere protetti, volevano pregare e non comprendere-  
-È blasfemo il vostro parlare, Imperatore del Cielo-  
-La verità è una spada dalla lama affilata purtroppo. Divinità o meno a brandirla-  
-Sfidi leggi più grandi te, come i tuoi predecessori- troncò le formalità anche l'Oracolo, stizzita e turbata, - Voi Nie siete nati dal racore degli Esuli che non hanno accettato il loro destino di fermare le tenebre oltre la nebbia- accorata nel professare la certezza nella sua fede. Tuttavia il silenzio nei suoi pensieri non smetteva di fare male, e tutta la sua sicurezza sembrava tremare sotto gli occhi inquisitori dell'arcade.  
-C'è Archadia oltre la nebbia, non le sole tenebre. C'è un popolo che vive e combatte una guerra che gli è stata imposta dalla cupidigia e dalla gelosia. E si vi è il chaos delle Lande Perdute, quelle terre di morte che anche i Sei dovevano contenere, ma sono semplicemente fuggiti su Eos chiudendo il passaggio con l'inganno-  
-Tu menti, come chi prima di te ha tentato di insnuare il dubbio valicando il confine proibito-  
Era difficile avere a che fare con la cieca ubbidienza della Portavoce dei Sei. Trattenne la risposta di getto che le era salita in gola, distolse lo sguardo e trasse un profondo respiro. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per avere Gabranth con sè in questo momento.  
-Se mento perchè non chiedere conferma?-Propose infine, tentando per altre vie.  
-Non offenderò gli Dei per un gioco di dialettica-  
-Gli Dei sono equivoci anche con i suoi eletti, principessa, o devo ricordarti di come il Leviatano ha reagito al Re Prescelto?-  
-Noctis avrebbe infine prevalso, dando prova di sè. Tu l'hai privato di questa possibilità-  
-Sarebbe morto- ribatté impietoso il Nie, un'occhiata critica all'eterea fanciulla, -ma tu, pronta al sacrificio, saresti intervenuta usando l'eredità dei Re di Lucis. Ti sarebbe costata la vita, ma è il giusto prezzo da pagare, da quel che mi dici- sarcasmo nella voce, non riuscì a trattenersi.  
-Non lo sapremo mai a questo punto. Mi hai salvato per avere questo momento? Questo abboccamento sul confine?-  
-Non ho salvato te-  
-Onesta almeno su qualcosa- lieve, appenna accennata, pungente ironia. La principessa di Tenebrae guardava l'arcade e vedeva Noctis urlare il suo nome in preda alla disperazione, lo vedeva senza quella luce di pace che l'abbracciava ogni volta che era con lui, o pensavo a lui. Lo vedeva come senza filtri, senza l'amore tragico e travolgente che aveva sempre provato, senza avere consapevolezza di un'origine, fin da bambina.  
Tacque.  
-Hanno dato un significato preciso alla tua vita, non ho dubbi abbiamo un piano per la tua morte- confessò senza imbarazzo l'arcade, nessuna falsa dichiarazione di altruismo.  
-Provo pena per i Nie, vivete nella paranoia, nel senso di tradimento ed inganno inculcatovi da una preghiera di risentimento dei Tutelari che hanno perduto la grazia- si impose di ribattere Lunafreya, per scacciare le immagini senza filtro. Senza la voce di Gentiana a cullarla.  
-Chi è la blasfema ora?-  
-Salvarmi per fare uno sfregio ai Sei, è scioccamente meschino-  
-L'equazione è cambiata, nessuno sfregio. È una partita a scacchi-  
-Chiedete troppo, non potete giocare con gli Dei in questo modo- tornò ad usare approcci formali. Non era consona alla maleducazione e qualcosa nella donna dagli occhi rosa e lavanda la forzava al rispetto, ora che non vi erano voci.  
-Eppure eccomi qui-  
-Ardito è il vostro azzardo, non v'è paura in voi, ma è la morte il prezzo per cotanta stolta audacia. Se non per mia mano, essa giungerà tramite il Re Prescelto, per volere dei Sei-  
-Possibile-  
-Ci proverete comunque- malinconico per un secondo, il tono dell'Oracolo. La risolutezza del Nie era diversa dalla sua, differente ostinazione.  
-Sono una donna testarda-  
Lady Lunafreya sospirò, inspirando poi profondamente, l'aria marina di Altissia, gli occhi si spostarono sull'imbarcazione designata a riportarla entro i confini di Lucis.  
-Siamo al congedo Nie-tennō-sama, signore degli Esuli. Il mio destino non è cambiato, nè la mia determinazione a portalo a compimento-  
-Così sembra- ammise l'arcade dopo un lungo silenzio, ricambiando lo sguardo dell'Oracolo, - solo un'ultima domanda dunque: sei pronta ad uccidere Noctis per obbedienza agli Dei?-  
Lo disse con tono incurante quasi, come se le annunciasse un temporale dalle previsioni meteo eccentriche. Fu come se l'avesse schiaffeggiata con un guanto rostrato. La ragazza non riuscì a rispondere, strinse solo il tridente.  
-Hai ancora con te l'anello, lui non te l'ha chiesto. Difficile vero? Non vuole il potere solo perchè gli hanno detto che deve possederlo, si pone troppe domande questo principe- beffardo il tono, mosse due passi verso l'eterea figura, -non gli hai detto che deve morire per il suo destino. Parli del Grande Male, parli di purificare la vostra amata stella e ripristinare la luce, ma non gli hai detto _come_ deve farlo. È sempre più facile parlare di sommi doveri e celesti destini, ma c'è un momento in cui la verità va semplicemente detta a voce alta e non sembra troppo nobile a quel punto- l'occhiata che le scoccò fu di sufficienza e disgusto, -non gli hai detto che deve suicidarsi-  
Nessun tono mistico o solenne, le parole graffianti come unghie su una lavagna di ardesia.  
Lunafreya dovette chinare lo sguardo, con umiliazione. Non c'era Gentiana, carezzevole e premurosa, a rinfrancarla, era sola davanti a questo mostro dagli occhi bizzarri e la lingua tagliente.  
-Ne va del destino del mondo-  
-Ma davvero?- sarcasmo più tagliente, più impietoso, davanti a tanta ottusità, - il mondo finirà se lui non accetta di morire come programmato?-  
-L'oscurità si prenderà tutto-  
-Un bel racconto, ma non c'è solo oscurità, come non c'è solo luce, l'una e l'altro sono due facce di una stessa medaglia. I Sei giocano con l'illusione e la paura delle tenebre, ma non esistono le tenebre se non vi è luce a controbilanciarle. Solo il nulla, e mi spiace Principessa, bene e male sono banalità cui noi non giochiamo ad Archadia- veemente il tono, le si parò davanti – verrà il momento in cui dovrai dire la verità al tuo prezioso Re Prescelto e non ci sarà Shiva a sussurrarti la frase più indicata- sibilò quest'ultima parte, sguardo trapassante.  
Senza accorgersene l'Oracolo era arretrato di un passo. Tremava, con contegno rigoroso, ma tremava, le dita faticavano a mantere ferma la presa sul tridente.  
-Dillo a Gentiana. Dille che non vedo l'ora di incontrarla e sentire la sua versione della storia- un sorriso tutt'altro che benevolo.  
Luanfreya voleva ribattere, ma era titubante, frenata dal sospetto. Sconvolta e sconquassata come mai si era trovata ad essere. Sempre forte delle sue certezze divine, ora fremeva nel dubbio. Aveva paura del Nie, paura delle sue parole ed insinuazioni, paura che fosse verità quella che pronunciava con tanta irriverenza.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono un'ultima volta. Il silenzio fu più assordante delle parole. Un istante dopo il Nie era scomparso ed un irritato Cid Sophiar annunciava la fine del preparativi del vascello che avrebbe condotto a Lucis l'Oracolo.  
  
...  
  
-Non lo so, credo abbia detto Dario del drago?- confuso Prompto, tono scettico, non ricodava per nulla le parole dell'Oracolo, troppo in stress nel mettere gli eventi in successione.  
-No era qualcosa come Damio?- Intervenne Gladio spazientito, - che per questa pagliacciata con il Nie ha abbandonato il suo regno-  
-Si giusto si- riprese il biondo, -che per volere dei Guardiani, cinque Reggenti vengono strappati per l'ossessione di un solo signore- rievocò parte delle parole della donna.  
-Daimyo?- intervenne in aiuto Ignis, sequestrato dai due, -Lady Lunafreya ha detto Daimyo del Drago, parlando di Gabranth?-  
I due annuirono all'unisono. Specs sembrò adombrarsi.  
-Ha senso-  
-Cosa?-  
-Il Nie è accompagnato in Eos da cinque Tuoni, fin dalla sua prima venuta, così scriveva Re Egill quantomeno. Cinque cavalieri, uno per ogni Clan esistente in Archadia, questi cavalieri sono di fatto i Daimyo dei rispettivi principati che compongono l'Impero- spiegò infine scrutando gli altri due.  
-Aspetta quindi i tuoi nuovi compagni di viaggio sono in realtà sovrani di quattro dei cinque regni di Archadia?-  
-Una reale rottura di scatole, non porteremo mai a ragionare cinque altezze reali oltre al loro dannato Sovrano- sbuffo irritato lo scudo del Re. Ignis gli scoccò un'occhiata truce.  
-Chievo venia Iggy, è anche il tuo imperatore ora, non si dice imperatrice?-  
-No, il Nie è considerato termine neutro e quindi si dice imperatore, che in lingua antica non ha femminile o maschile associato- sospirò Specs, -non penso che mi abbiate sequestrato per parlare di Etichetta, quindi?-  
-Scusa divagavo- riprese in mano il discorso Gladio, -Gabranth sostiene di voler tenere in vita Noct, a differenza dell'Oracolo, che non ha smentito la cosa quando abbiamo chiesto. La cosa però non mi torna, se sono tutti Principi Reggenti, perchè dovrebbero voler tenere vivo il motivo per cui sono qui invece che dall'altra parte? Archadia ha guerre interne ? O casini- vago, non certo di avere una reale presa sui fatti dall'altra parte della nebbia.  
-È impossibile vero?- irruppe ancora Prompto con l'ansia che si tagliava a fette, -non esiste che Lady Lunafreya possa voler nuocere a Noct- aveva disperatamente bisogno di una conferma.  
Specs sospirò cupi, ma non aveva affrancazione da fornir loro.  
-Lo state domandando ad un Arcade, ve ne rendete conto?- Dovette dirglielo, occhi verdi che spaziavano da l'uno all'altro.  
-Per Shiva, Iggy! È un'emergenza, non puoi fare questo gioco, stiamo per lasciare Altissia! Con l'Oracolo- proruppe Gladio.  
-Il mio passare sotto il vessillo del Nie non è stato un gioco, sono nel Clan del Leone ora e voi siete cavalieri di Lucis-  
-E quindi non ti frega più di Noct?- borbottò incredulo il cavaliere più giovane.  
-Non essere ridicolo, Prompto. Quindi non sono la persona a cui due Lucii vogliono fare domande sull'onestà della Portavoce dei Sei-  
-E a chi dovremmo chiedere di grazia? Sei l'unico che ha letto quel dannato libro-  
-Dovreste chiedere all'unico cavaliere di Lucis che conosce entrambi i nostri mondi-  
La risposta gelò entrambi.  
-Gabranth?-  
-Mentirebbe, dovevi sentirlo con Lady Lunafreya la trattava come una terrorista- scosse con convinzione il capo il biondo, era inaccettabile per lui, l'Oracolo era la sua luce divina, non era contestabile.  
-E se dicesse la verità?-  
Si scambiarono tutti uno sguardo molto intenso.  
-D'accordo Iggy, ho capito il punto- ruppe il silenzio teso Gladio, -non hai il divieto di usare quel tuo bel telefono, quindi restiamo in contattato. Ho bisogno di conferme, se Noct rischia qualcosa dobbiamo saperlo, a prescindere da quale sia il lato da cui proviene la minaccia-  
-Wow, ragazzi!- mani in alto teatralmente, -stiamo dicendo che potremmo metterci contro sua altezza Floret?-  
-Se prova ad ammazzare Noct, si, non sono ancora sposati non abbiamo ingerenze di ruolo ancora- disse spazientito lo scudo del Re.  
-Posso certamente tenere i contatti, ma questo non cambia i fatti che avete bisogno di risposte che io non posso darvi-  
Gladio imprecò a fior di labbra, mentre Prompto inspirò ansioso.  
-Dicci almeno se Re Egill dice qualcosa in merito o da un qualche riferimento, per noi, per noi da questa parte della Nebbia-  
Ignis scosse il capo, distogliendo un secondo lo sguardo.  
-Ovviamente non ho ancora letto ed analizzato tutto, ma ricordate che sua maestà parla da un punto di vista diverso dal nostro, il Re Prescelto non s'è mai presentato nella storia di Lucis dopo Somnus-  
-Quindi l'Oracolo di oggi e la sua missione, per così dire, potrebbe essere radicalmente diversa da quella di tutti i suoi predecessori-  
-Corretto, Gladio-  
-Stupendo- un mezzo ringhio, -comunque non credo possibile che Lady Lunafreya possa voler nuocere direttamente o indirettamente a Noctis, sarebbe ridicolo, è quasi morta per portargli l'anello-  
Prompto annuì con vigore.  
-Però sua altezza non ha smentito il Drago?-  
-No- ammise riottosamente Gladio.  
-Bè insomma, circa, ha detto che l'Esule voleva solo minare la nostra fiducia-  
-Non è una negazione, è uno sviare-  
-Per i Sei, vuoi fare analisi logica ora?-  
-Perchè no, a quanto pare le cose non sono bianche o nere- il tono di Ignis era severo, critico.  
-Dannazione Iggy sei da cinque minuti con gli Arcadi e già non ti sopporto quanto loro!- sbottò lo scudo del Re, facendo un passo minaccioso verso l'amico.Sguardo rancoroso, anche se era conscio dei motivi, si sentiva ancora tradito dalla sua accettazione blanda di cambio bandiera.  
Fu un attimo, un fruscio del vento ed l'elsa fasciata di una katana trattenne il braccio di Gladio. Larsa era tra lui ed Ignis.  
-I Tutelari mi assistanto, non state cercando di infrangere un voto sacro cinque minuti dopo averlo preso, vero nobili cavalieri di Lucis?- flessuosa e perfida la sua voce melodica. I lunghi capelli neri sciolti, gli occhi argento irriverenti nel criticarli in silenzio. Il suo viso d'angelo era in eterna contraddizione con le sue sferzanti parole.  
-Hey!- ringhiò lo Scudo del Re spintonando via l'elsa porta a frenarlo. L'arcade la scansò prima che potesse toccarla, riportando la spada verso il basso, tenuta nella mano sinistra.  
-Ignis-dono?- voluta l'etichetta di Archadia.  
-Solo uno scambio di opinioni- disse posato Specs, -direi che torno con voi-  
-Ossequi signori, il porto vi attente. Date sollievo al Primo Segretario, merita di poter respirare di nuovo a pieni polmoni- un modo perfido ed elegantemente indiretto per ricordare loro di andarsene.  
I due non salutarono, si limitarono a guardare l'amico in allontanata con il Principe di Dalmasca.

-Non pensavo di necessitare un custode- ruppe il ghiaccio i neo-cavaliere di Archadia quando furono a distanza sufficiente. Il tono rispettoso restava comunque freddo.  
-È così che mi vedi? Un custode?- sogghignò l'altro sornione. Larsa era un uomo difficile da cui cercare di estrapolare informazioni indirette, troppo avvezzo all'intricata politica dei Clan.  
-Siete apparso scenicamente al momento giusto- sempre formale, ma non troppo formalizzato.  
-Il Campione di Smeraldo vuole accertarsi che il tuo essere diventato un Leone di Vodacce non ti sia passato di mente-  
-Non credo sia possibile dimenticarlo-  
La gru sorrise ambiguo.  
-È la verità?- chiese senza mettere soggetto, impedendo che il silenzio teso tornasse vivo tra loro, -l'Oracolo non desidera Noctis in vita quanto il drago?-  
-Tu cosa pensi?-  
-State sviando-  
-Non davvero, sto provando a metterti in prospettiva- disse l'altro beffardo, -una cosa vere l'hai detta: non è tutto bianco o nero- ammiccò.  
-Non credo lei possa voler mettere in pericolo il principe, ma non credo che questo renda sicuro il tutto-  
-Risposta interessante. Quindi, qual è il vero problema?-  
La flemma analitica di Specs vacillava, uno strano nervosismo ad affliggerlo.  
-Non sapere-  
Larsa rise, era echeggiante il suo ridere, non davvero derisorio per altro. Sembrava genuinamente divertito.  
-Hai appena detto una verità ben più grande di quella che immagini. L'oracolo è un burattino, amorevole ed onesto, ma si muove in base a come i fili che la imbrigliano decidono di flettersi. Dunque dov'è il pericolo in questo?- gli scoccò un'occhiata intensa.  
Ignis ricambiò cupamente lo sguardo.  
-Lei non è consapevole di guidarlo al pericolo-  
-Sicuramente inquadra bene la sua facciata di innocenza questa spiegazione, ma la trovi funzionale?-bloccò il passo Larsa, con quelle sue movenze flessuose ed eleganti. -Andiamo cavaliere, eri quello intelligente- sfotté perfido, -non vuoi davvero passare per lo stesso livello di comprensione dei tuoi due ex compagni d'armi-  
-La sua fede- mormorò Ignis a fior di labbra ricambiando lo sguardo dell'altro, -lei sa, ma crede sia sempliemente la scelta dovuta, per i Sei...- lo disse a fior di labbra, turbato.  
Di colpo si guardò indietro, la gru ad un passo da lui, con un'espressione eloquente in viso. Era combattuto.  
-Non posso tornare indietro-  
-È stato uno scambio equivalente. Non puoi infrangere le regole solo quando fa comodo, hai dato il suggerimento migliore, direi che non potevi sperare in nulla di meglio- gli fece cenno di proseguire.  
-Gladio non...-  
-Se vuole pensare con i muscoli non può essere un tuo problema. Il Principe Incoronato doveva scegliere meglio il suo scudo-  
-Noctis non ha avuto scelta su nulla!- sibilò Ignis severo, frustrato.  
L'arcade rise.  
-Oh giusto, parliamo del Re Prescelto- alzò teatralmente le spalle, -touché, dimenticavo che avevamo a che fare con più serie di burattini-  
Un lampo attraversò gli occhi del giovane, ma non sbottò. Analitico, trovava più utile le informazioni ottenute dalla rabbia che gli scatenevano.  
-Direi che da qui posso proseguire da solo- si congedò gelidamente Ignis, riprendendo il passo e sperando vivamente di non venir seguito.  
Così fu. Larsa si limitò a guardarlo svicolare alla prima svolta dei quartieri ministeriali, con un sorrisetto divertito in viso.  
-Sbaglio o non dovevamo strapazzarlo?- chiese la voce soniona di Nae. Probabilmente non era appena giunta.  
-Abbiamo solo avuto una chiacchierata da pari-  
-Pari- ripetè lei con disgusto, -è così che ti senti? Un suo pari?-  
-Il Nie vuole che sia così. Pertanto così sarà-  
-Giusto- sospirò calcando volutamente sul gesto, -e tu sei così ubbidiente, un vero soldatino. Mi ricordi Toturi in questo momento-  
-Che onore, per siffatto paragone- sfotté l'altro imperterrito.  
-Ha rinunciato a Gabranth, Larsa. Vuoi continuare questo gioco?- tagliò corto la fenice, non amante dei giochi di dialettica.  
-È il Nie, può fare ciò che desidera-  
-Vuoi davvero insistere con questa linea?- sibilò irritata, -vuoi fidarti dello Scorpione-  
-Togashi ricordi?-  
-Ma ti prego- esasperata la donna, gli si parò davanti, -tu sai chi è Togashi Yokuni?-  
-Come tutti, Shiba- sorrise mellifluo, -fammi capire sei gelosa? Volevi diventare tu cavaliere di Lucis? Hai dimenticato il piccolo prezzo da pagare per lo scambio?-  
Lei fece una smorfia torva.  
-Credi che dopo averla quasi lasciata morire ad Insomnia abbia creato un legame così speciale tra voi che scambiare te con il ragazzino stratega sarebbe stato equivalente? O speravami che cedesse me?- beffardo il tono mentre la scrutava attento.  
-Forse non sono io quella gelosa- insinuò in ribattuta lei, scostandosi, -ho seriamente temuto che cedesse Toturi, a dire la verità, ma per fortuna serviva un legame fraterno e nessuno di noi a parte Gabranth corrispondeva. Il mio punto è un altro: non doveva cedere ai trucchi di Egill, ci sono modi e maniere per aggirarli, quello stolto non sa fare patti come un Arcade, il Nie dovrebbe saperlo bene-  
-Hai mai pensato che il signore del cielo non vuole incrinature con la sua controparte, per evitare problemi con l'Architrave?-  
-Il Principino ha già fatto tre contratti il terzo proprio grazie a lei, ci sono già incrinature grandi come voragini-  
Lo sguardo di Larsa si assottigliò.  
-Che cosa vuoi Immortale Shida? Che cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente?-  
-Il daimyo del Leone- di nuovo, stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto dopo la scoperta dell'identità del loro signore.  
-Lo hai già detto- inspirò profondamente, -Akodo è il Campione di Smeraldo, non puoi cambiare questo fatto-  
-Non possiamo perdere Yokuni e Toturi nella stessa guerra, nella stessa epoca!- la voce tagliente come la sua spada.  
-Fai insinuazioni che a Kadessa ti potrebbero costare la testa, ne sei consapevole?-  
-Fortuna che non siamo in Archadia in questo momento- ribatté lei insolente.  
-Non ho dimenticato la tua... confessione a cuore aperto- volutamente inserì una pausa nelle sue parole, -che cosa ti aspetti da me?-  
-E se fossi tu il Campione di Smeraldo?- propone con uno sguardo suadente, carico di sottointesi, di nuovo di fronte a lui.  
Larsa tacque, uno sguardo severo negli occhi ora non più sornioni.Poi dissimulò lo stupore con il suo solito fare altezzoso.  
-Follie, la tua mente dimentica le regole più basilari della nostra tradizione-  
-Le cose cambiano-  
-Non queste!-  
-Akodo non rinuncerà mai, come sua grazia non cambierà idea-  
-Avresti mai detto che eravamo in guerra insieme al leggendario Togashi Yokuni?-  
Tensione.  
-Non è la stessa cosa-  
-Mai è una convezione di intenti, non una legge scritta nella pietra-  
  



	19. Nuovi Schieramenti

La piccola delegazione di Lucis lasciò Altissia al tramonto, nel rosso arancio di una sera che sapeva di amarezza. Il volto della città sul mare era irrimediabilmente cambiato, gli stendardi di Archadia lo dicevano silenziosamente, con i vessilli sospinti dal vento marino.  
Fu una vera e propria fuga alla chetichella, senza saluti o note ufficiali. Alla popolazione venne solo annunciato che l'Oracolo aveva lasciato la capitale, ma senza pubblicizzare troppo la cosa, il Primo Segretario voleva dare la precedenza all'accettazione del nuovo Impero a capo del Protettorato, in vista degli imminenti scontri con il Nifflheim e chiaramete c'era conflitto di interesse nell'avere una popolazione così sottomessa alla figura della Portavoce dei Divini.  
Il cessare dei conflitti aerei con il Niflheim era un evento temporaneo, lo si percepiva chiaramente nelle sedute del riarrangiato Stato Maggiore del Protettorato, guidato dal Principe Larsa Solidor di Dalamasca, che parlava ai governatori di Altissia in nome e per conto dell'Imperatore di Archadia.  
Un sovrano assoluto di cui non si doveva parlare, che non aveva incontrato il Primo Segratario e non sembrava intenzionato a mostrarsi, ma che in cambio aveva chiesto la loro lealtà. Difficile da gestire per i diffidenti signori dei mari. Per quanto rassicurante la presenza della flotta delle Gru, l'ansia era percepibile negli abitanti e nei membri del governo, grati al misterioso impero schieratori a loro protezione, ma parimenti diffidenti e timorosi davanti ad una guerra diretta con il Niflheim.  
  
Silenziosamente il vascello realtà lasciò il porto interno di Altissia, nesssuno aveva voglia di parlare e la tensione a bordo era perpecibile, per via della presenza in un luogo circoscritta del Drago e dell'Oracolo.  
Noctis fissava la meravigliosa città con occhi cupi. Il Nie non era persona amante dei congedi, ormai l'aveva capito e così era stato il loro separarsi nuovamente.  
Era certo che avrebbe avuto il tempo di dire tutto quello che aveva nascosto ad Insomnia, ma si era sentito nuovamente un ragazzino fuori posto, smarrito e manipolato. Era grato di avere il drago con sè, ma aver perso Ignis lo aveva segnato più profondamente di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
  
-Dove devo dirigere?- chiese uno scorbutico Cid quando una volta fuori dal sistema di canali e dighe.  
-Livernia, per favore-  
-Caem-  
Risposero praticamente nello stesso momento Principe e Principessa, vincendo gli occhi di tutti addosso e un'inarcata perplessa di sopracciglio da parte di chi era al timone.  
-Luna?- titubante Noctis, anche un semplice dissidio di intenti era complicato da gestire, lo sguardo di Gabranth attento su di lui.  
-Principe Noctis, non v'è tempo per gli indugi, dobbiamo dirigere a Tenebrae e negli antichi territori di Solhein che si trovano nel territorio imperiale, dove la Glaciale e il Belligerante vi attendono- accorata come sempre nella difesa alla sua crociata.  
-Capisco l'urgenza Luna, ma non possiamo avventurarci oltre i confini senza un piano preciso- argomentò con tono calmo il giovane sovrano, per un secondo spostò lo sguardo sul drago, -devo recarmi nella regione di Cleige e questo ci da tempo perchè tu possa riposare, non puoi pensare di intercedere ancora con un altro Divino oggi come oggi, richiederebbe troppo alla tua persona- preoccupato ed ammaliato, il tono gentile, lo sguardo confuso da emozioni vere e false che si annodavano infide nel suo animo.  
L'Oracolo esitò, toccata dalla premura di Noctis, in cui però vi leggeva sotterfugi, specialmente sotto lo sguardo impenetrabile dell'arcade.  
-Seguirò la tua decisione, Re Prescelto- sempre tremendamente formale nei modi la principessa. Fece un inchino e si esiliò sottocoperta, dopo aver scoccato una lunga occhiata a Gabranth.  
-Bene altezza, Caem sia- tagliò corto Cid mettendo in modo.  
Il disagio si percepiva vivido nell'aria.  
-Cleige? Noct che succede?- chiese Gladio poco convinto, il fatto di essere tenuto allo scuro lo irritava oltremodo, sentiva come di essere in balia degli eventi e non in loro gestione.  
-Voglio incontrare Gilgamesh- il principe non si perse in peamboli, rispose diretto, alzando lo sguardo ad incrociare quello del suo scudo, che trasalì.  
-Tu che cosa?- sconcertato.  
-Devo capire una cosa che solo chi ha conosciuto un altro Re Prescelto può conoscere. Se hai un'idea migliore sono tutto orecchie-  
Prompto fissò allibito il principe, mentre potè vedere in tempo reale la salita dell'ira nel cavaliere.  
-Sei completamente fuori di testa? Hai una vaga idea di che inferno sia Taelpar Crag?-  
-Dimmelo tu, visto che ci sei stato- secca la ribattuta, non era intenzionato a recedere. Gladio vacillò un secondo, non si aspettava questo autocontrollo determinato nel giovane sovrano, non si aspettava molte delle sue reazioni ormai.  
-E' fuori discussione, non ti permetterò di rischiare la vita per raggiungere il maestro di spada del Fondatore-  
-Giusto, è una cosa che puoi fare solo tu alle mie spalle- pungente il tono.  
-Non è la stessa cosa-  
-Non v'è d'aver timore- intervenne Gabranth, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato senza che nessuno lo notasse, -andrò con il Principe incoronato-  
-Ci andremo tutti nel caso, ma non è questo il punto!- ringhiò Gladio.  
-Questo non è possibile, voi due dovete proteggere Luna- intervenne di nuovo Noctis, sguardo profondo e severo.  
-Prompto può occuparsi della principessa allora, io vengo con voi-  
Il biondo non obbiettò alla dichiarazione dello Scudo, ma il suo viso si era fatto pallido.  
-No- perentorio il principe, autoritario in un modo nuovo, -non dovete solo proteggere Luna, dovetre trovare anche un modo per andare a Fodina Caestino, Cor se ne sta occupando, ma con l'imperversare dei deamons in tutta Lucis avrà bisogno di almeno uno di voi se non di entrambi-  
-Perchè lui?- chiese tagliente Gladio, sentendosi in qualcosa modo sostituito dal drago.  
-Perchè è un arcade-  
La risposta fece in qualche modo male.  
-Se vi presentate così tu potrai passare probabilmente essendo il Re di Lucis, ma lui dovrà affrontare la prova, ha un pessimo ricordo del Nie primo e del suo Campione di Smeraldo. Con me abbiamo speranza che sia solo una chiacchierata con Gilgamesh e ci si debba occupare solo dei corpi animati nella faglia- insistete.  
-Il maestro di spada non rappresenta un pericolo, affronterò la prova se necessario, ma se è saggio non richiederà scontro alcuno- gelida e calma la voce di Gagranth. Il cavaliere dovette trattenere uno sbotto, la personalità silenziosa dell'uomo gli dava fin troppo facilmente sui nervi.  
-Che confidenza, dai per scontato di vincere?-  
Il drago si limitò a fissarlo. L'atmosfera si fece elettrica tra i due.  
-E' deciso. Appena sbarcati io e Gabranth andremo alla faglia, voi proteggerete Luna e vi occuperete di trovare una via sicura per Fodina Caestino- ricapitolò il principe per smorzare la tensione.  
-Appena sbarcati? Quanta fretta, qualcuno sta andando a fuoco?- s'intromise perplesso il biondo.  
-Gilgamesh- risposte il drago telegrafico. Tutti gli sguardi furono su di lui.  
-Prego?-  
-Akodo molto probabilmente estinguerà il suo spirito, dobbiamo raggiungerlo prima che questo avvenga-  
Lo sguardo di Gladio peggiorò visibilmente.  
-Molto probabilmente?-  
-Io lo farei- strano metro di paragone.  
-E perchè mai?-  
-Misericordia-  
Il gelo tra i due stava tornando pungente.  
Lo scudo roteò gli occhi al cielo, mal tollerava le risposte criptiche del drago.  
-Che significa?-  
Silenzio. Gladio stava per scattare, ma Noctis lo intercettò.  
-Gabranth, devono sapere-  
-Se così desideri- formale, distaccato il tono, -i Sei non posssono controllare il Nie o il suo intorno, ma possono controllare parecchie cose in Eos e nell'intorno dei suoi prescelti. Il maestro di spada rappresenta un potenziale burattino utile da manovrare, una connessione inattesa con il suo successore, abbastanza vicino al principe incoronato da poter avere un asso nella manica-  
Il cavaliere finì sul chi vive, irrigidendosi, ma senza dire nulla. Occhi sgranati.  
-Non hai ricevuto una benedizione superando la così detta prova del maestro di spada, ma un segno di sudditanza- confermò il drago impietoso, -anche se era genuino il suo agire, lui è semplicemente un altro pupazzo. E' stato contenuto in questi secoli perchè Archadia è intervenuta, cosa che ha infastidito non poco i Sei, è giunto il tempo perchè il Primo Scudo di Lucis trovi riposo, la sua persistenza terrena ha creato sufficienti laghi di sangue-  
Prompto fissava l'arcade sconcertato, tenendo in visuale periferica Gladio, anch'esso alquanto perturbarto dalla rivelazione al punto che era senza parole.  
-Se porrò le mie domande con un Arcade che è anche un Lucii ho buone possibilità di ottenere risposte veritiene, come se fosse Somnus stesso a domandare. Dobbiamo sapere e questo implica che non possso indossare l'anello dei re-  
-Noct?-  
-So che per Luna è di prioritaria importanza, ma...-  
-Un momento, un momento- mani avanti non solo figurative del biondo, - che significa?-  
-L'anello dei Re è un vincolo diretto con il Cristallo, fino a che il principe non lo indossa non è veramente il Re di Lucis, è semplicemente l'erede destinato- intervenne di nuovo Gabranth per la gioia di Gladio che dovette trattenere una successiva vampata di irritazione.  
-Ma noi vogliamo che il cristallo riconosca Noct giusto? O come ce lo riprendiamo?-  
Il principe sembrò cadere in un conflitto di disagio, lo sguardo corse all'accesso al sottocoperta e successivamente a Cid ai comandi.  
-Non può sentirci- intervenne l'arcade quasi gli avesse letto nella mente, -non fino a che sono con voi-  
I due cavalieri si scambiarono una strana occhiata, la presa dello Scudo sulla situazione sembrava pari alla presa che si poteva avere su di una manciata di sabbia, intrattenibile, la cosa stava diventando oltre il fastidioso, ma anche la preoccupazione di essere una sorta di fantoccio lo stava invadendo.  
-Se metto l'anello l'influenza dei Sei diventerà gravosa, probabilmente non vorrò fare altro che inseguire i Patti mancanti con la Glaciale e il Belligerante- riprese a parlare il principe, -Luna è qui per questo, per tenermi sulla retta via dei Divini-  
-La retta via?- si intromise Gladio, -abbiamo fatto di tutto per avere quei contratti e ora mi dici che non è esattamente quello che vuoi?-  
-Non è mai stato quello che volevo, ma quello che mi era stato indicato di fare- pacato, paziente, voleva davvero che l'amico e cavaliere capisse. Lui era stato risvegliato dallo schiaffo morale di Aznable, ma loro no, e ora ne capiva l'immenso valore.  
Lo Scudo imprecò sottovoce, trattenuto. Si stava sforzando quantomeno.  
-Cosa è successo ad Altissia che noi non abbiamo capito o visto?-  
-Grazie al Nie abbiamo ottenuto una chance, una vera chance, di capire e scegliere, invece che chinare il capo ed ubbidire- inspirò a fondo, malinconico per un secondo, -si Gladio, la chance è rappresentata anche da Gabranth che è con noi e non con Archadia per via della scelta di Sylas Scintia, un evento accidentale forse, non voluto come tale, ma che ha cambiato le carte in tavola anche per i Sei. E' facile il percorso tracciato, è dannatamente più facile, e no non ho pensato ad alternative dopo Insomnia, era già un miracolo che riuscissi a seguire i passi impostati. Suppongo sia così che mi vogliono, smarrito e confuso, pronto ad ubbidire perchè schiacciato dal ruolo che non sono pronto a sostenere- lo confessò a voce alta fissando il suo scrudo dritto negli occhi, - è così amico mio, non sono pronto ad essere Re, ma sono Re e farò davvero di tutto per non deludere Lucis, ma ai miei termini, non voglio il copione dei Divini- scosse leggermente il capo ed arretrò di un passo.  
Lo Scudo di Lucis era rigido, fremente e trattenuto, fissava il principe senza riconoscerlo, senza capire in che momento lo aveva perso di vista. La voce di Ignis che risuonava nella mente.  
-E ora dimmi che non stai facendo questa ribellione ai Sei perchè la ragazza con la maschera ti ha detto che ha senso farla- il sarcasmo era tangibile quanto li disprezzo, voluta la mancaza di rispetto verso il sovrano citato.  
Noctis sentì lo sguardo penetrante del drago pur dandogli le spalle.  
-Il Nie- corresse il principe con severità, -per essere il mio Scudo compensi davvero poco la mia già gravosa mancanza di etichetta- sferzò poi pungente. Doveva esserlo o ci sarebbe state una reazione dall'arcade, Gladio ovviamente non la visse come una protezione, ma uno schiaffo.  
-Riesci almeno a sentirti?-  
-Mi sento e sono quello che fa una fatica mostruosa a chiamarla Nie, sono quello che ha passato quattro anni a parlaci, ignaro di chi fosse- inspirò a fondo, -Gladio, fa male va bene? Svegliarsi fa male. Aprire gli occhi e vedere che era tutta una farsa fa dannatamente male, ma la domanda ora è una sola, vuoi continuare a tenere gli occhi forzatamente chiusi perchè è troppo angosciante affrontare la verità? Vuoi aggrapparti all'onore di Lucis, il falso onore, perchè di quello stiamo parlando, e proseguire come un soldatino ubbidiente? Vuoi che la catena continui? Con Re ed Oracoli? Vuoi parlare del grande male? Vuoi bisbigliare con reverenza verso gli dei in merito alla Piaga delle Stelle? Vuoi ancora una successione di Amicitia che seguano i passi di Gilgamesh?- lo fissò davvero intensamente, con rammarico.  
Prompto li scrutava in silenzio, spostando occasionalmente lo sguardo sull'arcade. Si sentiva estraneo ormai a quel gruppo che era stato affiatato ed inseparabile un tempo, non era solo la mancanza di Ignis a sottolineare le crepe, era Noctis stesso. Erano davvero ciechi.  
-Che cosa ti aspetti che dica?- voce grave, il cavaliere sentiva il dissidio, non era stolto, ma non riusciva a lasciare andare il suo dovere, tutta la sua vita era stata costruita sul suo compito, la sua investitura per diritto di nascita.  
Fecero male anche queste parole al principe.  
-Devo sapere se ti fidi di me, a prescindere dalle convinzioni che porti con te-  
Un lungo scambio di sguardi, Gladio non rispose.  
-Io credo...- si intromise inaspettatamente Prompto, con un mezzo colpo di tosse imbarazzato, -sono l'ultimo che può parlare, lo so- un disagio trattenuto a stento, -sono l'ultimo ad essere diventato tuo cavaliere, un po' per gioco e un po' per scommessa, Noct- abbozzò un sorriso e si fece avanti di due passi, -a mala pena ti riconosco oggi come oggi, sei cambiato e noi non ce ne siamo accorti, anzi no, Ignis se ne è accorto, io sono un imbecille e Gladio è l'incarnazione del dovere- spostò lo sguardo su Gladio, comprensivo della sua ostinazione, ma anche dubbioso.  
Nessuno lo interruppe.  
-Loro erano pronti ad essere i tuoi Cavalieri, io stavo andando ad un matrimonio per la pace e si ero nella lista cavalieri, ma...- chinò lo sguardo con profondo imbarazzo, si sentiva uno sciocco, -non mi sono mai posto grandi domande, sulle persone fuori dalla barriera, perchè avrei dovuto? Era così tranquillo ad Insomnia, perchè darsi noia con grandi domande?- deglutì, - quello che voglio dire è che il dovere incrollabile di Gladio e la diciamo missione tracciata da Lady Lunafreya era rincuorante, se però quello che ha detto Gabranth è vero - inspirò a fondo ed alzò lo sguardo sull'arcade, -se per via di questo tracciato stiamo condannando a morte Noct, allora non fa niente se fa paura l'ignoto, buttiamo il tracciato per l'amor del cielo e facciamo qualcosa- stava guardando Gladio ora, -se è la verità, anche tu non vuoi essere lo Scudo del Re rispettoso degli Dei a queste condizioni-  
Il silenzio che seguì fu profondamente differente, non c'era rabbia in Gladio ora, c'era sorpresa e una punta di impaccio, come a mostrare imbarazzo per la sua testardaggine, quando entrambi avevano subito la sorpresa dalle parole dell'Oracolo.  
-Sei il Re di Lucis, come tale ti seguirò, quale che sia la tua scelta- dichiarò alla fine il cavaliere, dopo un lieve cenno di assenso a Prompto. -Resto contrario sul tuo voler andare da solo con lui dal maestro di spada, ma vedrò di adeguarmi-  
-Grazie Gladio- disse il principe con un sorriso davvero carico di gratitudine.  
-Come ci comportiamo con la Principessa?- domandò poi Prompto, molto incerto sul tono di voce.  
-Dobbiamo proteggerla, primariamente da se stessa temo, dalla sua missione-  
-Aspetta, che cosa stai implicando?-  
-Non posso sottoscrivere altri Patti, o perderei il poco libero arbitrio rimastomi, ma Luna farà qualunque cosa per intercerdere con i restanti Siderei-  
I presenti si scambiarono un lungo sguardo.  
-Quindi cosa ci stai chiedendo?-  
Noctis sembrò farsi più teso, si guardò indietro verso la sottocoperta.  
-Dovete rallentarla-  
-Prego?-  
-L'Oracolo sta tornando sotto l'influsso dei Sei ora che ha lasciato Altissia e la protezione del Nie- intervenne Gabranth, -se sua altezza resta con lei, ne subirà l'influenza indirettamente, per via dei tre patti sostenuti. Distanziarli è un pagliativo, ma potrebbe farci guadagnare tempo, soprattutto se i Siderei si concentreranno su sua grazia-  
-Guadagnare tempo per cosa esattamente? A quanto pare ci sono più guerre in corso, tu quale stai combattento?- sempre ostile Gladio, incape di fidarsi dell'arcade.  
-La vostra- impassibile la risposta.  
-Ah si? E come la mettiamo con l'avanzare delle Tenebre annunciate dall'Oracolo? Archiviamo tutto come la menzogna dei sei per bocca della sua portavoce?-  
Nonostante il discorso con Ignis teneva ben altra facciata davanti al drago.  
-E' il destino di Noct, ripristinare la luce? Che succede se si sottrae?- azzardò Prompto.  
Il drago fece una strana smorfia, un mezzo sorriso di sufficienza, come un precettore che sorride davanti alla stoltezza di un apprendista.  
-Bè?-  
-Serve senza dubbio una maledizione divina, per credere che la luce possa estinguersi per sempre o che le tenebre possano venir bandite per sempre. Non può esistere una cosa senza l'altra, il fatto che lo crediate dice parecchio sui vostri Dei-  
-Che vorresti dire?- sempre ruvido il tono di Gladio.  
-Questo discorso è valido per il percorso. I vostri Siderei ridaranno equilibrio, se il Re Prescelto seguirà la procedura, ma questa non è l'unica soluzione. E' quella che vogliono attuare per continuare ad esistere con l'attuale controllo delle masse-  
-Frena, no frena!- ancora il biondo, -quindi tutta la faccenda detta da Lady Lunafreya cosa sarebbe?-  
-Un punto di vista distorto, una verità contraffatta per così dire. Sicuramente i Siderei faranno di tutto per attenersi ad essa, per mostrare il dramma delle tenebre, ma la verità è che il vostro adorato cristallo è solo un sasso pieno di poteri che vi illude di essere in controllo, il mondo è più grande di così, la verità è più vasta. Non dico che è priva di sacrifici, badate, ma che dovreste avere la voglia di capire e scegliere, invece che ubbidire ciecamente. Sicuramente una forma di oscurità sta per travolgere Eos, ma ha la stessa origine della luce che è stato profetizzato vi salverà -  
Nemmeno Gladio osò ribattere, incassò in silenzio.  
-Vado a parlare con Cid, direi che abbiamo un piano giusto?- ruppe lo stallo Noctis. Tutti annuirono e così si allontanò, il suo Scudo andò con lui.  
-E' stato arduo, vero? Venire con noi intendo- chiese incerto Prompto, sempre in panne con gli arcadi, un profondo senso di inadeguatezza ad invaderlo.  
-E' stato necessario-  
-Gladio non è così, di solito, è l'uomo giusto per gestire il panico è il cavaliere della situazione- azzardò, come se dovesse giustificarlo.  
-Non lo è- brutale, uno schiffo diretto, -è solo l'uomo con il titolo, il principe ha bisogno di altro in questo momento-  
-Di te?- chiese nervoso il biondo.  
-Io sono un palliativo-  
-Non si direbbe però, organizza piani d'azione con te e non con noi, questo ci dice molto sulla situazione- si morse un labbro e finì per guardarsi i piedi, ineluttabilmente a disagio, -è davvero un pericolo per Noct? L'oracolo intendo-  
-La presa dei Sei è salda sulla fanciulla prescelta, difficilmente la sua fede si incrinerà-  
-Non farebbe mai nulla per ferire Noctis, lo so per certo-  
-No, lo speri, con tutto te stesso- correse l'altro scostandosi, -siamo però al punto in cui la speranza va gestita con la realtà dei fatti. Sei meno illuso di quello che vuoi mostrare agli altri giovane Niflheim, decidi tu a che punto gettare la maschera- si allontò, senza congedo.  
Prompto lo fissò ad occhi sgranati trattenendo il fiato.  
  
...  
  
Un libro antico dalla rilegatura in acciaio e lega, pagine in pergamena e filigrana, eleganti ed antiche. La lettura dell'antico testo era tutt'altro che facile impresa per Ignis, i riferimenti di Re Egill e del suo Scudo nei diari erano sibillini, a volte riferimenti effimeri, come se mettere il tutto nero su bianco potesse creare danni irreparabili.  
Si trovava su uno dei vascelli di Dalmasca, uno senza guardie, ormeggiato in disparte rispetto gli altri, questo il mezzo designato per lasciare Altissia. Il suo alloggio era gradevolmente arredato, sembrava di fare un tuffo in un'altra epoca, dove la magia compensava l'assenza di tecnologia dando un tocco antico ed elegante alle cose.  
Si sentiva estraneo in un modo fastidiosamente formale. Gli Arcadi erano eccezionalmente posati, poco avvezzi a portare i propri pensieri stampati sul viso, lo trattavano con cortesia, cosa che rendeva il tutto più distante e poco confortevole. Una parte di sè si sentiva strappato al suo ruolo per un vezzo di suo zio, un azzardo, si sentiva manchevol verso Re Regis a cui aveva giurato di proteggere Noctis sempre e comunque, d'altro canto però sentiva di essere nella giusta posizione per un cambiamento, anche se significava servire un diverso signore.  
Fu un bussare lieve ma fermo a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri. Ad un suo "avanti" la porta si aprì.  
L'ingresso del Campione di Smeraldo lo fece scattare in piedi.  
-Sono qui per annunciare una mia improvvisa partenza- esordì senza preamboli, l'albino sapeva essere sia drammaticamente diretto che inrcedibilmente convoluto in sofismi da cerimonia, a seconda dell'occasione, di fatto Ignis ancora non riusciva ad inquadrarlo.  
-oh, capisco- titubante, non molto sicuro su cosa dovesse dire in merito a questo suo nuovo signore.  
-Non si diventa Arcadi dal giorno alla notte, sono conscio che il tuo cuore è ancora con Lucis- proseguì l'altro, -quello che ti chiedo in mia assenza è che la tua lealtà al Cielo non vacilli. Le tue emozioni sono tue e tue solamente, ma il tuo dovere ha un peso-  
-Non ritratterò, Akodo-sama- formale, usando la giusta etichetta e flettendo leggermente il capo in un inchino.  
-So che non lo faresti mai consciamente, ma è insidioso il fato dietro le mosse dei Sei. Saranno ingannevoli e tentatrici le occasioni, nascoste in onesti intenti-  
Specs si irrigidì sotto lo sguardo del leone, erano inquietanti i suoi occhi rosso sangue.  
-Uccidere il Nie è per loro importante quanto imporre il destino preconfezionato al Re Prescelto- il tono calmo, indagatore il suo osserva il cavaliere di Lucis ora sotto il suo vessillo, cercava qualcosa, senza porre reale domanda.  
-Non sono certo di...-  
-Con il potere del Cristallo e cinque contratti vincolati con i Divini, possono forzare il Re di Lucis contro il Cielo-  
La voce di Akodo Toturi era piacevole e pacata, ma per Ignis fu come un suono molesto di unghie su una lavagna d'ardesia. Le implicazioni dell'affermazione appena udita erano chiare, come era chiaro cosa gli stesse chiedendo tra le righe. Si ritrovò a pugni serrati, le unghie che premevano con violenza sui palmi, stava lottando interiormente per non incrinarsi e il leone gli stava concedendo ogni attimo di silenzio necessario allo scopo.  
-Parlate di Noctis come di un fantoccio- riuscì infine a dire con voce più o meno stabile.  
-Il Vero Re è pensato per essere tale, un burattino nel disegno dei Siderei, un ubbidiente soldato che non pone domande e non chiede comprensione delle cose- brutale nella sua risposta elegante, -ti guardo e dovrei guardare Gabranth, a cui affiderei la vita del Nie senza pensarci due volte, ma sappiamo che non posso ragionare in questi termini-  
-Mi chiedete una confessione di intenti? Se posso giurare che tra il Re che è stato il mio signore ed il Re che lo è ora so decidere senza esitazione?-  
-No, conosco già la risposta a quella domanda-  
Tensione, palpabile ed ingannevole.  
-Che cosa chiedete dunque?-  
-Proteggerò lo Scudo del Re di Lucis dai Sei, ma devo chiederti di fare ciò che è necessario, anche se sembrerà loro il più vile dei tradimenti. Puoi farlo per il Cielo che hai giurato di proteggere?- chiese veemente, incrociandone lo sguardo.  
-Un baratto? Cercate di comprare la mia lealtà?- oltraggiato in parte, ma conscio che l'arcade non aveva torto sulle sue remore.  
-Cerco di mettere il tuo animo a suo agio per la decisione che potrebbe seguire-  
-Perchè dovreste proteggere Gladio?-  
-Il tocco di Gilgamesh è su di lui, è una potenziale pedina per i Siderei. Prometto di troncare quel legame-  
Ignis distolse lo sguardo, il fatto che stesse contrattando per questo gli dava uno spaccato molto profondo sul ruolo di questo giovane uomo, almeno all'apparenza, conscio che fossero tutti ben più vecchi di lui in realtà. Alla fine trasse un profondo respiro e sfilò dalla tasca il suo cellulare.  
-Non voglio essere meno di Gabranth, so di non poterlo sostituire, ma il mio giuramento al Nie è reale- annuciò con voce ferma e sguardo saldo, poi senza esitare fracassò l'oggetto a terra davanti ai piedi dell'arcade, -che mi credano un traditore se devono, il mio onore è intatto. Proteggerò Noctis come cavaliere di Archadia, e sì, farò di tutto perchè l'imperatore del cielo venga per me prima di ogni cosa-  
Toturi sorrise, era completamente diverso quando il suo viso si illuminava con le espressioni. Bello come un dipinto reso più avvenemente dalla malinconia eterea di un perpetuo giorno di pioggia. Il cavaliere di Lucis per un solo secondo vide il peso sulle spalle del Campione di Smeraldo e la grazia con cui lo sosteneva.  
-Sei la persona giusta Ignis Scientia, un giorno potresti davvero amare Archadia come se fosse la tua terra-  
-Sarebbe onore-  
L'altro annuì voltandosi verso la porta, aveva già la mano sulla maniglia, ma parlò ancora, senza voltarsi.  
-Ha rinunciato a suo fratello, per il tuo Re-  
-Il Nie III è il mio re, Akodo-sama-  
Un altro sorriso dell'albino, che questa volta lasciò gli alloggi senza altro indugio.  
  



End file.
